Through Muggleborn Eyes: Year Three
by Kris Pilar
Summary: Bryt's ready to begin her third year and new classes, but with a mad man after her friend Harry, dementors stationed around Hogwarts, and arguing putting a strain on her friendships, Bryt wonders if she'll even survive the year without a mental breakdown.
1. Visiting Friends

**A/N:** Here's the first chapter of Year Three. Again, I'll only be updating on Mondays because I'm still working on it. If you enjoy the story, please feel free to leave a review. I appreciate feedback. And those of you who just like to flame, please don't waste your time, I'll just be ignoring the flames, anyway.

**Disclaimer:** Only own the Watkins family and the Garcías. Anything you recognize obviously belongs to JKRowling.

**-----**

Bryt Watkins closed the refrigerator door, trying to hold onto the three cans of soda without dropping them as she went to the table to put them down before starting to search through a cabinet for something to eat. She sighed, running a hand through her recently-shortened shoulder-length blonde hair before going through the next cabinet, her caramel-brown eyes scanning everything.

"Sofí! Julio!" Bryt called over her shoulder towards her two friends that were currently in her room.

Sofí and Julio García were two of Bryt's friends who currently lived across the ocean in Charleston, South Carolina, Bryt's home before moving to England. Ever since the end of the summer before, it had been planned that the siblings would be spending the summer with the Watkins family.

"Bryt, don't shout across the house," Amelia Watkins, Bryt's mother spoke up from the next room where she was cleaning and Bryt rolled her eyes, going over to the freezer and finding a container of ice cream, deciding she and her friends could make ice cream floats.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from Bryt's bedroom and the girl groaned, wondering what Sofí had done now, hoping it wasn't as bad as the last mess (which required hours of cleaning and Bryt's father having to repair the floor and wall in one corner of Bryt's bedroom, plus Bryt now needing to replace her school trunk and almost all of her school supplies). Bryt made her way across the house to her bedroom to see smoke billowing from a cauldron in the corner of Bryt's room and her part-Hispanic friend covered in soot and coughing.

"You already ruined the cauldron, Sofí, what're you doin', now?!" Bryt asked, remembering the large hole in the bottom of her cauldron and wondering how Sofí could have managed anything with it there.

"She called herself tryin' to fix it," Julio, Sofí's year-older brother said from Bryt's bed, an amused smirk on his face.

Bryt rolled her eyes and moved over to Sofí, pulling her away from the ruined object.

"Don' go near it again," she ordered and Sofí pouted at her. Bryt rolled her eyes again, but kept her gaze on her friend's face, which was hard since Sofí was almost a head taller than her.

"I don't need you blowin' up my room again," Bryt continued, "Or causin' the Ministry of Magic to think I'm castin' spells and expel me from Hogwarts."

"Yer jus' a party-pooper, Bryt," Sofí said, plopping down on Bryt's bed next to her brother.

"I just want to keep learnin' magic," Bryt replied, going over to her desk where a pile of wizard newspapers (the _Daily Prophet_) were sitting. Bryt had decided at the end of her last school year to start having it delivered to keep up with what happened in the wizarding world.

Recently, the news had been about an escapee from Azkaban, the wizard prison. The escapee was man named Sirius Black, who had killed twelve Muggles and a wizard on a Muggle street twelve years earlier. Bryt always tried to keep those articles hidden away from her family considering the Muggle news had also been broadcasting about Sirius Black. As far as Mr. and Mrs. Watkins knew, Black was a Muggle convict who had escaped. Bryt didn't think they needed to know the madman was a wizard, they worried enough with just thinking he was a psychotic Muggle.

The article at Bryt's desk now was about one of her's friends, Ron Weasley. His father had won a lottery and were now vacationing in Egypt. Bryt had actually cut that article out, which was accompanied by a family picture of all the Weasleys, and pinned it to the wall over her desk.

Ron wasn't the only of Bryt's friends away. Bryt's closest friend from school, Hermione Granger, was currently in France, though she was due to return home any day now. Bryt's other friend from school, Harry Potter, was at his home, though Bryt wouldn't be able to contact him due to his very anti-magic aunt and uncle. Harry had given Bryt, Hermione, and Ron his phone number at the beginning of summer, but Ron had told Bryt that he had tried to call and it had ended very badly, so calling Harry would not be a good idea.

"When're you goin' to Diagon Alley again?" Sofí suddenly asked, staring at Bryt's ceiling from where she was stretched out across Bryt's bed.

"Sometime next week," Bryt said, "When Ron and Hermione're back from their vacations. We're gonna try and meet up with Harry and do our shoppin' then."

Bryt looked next to her computer where her school list was sitting, along with a signed permission slip for trips that Third Years and above could make to a village called Hogsmeade that was near Hogwarts.

"Can't wait to meet yer friends," Julio grinned.

"No, you jus' can't wait to meet _Hermione_," Sofí teased and Julio glared at his sister, his cheeks going pink.

Bryt laughed, remembering the first day of her friends' visit when Sofí had told her that she was positive that Julio had a crush on his two-year pen pal. Bryt had suspected it since Hermione stayed the last few weeks of the summer before, and she knew that Hermione had a crush on Julio in return.

"I'd say it's time for soda floats," Bryt said, leading her friends back to the kitchen. Bryt groaned when she noticed a black and white cat on the table, trying to get into the closed ice cream bin.

"Merlin!" Bryt snapped, scooping up the cat in her arms before looking at Sofí and Julio, "I'll be back in a second."

Bryt carried the cat to her brothers' room, noticing the door was open.

"Drew, Your cat was on the table again," Bryt said, going into her brothers' messy room, putting Merlin down on the bed.

"You're supposed to knock," Mike looked up at his sister as Drew went over to pick up his cat.

"Your door was open," Bryt crossed her arms over her chest.

"That doesn't matter!" Drew piped up, "This is _our_ room."

"You two always come into _my_ room uninvited," Bryt shot back.

"We're little brothers, that's our job," Mike replied.

Bryt groaned, not wanting to argue more so she turned to Drew.

"Keep your cat off the table and counters or Mom'll throw a fit," she said, turning and heading out of the room. When she got back into the kitchen, she was surprised to see Sofí hadn't caused a mess, though she had made herself a soda float while Julio just had a simple bowl of ice cream.

"I hate brothers," Bryt said as she sat down at the table, pulling the ice cream tub towards her, starting to scoop some in a glass.

Sofí started giggling and Bryt looked up to see Julio staring at her with his spoon near his mouth, apparently forgetting he was holding it.

"What?" Bryt asked, confused. Sofí started laughing and Bryt suddenly realized what the girl found so funny.

"Oh, sorry," Bryt groaned, closing her eyes for a second, "I didn't mean you, Julio, I meant Mike and Drew."

Bryt was spared the embarrassment of the conversation continuing as Joey, Bryt's barn owl, came swooping through the kitchen window and landed on the table, dropping a letter. Bryt grabbed it and instantly recognized the handwriting as Ron's. Grinning, she opened the letter quickly to read.

_Dear Bryt,  
I just got back from Egypt and we're planning to go to Diagon Alley on the last day of vacation. We're staying the night there, too, heading to King's Cross from there. Why don't you stay, too? I've sent a letter asking Hermione, and Harry's already there. You'll never believe why!  
__He blew up his aunt!__  
Dad told us this morning. Harry's been staying at the Leaky Cauldron since, can you imagine? My mum would kill me if I blew up my aunt.  
Anyway, I can't wait to tell you all about Egypt, I hope you can make it to Diagon Alley with us. It wouldn't be the same without you!  
Ron_

"Who's it from?" Sofí asked when Bryt folded back up the letter. She noticed Julio had gone back to his ice cream, apparently forgiving Bryt's comment against brothers earlier.

"Ron," Bryt grinned, "He's gonna be in Diagon Alley on the last day of vacation, he wants me to stay the night there and head to King's Cross with him, Hermione, and Harry the next day, the only problem'll be how you'll get home."

"We can catch a cab," Julio said, "Don' worry 'bout us."

"You sure?" Bryt asked.

"Like Julio said, don' worry," Sofí grinned.

"Okay, let me go ask Mom," Bryt said, heading into the living room, "Mom?"

Mrs. Watkins looked up from her book and grinned.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Ron's invited me to stay the night at the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys on the last day of vacation," she said, "We'll all head to King's Cross together, is it okay if I go?"

Mrs. Watkins studied Bryt, obviously thinking it over.

"Will Ron's parents be there, too?" she asked and Bryt groaned at the tone.

"Mom, I'm thirteen, I'm not gonna do anythin' stupid," she said, "Besides, I told you last year there's _no way_ I'll ever like any of my friends in _that_ way. Besides, Ron didn't just invite me. He invited Harry and Hermione, too."

"You didn't answer my question," Mrs. Watkins said.

Bryt sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley'll both be there," she said.

Mrs. Watkins continued to study her daughter and Bryt waited, wishing her mother wouldn't take so long. She couldn't help but think that her father probably would have let her go without a second thought.

"Fine, you can go," Mrs. Watkins said, "But _behave_."

Bryt groaned again.

"Yes ma'am," she said, turning and heading back into the kitchen, sitting back down.

"Mom said I can go," Bryt grinned.

"We heard," Julio said.

"You sure you won' do anythin' 'stupid' with Harry or Ron?" Sofí smirked.

"Sofí Samantha García!" Julio and Bryt both snapped at the same time and Sofí began laughing.

"Bryt!" Mike had shown up at the table and Bryt jumped slightly. She hadn't even heard her brother come in.

"What?" Bryt asked, shooting Sofí a glare as the girl had settled herself down to a fit of giggles.

"You've got a phone call," Mike said, handing Bryt the phone.

Bryt thanked her brother, putting the phone to her ear with a 'hello?' while Mike headed out again.

"Hi, Bryt," Hermione Granger's voice came from the over the phone.

"Hermione!" Bryt grinned, "How's France?"

"It was wonderful!" Hermione replied happily, "I learned so much, and I got a lot of information for our History of Magic essay...I hope it's not too long..."

Bryt laughed. Only Hermione would be so excited about school work.

"I'm sure it isn't," Bryt said, "Have you heard about Ron?"

"Yes, I'm so jealous!" Hermione said, "Do you realize how fascinating the wizards of Ancient Egypt are?"

"One day, Hermione, you'll learn not everythin's about studyin'," Bryt laughed again as she looked up at Sofí and Julio, "Oh, you'll get to finally meet Sofí and Julio, Hermione. They won't be goin' home 'til we're on our way to Hogwarts."

"That's right, they start school a few weeks after us."

"Yep," Bryt said, trying to balance the phone between her ear and shoulder as she went back to her soda float.

"Bryt, put it on speaker!" Sofí suddenly said, "I wanna talk to her, too!"

Bryt sighed. "Hermione? Sofí wants to talk," she said, putting down the phone and putting it on speaker.

"_Hola_!" Sofí said loudly and Bryt rolled her eyes again.

"Hello, Sofí. Is Julio there, too?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Hermione," Julio said, "I'm lookin' forward to meetin' you."

"Same here," Hermione said happily and Sofí started smirking, but, for once, kept her mouth shut.

"D'you hear from Ron?" Bryt asked before Sofí could change her mind about keeping quiet, "About goin' to Diagon Alley."

"Yes, I've already got permission from my parents, what about you?"

"We're gonna go, too," Bryt said, "My mom's gonna drop us off and Sofí and Julio're gonna catch a cab while we head to King's Cross."

Their conversation continued for a few hours as Bryt and Sofí ate their floats they had created and Julio his bowl of ice cream. They only stopped talking after Mrs. Watkins fussed at them for tying up the phone line, so they told Hermione goodbye and decided to head back to Bryt's room where Bryt decided to write a quick letter to Ron to tell him she'd be meeting him at Diagon Alley. Then, she spent the rest of the day trying to keep Sofí from destroying her room for a second time that summer.


	2. Shopping

The last day of Bryt's summer vacation came quickly and Bryt had Julio help her pull her packed school trunk into her father's van. Sofí and Julio threw in their suitcases and Bryt said goodbye to her father and brothers before getting in the van, her mother driving the three to the Leaky Cauldron in London.

Bryt told her mother goodbye before heading into the Leaky Cauldron with her friends and paying for a couple of rooms. Bryt and Sofí put their things away in the room they were sharing before heading into the hallway to meet back up with Julio.

"Bryt! You cut your hair!"

Bryt laughed as she heard Hermione's voice down the hall and she hugged her bushy-haired friend (who had seemed to get tanned and a few inches taller over the summer) when she came over.

"Well, when it got long enough that I could _sit_ on it, it was time to get it cut," Bryt said, "Anyway, this is Sofí and Julio."

"Hey!" Sofí grinned.

"Pleasure to finally meet you in person," Julio said, shaking Hermione's hand with a huge grin.

"Likewise," Hermione grinned brightly and Bryt had to fight a giggle as she noticed Hermione's cheeks had gone slightly pink.

"We were just about to head down," Bryt said, "To wait on you and Ron, but you're obviously already here."

"Ron's are already here," Hermione said, "He's not downstairs?"

"He probably was, but I just didn't see him," Bryt laughed, "I was kinda wantin' to get up to my room."

The group headed for the stairs back into the main room of the pub. Bryt glanced around and noticed Ron sitting at a table, his vivid red hair standing out in the crowd.

"Hey, Ron!" Bryt grinned, hurrying over with Hermione, Sofí, and Julio and giving Ron a hug when he stood up, "Meet my friends, Sofí and Julio. They've been stayin' with me over the summer."

Sofí smirked as she shook Ron's hand.

"_Tu pelo es muy rojo_," she asked, leaving Ron staring at her with a blank look.

"Sofí Samantha!" Julio snapped as Bryt both started giggling.

"Just ignore her, Ron," Bryt said, "So, should we go find Harry? I have a lot of supplies to buy this year..." Bryt glared over at Sofí, who grinned innocently.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Sofí blew up my cauldron," Bryt said, "Unfortunately, my school trunk was next to it. Lost _everythin'_ but my copy of _A History of Magic_ and my essay, I was lucky enough to have been workin' on that in the kitchen when the accident happened."

Ron started laughing and Hermione looked horrified.

"She _blew up your cauldron_?" she asked.

"I was improvin' Bryt's potion," Sofí said in defense.

"Even though I told her it was a bad idea," Julio added, glaring at his sister, "But it's impossible to keep that girl from doin' anythin' she wants."

"Anyway, is Harry here?" Bryt asked, turning back to Ron as Sofí stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Ron shook his head.

"Tom said he left earlier today. He's probably getting school supplies, we'll probably catch him while we're out."

Bryt nodded, heading into Diagon Alley with her friends and beginning their shopping. They started at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get Bryt some new robes. Sofí spent the whole time making fun of Bryt as she stood on the stool and Bryt would just calmly give a reply, playing along with her friend's teasing. While Hermione and Julio were both looking at between Sofí and Bryt disapprovingly, Ron was finding the scene hilarious and kept laughing. Afterwards, they went to various shops for Bryt to get a new cauldron and potion supplies, and for Bryt to get a new quill and more of her favorite fiery-orange ink. Then, they stopped by Ollivander's so Ron could get a new wand, which Bryt thought was a good thing considering his old one had broken in half the year before.

During the entire shopping spree, the group didn't see any sign of Harry. Hermione suggested that he might be in Flourish and Blotts, the last store they had to visit, so they headed there to get their school books. A cage was set in the front of the store, filled with green books that were actually _attacking_ each other and some were trying to tear others apart.

"Hogwarts, all of you?" the manager asked once the five were inside.

"Just three of us," Bryt said, pulling out her list, "We need three copies of _The Monster Book of Monsters_—"

The manager suddenly looked like he might break down and cry and Bryt blinked, exchanging a confused look with her friends. That is, until the man pulled on a pair of thick gloves and stuck his hands into the cage full of attacking books, somehow managing to pull out three copies and bind them shut before handing them to Bryt, Ron, and Hermione. Sofí gave a snort of laughter, then suddenly yelped when her brother elbowed her in the side.

Bryt, Ron, and Hermione gave the manager the rest of their lists, Bryt also buying a new diary since her old was getting full, and new copies of her books that had been ruined thanks to Sofí. The five soon left with Bryt carrying almost as many books as Hermione, who was taking far more classes than the others this year.

"How about some ice cream?" Julio asked, pointing to a small shop, "It'll be on me."

Eager for a break, the five sat around a table, Bryt, Ron, and Hermione putting their bags on the floor, and Julio ordered all of them a sundae.

"Hey, it's Harry!" Bryt suddenly exclaimed, spotting her black-haired friend walking down the street, then started waving her arm in the air, "Hey, Harry!"

Harry turned towards the group and grinned, heading over.

"You look jus' like yer pictures!" Sofí said, grinning, then yelped and glared at her brother. Apparently, he had stomped on her foot under the table.

"That's Sofí and Julio, my friends from Charleston," Bryt explained, seeing Harry's expression, "Sofí's...Insane, for lack of a better word."

"And proud of it!" Sofí said happily.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Harry," Julio said, shaking Harry's hand after glaring at his sister again, "Bryt's told us a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Harry said, grinning. Bryt guessed he was probably relieved that neither of the Garcías were gushing over him being the famous 'Boy Who Lived'. After two years of Bryt telling her friends about Harry, they seemed to have lost their interest in him being the famous guy they read about and just thought of him as a regular guy.

"By the way, Harry," Bryt smirked, remembering Ron's letter and the reason Harry was staying at the Leaky Cauldron, "Did you _really_ blow up your aunt?"

"How did you hear about that?" Harry asked as Sofí and Ron laughed loudly, Julio and Hermione glaring at them.

"It's not funny!" Hermione said.

"Yes it is," Bryt, Ron, and Sofí chorused.

"Dad told us about it, Harry," Ron continued, chuckling, "So, did it really happen?"

"It was an accident," Harry said, "I just...lost control."

Bryt, Sofí, and Ron all began laughing again.

"I don' see how it's funny," Julio said, "Harry's lucky not to be in trouble. Can you imagine what would have happened if _you_ did somethin' like that, Sofí?"

"Dad woulda killed me," Sofí said through a fit of giggles.

"I thought I was going to be arrested," Harry admitted, then turned to Ron, "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"Probably because it's you," Ron shrugged, "Famous Harry Potter and all that."

"Ask Mr. Weasley yourself tonight," Bryt said, "We're all stayin' at the Leaky Cauldron, too. Sofí and Julio are headin' home while we head for the Hogwarts Express."

"So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"

Bryt nodded as Ron pulled out a long, narrow box.

"Look at this," he said, opening the box, "Brand new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn hair. And we've got all our books—"

"And replacements for all my stuff," Bryt laughed, "Sofí destroyed my school trunk over the summer."

"Y'shoulda told me not to mess with yer potion," Sofí said smugly.

"I _did_ tell you," Bryt rolled her eyes.

"What about you, Hermione?" Harry asked, and Bryt noticed him looking at the several bags by her chair.

"I'm taking more subjects than you," Hermione said, "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies—"

"I thought y'were Muggleborn?" Sofí blinked, turning to Bryt, "Didn' y'say she's Muggleborn?"

"She is," Bryt laughed, glancing over at Hermione, "Why're you takin' Muggle Studies?"

"Well, I thought it would be fascinating to see how wizards view Muggles," Hermione replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" Harry asked and Bryt, Sofí, and Ron laughed.

"She sounds like you, Julio," Sofí smirked.

"There is _nothin'_ wrong with takin' on extra classes," Julio said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest, "Or puttin' any effort into studies. _You_ should spend a little less time causin' trouble with Astrid and a little more payin' attention in class."

"But that's _borin'_!" Sofí whined.

"And y'wonder why you barely pass any of yer classes," Julio rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, where should we head next?" Bryt asked as the ice creams were finished and Julio paid for them.

"I've still got ten Galleons," Hermione said, "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some extra money to get myself an early birthday present."

"How about a nice _book_?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"No, I don't think so," Hermione said, seeming not to notice Ron was teasing, "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig, Bryt has Joey, and you've got Errol—"

"I haven't," Ron cut in, "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers."

Ron pulled out his pet rat, putting him on the table. Bryt instantly moved as far from him as possible and Sofí laughed.

"Yer still afraid of rats?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Bryt said, watching Scabbers closely, as if she expected him to jump at her at any moment.

"I don't think Egypt agreed with him," Ron said slowly and Bryt noticed that the rat was thinner than usual.

"There's a magical creature shop over there," Harry commented, pointing down the street, "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."

Bryt, Ron, and Hermione gathered their school supplies and started down the street with Julio, Sofí, and Harry. Sofí suddenly nudged Bryt so hard that she almost dropped her bags. She glared at her friend until she saw Sofí's smirk, and then the girl nodded ahead of them. Bryt followed Sofí's gaze and suddenly smirked herself. A little ahead of them, Julio was walking close beside Hermione, carrying two of her three bags of books for her and the two were talking happily about something. Bryt knew Sofí would be teasing Julio endlessly for that.

Magical Menagerie was a cramped shop, walls lined with cages holding creatures that were making all kinds of noises. Julio and Sofí opted to wait outside, which Bryt knew was due to the fact that Julio was claustrophobic and Sofí refused to make him wait alone. Though as the door shut behind Bryt, she could clearly hear Sofí whispering something quickly and she knew the girl was teasing Julio about carrying Hermione's books.

Bryt looked around the store, admiring the strange-looking creatures that varied from a large tortoise with a shell that looked like it was made from stuck-together gems to a rabbit that kept turning into a top hat and back again. Bryt noticed a cage of black rats doing tricks and she moved over to the other side of her friends to put them between her and the cage.

When the woman at the counter became free, Ron walked over to her.

"It's my rat," Ron said, "He's been a bit off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."

"Bang him on the counter," the witch said, starting to put on a large pair of glasses.

Bryt backed away from her friends, watching uneasily as Ron put Scabbers on the counter next to the cage of performing rats. She tried not to look over at the rats because as long as she didn't see them she could pretend they weren't there. Bryt turned her gaze to Sofí and Julio visible through the shop window. Julio's face seemed to have gone very red and Sofí was laughing over something.

"Hm..." the witch was saying at behind Bryt, "How old is this rat?"

"Dunno," Ron replied, "Quite old. He use to belong to my brother."

"What powers does he have?"

"Er—"

_'None,'_ Bryt thought, _'Just a normal, disgusting, vile rat.'_

Julio was now completely ignoring his sister, staring off down the street as he balanced Hermione's bags of books in his arms while Sofí had an amused smirk on her face. She started bobbing her head side-to-side like she always did when she hummed and Julio nearly dropped Hermione's bags as he turned and glared at his sister.

"He's been through the mill, this one," the witch at the counter said.

"He was like that when Percy gave him to me," Ron said quickly and Bryt knew he was talking about Scabbers' missing toe, another thing Bryt hated about the rat.

"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," the witch continued, "Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these—"

"Show offs," Bryt heard Ron mutter, and she guessed he was talking about the performing rats.

"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," the witch said.

"Okay," Ron was saying, "How much—OUCH!"

Bryt spun around to see something orange and furry leaping from Ron's head towards the counter where Scabbers was.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" the witch shouted, trying to pull Scabbers away, but the rat flew from the counter onto the floor.

Bryt let out a shriek, jumping backwards into a wall of cages as Scabbers landed near her before scampering out the door with Ron and Harry right behind. Because of Bryt's outcry, several animals were now carrying on loudly and Bryt knew she would have been yelled at by the shopkeeper, or probably thrown out of the store, if the woman wasn't already preoccupied with restraining the large, ginger cat.

"Sorry about that," the witch said as the ginger cat finally calmed down, "Crookshanks has been here for ages, he's usually in the back. Never been able to sell him..."

"How much is he?" Hermione asked as Bryt studied the cat. He was large, with a squashed face and short legs, but other than that, Bryt thought he looked nice. She walked over, holding out her hand and Crookshanks rubbed his head against her hand.

"You sure you want him?" the witch blinked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "How much is he? And my friend's rat tonic."

The witch still seemed surprised about Hermione's decision, but seemed eager to finally give Crookshanks a home, so she gave Hermione a price and the bushy-haired girl happily paid, then picked up the large cat, who purred happily in her arms.

"You're coming home with me, Crookshanks," she grinned.

"He's a handsome cat," Bryt grinned, heading outside with her friend after grabbing Ron's rat tonic.

"What happened in there?" Julio asked once the two were outside, "Harry and Ron came runnin' out and Sofí chased them for reasons only known to her..."

"You _bought_ that monster?"

Bryt, Hermione, and Julio turned to see Harry, Ron, and Sofí returning, Ron having a lump in his shirt pocket that Bryt was sure was Scabbers.

"What's goin' on?" Julio asked again.

"Crookshanks here tried to attack Ron's rat, Scabbers," Bryt explained, "Harry and Ron ran to catch him and Hermione bought Crookshanks, the poor cat."

"That thing nearly scalped me, and you're feeling _sorry_ for it?" Ron cried out.

"The shopkeeper said poor Crookshanks had been there ages," Hermione said, "No one wanted him. Oh, Bryt has your rat tonic."

Bryt handed Ron a red bottle and Ron kept grumbling, glaring at Crookshanks. Bryt rolled her eyes as the group decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron since they were finally done with their shopping.

**-----**

**A/N:** Anyone curious, what Sofí said to Ron in Spanish is "Your hair is very red." At least, that's what I think it is, it's been a few years since I've been in Spanish class and I'm pretty rusty. I wasn't all that good to begin with, I barely passed that class with a 72.


	3. Evening at the Leaky Cauldron

As the group headed to the Leaky Cauldron, Julio began carrying all of Hermione's shopping so she could carry Crookshanks and Sofí watching them with a look as if it were her birthday. As they reached their destination, Bryt noticed Ron's father sitting at the bar with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. The group headed over and Bryt noticed the shallowed face of Sirius Black on the front page. Bryt gave a slight shutter, she always hated seeing Black, there was something about him that always gave her the creeps.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley," Bryt said and the man looked up, grinning and setting down his paper.

"They still haven't caught him, then?" Harry spoke up, nodding to Black's picture.

"No," Mr. Weasley shook his head, "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" Ron asked hopefully, "It'd be good to get some more money—"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," Mr. Weasley said, looking as if he had been dealing with a lot of stress lately, "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words."

Mrs. Weasley, carrying several bags, came into the bar, Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny right behind. When Ginny spotted Harry, she suddenly went as red as her hair and looked away, muttering a 'hello'. Bryt resisted the urge to start giggling and Sofí yelped next to her, obviously being hit by her brother before she could do anything to embarrass Ginny further.

Percy walked straight over to Harry, ignoring the others, and holding out his hand as if introducing himself for the first time.

"Harry. How nice to see you."

Bryt couldn't hold back her giggling that time as Harry took Percy's hand, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Hello, Percy," he said.

"I hope you're well?" Percy asked.

"Very well, thanks—"

"Harry!" Fred had pushed Percy aside before doing a sweeping bow, "Simply _splendid_ to see you, old boy—"

"Marvelous," George shoved Fred out of the way, grabbing Harry's hand, "Absolutely spiffing."

Bryt and Sofí both began laughing and Percy didn't seem too happy about his brothers' actions.

"That's enough, now," it seemed Mrs. Weasley wasn't fond of it, either.

"Mum!" Fred ran over, grabbing her hand, "How really corking to see you—"

"I said, that's enough," Mrs. Weasley said, putting down her bags as Bryt and Sofí tried to settle down their laughing, "Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" Bryt noticed Mrs. Weasley pointed to a badge Percy was wearing, "Second Head Boy in the family!"

"And last," Fred muttered.

"I don't doubt that," Mrs. Weasley obviously heard her son, "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" George asked, looking disgusted, "It'd take all the fun out of life."

"I like these guys," Sofí whispered to Bryt with a smirk. Bryt laughed, she had a feeling Sofí would get along very well with Fred and George.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" Mrs. Weasley snapped at the twins.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," Percy said, "I'm going up to change for dinner..."

George gave a sigh as Percy left. Then, he turned to the others.

"We tried to shut him up in a pyramid," he said, "But Mum spotted us."

"Should be quicker next time," Sofí spoke up, "Got away with lockin' a boy into a closet at school for over an hour las' year."

"Only because the boy asked you out on a date," Julio glared.

"He was a jerk," Sofí replied simply.

"I think we know why Bryt's so mental now."

Bryt spun around when she heard Ron's whisper and noticed he was leaning over to Harry, obviously not expecting Bryt to hear what he had said.

"You might wanna talk quieter next time, Ron," Bryt grinned sweetly and Ron's face went red.

Bryt turned back to Fred and George, who're looking between Sofí and Julio.

"They're my friends from Charleston," Bryt told the twins, "Sofí and Julio, they've been stayin' the summer with me."

"We should get our stuff upstairs," Hermione spoke up, adjusting Crookshanks' weight in her arms.

"I'll stay down here, thanks," Sofí smirked and Bryt rolled her eyes, heading for her room for the night.

Bryt decided to go ahead and pack her things in her trunk so she'd be sure she had everything. After she made sure her trunk was fully packed, she grabbed her copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_ to try and figure out how to get it open. She turned the struggling book every way she could think of, studying it closely. She then began tapping the book and running her fingers along every part of the surface, trying to find something that could help her get the book open. She had just run her fingers along the spine when she was startled by the fact that the book quivered in her hands. She pulled off the clasp on her book and grinned as she realized it opened easily without trying to attack her. Bryt was just flipping to the first page to read when Hermione came in the room.

"I just finished packing," she said.

Bryt put aside her book, deciding to read it later, and looked up at Hermione.

"Same here," Bryt grinned, "So, now that you've met Julio face-to-face, what do you think?"

Hermione went a little pink in the face, but she grinned.

"He's a real gentleman," she said, "It was so sweet of him to offer to carry my bags for me."

Bryt smirked as she sat on her bed. "You _like_ him."

Hermione's face went redder.

"C'mon, 'mione, this is me here," Bryt said, "You know I won't say anythin'."

Hermione seemed to think it over for a second, glancing over her shoulder before sighing.

"Okay," she admitted, "Maybe a little..."

Bryt didn't get to reply because, at that moment, Sofí had come into the room.

"Man, Fred and George are awesome!" she exclaimed, thankfully not noticing Hermione's red face, "Bryt, why didn' yah tell me more about them?"

"Because I hang out with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, not with Fred and George," Bryt rolled her eyes.

"_There_ you are!" Julio had come in the room now, glaring at Sofí, "Where were you?"

"Talkin' with Fred and George," Sofí grinned sweetly.

"Is it such a good idea letting her spend too much time around them?" Hermione asked Bryt in a whisper, a worried look on her face.

"Probably not," Bryt whispered back, standing up and turning to Sofí and Julio, who seemed to be arguing, "We probably should get down to dinner."

"Yes! Food!" Sofí pulled from the argument instantly and headed out of the door. Bryt rolled her eyes before following, Julio and Hermione right behind her.

When the four got downstairs they realized that everyone else was already there. Tom the bartender had pushed together several tables so that the Weasleys, Bryt, Hermione, Harry, and the Garcías could all eat together. Bryt had sat next to Hermione, across from Ron and Harry, and Julio had took the seat next to Hermione while Sofí decided to settle down right between Fred and George.

_'It's a very good thing Sofí doesn't go to Hogwarts,'_ Bryt thought, not even wanting to imagine what the three were talking about. She knew the less time Sofí was around Fred and George, the better off everyone else would be.

Bryt spent most of the dinner talking with Harry and Ron about Quidditch and catching up on what they did over the summer. Hermione didn't seem to be paying much attention to the conversation because she was, once again, pulled deeply into her own with Julio next to her.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" Fred asked as they began on the pudding some time later.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," Mr. Weasley said, which immediately had everyone's attention on him.

"Why?" Percy asked the question on everyone's mind.

"It's because of you, Perce," George said in a serious tone, "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them—"

"—for Humongous Bighead," Fred finished.

There was a chorus of quick snorts and Sofí laughed loudly.

"Why is the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, sounding as if he were talking to a business partner instead of a family member. Bryt wrinkled her nose slightly. She never liked Percy very much, there was just something about him that always bugged her.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore—and as I work there, they're doing me a favor—"

Bryt glanced over at Harry and Ron, who were suddenly looking uncomfortable. The year before, her two friends had flown the Weasley's car in able to reach Hogwarts after the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ had closed on them. They had ended up crashing the car into an attacking tree and now the car was wild, living in the Forbidden Forest on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Good thing, too," Mrs. Weasley was saying, pulling Bryt back to the conversation, "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground...You are all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," Percy spoke up, "He's dumped them on my bed."

"_Someone's_ a tattle-tale!" Sofí said loudly, which gained her a glare from Percy as laughter erupted around the table.

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron," Mrs. Weasley called down the table as she gave Sofí a stern look, "Because we won't have much time in the morning."

Ron probably would have glared at Percy if he hadn't still been amused over Sofí's outburst.

Once everyone was done eating, Bryt headed upstairs with her friends and everyone headed for their separate rooms. Bryt grabbed her copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters _again, sitting in the middle of her bed to read when she noticed Sofí heading for the door.

"Where are you goin'?" Bryt asked.

"Talk to Fred and George some more," Sofí grinned, heading out of the room as Hermione came in. She watched after Sofí a second before heading over, sitting on Sofí's empty bed and putting Crookshanks down.

"So, do you think we'll have a normal year at Hogwarts?" Bryt grinned at her friend, balancing her book across her lap.

"Oh, I hope so," Hermione sighed, "With our extra classes this year, we might not have time to do much of anything else."

"Speakin' of extra classes..." Bryt said slowly, "How _are_ you goin' to manage your schedule? You're takin' every single class available. I don't even think that's possible."

"I'll manage, don't worry," Hermione grinned.

"You'll have some breakdown," Bryt said, "You can't load yourself down like that."

"I'll be fine, Bryt," Hermione said, "As Julio said, there's nothing wrong with taking a few extra classes."

"Yeah, a few, not every single class available," Bryt said.

Hermione looked like she was going to say something else, but Sofí had returned just then, pouting. It was obvious why as Julio came in behind her.

"He pulled me away from my fun!" Sofí said, "I was helpin' Fred and George change the words on that Head Boy badge they swiped from their brother."

"Yer the one who's wantin' the group photo, Sofí," Julio said, "Now's the best time to do it."

"Yeah, yeah," Sofí looked over at Bryt, "Where's yer camera?"

"In my trunk, hold on," Bryt said, putting aside her book again and heading to her school trunk, pulling out her charmed camera Sofí had given her for Christmas her first year in England.

"D'you mind takin' the picture, Hermione?" Sofí asked, looking over to the bushy-haired girl.

"Not at all," Hermione grinned, standing up and taking the camera from Bryt just before Sofí took hold of Bryt's arm and pulled the blonde over to her and her brother. Sofí, then, draped her arms around Bryt's shoulders and leaned against her back so their faces were even.

"So it doesn't look too awkward," Sofí said simply, "Since you are a midget."

Bryt giggled brightly as Julio sat on the bed.

"You're not joining the picture?" Bryt asked.

"This is a you and Sofí moment," Julio grinned.

Bryt and Sofí both grinned and turned to Hermione so she could take the picture. Hermione was just removing the picture from the camera when Sofí quickly snatched it from her hands and headed out of the room with a quick '_gracias'_.

"I don' think that girl's capable of bein' still," Julio sighed, shaking his head, then looked at Hermione, "Um...I was wonderin'...D'you think I can get a picture of us together? So I can have a recent one of you."

Bryt noticed Hermione's face go pink and Bryt grinned, taking her camera.

"If you want, I'll take two," she said, "One for each of you."

"That would be wonderful," Hermione grinned, her cheeks still pink.

"Why don't you two sit on the bed?" Bryt asked, studying Hermione and Julio together, "Considerin' Julio's a giant."

Julio laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed and Hermione sat next to him. It made things easier considering that, standing, Hermione stood almost a foot shorter than the fifteen-year-old, going-through-growth-spurts wizard. Bryt had to fight her smirking as Julio put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and the girl began blushing brightly, but gave a very bright grin.

After taking both pictures and handing one each to Julio and Hermione, Julio said he was heading to bed and left the room.

"Your face was almost as red as Ron's hair," Bryt finally couldn't resist anymore, which caused Hermione to start blushing again.

"It is a nice picture, though," Hermione said, obviously trying to change the subject, "I'll have to see if I have a frame for it. And it is getting awfully late, I think I'll head to bed, too. Good night, Bryt."

"G'night, 'mione," Bryt grinned, watching her friend leave before changing into a pair of pajamas and climbing into her bed. Before she could pull her book back into her lap, though, Sofí came back into the room, pouting again.

"Thought you were gonna talk to Fred and George?" Bryt asked.

"Mrs. Weasley shooed them off to bed," Sofí sighed, bouncing down onto her bed, "Anyway, why ain't you datin' Ron or Harry? They're both good lookin'."

Bryt groaned, rolling her eyes. She had been having this conversation with Sofí almost daily since Sofí arrived.

"For the millionth time," Bryt said, "I'm _never_ gonna date a friend. Everyone thinks a girl can't be friends with a bunch of guys and not end up datin' one of them, I'm gonna prove that wrong."

"_Hermione_ proves that wrong," Sofí smirked, "She's gonna date Julio, I betchya."

"I ain't becomin' that stereotype," Bryt said shortly, "Just drop it, okay? I'm never gonna date Harry or Ron, so stop bringin' it up. Now go to sleep. G'night."

"Party pooper," Sofí grumbled, going to her suitcase to change into a pair of pajamas.

Bryt rolled her eyes, turning back to her book, hoping to get a little of it read before she had to get some sleep herserlf.


	4. Heading Off

Bryt woke up the next morning the same way she had all summer. She groaned and rolled over, looking up at Sofí's grinning face.

"What time is it?" Bryt asked, yawning as she sat up. Sofí had a habit of waking her friend up at very strange hours in the morning.

Sofí gave a shrug as she plopped down on her bed.

"Everyone else is already up," she said, as if that would answer Bryt's question, "But it's still pretty early."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute," Bryt pushed her covers off her legs as Sofí headed out of the room.

Bryt got dressed and did a last-minute check on her trunk before heading downstairs. Mr. Weasley was reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ while Mrs. Weasley was saying something to Ginny and Hermione that had all three of them giggling. Bryt was about to head over to them, but Sofí grabbed Bryt by the arm and pulled her over to where Julio was sitting.

"We want yah to spend next summer with us," Sofí grinned as she sat down.

"The whole summer?" Bryt grinned.

"Yeah," Julio spoke up, nodding, "And...D'you think Hermione'd like to stay the summer, too?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Bryt asked, looking over at Julio.

Julio went a little red in the face and Sofí started laughing so loudly that nearly everyone turned to look at the three.

"Fine, I'll ask her," Bryt laughed herself, "Maybe when I can get her alone."

But Bryt didn't get much of a chance to pull Hermione aside at the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone was almost in a state of chaos as they prepared to leave. Sofí helped Bryt get her school trunk down the narrow staircase of the Leaky Cauldron and they put it down with the others as Julio put Joey's cage next to Harry's Hedwig and Percy's Hermes. Bryt noticed a wicker basket next to the trunk and hissing noises were coming from inside it. Hermione, who was already there with Harry and Ron, knelt down next to the basket.

"It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione said, "I'll let you out on the train."

"You won't," Ron snapped, "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"

Ron pointed to a lump in his shirt pocket and Bryt rolled her eyes.

"He seems fine there, let him stay in your pocket," she said, "We can't leave Crookshanks locked in that basket all day."

"There here," Mr. Weasley interrupted the conversation as he leaned into the Leaky Cauldron, "Harry, come on."

Bryt followed everyone outside where a few old-fashioned cars were parked waiting.

"We're gonna catch a cab to the airport from here, Bryt," Sofí said, "See you this summer, okay?"

"Right," Bryt nodded, grinning as she gave both of her home-town friends a hug, "Bye!"

Bryt turned and climbed into the car next to Hermione, then leaned out the window and waved again to Sofí and Julio as the car started off. The ride was quiet and, before long, they had reached King's Cross. As everyone climbed out of the cars, the Ministry drivers got trolleys and put everyone's trunks and cages onto them.

Bryt followed along as the group hurried to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, where Bryt knew they had to pass through to get to Platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts Express. Mr. Weasley suggested that everyone go through the barrier in pairs, then headed through with Harry. Percy and Ginny followed, then Hermione and Bryt went through together at a run.

Once everyone was through the barrier, Bryt, Ron, Hermione, and Harry loaded their trunks into one of the compartments and then jumped back off the train to say goodbye to Ron's parents. As Mrs. Weasley began calling her children over to hand out sandwiches, Bryt took Hermione and pulled her over to the side.

"Sofí and Julio invited me to stay the summer with them in the States," Bryt said, "They want to know if you can come, too."

"Spend a summer in America?" Hermione asked, "That would be wonderful! I'd have to write home and ask my parents, though."

"I know," Bryt nodded, "When you find out, we can write Sofí and Julio about it."

"Why didn't they ask me this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Probably because they'll think your parents will be more willing to let you go if I ask you instead of them," Bryt shrugged, thinking of how her mother had reacted when Bryt said Ron was the one who invited her to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, "Considerin' you've known me two years, but just really met them yesterday."

"Bryt, Hermione, come on!" Ron called from where he was getting on the train.

Bryt and Hermione turned and hurried over, getting on the train themselves and Bryt leaned out the window as Mrs. Weasley started calling across the platform.

"Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"

Bryt looked over and noticed Mr. Weasley was talking to Harry in the distance.

"He's coming, Molly!" Mr. Weasley called, then turned back to Harry. They continued their conversation until the train slowly started to move. Bryt's heart started pounding slightly, wishing Harry'd hurry up before he missed the train.

"Arthur, quickly!" Mrs. Weasley called again.

Harry started running for the train and Ron pushed open the compartment door, helping Harry scramble onto the train. Then, Ron leaned out the window next to Bryt and they waved goodbye to Ron's parents.

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry suddenly said quietly as they turned from the windows.

"Go away, Ginny," Ron turned to his sister who had been with them.

"Ron!" Bryt hissed as Ginny huffed and headed off down the train.

"I was just getting rid of her!" Ron replied as the four started along the corridor.

"You could have asked her nicely," Bryt glared.

The closest to an empty compartment that they could find was one at the end of the train where a man was leaning against the train window, sleeping. The four friends hesitated, unsure what to think. Bryt studied the man, noticing he was dressed in old and patched robes and he looked almost sick. His brown hair was streaked with gray, even though he didn't look very old.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron whispered as they finally slid into the compartment and sad down.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"You gone psychic on us?" Bryt blinked.

"It's on his case," Hermione replied with a sigh, pointing up to the luggage rack.

Bryt looked up at the old, battered case that was held together in many places by strings. 'Professor R.J. Lupin' was on one corner, though the letters were coming off.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron asked.

"That's obvious," Hermione answered, "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Don't look like he'll break the jinx," Bryt said, looking Lupin up and down as she referred to the fact that in the past two years, they had had two different Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, "He looks really weak."

"Anyway," Ron cut in, pulling Bryt's attention over to her friends, "What were you going to tell us, Harry?"

"I overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking last night," Harry whispered after looking over at Lupin, as if to be sure he was asleep, "About Sirius Black. They think that Black broke after Azkaban to come after me. Something about Black thinks killing me will bring Voldemort back. And Mr. Weasley warned me to be careful, to not go looking for Black."

"Like you'd be insane enough to go lookin' for someone who wants to kill you," Bryt whispered, though what Harry said had her worried. A serial killer broke out of Azkaban just to hunt down and kill Harry?

"Harry...you'll have to be really, really careful," Hermione whispered, her face pale, "Don't go looking for trouble, Harry—"

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry replied, "Trouble usually finds _me_."

"We'll just have to hope Black doesn't find you," Bryt whispered, shuddering slightly as she remembered the madman's face on the front of the _Daily Prophet_ and how he had killed so many in one moment.

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," Ron spoke up, "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner, too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" Hermione asked worriedly, "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him, too..."

Suddenly, a whistling noise came from Harry's trunk. Ron asked about it, then went over to the trunk and pulled out what looked like a glass toy top which was spinning rapidly and glowing.

"Is that a _Sneakoscope_?" Hermione asked, moving over to take a better look at the item.

"Yeah...mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said, "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" Hermione asked.

"No! Well...I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys...but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"So a Sneakoscope is supposed to detect when someone untrustworthy is around?" Bryt asked, watching the exchange, thinking an item like that would be very handy, if it was one that could work, seeing as Harry's didn't seem to.

"Yeah," Ron said as he put the Sneakoscope back in Harry's trunk to try and silence it before sitting back down, "If it works. We can get yours checked at Hogsmeade, Harry. They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."

"You know a lot about Hogsmeade?" Bryt asked excitedly.

"I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain," Hermione said, starting to grin.

"Yeah, I think it is," Ron replied simply, "But that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"Honeydukes?" Bryt echoed at the same time as Hermione.

"It's this sweetshop," Ron said, grinning, "Where they've got _everything_...Pepper Imps—they make you smoke at the mouth—and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mouse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck on in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next—"

While Ron continued to ramble about Honeydukes, Hermione was beginning to talk at the same time and Bryt had trouble trying to figure out who to listen to.

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione was saying, "In _Sites of Historical Sorcery_ it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain—"

"I'd love to see that!" Bryt cut in, "Sofí, Julio, and I always tried to hunt down haunted places during the summer. I can't wait to visit Hogsmeade! It'll be nice gettin' away from Hogwarts every now and then."

"'Spect it will," Harry cut in gloomily, "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"What d'you mean?" Ron cut away from his sweet-ramblings.

"I can't go," Harry replied, "The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't, either."

"_You're not allowed to come_?" Ron asked, as if it were the worst crime in the world, "But—no way—McGonagall or someone will give you permission—" Harry gave a sarcastic laugh at that. "—or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle—"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose—"

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask for permission," Harry grumbled.

"You can use your cloak, Harry," Bryt said, "And who'll mess with you when you're around others, or in the village?"

"Don't talk rubbish," Hermione said, starting to undo the straps on Crookshanks' basket, "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street. Do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because there's people around?"

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron snapped, but Hermione ignored him and soon Crookshanks was in Ron's lap, looking at Ron's shaking pocket.

"Get out of here!" Ron snapped, shoving the cat out of his lap.

"Ronald!" Bryt hissed, picking up Crookshanks and glaring at her friend.

Lupin started to move and everyone turned to him, wondering if they had woken him up. Instead, the professor shifted slightly and continued sleeping.

"We need to keep it down," Bryt said slowly, putting Crookshanks down in the empty seat.

They kept talking in quiet voices until early afternoon when the witch who pushed the trolley had stopped at their door.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked as Harry went to buy some Cauldron Cakes for everyone, "He looks like he could do with some food."

"Er—Professor?" Hermione moved over to Lupin and leaned over him, "Excuse me—Professor?"

"Don't worry, dear," the trolley witch spoke up when Lupin didn't respond, "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

"I suppose he _is_ asleep?" Ron asked as they say back down, "I mean—he hasn't died, has he?"

"He's still breathin'," Bryt leaned over and studied the professor before leaning back in her seat.

A few hours later, the sleeping professor turned out to be an advantage for Harry, Ron, Bryt, and Hermione when Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his idiotic thugs Crabbe and Goyle, showed up.

"Well, looks who it is," Malfoy said, "Potty and Weasel."

Bryt glared at Malfoy, her hand involuntarily going into a fist.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," Malfoy continued, seeming to ignore Bryt and Hermione, "Did your mother die of shock?"

Bryt and Ron were both instantly on their feet, Ron knocking over Crookshanks' basket. Lupin made a small noise from where he was still sleeping.

"Who's that?" Malfoy seemed to notice the professor for the first time.

"New teacher," Harry said from where he had stood in front of Bryt and Ron, "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy glared at them, but then turned back to Crabbe and Goyle before leaving. The three friends sat back down and Ron still looked angry.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," Ron said, "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get a hold of his head and—"

"How 'bout I just slug him for you?" Bryt cut in, smirking as she remembered a detention she had with Malfoy during their first year and the year before when she had punched Malfoy for laughing at Ron, "I've done it before. Actually, I think I owe him a punch this year."

"Ron, Bryt," Hermione hissed and pointed to the sleeping professor, "Be _careful_..."

"He's sleepin', 'mione," Bryt rolled her eyes, "He can't hear us."

Hermione shook her head in a disappointing manner and Bryt turned back to Ron and Harry, deciding to change the subject to their Quidditch changes this coming up year and if they'll actually win the cup this time. Luckily, it was enough to pull Ron's attention away from his threats against Malfoy.

"We must be nearly there," Ron said several hours later after it had begun to grow dark. He had turned to look out the window as the train began to slow.

"No, it's too early," Bryt spoke up as Ron started to stand. She leaned over him, making Ron remain in his seat, to try and look out the window herself, "Why're we stoppin'?"

Bryt propped one hand against the window to brace her as she used the other to try and clear away the rain-caused dew to look outside.

"Bryt, move!" Ron obviously didn't appreciate being leaned over and pushed at the blonde, but right as he did, the train came to a stop with a jolt. Bryt yelped as she jerked to the side, grabbing onto Ron in an attempt to stay up, which didn't have the desired effect. Both teens fell forward onto the floor, Ron sprawled across Bryt at an awkward angle due to little room. To make things worse, the lights suddenly went out.


	5. Nasty Encounter

"Ron!" Bryt hissed, trying to sit up and shove Ron off of her at the same time.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as Bryt felt the weight lift of her. She immediately pulled herself back into her seat.

"Ouch! That was my foot!" Hermione called.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Bryt snapped, pulling out her wand, "_Lumos_."

Light illuminated the compartment and Bryt noticed Harr standing near the door and Hermione sitting across from Bryt. Ron sat back down between Bryt and the window as Bryt looked over at Lupin. She noticed the teacher still seemed to be asleep. Bryt turned and looked past Ron to the fogged-up window.

"D'you think we broke down?" she asked, "Why else would we stop?"

"Dunno..." Ron replied, recleaning the spot on the window that Bryt had earlier, "There's something moving out there. I think people are coming aboard..."

"Why?" Bryt asked as the compartment door suddenly opened. Bryt turned and saw Neville's face in the glow of her wand light.

"D'you know what's going on?" Neville asked, looking around, "What's happening?"

"No idea," Harry replied, "Sit down."

Neville went to an empty seat and sat down as Hermione began to stand up.

"I'm going to ask the driver what's going on," she said.

Hermione went to the door, pulling out her wand and opened the door. She was obviously about to light it, but stopped. Bryt looked past Hermione and noticed Ginny faintly in Hermione's shadow.

"Ginny?" Bryt asked.

"I was looking for Ron," Ginny said.

"Well, c'mon," Bryt moved over some, patting the extra room on her seat, "Squeeze in."

Ginny started over and tried to sit in the little room between Bryt and Neville.

"Ouch!" Ron suddenly cried as Bryt moved over more and accidentally elbowed her friend in the side.

The noise seemed to wake Lupin as he jerked his head up, then he suddenly looked very alert as he looked around and noticed the only light was from Bryt's wand.

"Stay where you are," Lupin said in a hoarse voice, standing up, pulling out his wand. He started for the compartment door, but it opened before he could reach it.

Bryt stared at the door where a very tall cloaked figure stood, seeming to look around the room, at least, that's what it had looked like to Bryt considering she couldn't see a face. Whoever it was seemed to take a deep, rattling, breath. As it did, Bryt began to feel extremely cold, as if ice water were coursing through her veins instead of blood. She lowered her wand, her arm suddenly feeling heavy and she felt like curling up and crying. She even swore she could hear a faint, machine-like screeching in the distance that sent a shiver through her as she felt she knew the sound from somewhere. She could feel Ginny shaking violently beside her and Harry suddenly fell to the floor, twitching. Bryt nearly called out, but her voice seemed trapped in her throat and she only stared at Harry in horror.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks," Lupin's voice came from near the door, "Go."

Bryt suddenly caught a silver light out of the corner of her eye and she forced herself to turn away from Harry to see the light was coming from Lupin's wand and whatever it was had sent off the creature. Ginny seemed to be settling down now that the creature was gone, but was still pale. Bryt pulled her arm around the girl, giving her a slight hug to try and calm her.

It was several minutes before the lights came back on and train began moving again and Hermione knelt down next to Harry, who had stopped twitching on the floor but seemed to have passed out. Bryt pocketed her wand again, still keeping her other arm around Ginny's shoulder since Ginny was now leaning against her, as she stared at Harry in worry, biting her lower lip and hoping he was okay.

"Harry!" Hermione called, patting Harry's face, "Harry! Are you all right?"

Bryt stared as Harry started to open his eyes, his face pale. He looked almost sick. Bryt gave a sigh of relief to see Harry was at least conscious now and Hermione and Ron helped Harry back into his seat.

"Are you okay?" Bryt asked quietly, watching Harry closely from where she sat, still letting Ginny lean against her.

"Yeah," Harry said, glancing over to the door, "What happened? Where's that—that thing? Who screamed?"

Bryt blinked, wondering if Harry had heard the screech, too, but then shook her head. The noise she had heard was like a long-lasting beep from a machine, there was no way it could be mistaken for a scream.

"No one screamed," Ron said, looking nervous as he stared at Harry.

Harry looked over towards where Bryt, Ginny, and Neville were.

"But I heard screaming—" he started, but jumped with everyone else as a loud snap came from the corner of the compartment. Bryt looked over and saw Lupin was breaking up a bar of chocolate.

"Here," Lupin said, handing Harry a large piece, "Eat it. It'll help."

"What was that thing?" Harry asked as he took the piece of chocolate.

"A dementor," Lupin answered, handing chocolate to everyone else now. Bryt took her piece with her free hand, but didn't eat it as Lupin continued, "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

Bryt fiddled with her piece of chocolate, staring at Lupin. The name dementor sounded slightly familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had heard of it before. It was probably in one of the books on creatures she read. After all, she couldn't be expected to remember every little detail she read from books.

"Eat," Lupin said again, looking over the students, "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" Hermione asked as soon as Lupin was gone.

"I don't get it..." Harry wiped his arm across his forehead, "What happened?"

In shaky voices, Bryt, Ron, and Hermione told Harry what had happened from him calling to the floor to Lupin sending off the dementor with some spell.

"It was horrible," Neville said in a high voice, "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," Ron replied, "Like I'd never be cheerful again..."

Ginny gave a weak sob and Bryt hugged her slightly, rubbing her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"But didn't any of you—fall off your seats?" Harry asked slowly.

"No," Ron was watching Harry closely now.

"Ginny couldn't stop shakin'," Bryt added in a whisper.

Lupin came back to the compartment and looked around at the students.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know," he said with a grin.

Bryt looked down at the chocolate in her hand, then slowly put it in her mouth. Almost immediately, Bryt felt a warming sensation run through her body. She blinked, surprised, but she enjoyed the sensation as well.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," Lupin said before turning to Harry, "Are you all right, Harry?"

Bryt looked at Lupin, but then guessed that he had known Harry's name from when Hermione was trying to wake him up earlier.

"Fine," Harry mumbled.

The rest of the trip was silent as Bryt stared absentmindedly out the window, letting Ginny remain leaned against her for the rest of the ride. When the train finally pulled into the Hogsmeade station, students seemed to be in a hurry to head into the icy rain. Bryt hugged her robes around her and shivered, listening to the sounds of students' cats and owls as she and her friends moved through the crowd.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundskeeper, called nearby. Bryt turned with her friends towards Hagrid where new, first-year students were gathering.

"All righ', you four?" Hagrid called again and Bryt waved to him before heading on.

As they headed away from the platform, Bryt noticed the dozens of carriages waiting, pulled by thestrals, and was eager to get out of the rain. The carriage ride was slow and quiet and Bryt, along with Ron and Hermione, kept watching Harry. Bryt was worried about her friend and was hoping he wouldn't collapse again. When the carriage stopped and everyone got out, Bryt pulled her robes tightly around herself again.

"You _fainted_, Potter?" Malfoy's voice suddenly pulled Bryt's attention to her least-favorite Hogwarts student and she clutched her hands into fists when she noticed the grin on his face as he continued, "Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?"

Malfoy was now in front of the group, blocking their path.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Malfoy smirked, speaking loud enough to get the attention of everyone nearby, "Did that scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

Bryt started forward, but stumbled to a stop as Lupin's voice came behind her.

"Is there a problem?" the professor asked, getting out of a nearby carriage.

Malfoy studied Lupin, looking over his worn clothing and battered case.

"Oh, no—er—_Professor_," Malfoy said sarcastically, turning and heading inside.

"He keeps this up and I swear I'll break his nose," Bryt whispered, heading inside, heading towards Great Hall with the other students.

"Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"

Bryt spun around with her friends to see their Transfiguration teacher, McGonagall, moving through the crowd towards them. Despite the fact that she had only called Harry and Hermione, Ron and Bryt followed the two back through the crowd, curious to what McGonagall wanted with them.

"There's no need to looks so worried," McGonagall said, studying Harry, "I just want a word in my office. Move along there, Weasley, Miss Watkins."

Bryt and Ron watched McGonagall hurry Harry and Hermione away from the crowd. Bryt turned with a sigh, then looked at Ron.

"We'd better save them seats," she said, heading on into the Great Hall, Ron following behind.

Bryt didn't pay much attention to the Sorting, instead watching the doors for Harry and Hermione. They didn't arrive until after the Sorting when Flitwick was leaving with the stool and Sorting Hat. As they headed towards the Gryffindor table, students turning to look at them and point at Harry as they passed. Bryt guessed Malfoy was already getting the story of Harry fainting to spread through the school.

"What'd McGonagall want?" Bryt asked the second her friends sat down.

Neither got a chance to answer for the Hogwarts headmaster, Dumbledore, had stood up and waved for silence.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he called out, "I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it's best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Dumbledore paused for a second, looking around the Great Hall, then continued.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks."

Bryt looked to her side at Harry and Ron for a second, having a strong feeling that Dumbledore was speaking to them directly.

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses," Dumbledore continued, "I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

There was a weak round of applause, though Bryt, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were among the few loud clappers.

"Look at Snape!" Ron whispered.

Bryt looked over to their Potions teacher, who they all knew wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, and noticed Snape was staring down the table at Lupin with an expression of pure hatred.

"Mad he didn't get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job again," Bryt whispered back.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore said, "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, or Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The Gryffindor table was where the applause was the loudest and Bryt, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all looked at each other before looking up at Hagrid, who was grinning brightly, but keeping his head down.

"We should've known!" Ron called over the clapping, "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

"But it's got a lot of great information!" Bryt called back.

All three of her friends stared at Bryt as the applause died away. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore was speaking again.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," their headmaster said, "Let the feast begin!"

Whatever Ron was going to say was suddenly forgotten as the plates along the tables filled with food. Bryt piled on as much as she could, feeling extremely hungry. The mood in the Great Hall was much better than as it had been outside and on the Hogwarts Express after the dementors. Halfway through the meal, Hermione seemed to remember Bryt's comment about the _Monster Book of Monsters_ earlier and looked over at her.

"How _did_ you manage to open the book, Bryt?" she asked.

"You just stroke the spine," Bryt shrugged, "Figured it out last night, it's brilliant."

"Only _you_ would think that," Ron said, pointing his fork at Bryt, which she responded by sticking her tongue out at her friend. Harry snorted into his drink and Hermione sighed, shaking her head slowly.

When the feast ended and Dumbledore announced it was time for everyone to head to bed, Bryt, Ron, Harry, and Hermione moved against the crowd up to the teacher's table.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione and Bryt chorused.

"All down ter you four," Hagrid grinned, "Can' believe it...great man, Dumbledore...came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough...It's what I always wanted..."

Hagrid suddenly buried his face in a napkin and McGonagall started fussing at the four students to get going. They headed out of the Great Hall and caught up with the rest of the Gryffindors, heading up the several floors towards the Gryffindor Tower, where their common room sat behind a portrait of a fat lady wearing a long, pink dress.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked as the Gryffindors approached.

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy's voice came from the back of the crowd and Bryt looked to see him pushing through the crowd, "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"

"Oh no," Neville mumbled behind Bryt as they piled into the common room.

"Don't worry, Neville," Bryt grinned, "You ever forget the password, just ask me. Anyway, good night. 'Night, Harry, Ron!"

Bryt waved to her friends before heading up the stairs with Hermione and the other girls towards their dorm. Bryt grinned as they headed inside and she immediately pulled out her pictures of her family and Sofí and Julio. Once they were placed by her bed, she pulled out her diary to write down all that had happened, from the train ride to Hagrid becoming their new Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

"Ooh, Hermione, who's your attractive friend?"

Bryt looked up to see Hermione putting up her framed picture of her and Julio together and Lavender had noticed it as well. Hermione had started blushing slightly.

"Julio García, he's one of Bryt's old friends from Charleston," Hermione explained, "I've been pen pals with him for a couple of years and I got to meet him in person yesterday."

"Bryt, you never told us you had such a cute friend!" Lavender had turned to Bryt now and Bryt laughed.

"I never considered Julio 'cute'," Bryt said, "He's always been my 'big brother', I guess."

Lavender gave Bryt a look as if she thought it were insane, then turned to go back to her own unpacking. Bryt looked over at Parvati, who gave Bryt an apologetic grin and shrugged a little. Bryt grinned back and went back to her diary, finishing up her entry before deciding to head to bed.


	6. Divination

Bryt had been in a good mood the next morning until she and her friends reached the Great Hall where Malfoy was imitating Harry fainting on the train, which was causing several Slytherin around him to laugh.

"Ignore him," Hermione said to Harry, then she had to grab Bryt's arm as Bryt was starting to turn to go after Malfoy, "Just ignore him, it's not worth it..."

"Hey, Potter!" Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl, called, "Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! _Wooooo_!"

"Lemme go, Hermione," Bryt growled, glaring over at the Slytherins.

"No," Hermione said as they reached the Gryffindor table. Bryt glared again at the Slytherins, then sat down across from where Fred and George were.

"New third-year course schedules," George told them as he gave the four sheets of parchment, then looked between Harry and Bryt's faces, "What's with you?"

"Malfoy," Ron answered, glaring towards the Slytherins himself.

George looked over just as Malfoy was faking fainting again.

"That little git," he said, surprising Bryt at how calm he sounded, "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," Fred said, looking over at Malfoy. Bryt started giggling, her good mood returning as she imagined Malfoy freaking out over the dementors.

"I wasn't too happy myself," George said, "They're horrible things, those dementors..."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Fred added.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Harry mumbled.

"Forget it, Harry," George said, "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking...They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

Bryt immediately got the image of Sirius Black in her head and thought, if he was any example, then George was right. After all, Black looked like the definition of 'insane'.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," Hermione said from next to Bryt.

Bryt turned to her friend, then caught sight of Hermione's schedule.

"You need to get that fixed," she said, pointing at Hermione's list, "You have three classes listed for the same time."

"I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall, don't worry," Hermione said simply, pocketing her schedule.

"How?" Bryt asked, "How're you supposed to take three classes at the same time?"

"Bryt," Hermione sighed, "You know I can't be in three places at once."

"Then how d'you—"

"Pass the marmalade."

"Hermione—"

"Bryt, I _told_ you the other night," Hermione cut in, "I'll manage. And as I said, I've worked it out with Professor McGonagall."

Bryt was about to say something else, but she caught sight if Hagrid heading across the Great Hall and stopping by the Gryffindor table. Bryt grinned at him and privately decided she wouldn't give up with Hermione and would annoy her friend into spilling how she expected to take so many classes.

"All righ'? Yer in my firs' ever lesson!" Hagrid said happily, "Right after lunch! Bin up since five gettin' everythin' ready...Hope it's okay...Me, a teacher...honestly..."

He grinned again and headed on to the staff table and Bryt turned to her friends.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" Ron asked, seeming nervous.

"Whatever it is, it'll be good," Bryt grinned, standing up and looking at her own schedule, "Divination first. At the top of the North Tower, too. Looks like we'd better go."

Saying goodbye to Fred and George, the four friends hurried from the Great Hall, Hermione having to drag Bryt along when Malfoy started imitating Harry fainting again.

Bryt quickly forgot about Malfoy as they began climbing the several stairs to try and find the North Tower and Bryt was sure, as they climbed another long staircase and ended up in a hall where only one picture of a grassy field was, that they had gotten lost.

"There's—got—to—be—a—shortcut," Ron panted as he came up behind Bryt.

"I think it's this way," Hermione said, looking down one of the passageways.

"Can't be," Ron replied, "That's south, look, you can see a bit of the lake out of the window..."

"Aha!" Bryt jumped at the voice and spun around to see a small knight with an oversized sword had shown up in the painting nearby, "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

Bryt couldn't help herself. She threw her hands over her mouth and started giggling as she watched the knight pull out his too-large sword and swing it up and down until he lost balance and fell forward into the grass.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, moving closer to the picture while Bryt tried to settle down her fit of giggles.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"

The caused Bryt to give a snort of laughter and she bit her lower lip, trying to force back her urge to laugh more. The knight used his sword to help him to his feet, which just caused the blade to sink into the ground. He tried to pull it out, but didn't have any luck.

"Listen," Harry said, "We're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"

"A quest!" the knight said happily, looking excited, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"

Bryt started giggling again as the knight made another attempt to retrieve his sword, then failed to mount a fat pony before turning away.

"On foot then, good sirs and gentle ladies! On! On!"

The knight took off running out of frame and the quartet took off after him along the corridor, following the noise of the armor and by sight when he appeared in an occasional portrait ahead of them. Several minutes later, they finally came to the top of a narrowed stairway and could hear their classmates up ahead.

"Farewell!" the knight called, appearing in a nearby painting, "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you," Ron grumbled after the knight had left, "If we ever need someone mental."

"_I_ thought he was adorable," Bryt said as they arrived on the landing and saw a group of students crowded together.

"You would," Ron rolled his eyes and Bryt glared at him.

"'Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher'," Harry said and Bryt turned, then followed Harry's gaze up to a plaque on a trap door over their heads, "How're we supposed to get up there?"

Just as the words left Harry's mouth, the trapdoor opened above them and a rope ladder unrolled down to their feet, which caused everyone to go quiet.

"After you," Ron grinned at Harry, who was closest to the ladder.

One by one, the students headed up into the warm room and Bryt blinked, looking around. The classroom looked more like someone had tried to set up a tea shop in a small attic. Armchairs were sitting around tables and the curtains were drawn, along with cloths draped over lights to dim the room. There was some smell that, mixed with the warmth, made Bryt feel extremely sleepy.

"Where is she?" Ron asked from Bryt's right.

"Welcome," a whispery female voice came from a darker area of the room, "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Trelawney moved into view and Bryt raised an eyebrow at her appearance. She was a very thin woman who wore glasses that made her eyes seem much larger than they were. She wore a shawl and dozens of chains and beads as bracelets and necklaces.

"Sit, my children, sit."

At their teacher's request, students moved to the tables, sitting down. Bryt, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat around a table together and Bryt looked around the room again before turning to Trelawney.

"Welcome to Divination," Trelawney said once everyone was seated, "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Everyone stared at Trelawney and Bryt looked over at her friends, unable to help herself.

"Stayin' up here's clouded somethin' else, though," she whispered, tapping the side of her head. Ron and Harry both gave a quick laugh, but covered them with coughs, and Hermione gave Bryt a stern look. Luckily, Trelawney didn't seem to hear her.

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts," Trelawney continued, "I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field..."

Bryt looked at Hermione, who was suddenly looking completely shocked at that comment.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they may be in the area of loud bangs and smells—" ("Did she just say _smells_?" Bryt looked over at her friends.) "—and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future. It is a Gift to few. You boy," Trelawney suddenly turned to Neville, "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," Neville said nervously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," Trelawney whispered, which seemed to make Neville even more nervous, "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, dear," Trelawney was suddenly looking at Parvati Patil, "Beware a red-haired man."

Parvati glanced at Ron near her, then started scooting her chair away. Bryt held back a laugh, biting her lower lip. So far, this class was proving to be completely ridiculous.

"In the second term," Trelawney continued, "We shall progress to the crystal ball—if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

"She's on the verge of losin' me right now," Bryt whispered, trying to break the uneasy silence. There was just something about this class that she couldn't stand, maybe she could talk McGonagall into letting her drop it, despite the fact she didn't have another class besides Care of Magical Creatures.

"I wonder, dear," again, Trelawney hadn't seem to hear Bryt as she turned to Lavender Brown this time, "If you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender seemed relieved that Trelawney wasn't making a prediction about her and got the teapot that their teacher wanted, taking it over to Trelawney.

"Thank you, my dear," Trelawney said, "Incidentally, that thing you are dreading—it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Lavender shook slightly before returning to her seat.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," Trelawney grabbed onto Neville's arm, "After you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

As Bryt reached the shelves, Neville had indeed dropped a teacup, breaking it. Trelawney came over, sweeping up the pieces, and again told Neville to pick a blue one.

Once back in her seat with a filled cup of tea, Bryt tried to sip the tea as slowly as possible, thinking that if she prolonged it, she wouldn't have to do anything. For once, Hermione didn't seem to mind Bryt's procrastination, even though they had partnered up.

Instead, Bryt turned to watch Ron and Harry, who had just switched their cups and Ron was opening his book.

"What can you see in mine?" Ron asked, finding the right pages.

"A lot of soggy brown stuff," Harry said and Bryt snorted into her tea.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!"

Bryt rolled her eyes as Harry straightened himself up slightly and studied Ron's cup.

"Right," Harry said, "You've got a crooked sort of cross..." Harry looked down at his book, "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering'—sorry about that—but there's a thing that could be the sun...hang on...that means 'great happiness'..."

"Don't you get it?" Bryt cut in, suddenly imitating Trelawney's soft, whispery voice and closed her eyes halfway as if she were in a trance, "You will be very happy about sufferin'."

Both Harry and Ron started to laugh, but tried to hide it as Trelawney looked over at their group. And, surprising to Bryt, Hermione hadn't made a comment about Bryt's acting up. It seemed Hermione wasn't too fond of the class, either.

"My turn," Ron cleared his throat, looking down at Harry's cup, "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat...Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic..." Ron tilted the cup a little. "But this way it looks more like an acorn...What's that?" he looked down at his book for a second, "'A windfall, unexpected gold'. Excellent, you can lend me some...and there's a thing here...That looks like an animal...yeah, if that was its head...it looks like a hippo...no, a sheep..."

Bryt immediately started imitating a sheep baaing and Harry and Ron both burst out laughing, which caught Trelawney's attention, as well as the rest of the class. Their teacher had spun around and started over towards their table.

"Let me see that, my dear," Trelawney snatched Harry's cup from Ron's hands and began to study it herself.

"The falcon...my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"Duh," Bryt said at the same time as Hermione spoke up.

"Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who," Hermione had said.

Bryt looked over at Hermione, a little surprised that she had spoken up as well, but she grinned anyway.

"The club..." Trelawney had decided to ignore the girls, "An attack...Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup..."

"I thought that was a bowler hat," Ron mumbled.

"The skull...Danger in your path, my dear..."

"Danger of believin' you," Bryt mumbled under her breath.

Everyone else, except Hermione, seemed fascinated by what Trelawney was saying, though, as they all stared at her. Their teacher turned the cup again, then let out a scream that caused Bryt to jump.

"My dear boy..." Trelawney whispered as she sunk into a nearby chair, "My poor, dear boy...no...it is kinder not to say...no...don't ask me..."

"What is it, Professor?" Dean Thomas asked as the other students began to gather around their table, as if trying to see Harry's cup for themselves.

"My dear," Trelawney opened her large eyes and stared at Harry, "You have the Grim."

"The what?" Harry asked as most of the class let out gasps and looked horrified.

Bryt blinked and looked around, glad to see that Dean and Lavender didn't understand what this meant, either.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" Trelawney said, "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen—the worst omen—of _death_!"

As Lavender gave a gasp, Bryt and Hermione stood up and went to Trelawney, looking into the cup.

"_I_ don't think it looks like a Grim," Hermione said simply.

"Yeah, looks like a mess of tea leaves," Bryt nodded.

Trelawney looked between Bryt and Hermione, obviously not liking their comments.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dears, but I perceive very little aura around either of you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

"I guess that explains why I think this class is a waste of time," Bryt said simply, which caused another round of gasps as her fellow students looked over at her, "Well, it is! Readin' the future from a bunch of leaves in a cup...That's just stupid."

Trelawney was staring at Bryt with even more dislike now.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," she said, "Yes...please pack away your things..."

Bryt was more than glad to leave the classroom and was down the ladder at the trap door before Trelawney could say anything more. She waited for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, then started along the corridor with them.

"Bryt, I know I've asked this hundreds of times before," Ron said, "But are you _mental_? Talking to a _teacher_ like that!"

"Hermione was doin' it, too!" Bryt protested, "That class is a complete waste of time. That woman's the one who's mental. And I don't care what anyone says, I'm either droppin' the class, or skippin' every single one. I can't take a year with Tre_loony_. Hopefully I can talk to Professor McGonagall before class starts and ask her about my schedule..."

With her mind set, Bryt, Ron, Harry, and Hermione started their search for the Transfiguration classroom.

Bryt didn't get a chance to talk to McGonagall before class because they had just barely made it to the classroom when the bell rang. Bryt sat with her friends in the back of the classroom, glad she wasn't Harry since students kept glancing back at him, probably still remembering Trelawney's wild predictions.

"Just forget about it, Harry," Bryt whispered, half-listening to McGonagall telling the class of witches and wizards called Animagi, who could change into animals at will, "Treloony's mental, I bet. Too much time lockin' herself up in that tower."

Bryt turned back to McGonagall just in time to see her turn back to normal after she had turned herself into a tabby cat. Bryt blinked, staring at their teacher with her mouth hanging open.

"Really, what has gotten into you all today?" McGonagall asked, "Not that it matters, but that's the first time transformation's not got applause from a class."

Bryt closed her mouth as it seemed the entire class turned to stare at Harry again and Bryt rolled her eyes.

"Please, Professor," Hermione raised her hand, "We've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and—"

"Ah, of course," McGonagall cut in, frowning, "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which if you will be dying this year?"

Bryt blinked, staring at her teacher. That wasn't exactly the reaction she had been expecting.

"Me," Harry finally spoke up.

"I see," McGonagall looked at Harry, "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues—" McGonagall cut herself off and seemed to take a deep breath. "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney—"

Bryt couldn't help but grin as McGonagall cut herself off again. Maybe McGonagall's dislike for Divination would help Bryt be able to talk her way into dropping the class.

"You look in excellent health to me, Potter," McGonagall continued, "So you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not turn it in."

Bryt and Hermione both started laughing and Bryt patted Harry's back as he gave a grin. Ron, however, still seemed worried, as did Lavender who reminded them about Neville breaking his cup. Bryt immediately pointed out that it was probably common knowledge around the school how clumsy Neville could be, and Trelawney was just making wild guesses. Lavender didn't seem to like the comment and turned back to the front of the class.


	7. Buckbeak the Hippogriff

By lunch, Bryt's good mood was gone. She had talked to McGonagall, but because she hadn't chosen a third class, she would not be able to drop Divination and, despite her threats earlier, Bryt wasn't about to purposely fail a class and constantly skip it just because she thought it was idiotic.

She caught back up with her friends in the Great Hall and sat down just as Hermione pushed some stew towards Ron.

"Ron, cheer up," she was saying, "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

Bryt knew what they were talking about instantly and took the spoon from Ron's hand, putting stew on her own plate. For once, Ron didn't glare at her, his attention was focused on Harry.

"Harry," he said, "You _haven't_ seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have," Harry answered, "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."

"Bet it was a stray," Bryt spoke up as Ron gaped at Harry, then started staring at Bryt.

"Bryt, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's—that's bad. My—my uncle Bilius saw one and—and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Bryt added, "Besides, it's been far more than a day since Harry saw that dog. He's still alive, ain't he?"

"You two don't know what you're talking about!" Ron's voice was rising, "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"There you are, then," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"

"Exactly!" Bryt said as Hermione pulled out her Arithmancy book and hid her face behind it, "Besides, Divination's a bunch of nonsense guess work."

"There's no nonsense about a Grim in that cup!" Ron snapped.

"_You_ thought it was a sheep!" Bryt shot back, "It's guesswork! It's all on what someone thinks they see, and everyone can see a completely different thing in those tea leaves!"

"Professor Trelawney said you two didn't have the right aura! You just don't like her, Bryt. And you, Hermione, you're just mad because you're not great at something for once!"

Hermione suddenly slammed her book down on the table and Bryt glared at Ron, clutching her fork in her hand.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend do see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer!" Hermione snapped, "That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"

Bryt was about to add her own retort as Hermione started off when something struck her.

"When'd she have an Arithmancy class?" Bryt asked, suddenly forgetting her anger with Ron. She stood up, heading out of the hall, then stopped and blinked when she couldn't see Hermione anywhere.

_'Where'd she go?'_ Bryt thought. She looked around again, and was just about to turn to head back into the Great Hall when she noticed Hermione coming down the stairs.

"Didn't you just go upstairs?" Bryt asked.

Hermione jumped slightly and looked over at Bryt, obviously not expecting her to be there.

"Oh, yes..." Hermione started, "Well...I was thinking about going to the library."

"There's no way you could have gotten to the library and back that fast," Bryt crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, of course..." Hermione said, "Um...I didn't. I changed my mind and came back down, it's too close to time for class."

"Hermione," Bryt said, studying her friend, "You're horrible at lyin', you know that right? So, you gonna tell me the truth or do I have to start buggin' you endlessly until you tell me anyway?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable, but didn't say anything.

"_Hermione_," Bryt said more sternly, but didn't get to say anything else as Harry and Ron caught up to them. Ron glared slightly at Bryt and Hermione, then looked away. Bryt sighed, deciding she'd try and talk to Hermione later and figure out what was going on. It seemed she was going to have enough on her with dealing with Ron, she didn't want to have any trouble with Hermione, too.

Bryt's mood wasn't improved when she noticed that they were sharing the class with Slytherins. This would make twice that classes Bryt looked forward to the most would be with the group of people she hated the most. At least this class would be taught by a teacher that wouldn't favor the Slytherins.

When they had reached Hagrid's hut, the giant man was waiting at his door, Fang sitting beside him.

"C'mon now, get a move on!" Hagrid called, waving the class towards him, "Get a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Hagrid led them along the edge of the Forbidden Forest to a large fenced-off area that seemed empty. Bryt blinked and started looking around, trying to find some sight of any creature.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid called, "That's it—make sure yeh can see—now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books—"

"How?" Malfoy called out as Bryt was already pulling her book out and running her finger down its spine so it relaxed enough that Bryt could pull the belt off of it. Bryt noticed Lavender and Parvati watching her and copying what she did. Dean, Seamus, and Neville had opened their books cautiously and Bryt guessed Harry and Ron told them the night before.

"Eh?" Hagrid looked over towards Malfoy.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy asked again, pulling out his book, which he had tied a rope around.

"Hasn'—hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid looked around and Bryt held up her open book.

"I did, Hag-er...Professor," she said simply.

But other than the other Gryffindors, no one else seemed to have gotten their books open.

"Righ', then," Hagrid grinned towards Bryt, "Knew yeh'd figure it out. Fer the rest of yeh, yeh've got ter _stroke_ 'em. Look—"

Hagrid took the book of the nearest student and pulled off the clamp holding it shut. Before it got a chance to bite, Hagrid ran his finger down the spine and the book quivered before falling open.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy said sarcastically, "We should have _stroked_ them! Why didn't we guess!"

"Maybe because you're a mindless git!" Bryt shot back, glaring at Malfoy, who glared back as the Gryffindors laughed.

"Righ' then," Hagrid spoke up, trying to get the students' attention again, "So—yeh've got yer books an'—an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..."

"God, this place has gone to the dogs," Malfoy said as soon as Hagrid was out of sight, "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him—"

"Shut _up_!" Bryt started forward, but Hermione grabbed her arm. Bryt was satisfied to see Malfoy looking unnerved for a second.

"Ooooh!" Lavender suddenly let out a squeal of delight and Bryt saw she was pointing across the paddock they were next to. Bryt looked over and suddenly started grinning as she saw several creatures with the front half of a giant eagle and the back half of a horse. Each wore a collar with a chain attached that Hagrid was holding. Bryt instantly forgot going after Malfoy.

"Hippogriffs!" Bryt exclaimed as Hagrid got them to the fence and most of the class moved backwards.

"Righ' yeh are, Bryt," Hagrid grinned, "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

"Definitely!" Bryt exclaimed.

"So," Hagrid was grinning brightly now as he looked around the group, "If yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer—"

Bryt immediately went to the fence, wanting a closer look. After a second, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up behind her and Bryt noticed none of them seemed as excited as her. In fact, they looked a little anxious.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," Hagrid said and Bryt turned back to him, "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.

"Right—who wants ter go first?"

Bryt shot her hand into the air and stretched up excitedly. She wasn't about to pass over a chance to get closer to the hippogriffs. Apparently, she was the only one, though, because everyone else was moving back again, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron muttered something behind Bryt that she couldn't make out.

"Good girl, Bryt!" Hagrid grinned, "Right then—let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

Bryt grinned and climbed over the fence as Hagrid led a gray hippogriff away from the others. Bryt tried to hold herself as straight as she could and keep eye contact with the hippogriff.

"Easy now," Hagrid said, "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not to blink...Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much."

"Yeah, I know," Bryt said, though now she had to fight the urge to start blinking. Slowly, she bowed, trying to keep her gaze on Buckbeak at the same time. Buckbeak remained motionless for so long that Bryt was about to back off, but the hippogriff finally bowed.

"Well done, Bryt!" Hagrid exclaimed, "Right—yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Bryt grinned and moved closer to the hippogriff, reaching up and running her hand along Buckbeak's short beak. She turned and grinned at her classmates, who were clapping and cheering now. At least most of them. Malfoy and his goons were watching Bryt with a disappointed expression and Bryt guessed they had wanted the hippogriff to tear her apart or something. Bryt looked over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and was glad to see Ron was grinning and cheering, too. It seemed he was over what had happened at lunch, at least.

"Righ' then, Bryt," Hagrid grinned, "I reckon he might let yeh ride him!"

"Really?" Bryt asked excitedly, looking back at Hagrid. Getting to pet Buckbeak was one thing, but actually getting to _ride_ him?

"Yep, be careful. Climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint. An' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that..."

Bryt nodded, moving towards the hippogriff and slowly pulled herself onto his back like Hagrid instructed. She readjusted her weight and placed her hands against Buckbeak's neck, careful not to grip any feathers, and tried to remember what it was like the one time she had went bare-back riding with Sofí and Julio years ago. Balancing on Buckbeak seemed to be about the same as then. Of course, the horse she rode didn't have a neck full of feathers that she needed to avoid pulling.

"Go on, then!" Hagrid called, slapping Buckbeak's back.

The hippogriff shot out his wings and Bryt leaned forward, gripping her hands as best she could around his neck as he shot into the air. With Buckbeak's wings flapping steadily, the ride was rough and reminded Bryt of when she rode a horse at a gallop for the first time and forgot she was supposed to lean up in her saddle.

Buckbeak took one lap around the paddock before going to land. Bryt braced herself by pushing her knees into Buckbeak's side and leaning into the hippogriff's neck. Buckbeak hit the ground with a loud thud that caused Bryt to bounce slightly on his back, but she managed to keep her grip. Bryt swung herself off Buckbeak and turned, grinning, as most of the class started cheering again.

"Good work, Bryt!" Hagrid called, "Okay, who else wants a go?"

The other students began climbing into the paddock slowly and Bryt caught back up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had decided to try with a chestnut hippogriff.

"Bryt, you're completely mental, you know that, right?" Ron said when Bryt reached them, "Only _you_ would happily volunteer to ride a hippogriff."

"I actually understand they can be sweet," Bryt replied, glad that Ron seemed to have forgotten about their argument in the Great Hall now, "Go on, try. He isn't gonna hurt you as long as you don't insult him."

Harry and Hermione had already bowed to the hippogriff and were both watching it uneasily as they patted its neck. Ron seemed almost frightened as he turned to the creature, then looked back at Bryt, which caused the girl to laugh.

"I can't do it for you, Ron," she said, "Just bow, and if the hippogriff bows back, you're fine. See, Hermione and Harry did it."

"It's actually not that bad, Ron," Harry said.

"This is very easy," Malfoy's loud voice caught their attention and the quartet looked over to where the Slytherin was with Buckbeak, patting the hippogriff on the beak, "I knew it must have been. After all, Watkins managed it." Malfoy had turned to look at Buckbeak now. "I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?"

Buckbeak suddenly reared up, then came down, scratching Malfoy on the arm with his sharp talons. Bryt winced on instinct as Malfoy screamed before falling to the ground as Hagrid rushed over to pull Buckbeak back. Everyone seemed to have stopped in what they were doing, turning towards Malfoy's howls from where he was on the ground, blood beginning to cover his robes.

"I'm dying! I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" Hagrid called back and Bryt noticed he seemed almost panicked now, "Someone help me—gotta get him outta here—"

Hermione rushed to the gate and opened it for Hagrid, who started for the castle with Malfoy in his arms.

"They should fire him straight way!" Slytherin Pansy Parkinson stated the second Hagrid was out of earshot.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" Dean shot back.

"Hagrid told us not to insult a hippogriff," Bryt added, glaring at the group of Slytherins.

By now, they were in the entrance hall, where Pansy declared she was going to check on Malfoy before rushing up the stairway. The Slytherins started for the dungeons.

"If you ask me, Malfoy got what he deserved," Bryt said as they headed for the Gryffindor tower, "It's his own damn fault he didn't listen to Hagrid."

"Knowing Malfoy," Harry said, "He'll twist this someway to make it Hagrid's fault."

"You don't think they'd fire Hagrid, d'you?" Ron asked.

"I hope not," Bryt said, "Up until Malfoy ruined everything, that was the best class I've ever had."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron asked sarcastically. Bryt glared at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Well, you're just obsessed with creatures," Ron replied, "Remember our first year? You wanted to help Hagrid raise a _dragon_ in his hut."

"Can't blame me for that," Bryt huffed, "Dragons are cool."

When it came time for dinner, the quartet were hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't at the staff table. It left Bryt with no appetite. She didn't even bother putting any food on her plate. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't seem to be hungry, either. After a quiet dinner, they headed back to the common room to try and do homework. Bryt had enough trouble trying to concentrate on Transfiguration on a normal day. With her mind preoccupied with Hagrid, she was finding it impossible to do her homework now.

"There's a light on in Hagrid's window," Harry said and Bryt looked up to see he was staring out the common room window.

"If we hurry, we could go down and see him," Ron spoke up, "It's still early..."

"I don't know..." Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"C'mon, 'mione," Bryt said, "I don't think Black will be wonderin' around the school grounds with the dementors around. And it's not like we're tryin' to sneak into the forest or anythin', just headin' down to Hagrid's hut for a bit."

"Oh, all right," Hermione sighed.

The four left the common room and started through the castle. They didn't run into anyone the entire time and were soon at Hagrid's small home.

"C'min," Hagrid's voice was almost a growl when Harry knocked on the door.

As the four entered, Bryt noticed immediately that Hagrid had been drinking. He was sitting at his table, a large mug in front of him. He looked up at the quartet and seemed to have trouble focusing on them.

"'Spect it's a record," Hagrid finally said, "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"They fired you?" Bryt asked, staring at Hagrid with wide eyes.

"Not yet," Hagrid grumbled, "But 's only a matter o' time, i'n't it, after Malfoy..."

"He got what he deserved," Bryt said, sitting down, "You told us not to insult the hippogriffs."

"How is Malfoy?" Ron asked, "He wasn't seriously hurt, was he?"

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could, but he's sayin' it's still agony...covered in bandages...moanin'..."

"Damn faker," Bryt growled, punching her fist against the palm of her hand, "Next time I see him, I'll give him somethin' to _really_ moan about."

"Bryt!" Hermione hissed.

"School gov'nors have bin told, o' course," Hagrid continued, seeming not to hear Bryt's comment, "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left hippogriffs fer later...done flobberworms or summat...Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson...'S all my fault..."

"It was a great first lesson!" Bryt said, "Like I said, it's Malfoy's fault."

"We're witnesses," Harry added, "You said hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid," Ron said, "We'll back you up."

Hagrid suddenly started crying, then pulled Harry, Ron, and Bryt into a tight hug that left Bryt gasping for air.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," Hermione said, taking the mug from the table and disappearing outside. Bryt found herself thinking Hermione half-took that task to avoid being hugged by Hagrid herself.

"Ar, maybe she's right," Hagrid let go of the three friends and Bryt rubbed her sides. Hagrid stood up, staggering out of the hut himself. A few seconds later, there was a loud splash and Hermione came back inside.

"What's he done?" Harry asked in a nervous tone.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel," Hermione replied.

Bryt brushed her hair back behind her ear as Hagrid came back into the hut, his hair dripping water everywhere.

"Tha's better," Hagrid said, shaking his head. Bryt held her arms over her face as she soon became soaked herself, "Listen, it was good of yeh to come an' see me, I really—"

Hagrid cut himself off and stared at Harry. Bryt realized it just dawned on him that they were really there.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" Hagrid suddenly yelled and Bryt jumped, ducking behind Harry and Ron, "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN' YOU THREE! LETTIN' HIM!"

Hagrid suddenly grabbed hold of Harry's arm, pulling him towards the door and across the grounds. Bryt, Hermione, and Ron had to run to keep up with them.

"C'mon! I'm takin' yer all back up ter the school, an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"

Bryt was out of breath as they reached the castle where Hagrid left them once they were inside.

"If anythin'," Bryt said as they started for the common room, "I ain't goin' back after dark just to avoid him yellin' at us again."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all nodded in agreement and they continued to the common room in silence.


	8. A Friend's Secret

Bryt couldn't help but notice that Hermione had a new habit of disappearing only to reappear seconds later between classes, and she was somehow managing to take several classes at the same time. Bryt became determined to figure out what was up, and she got her opportunity after their History of Magic class Monday afternoon before dinner.

Bryt deliberately took her time putting away her things as Harry and Ron headed out of the classroom with everyone else. Apparently, neither noticed Bryt and Hermione weren't behind them, which Bryt was grateful for.

"Comin'?" Bryt looked at Hermione as she got the last of her things in her bag.

"Yes, in a second," Hermione said, "Why don't you go on ahead?"

"I can wait," Bryt replied, "It won't matter if I miss a minute or two of dinner."

Hermione suddenly looked uncomfortable as she gripped the strap of her bag.

"I could head on," Bryt continued, "But only if you wanna tell me how you manage to take so many classes. And how you do your little disappearin' and reappearin' trick."

"Bryt, I told you—" Hermione started, but Bryt cut in.

"And I told _you_ I ain't leavin' you alone until you tell. Now's good. I'll leave you alone to do whatever it is you do if you just tell me."

Hermione was looking even more uncomfortable now.

"I promised Professor McGonagall I wouldn't tell anyone..."

"And I promise I won't let her know you told," Bryt said, "I'm worried 'bout you, 'mione."

Hermione twisted the strap of her bag in her hands, seeming to think it over. Bryt kept her determined look on her face and her hands crossed over her chest. She wasn't going to leave Hermione alone on this.

"Fine," Hermione finally said, taking Bryt by the arm and leading her out of the classroom to behind a nearby statue, "But you have to swear not to tell anyone, not even Harry and Ron."

Bryt didn't like the idea of keeping something from the boys, but she wanted to know what was up with Hermione. She nodded slowly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Promise," she said, "Who knows? I might even be able to help cover for you."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably again, then reached up and pulled a long chain out from under her robes. She held it up and Bryt noticed what looked like a small hourglass hanging from it.

"What is it?" Bryt cocked her head.

"It's called a time turner," Hermione whispered, "I turn it, and it lets me go back in time. That way, I can finish a lesson, then just go back to take another."

A necklace that let Hermione go back in time? Bryt blinked, staring at the trinket, then thought of something else. Hermione was constantly going back in time to take several lessons. Just how many hours a day was she going through now? How was she keeping up with all of it, or getting enough sleep?

"Hermione, you're gonna run yourself down takin' long days like that," Bryt looked up as Hermione tucked the object back under her robes.

"I've managed so far, don't worry," Hermione said with a grin, "And I really should get going..."

Bryt sighed and nodded. She'd have to try and get to Hermione about the time turner later.

"Fine, just don't let this get to you, okay?" Bryt turned and ducked out from behind the statue.

Bryt started down the hall, shoving her hands into the pockets of her loose cargo pants. She really didn't like the idea of Hermione taking such long days, working hard to take so many classes. She knew she wasn't going to talk Hermione out of it, either. She would just have to try and keep an eye on Hermione and make sure the girl didn't end up crashing and burning.

Bryt also hated the idea of keeping Hermione's secret from Harry and Ron, but she had made a promise. She wasn't about to betray Hermione, so she would just have to do as she said. She'd just have to help keep Ron and Harry from asking too many questions.

Bryt wasn't completely sure how she was going to manage that. Sure, she had usually been pretty good a giving a lie (probably due to so many years of excuses for getting out of trouble when she and Sofí got in too deep) but she didn't know how many lies Harry and Ron would buy before they started getting suspicious.

For a second, Bryt thought about writing Julio for advice, but she thought better of it. For one thing, it would be betraying her promise to Hermione. Another thing, she wasn't sure how Julio would take Hermione working herself so much. It was a lot better to not to let him know, even if she hadn't promised Hermione she wouldn't tell anyone.

When Bryt reached the Great Hall for dinner, she realized Hermione was already there. At first, Bryt was confused. After all, she had left Hermione near the History of Magic class. Then, she remembered the time turner. Sighing, Bryt realized this was going to take a lot of getting use to. She made her way over to her friends, sitting down next to the bushy-haired girl, across from Harry and Ron.

"Man, I'm starvin'!" Bryt grinned, starting to pile her plate with food.

"Where were you?" Ron asked, staring at Bryt.

Bryt rolled her eyes, giving the first excuse that popped into mind.

"I had to go to the bathroom, that a crime?"

Ron went red and dropped his gaze to his plate and Bryt started giggling. She hadn't expected that reaction. She didn't think much about it, though, and went back to her meal.

**xxxxx**

The rest of the week went by uneventfully until Thursday morning before Potions. Bryt was just unfolding her copy of _Daily Prophet_ and the first thing she noticed was the picture of Sirius Black on the cover and the headline 'Mass Murderer Sirius Black Spotted by Muggle'.

"Hey, guys," Bryt said, spreading the paper down on the table, "Look at this."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked over at Bryt as she read the article on the front page.

"_'Early yesterday, Muggle Nancy Clockwork of Aberfeldy claimed to have spotted Sirius Black, as she stated through a Muggle 'hot line' telephone (a way of Muggle long-distance communication). The Ministry of Magic sent Aurors to investigate, but by the time they reached Aberfeldy, Black was gone.'_"

"Aberfeldy?" Hermione asked, "That's not too far from here."

A shiver went through Bryt as the stared again at the wild look on Black's face.

"I don't know if I like the fact that Black could be so close," she said.

"We all know he won't get past those dementors, though," Harry said.

Bryt gave a small nod.

"Still doesn't mean I like those things," she said.

"I don't think anyone likes them," Harry replied.

The news of Black seemed to hover over the quartet as they headed down to Potions, which they shared with Slytherins. In fact, it was halfway through their double Potions class when Malfoy made his first appearance since Care of Magical Creatures the week before. He staggered into the room, his arm in a sling, acting as if he had just barely survived some brutal attack.

"How is it, Draco?" Pansy asked, "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," Malfoy replied and Bryt gripped the handle of her knife.

"He keeps this up," Bryt muttered to Hermione across from her, "I'll give him _real_ pain..."

"Settle down, settle down," Snape spoke up before Hermione could reply, though she gave Bryt a stern look.

Of course Malfoy wouldn't be in trouble for walking in late in Potions. Slytherins got away with anything in that class. Bryt glared over at Malfoy, who she noticed had sat at the same table as Harry and Ron, before turning back to her caterpillars she was cutting for her Shrinking Solution.

"Sir," Malfoy called, "Sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm—"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him."

Bryt gripped her knife harder, forcing herself to keep her focus on her potion. It was a good thing she wasn't sitting at the same table as Malfoy. There was a good chance that Bryt would have shoved the blade her knife into Malfoy's hand if he tried that with her.

"Professor," Malfoy called again, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But sir—"

"_Now_."

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned."

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig."

"I'll kill him," Bryt growled, glaring over at Malfoy before turning back to her own potion that was beginning to turn acid green, "I swear, I'll kill him."

"_Bryt_," Hermione hissed, nodding nearby.

Bryt glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed Snape was moving towards their table to check potions. Of course, Bryt's and Hermione's were doing well, but Neville, who was next to them, was having trouble.

"Orange, Longbottom," Snape said after not even glancing at Bryt's and Hermione's cauldrons, "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was shaking now and looked like he might start crying. Bryt clutched her hands into fits, biting her lip to keep from shouting at her teacher.

"Please, sir," Hermione spoke up, "Please, I could help Neville put it right—"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," Snape cut in and Hermione went red, "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson, we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Bryt glared as her teacher walked away. It was one thing to taunt the students during class, but threaten to use a dangerously misdone potion on the student's pet? A Shrinking Solution done wrong could actually kill poor Trevor.

"Help me!" Neville whispered in panic.

Hermione spent the rest of the class whispering instructions to Neville to help him fix his potion. Bryt kept her own head down, trying to calm herself down and keep her mind on her own potion so she wouldn't mess it up. Potions was Bryt's best class and, despite having a teacher who hated all Gryffindors, she took a lot of pride in her work. She was determined not to let Malfoy or Snape get to her and cause her to ruin her hard work.

Bryt glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed Malfoy had a smirk on his face and was talking in a low voice to Harry and Ron. Bryt wished she was close enough to hear what he was saying, but they were too far off. She was going to have to ask about it after class.

Thanks to Hermione's help, Neville's potion had finally turned the right color by the time they were done. Still, Bryt was nervous as Snape called all the students to Neville's cauldron to test the potion.

"If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole," Snape was saying, balancing Trever in his hand, "If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

Bryt fiddled with her turquoise chip bracelet that she wore for good luck, biting her lower lip as she watched as Snape fed a spoonful of Neville's potion to Trever. Trever swallowed the potion and a second later, there was a popping noise and Trever was suddenly a tadpole.

Bryt gave a sigh of relief as the rest of the Gryffindors cheered. Snape didn't seem pleased as he took out a small bottle of potion, which returned Trever to normal.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said, "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

Bryt glared at her teacher before grabbing her things and following her friends out of the room.

"Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was right!" Ron was complaining as Bryt caught up to her friends, "Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!"

Bryt looked next to her, then stopped when she noticed Hermione wasn't with them anymore.

"Where is she?" Ron asked, "She was right behind us."

_'Probably usin' that time turner,'_ Bryt thought, but continued out loud, "She probably left somethin' in the classroom. There she is."

Hermione was rushing up the stairs to catch up with them, tucking something under her robes. Bryt guessed it was the time turner.

"What'd you leave behind?" Bryt asked before Harry or Ron could say anything.

"Oh, my Potions book," Hermione said, giving Bryt a grateful look.

Just then, Hermione's bag ripped open, causing almost a dozen large books to fall out. Bryt knelt down to help her get them back up.

"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked.

"You know how many classes I'm taking," Hermione replied as she tried to get her books back in. Bryt picked up several more as she and Hermione stood up.

"But, we only have Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon," Ron said.

"Oh, yes," Hermione said simply, "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving."

Hermione headed on ahead of them into the Great Hall.

"D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Ron asked.

"Nonsense," Bryt said, then trying to steer the subject away as they sat down, "What'd Malfoy want with you in Potions, Harry?"

"He was talking about Black," Harry said as he started putting food on his plate, "He kept talking about how I should want revenge against him—"

"What for?" Bryt blinked, "He ain't done anythin' to you."

"Exactly," Harry said, "But still..."

"I told you, Harry, he's just making it up," Ron said, "He just wants you to do something stupid."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry said, going back to his meal.

When Bryt looked up at her friend, though, she could tell he was still thinking about it.

"Just forget about it, Harry," Bryt said, "It's just like we said this mornin', Black ain't gettin' past the dementors. And Ron's right, Malfoy's just tryin' to get a rise outta you. Cheer up, we've got Defense Against the Dark Arts next. We all saw what Professor Lupin did on the train, I bet we're in for a really great class."

Harry nodded, but didn't say anything and Bryt sighed, going back to her own lunch.


	9. Greatest Fear

Bryt was excited about their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year. She was eager to see how Lupin would be as a teacher, especially since he seemed to really know his work, unlike their last Defense teacher that Bryt was ashamed to admit she once idolized.

When the quartet reached their classroom and took empty seats near the front, they realized that Lupin wasn't there yet. Bryt pulled out her book and parchment, then turned to talk with Hermione while they waited. They hadn't gotten too far into their conversation, though, when Lupin came in, smiling at the class as he placed his briefcase on his desk. Bryt noticed their teacher looked a lot healthier than he had on the train and she guessed it was because Lupin was now eating better at Hogwarts.

"Good afternoon," Lupin greeted, "Would you please put all your books back in your bag. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands."

Bryt slipped her things back in her bag, exchanging a curious look with her friends. The only 'practical' lesson they had in Defense Against the Dark Arts was when Lockhart had set loose a cage full of pixies the year before, but he had no clue what he was doing.

"Right then," Lupin spoke up, "If you'd follow me."

Bryt was getting more curious now as the class followed their teacher out of the room, but she was also getting a little excited. She couldn't wait to see what Lupin had waiting for them for their first class. Their teacher led them through a corridor and turned a corner to the next, but they stopped as they noticed Peeves, the school poltergeist and one of the reasons Bryt wasn't fond of the school ghosts, was hanging upside down in the air as he was stuffing something in a door's keyhole. When the poltergeist noticed Lupin, he seemed to get excited.

"Loony, loopy, Lupin," Peeves started in a sing-song voice, "Loony, loopy, Lupin, loony, loopy, Lupin—"

The entire class looked over at their teacher and Bryt was surprised to see that he was smiling. She was already beginning to really like their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," Lupin said in a voice that seemed as if he were catching up with an old friend he hadn't seen in a while, "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Peeves response was to blow a loud raspberry at Lupin. This surprised Bryt. After all, Peeves showed at least a little respect towards the teachers. Lupin didn't seem to mind it, though, as he pulled out his wand and looked back to the class.

"This is a useful little spell. Please watch closely," Lupin turned back to Peeves, aiming his wand at the poltergeist, "_Waddiwasi_!"

The chewing gum shot out of the keyhole with and embedded itself in Peeves' nose. Peeves suddenly straightened himself upright and flew off down the corridor, cursing loudly. Bryt grinned, resisting the urge to cheer.

_'I officially love this teacher,'_ she thought, turning back to Lupin as Dean suddenly exclaimed "Cool, sir!"

"Thank you, Dean," Lupin replied as he tucked away his wand, "Shall we proceed?"

As the class started back down the hall, Bryt was practically skipping with excitement, which was gaining her strange looks from the people closest to her. Bryt chose to ignore them, though, as they reached the staffroom.

"Inside, please," Lupin stepped to the side as he opened the door for the class.

As everyone crowded into the room, Bryt noticed the only teacher there was Snape. She guessed he didn't have a Potions class to teach at the moment. The teacher looked up at the class and then got a look on his face that made Bryt instinctively glare back.

"Leave it open, Lupin, I'd rather not witness this," Snape said as he stood up and Bryt looked over her shoulder to see Lupin had been starting to shut the door. Snape went across the room, but stopped right at the door and turned back around. "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advice you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Bryt glared at their Potions teacher before glancing at Neville, who had gone red in the face, looking down at the ground. Bryt reached over and gave Neville's shoulder a squeeze and when the boy looked up, Bryt gave him a grin and leaned over, whispering "Ignore him, okay?". Neville replied with a small nod, though he didn't grin.

"I was hoping Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," Lupin said and Bryt looked up, letting go of Neville's shoulder, "And I'm sure he will preform it admirably."

Neville went even redder and Snape gave a smirk (that made Bryt want to punch him) before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Now then," Lupin said and Bryt, once again, turned to their teacher as he led them through the staffroom to where a lone wardrobe stood. When Lupin stopped next to the wardrobe, it started shaking and gave a bang that made Bryt jump slightly, startled. She wasn't the only one, half the class had jumped backwards.

"Nothing to worry about," Lupin said in a calm voice, "There's a boggart in there."

Bryt tensed, staring at the wardrobe with wide eyes. The wardrobe was holding a creature that turns into a person's greatest fear and their teacher didn't want them to worry?

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," Lupin explained, "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks—I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This_ one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is_ a boggart?"

Bryt started to raise her hand, but Hermione had shot hers up quicker so she lowered her arm again.

"It's a shape-shifter," Hermione said simply, "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Lupin stated and Hermione got a grin on her face that made Bryt want to laugh, but she held it back, "So, the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yes assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

Neville gave a small whimper and Bryt glanced at him sympathetically before turning back to Lupin as their teacher continued.

"This means," Lupin said, "That we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it yet, Harry?"

Bryt looked at Harry, who seemed uncomfortable, but Bryt guessed it was because Hermione was practically jumping up and down next to him, her hand in the air. Bryt started grinning, but she managed to fight back her laugh.

"Er—because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Harry spoke up uncertainly.

"Precisely," Lupin said and Hermione looked disappointed as she lowered her hand, "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake—tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening."

Bryt gave a slight giggle at the thought as she glanced back at the wardrobe, which was still shaking and giving off bangs.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple," Lupin said and Bryt turned back to the teacher, "Yet is requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart off is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please..._riddikulus_!"

"_Riddukulus_!" Bryt echoed with the class.

"Good," Lupin gave a grin, "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

Neville was shaking now, staring at the wardrobe, his face extremely pale. Bryt couldn't blame him. She wouldn't want to be the first one to face a boggart.

"Right, Neville," Lupin said, "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most?"

Neville opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," Lupin said in a cheerful voice.

Neville looked around with a frightened expression. Bryt flashed an encouraging grin, but she didn't know if Neville managed to see it before turning back to Lupin and muttering "Professor Snape".

Most of the class laughed, but Bryt didn't as she watched Neville give a weak grin. She didn't think it was too funny getting a kick out of someone else's fear.

"Professor Snape...hmm...Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er—yes," Neville stammered, "But—I don't want the boggart to turn into her, either."

This time, Bryt had to let out a giggle, she couldn't help it.

"No, no, you misunderstand me," Lupin was smiling, "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother wears?"

"Well...always the same hat," Neville said, looking confused, "A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress...green, normally...and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?"

"A big red one."

"Right, then," Lupin said, "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," Neville said, staring at Lupin curiously. Bryt was watching their teacher as well. What did Snape have to do with Neville's grandmother's clothes?

"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," Lupin gave a grin, "And you will raise your wand—thus—and cry '_riddikulus_'—and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into he vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with the big red handbag."

Bryt started laughing loudly at the mental image, as did the rest of the class, and the wardrobe shook again.

"If Neville is successful," Lupin continued when the class calmed down, "The boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn. I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of what scares you the most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."

Bryt had no trouble guessing what scared her the most. Instantly, the image of Scabbers entered her head and she tensed slightly. Her problem was trying to find a way to make the rat seem comical. There was nothing funny about rats, no matter how she viewed them. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to concentrate. After a moment, she grinned as she thought about what Lupin had told Neville to do. She could put the Scabbers in a poofy little ballerina costume and make it run around...That would make any rat look ridiculous.

"Everyone ready?" Lupin asked and Bryt looked up, nodding with the rest of the class as she pulled her wand out, gripping it tightly as their teacher continued, "Neville, we're going to back away. Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward...Everyone back now, so Neville can get a clear shot—"

Bryt backed away with the rest of the class, leaving Neville alone with the wardrobe. Neville looked frightened, holding his wand up as he was shaking slightly.

"On the count of three, Neville," Lupin raised his wand, pointing it at the wardrobe, "One—two—three—_now_!"

Sparks flew from Lupin's wand, hitting the doorknob of the wardrobe and causing it to burst open. Snape stepped out of the wardrobe, glaring towards Neville. The boy backed away slightly, still holding up his wand as the boggart-Snape started towards him.

"_R_-_r_-_riddikulus_!" Neville stuttered.

A sharp crack went through the room and boggart-Snape stumbled backwards, suddenly wearing a lacy green dress and a tall hat with a stuffed vulture on it. He was also carrying a large, red handbag. Bryt laughed loudly at the sight, along with the rest of the class. This was one thing she would never forget and she felt she wouldn't be able to picture Snape again without the image of this outfit.

"Parvati, forward!" Lupin called.

Parvati moved forward and the boggart-Snape turned towards her. Another loud crack and he was replaced by a blood-covered mummy which began moving towards Parvati slowly.

"_Riddikulus_!" Parvati called, aiming her wand.

The mummy suddenly tripped over the wrappings that came unraveled at its feet, its head coming off. Bryt giggled again, starting to feel more comfortable and beginning to get excited about her turn.

"Seamus!"

Seamus ran forward with such excitement that Bryt started laughing more. The falling-apart mummy suddenly turned into a gaunt-faced woman with tangling floor-length hair. Bryt shivered as the woman let out a long, loud shriek and realized she was staring at a banshee.

"_Riddikulus_!"

The banshee let out a weak-sounding gasp and clutched at her throat.

"Bryttanie!"

Bryt moved forward at her name, gripping her wand. With a crack, the banshee was gone, replaced by Scabbers, who began scurrying towards her. Bryt stumbled back, reminding herself she had spent two years around the rat because of Ron, she should be able to at least do something. She gripped her wand tighter, squeezing her eyes shut and forcing herself to focus on the ballerina outfit.

"_R_-_Riddikulus_!" Bryt jerked her wand in Scabbers' direction. There was a loud crack and Bryt opened her eyes slightly, then the rest of the way and grinned at the sight of Scabbers in in the ballerina outfit, stumbling around the floor. Bryt turned and moved out of the way as the next student was called and she noticed Ron didn't seem too pleased. Bryt gave a sigh, moving over to near Hermione, hoping Ron'd forget about the rat by the time his turn came.

"It's confused!" Lupin called after a couple more goes and the boggart was now an eyeball on the ground, "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward and the eyeball suddenly became a severed hand, which started across the floor and reminded Bryt of Thing from that old show _The Addams Family_. Dean shouted out the spell and the hand was suddenly caught in a mousetrap and Bryt winced slightly as the hand jerked.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron moved forward quickly. There was a loud crack and the trapped hand was replaced by a giant spider, which caused a few screams from the other students. The spider made a clicking noise and moved towards Ron. Bryt bit her lower lip, slipping off her bracelet and twisting it in her hands as she stared at Ron, who seemed frozen in fright.

_'C'mon, Ron...'_ Bryt thought.

"_Riddikulus_!" Ron finally called, raising his wand. The spider's legs suddenly vanished and it rolled across the ground.

Lavender let out a shriek and took off to the other side of the room as the legless spider rolled towards her. Bryt wrinkled her nose, not finding the idea of a legless spider funny at all.

The spider had stopped in front of Harry and her friend had raised his wand. Before the boggart could change, though, Lupin had rushed over. There was a loud crack and the spider was gone. Bryt blinked, looking around until she finally noticed a silvery orb floating in the air in front of their teacher.

"_Riddikulus_," Lupin raised his wand, his tone rather calm and the boggart turned into a cockroach, "Forward, Neville, and finish him off!"

Neville moved forward and the boggart was Snape once again. He shouted out the spell in a much stronger voice than his first time. The boggart-Snape was suddenly in Neville's grandmother's clothes again and Neville gave a short laugh, causing the boggart to explode into a wisp of smoke. Bryt cheered as the rest of the class began clapping.

"Excellent!" Lupin called, "Excellent, Neville! Well done, everyone...Let me see...five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart—ten for Neville because he did it twice...and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," Harry protested.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin replied with a grin, "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me...to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

"Did you see me that that banshee?" Seamus called excitedly as the students headed out of the room.

"And the hand!" Dean waved his own.

"And Snape in that hat!"

"And my mummy!" Parvati called.

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" Lavender asked and Bryt glanced at her, suddenly wondering the same thing. Why would a fully grown man be afraid of a simple crystal ball? Was he just overly superstitious of fortune-telling? He didn't seem like it to Bryt.

"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" Ron asked brightly and Bryt grinned, guessing Ron had forgotten about what exactly Bryt's boggart had been.

"I think it was the best class _ever_," she replied.

"He seems like a very good teacher," Hermione said with a grin, "But I wish I could have had a turn with the boggart—"

"What would it have been for you?" Ron smirked, "A piece of homework that only got a nine out of ten?"

Bryt hit Ron upside the back of the head, glaring. Ron winced, glaring back at Bryt, but he didn't say anything else. Bryt turned and noticed Harry seemed distracted.

"Harry? You okay?" she asked as they reached the classroom to get their things.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied, though Bryt felt he hadn't really heard what she had said. She sighed, guessing Harry was just thinking about what his boggart would have been and Bryt had a strong feeling she knew what it was and shivered slightly thinking of the cloaked figure she and Harry had ran into in the Forbidden Forest their first year. Bryt couldn't imagine what would have happened if Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the classroom. It was probably a good thing that Harry hadn't gotten a chance against the boggart.

**-----**

**A/N:** I won't be updating next week as I'll be out of town, enjoying myself by camping at a nice, cool lake. I'm actually leaving on the seventeenth and will be back on the twenty-sixth. Whether I update on the twenty-seventh depends on how late we get back the day before and how much we manage to get unpacked, though if I miss that update, I'll update that Tuesday to make up for it. I might udate this Wednesday to make up for next week, I haven't decided yet.


	10. Time Passes

Several weeks passed fairly uneventfully as the quartet continued their classes and Bryt constantly having to cover for Hermione when she would disappear to use the time turner. Luckily, Harry and Ron didn't even seem to notice most of the time and when they did, they would brush it off almost instantly with Bryt's explanations.

Hermione's birthday also came up during the passing weeks and Bryt refused to let Hermione do any schoolwork, considering it was a Sunday, insisting Hermione needed to enjoy the day and relax.

"C'mon, 'mione, you've had two-and-a-half weeks straight of work," Bryt said as she practically dragged her friend across the Hogwarts grounds to the lake, "Actually, probably longer with that time turner. You need a break!"

"But I need to check over my essay for Muggle Studies to make sure I didn't forget something," Hermione replied with a sigh. She was carrying a book with her (Bryt had been unable to get her to leave all her books behind) titled _A Detailed History of the Salem Witch Trials_, which Hermione had gotten in the mail a couple of days earlier from Julio as a birthday present.

"I'm sure you didn't," Bryt said as they reached the shade of a couple of trees and pointed at the ground, "Now sit, enjoy the day."

Hermione gave a sigh, probably tired of the argument the two have been having since they woke up that morning. She sat down in the grass, leaning against the tree. Bryt grinned in satisfaction, sitting down next to her.

"I guess this lets me read the book Julio sent me," Hermione said, pulling up her knees and opening the book, propping it against her legs.

"You should be _relaxin'_, Hermione," Bryt stated with a sigh.

"Reading relaxes me," Hermione replied simply, not looking up from the book.

Bryt sighed again, rolling her eyes, but told herself that she at least got Hermione to put away schoolwork for an afternoon. She stretched, leaning back and looking across the grounds to a group of Ravenclaw boys from her year who were talking nearby. She looked on past them to where Hagrid was taking care of already-gigantic pumpkins that he was raising for the Halloween feast that would be at the end of the next month.

Seeing Hagrid reminded Bryt of how dull their Care of Magical Creatures class had become lately. After the incident with Buckbeak, every class was spent sitting around feeding lettuce to flobberworms—creatures that were the most boring thing Bryt could ever think of. She would have rather spent a week straight listening to Professor Binns than have a lesson with flobberworms, but Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence in teaching so Bryt was beginning to dread the class she had expected to be her favorite.

Bryt flopped back into the grass, staring up into the leaves of the tree above her as she folded her arms behind her head.

"So," Bryt said, wanting to start a conversation so she and Hermione weren't sitting together in silence, "What do you think Professor Lupin will teach us about next?"

Defense Against the Dark Arts had quickly become Bryt's favorite class. Not only did Lupin know what he was talking about, but he made the classes interesting and was teaching them about dark creatures(which was a big plus for Bryt as she had often read about the creatures already in various books, but it was great to learn more).

"Hm?" Hermione glanced up from her book, blinking at the sunlight which was actually growing dim with forming rain clouds.

"Professor Lupin," Bryt repeated, grinning at her friend, "What do you think he'll bring in next for us?"

"Oh," Hermione said simply, "I don't know, but I'm sure it'll be just as fascinating as the Red Caps."

"Hope so," Bryt agreed happily, "Professor Lupin really knows what he's doing. I really hope he makes it through the year and comes back next year."

Hermione nodded with a grin before turning back to her book. Bryt sighed, deciding it was pointless to try and keep Hermione talking so went back to staring at the leaves above her, letting her mind wander from one thing to the next, enjoying the fresh air and dimming sunshine. The two girls enjoyed their time away from the boys and Bryt actually dozed off until she felt someone shaking her.

Bryt groaned and opened her eyes, noticing it was colder and she felt something wet against her cheek.

"It's starting to rain," Hermione said, "Get up."

Bryt nodded, scrambling to her feet and noticed Hermione had shoved her book under her robes. Bryt yanked the hood of her own robes over her head and she and Hermione ran from the shelter of the tree across the grounds, though the rain was only at a light drizzle at the moment.

Once the girls got inside, Bryt pushed back her hood and ran a hand through her hair, which she suddenly realized had a few leaves and blades of grass in it.

"Great," Bryt groaned, looking over to Hermione, "You head on, I'll be in there in a second."

Hermione nodded, heading into the Great Hall for dinner and Bryt turned, trying to get the leaves out of her hair. Unfortunately, though, the more she tried, the more tangled her hair became. Bryt swore under her breath, yanking her fingers hard through her hair. It was one of the things she always hated about having thick hair. It tangled way too easily.

"Er...Are you okay?"

Bryt jerked her head up, hand still half-through her hair, and blinked in surprise. She suddenly blushed in embarrassment, realizing the three Ravenclaws she had seen outside earlier were staring at her from the marble staircase. Two of them had confused looks, though one had an odd smirk on his face that Bryt didn't like.

"I...um...I'm fine," Bryt said, pulling her hand from her hair, "Just a few leaves."

Bryt turned before any of the boys could reply and ducked into the Great Hall, heading for the Gryffindor table to search for her friends. When she finally found them, she hurried along the table and sat quickly in the seat next to Hermione.

"Wow, your hair's a nightmare."

Bryt glared at Ron, kicking him under the table. Ron jumped with a yelp and glared at Bryt in return. Bryt smirked as she began to put food on her plate, suddenly finding herself very hungry.

"Where were you and Hermione all afternoon?" Ron asked after a moment, as if he were trying to decide how to ask the question without resulting in Bryt hitting him again.

Bryt did give Ron a stern look, though.

"I have leaves in my hair and our robes are wet, and you wonder where we were?" she asked, rolling her eyes. Sometimes Ron could be far too dense for his own good. Bryt turned to Harry, deciding to get off the subject. "When do you start Quidditch practice?"

"Hopefully in a couple of weeks," Harry replied after swallowing a mouthful of potatoes.

"We'd better win the Cup this year," Bryt grinned.

As Bryt, Ron, and Harry continued to talk about Quidditch, Hermione had occupied herself with her book again as she ate. After dinner, the quartet headed upstairs to the common room, continuing their conversation on Quidditch while Hermione kept herself occupied with her newest book.

A couple of weeks later, Harry began his Quidditch practices. Meanwhile, homework was piling up more and more so Bryt spent her afternoons in the common room with Ron and Hermione, trying to finish up the work. Bryt was having a hard enough time with her own classes and the idiotic assignments she got in Divination. She couldn't imagine how Hermione was managing to balance so many classes and assignments. Bryt knew better than to try and talk to Hermione about it, though. She always got the same "Don't worry about me, I can manage" response every time she even hinted bringing up Hermione's work load.

In mid-October, Bryt, Hermione, and Ron got some good news after they got to the common room while Harry had headed off for Quidditch practice. When they had entered the common room, they noticed a group of people hovering around the bulletin board. Hermione and Bryt went and sat down by the fire before the seats were grabbed while Ron, who was the tallest among them, went to check and see what the commotion was.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," Ron said happily, sitting down next to Bryt while she was pulling out her star chart for Astronomy, "It's on Halloween."

"Yes!" Bryt grinned brightly, "A nice, long day in Hogsmeade, then Hermione and I can _finally_ attend a Hogwarts Halloween feast."

Of course, Bryt was referring to the fact that the past two Halloweens, she and Hermione had both ended up missing the feast. The first year because Hermione was crying in a bathroom and Bryt had went to talk to her. The second year, both girls had missed it, as well as Ron and Harry, due to being invited to a Deathday Party, which was something Bryt didn't even want to think about anymore. It had been one of the worst experiences of Bryt's life.

"Anyway, we should get started on these charts," Bryt sighed, pulling out her ink and quill.

Ron and Hermione followed suit and they worked in silence. Bryt was finding it hard to concentrate with everyone talking excitedly about Hogsmeade. She was excited about visiting the village herself, but also bummed out that Harry wouldn't be able to go. She was going to have to remember to buy as much stuff as possible for Harry to make up for it.

Harry showed up right as Bryt finished her chart and was putting away her quill.

"What happened?" Harry asked came over to the group.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," Ron replied, motioning over to the bulletin board, "End of October. Halloween."

"Excellent," Fred said from behind Harry, "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

Harry dropped down into an empty chair by Bryt and looked depressed. Bryt easily guessed what was on his mind.

"I can take my camera if you want, Harry," she spoke up, "I could take pictures of Hogsmeade to show you."

"And I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," Hermione added, "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not foolish enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," Ron spoke up, "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages—"

"_Ron_!" Hermione cut in, "Harry's supposed to stay _in school_—"

"He can't be the only third year left behind," Ron replied stubbornly, "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry."

"Yeah, I think I will," Harry nodded.

Bryt grinned, liking the idea that Harry might get to come to Hogsmeade. Hermione looked like she was about to argue more, though, but didn't get the chance as Crookshanks jumped into the bushy-haired girl's lap, a dead spider in his mouth.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" Ron snapped and Bryt shot him a glare.

"Clever Crookshanks," Hermione grinned, ignoring Ron, "Did you catch that all by yourself?"

"Just keep him over there, that's all," Ron said, glaring at the cat for a second, "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

Bryt sighed, rolling her eyes, though she made sure her hair was in her face so Ron didn't notice. She started rolling up her star chart now that the ink had dried, putting the chart in her bag.

"You can copy mine if you like," Ron said and Bryt looked up to see him pushing his chart towards Harry, who had pulled out his own chart to get to work.

Hermione made a face, but didn't say anything. Bryt was glad for that, not wanting to listen to a homework argument. She stretched, giving a yawn. She was about to get up to head to bed when Crookshanks suddenly jumped for Ron's bag.

"OY!" Ron jumped for his bag, trying to pull it away from the cat, "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

Bryt jumped up as Ron jerked at his bag and Hermione called out not to hurt Crookshanks. She was just about to try and get Crookshanks off the bag when Ron slung it around again. Bryt let out a loud shriek, jumping backwards and tripping into her chair as Scabbers went flying from the bag.

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron screamed, dropping his bag as Crookshanks took off after Scabbers. Bryt scrambled to her feet as George tried to grab the cat, but Crookshanks dodged his hands before cornering Scabbers under a set of chest-of-drawers. Bryt rushed over with Hermione and Ron as Hermione picked up her cat and Ron crouched down to fish Scabbers out from under the chest-of-drawers.

"Look at him!" Ron snapped, holding out the rat. Bryt tensed, moving behind Hermione and trying to fight back a look of disgust, "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Cats _chase_ rats, Ron!" Bryt shot back, jumping to Hermione's defense, "It's a fact of life!"

"There's something funny about that animal!" Ron seemed to ignore Bryt, fighting to get Scabbers into his pocket, "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh, what rubbish," Hermione replied, "Crookshanks could _smell_ him, Ron, how else d'you think—"

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" Ron cut in, ignoring the giggling of students who had turned to watch, "And Scabbers was here first, _and_ he's ill!"

Bryt glared at Ron as her friend turned and headed up to the boy's dormitories. She, then, turned to Hermione, reaching up to scratch Crookshanks behind the ears.

"Thickheaded git," Bryt said, "You just ignore him, Crookshanks."

"Maybe I should try to keep Crookshanks away from Scabbers, though," Hermione said with a sigh, "He _is_ Ron's pet, after all."

"It probably won't be too hard," Bryt pointed out, "Ron keeps Scabbers with him practically all the time now."

Hermione gave a nod, readjusting Crookshanks' weight in her arms. "I should get back to my homework," she said.

"Yeah, you do have a ton of it," Bryt replied, "I think I'll go to bed, though. 'Night."

Bryt went over to get her bag and told Harry goodnight before heading up to her dormitory, hoping the next day would go better than that afternoon had just gone.

Bryt's wish fell short, though. Ron was still fuming over the night before, avoiding talking both Hermione and Bryt whenever he could. This greatly annoyed Bryt because she had been wanting to apologize to Ron, even though she felt there was nothing to apologize for. She just hated it when she got into a fight with a friend and wanted it settled as quickly as possible.

"How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked Ron during their Herbology lesson as they tried to pull pods from the poffapod they were working on.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," Ron replied hotly, tossing one of the pods to the bucket, but missing it completely.

"Careful, Weasley, careful!" Sprout called.

Bryt gave a sigh, deciding that even if she did apologize, Ron wasn't going to let this go so it'd be better if she just kept her mouth shut and let him fume. Hopefully, he'd be over it soon enough, though she doubted it since they were dealing with Scabbers.

After Herbology, the quartet followed with the Gryffindors to Transfiguration. Outside of the classroom, though, Parvati was saying something to Dean and Seamus while she had her arm around Lavender's shoulder as the girl was crying.

"What happened?" Bryt asked as they got closer.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati said quietly, "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh no," Bryt said slowly, "Sorry, Lavender."

Bryt couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She couldn't imagine how she'd feel if something happened to Joey, or even to her brother's cat, Merlin. Losing a pet had to be a horrible feeling.

"I should have known!" Lavender cried, "You know what day it is?"

"What?" Bryt blinked.

"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October'! Remember? She was right, she was right!"

It took Bryt a few seconds to realize what Lavender was talking about. When she finally remembered their first Divination lesson, she couldn't help but wonder how Lavender could remember exactly what Trelawney had said. Bryt doubted any of this had to do with Trelawney's wild guesswork, though she didn't want to say anything while Lavender was so upset.

"You—you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?" Hermione asked and Bryt glanced at her, knowing her friend was as skeptical as she was.

"Well, not necessarily a _fox_," Lavender said, looking at Hermione through tears, "But I was _obviously_ dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh," Hermione said, then waited a few seconds before continuing, "Was Binky an _old_ rabbit?"

"N-no!" Lavender cried, "H-he was only a baby!"

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" Hermione asked, gaining a glare from Parvati.

"Hermione, now's not the best time," Bryt whispered, tugging on Hermione's arm, but her friend didn't pay attention.

"Well, look at it logically," Hermione said simply, looking around, "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today and she _can't_ have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock—"

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," Ron cut in, "She doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

Both Hermione and Bryt spun around, glaring at Ron, who glared back at them. Before anything could be said, though, McGonagall had appeared at her doorway, opening the door for the class to come in. Bryt sat down between Harry and Hermione, while Ron sat on the other side of Harry, refusing to say a word to the girls during the entire class. It was hard enough for Bryt to concentrate in Transfiguration without friend-problems. Worrying over the fights with Ron were just making her concentration level go down even more.

Bryt was relieved when the bell rang, though McGonagall spoke up just as Bryt had gotten her things in her bag and was about to stand up.

"One moment, please!" McGonagall said, "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

"Please, Professor," Neville said, "I—I think I've lost—"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," McGonagall replied, "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now," Ron whispered as the quartet stood up.

"Oh, but—" Hermione started.

"Go for it, Harry," Ron cut in.

"We'll wait outside," Bryt said, "Good luck."

Bryt headed outside the door, where Ron went to stand away from Bryt and Hermione. Bryt rolled her eyes at this, thinking Ron was being childish. She finally gave a sigh, deciding it was better to get this out of the way, even though she still thought she had nothing to apologize for. She headed over to Ron, standing in front of him so she knew she had his attention.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night," she said, "I know Scabbers is your pet and what I had said was rude."

_'Even though it was true,'_ Bryt thought to herself.

"Forgive and forget?" Bryt asked, holding out her hand and glancing at Hermione, who was giving them an odd look.

Ron looked at Bryt, as if he thought she were trying to play some prank, but finally got a small grin and took Bryt's hand, shaking it.

"Yeah, sure," he said.

Bryt grinned and then looked at Hermione, jerking her head to Ron slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice. Hermione got a stubborn look on her face, crossing her arms over her chest. Bryt crossed her own arms over her chest and glared at her friend until Hermione finally gave a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"Ron? I'm sorry, too," she said in a huff, obviously only apologizing to keep Bryt from annoying her endlessly for the rest of the day.

Harry came out of the room then, so Ron didn't get a chance to reply.

"How'd it go?" Bryt asked as they started for their next class.

"She says I have to have a guardian sign," Harry sighed, "I can't go."

Bryt gave a sigh, giving Harry a quick hug and muttering an apology while Ron began calling McGonagall a long string of names, which caused Hermione to glare at him.

"I'll take a lot of pictures for you," Bryt said, "We'll tell you everything you want to know."

"There's always the feast," Ron put in, "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."

"Yeah," Harry said, though he didn't sound at all excited about it, "Great."

Bryt looked at Harry sympathetically, giving a sigh and turning ahead of her. She knew it wouldn't be the same without Harry at Hogsmeade, but there was no way he would be able to go. She was tempted to stay behind with Harry to keep him company, but she doubted Harry would want her to give up Hogsmeade 'just because of him', as she bet he would put it. She'd just have to remember to get as much worthless junk for him as she could possibly manage.


	11. Halloween

Halloween finally came and Bryt kept watching Harry closely as the quartet walked through the castle where Bryt, Hermione, and Ron would head on to Hogsmeade without their friend.

"Are you sure you're okay with us goin'?" Bryt asked for probably the fifth time as she adjusted her shoulder bag that held her camera, "I can stay here with you if you want."

"I'm fine, Bryt, just go," Harry said simply, though Bryt doubted he meant it, "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

Bryt gave a sigh, heading into the entrance hall and started for the door where Filch was checking names off a list.

"Staying here, Potter?" Malfoy called further in the line with Crabbe and Goyle, "Scared of the dementors?"

Bryt started forward, but Hermione grabbed into her arm to hold her back. Bryt continued to glare for a moment before turning to see Harry heading back up the stairway.

"This still ain't fair," Bryt said, turning back to Ron and Hermione.

"We'll get him a lot of sweets," Ron said simply as they had their names checked off on Filch's list and headed out into the cold.

Bryt nodded in agreement and the three fell silent for the walk to Hogsmeade.

Once they reached the village, Bryt was immediately in awe. The village seemed to be several small streets lined with thatch-roof cottages that reminded Bryt of pictures in children storybooks. Bryt pulled her camera out of her bag, stopping to take a quick picture like she had promised Harry before heading on with Ron and Hermione.

"Where should we go first?" Bryt asked, looking around her, trying to take in everything and avoid bumping into people at the same time.

"How about here?" Ron asked, pointing to a nearby store that held a sign reading 'Dervish and Banges' over the door.

The small store was full of strange noises coming from random objects and Bryt noticed a shelf of one as sneakoscopes.

"Crap, we should have brought Harry's to get it checked," Bryt said, looking over the objects before looking back at Hermione and Ron, "Think we should just buy him a new one?"

"Nah, we can just bring his next time," Ron said, "He'd probably like sweets more. Or maybe something from Zonko's. We should go there next."

"I'd rather visit the post office," Hermione said as the store became more crowded so the three left without buying anything.

"Then you can go on," Bryt said, "Ron and I'll visit Zonko's and we'll meet back up after a few minutes."

Hermione seemed to think it over, then finally nodded and started down the street as Bryt turned to Ron.

"C'mon," she grinned, heading along the street until they reached Zonko's Joke Shop.

Bryt liked the shop the second she stepped into it. The place was crowded, which made it hard for Ron and Bryt to move around, but it was worth the crowds. The shelves were packed with various items, including dungbombs, stink pellets, frog spawn soap, nose biting teacups, and hiccough sweets to name a few.

"Think we should get Harry somethin' here?" Bryt asked, squeezing through the crowd behind Ron, having a harder time keeping up since she was much smaller than him.

"I don't know, I didn't bring that much money this time," Ron said, picking up a pack of dungbombs.

"We could always get him joke stuff next time," Bryt said, "Besides, we don't know what he'd like."

"Right," Ron nodded.

Bryt and Ron spent another fifteen minutes in the crowded store before finally turning to leave reluctantly, empty-handed again. Bryt instinctively grabbed onto the upper part of Ron's arm to keep herself from losing him in the crowd as they pushed their way out of the shop.

"If it isn't Weasel and the little mudblood."

Bryt and Ron both turned quickly to see Malfoy smirking at them from where he was coming up the street, obviously spotting Ron and Bryt coming out of Zonko's. As usual, Crabbe and Goyle were right behind Malfoy.

"Where's your other mudblood?" Malfoy got a smirk on his face that instantly made Bryt want to hit him, "You two ditch her? Want some alone time, did you?"

Bryt blinked, wondering what Malfoy was talking about. She suddenly realized Malfoy was looking at where Bryt had been gripping onto Ron's arm. Bryt dropped her arm, about to say something, but Malfoy had continued on.

"Don't blame you, truthfully," he said smugly, "That little know-it-all can get on anyone's nerves."

Bryt had reacted without thinking. She moved forward quickly, gripping her hand into a fist and aiming upward at Malfoy's face. Malfoy stumbled backwards, his hands suddenly over his nose as he stared at Bryt in shock. Crabbe and Goyle both looked between Malfoy and Bryt, a look of shock on their faces. Bryt started grinning as she noticed blood coming between Malfoy's fingers.

"You might want to get that nose checked," she said sweetly, "To make sure it's not broken or anythin'."

Malfoy, still staring at Bryt with a frightened expression, turned and took off running with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind. Bryt turned, her grin suddenly fading as she noticed Ron staring at her with his mouth hanging open. Bryt blushed slightly, wondering what Ron was so surprised about. After all, she'd hit Malfoy twice before.

_'Oh, wait, he never saw me...'_ Bryt thought, remembering the first time had been during detention in the Forbidden Forest in their first year. Neville had been the only other one around then. The second time had been the year before and Ron had been preoccupied with burping up slugs at the time.

Slowly, Ron's shocked expression turned into a grin and Bryt relaxed, grinning herself.

"Bryt, you're mental, you know that, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you've said that before," Bryt replied.

"That was still brilliant, though."

"Yeah, just...don't tell Hermione," Bryt said slowly, "There's no telling what she'd say if she found out I punched Malfoy..."

Ron nodded.

"I'm definitely telling Harry, though," he said and Bryt laughed.

"You're telling Harry what?"

Bryt and Ron turned to see Hermione had walked up, carrying a package in her hands.

"Just all about Zonko's," Bryt grinned, covering, "We didn't buy him anythin'. Plan to next time, though."

"I bought something, though," Hermione said, handing one of the packages over to Bryt, "Owl treats, I thought Joey might like them. I got some for Harry to give Hedwig, too."

"Thanks," Bryt grinned, dropping the package in her bag, "How about we get something to drink? I'll buy, I'm in a good mood."

Hermione and Ron agreed eagerly and the three headed for The Three Broomsticks. The tavern was noisy and warm, a welcome change from the cold wind outside. They finally found an empty table where Bryt handed Ron the money to get each of them a butterbeer. Ron soon returned, putting down the three mugs before sitting next to Bryt.

Bryt loved butterbeer from the first sip. It had a sweet taste, a little like liquid butterscotch, which Bryt's favorite sweet. It also sent a warm sensation through her body that made her grin.

"Man, I really wish we could take some of this to Harry," Bryt said after she had downed half her mug.

"It really is a shame he couldn't come," Hermione said, "But it's for the best."

"Hermione, Black's not going to attack Harry when he's around a village full of people," Ron said.

"He killed an entire street full of Muggles before!" Hermione reminded Ron.

"...Well, it _was_ just Muggles," Bryt said thoughtfully, "There was only one wizard there. Here in Hogsmeade, the place is full is witches and wizards. It's a lot more risk."

"Exactly," Ron said, "And Black wouldn't come near Hogsmeade with all the dementors around."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head in a disappointing way. Bryt took another sip of her butterbeer, but suddenly choked on it as she noticed what looked like a large, burly man at another table.

"I...I think that's an _ogre_!" Bryt whispered.

Hermione and Ron both turned to look.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"No, but you'd think, I mean, he's definitely not a normal person," Bryt turned back to Hermione, "This place is so cool."

Ron laughed in response and Hermione shook her head again.

Once the three finished their butterbeers, they headed back into the cold, deciding to go to Honeydukes next. The shop seemed as crowded as Zonko's had and was a bright, colorful store with shelves lined with various sweets.

"Hey, Bryt, they have your favorite."

Bryt turned to Ron, then noticed he was smirking and holding up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Ha, ha," Bryt said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Ever since her first attempt at trying a bean and ending up with rotten eggs, Bryt had developed a strong dislike for the candy and refused to try even what people swore were the safest.

"I wonder if my brothers would like them, though," Bryt said, moving over to Ron while Hermione went to look at another shelf, "If there's another visit before Christmas, I'll have to remember to get some for them for their present."

"You could always give them some Fizzing Whizbees," Ron said.

"I don't think Mom'd like them hoverin' after eatin' the stuff, though," Bryt pointed out, picking up a Pepper Imps, "Besides, we still have a few months. We're buyin' for Harry today, remember?"

Bryt and Ron pushed through the crowd to Hermione, who was looking over chocolates and one of the owners was giving out free samples of a new fudge. Bryt, Hermione, and Ron ate it eagerly and also got some for Harry as well.

Several minutes later, Bryt, Ron, and Hermione left Honeydukes with most of their money spent and bags full of sweets. Bryt was biting into a liquorice wand as they started along the street, trying to decide where to go next. It was how they spent the rest of the day, moving from one shop to the next and Bryt occasionally taking pictures to show Harry, and all three of them eating on the sweets they got at Honeydukes, but making sure to save plenty for Harry.

When it began to grow dark, the three friends started back up the road to Hogwarts, reluctant to leave. Bryt was also excited about the feast. It'd be the first time she'd be able to attend the Halloween feast, after all.

Once they were back at the castle, Bryt, Ron, and Hermione soon found Harry in the common room where the dumped the pile of sweets in front of him and Bryt sat down in a chair, starting to pull out the pictures she had taken.

"Thanks," Harry said as he picked up one of the packages of sweets, "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"

Bryt, Hermione, and Ron immediately launched into an explanation of everywhere they went, Bryt showing off the pictures as they talked. Bryt couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend as she noticed the look on his face as he listened and looked at all the pictures.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, "Did you get any work done?"

"No," Harry put down the picture of Hogsmeade and looked up at them, "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in with this potion in a goblet. Lupin actually drank it, he said he'd been feeling under the weather and had Snape make the potion for him."

Bryt's mouth fell open as she stared at Harry in shock.

"_Lupin drank it_?" Ron seemed just as stunned, "Is he mad?"

"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll start in five minutes..." Hermione spoke up.

Bryt stood with her friends and started out of the common room, but she didn't want to give up on the subject of Snape and the potion. She suddenly got an idea and looked over at Harry.

"Harry, did you get a good look at that potion?" she asked as they started down the stairs, "I mean, can you describe it?"

Ron and Harry gave Bryt strange looks, but Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Bryt.

"You're going to try and figure out what potion Snape made," she said matter-of-factly.

Bryt nodded. "If Harry gives me enough to go on."

"Oh," Harry said slowly, obviously trying to think it over, "Well, the goblet was smoking. It even kept at it after Lupin drank all of the potion. Apparently, it doesn't have a very pleasant taste and sugar makes it worthless."

Bryt frowned as they started down the last set of stairs. What Harry had said wasn't much to go on. There were probably dozens of potions that shared those few characteristics.

"Anythin' else?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so," Harry said, "Wait. Lupin said there weren't many wizards who were willing to make the potion."

Bryt gave a nod. That would be at least a little more to go on. Her thoughts on the potion were interrupted, though, as they entered the Great Hall and Bryt stared in awe at the giant, floating Jack-O-Lanterns and live bats flying around the ceiling. It was definitely better than the fake graveyards, scarecrows, ghosts, and piles of hay that decorated the streets of Charleston during Halloween. She found herself wishing she hadn't left her camera up in the common room. Her brothers would have loved to see this.

The food at the feast was even better. Even though Bryt had mostly been full from all the Honeydukes sweets, she still ate quite a lot. The room seemed to be a lot louder than usual, probably due to conversations about their days at Hogsmeade.

Bryt kept to talking to Hermione about the feast and how great it was, considering they both had missed the last two. At one point, Bryt glanced across the table and noticed Ron was leaning closer to Harry, a look of pure amusement on his face as he was saying something in a low voice. Just from Ron's look, and Harry's sudden expression as if he were trying not to laugh as he looked towards the Slytherin table, Bryt had a strong feeling Ron was telling Harry about what happened during Hogsmeade.

All in all, Bryt had enjoyed the feast immensely until the end when the school ghosts put on a performance, one of which being Nearly Headless Nick reenacting his death. Bryt had kept her head down during that. She was always uncomfortable around ghosts and never found anything they did as amusing as the others.

Once the feast was over, everyone started out of the Great Hall for their common rooms. Bryt had looked over just in time to see Malfoy seemed to have had his nose had been healed since Hogsmeade, which surprised her. She had expected Malfoy to milk this injury as much as possible, much like he had with Buckbeak, and try and get Bryt into trouble. Yet Bryt hadn't been approached by any teachers, not even Snape. As Bryt thought about it, she finally decided Malfoy just didn't want to admit that a 'Muggleborn girl' bloodied his nose.

Malfoy suddenly looked over at them and got a look on his face like he was about to give one of his usual annoying remarks, but the look faded fast when Bryt grinned sweetly at him and gave him a half-wave before heading on out with her friends.

Once the Gryffindors reached their common room, though, Bryt could tell something was wrong. Everyone was hovering outside, a buzz of worried conversations echoing around.

"What's goin' on?" Bryt asked, stretching up onto her tip-toes in a failed attempt to see over the classmates.

"Let me through, please," Percy started pushing through the crowd, "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password—excuse me, I'm Head Boy—"

Bryt glared after Percy, but not for long because the sudden silence went through the crowd and Percy suddenly went "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

Bryt didn't like the tone. She shivered slightly, knowing something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

Bryt looked sideways to see Ginny had just come up next to her. She was about to say she didn't know when Dumbledore came up. Instantly, the Gryffindors started moving to the side to let their headmaster through. The quartet took the opportunity to move closer to the front to find out what was going on.

Once Bryt saw what the problem was, she threw her hands over her mouth and gasped. The Fat Lady wasn't in her portrait and the canvas was covered in large, wide cuts. There were pieces missing all together and even more scattered across the ground.

Dumbledore looked upset as he turned from the portrait just as McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin came up to the group.

"We need to find her," Dumbledore stated, "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!"

Bryt tensed and turned to see Peeves had shown up, obviously overly excited about the trouble that had started.

"What to you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked, causing Peeves' smile to disappear.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir," Peeves said in a tone that Bryt didn't like any better than his annoying laugh, "Don't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful. Poor thing."

Bryt fought back a laugh. She doubted Peeves felt any sympathy at all for the Fat Lady.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," Peeves said, obviously enjoying himself, "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Bryt suddenly felt like she would be sick and her body went cold with fear as she turned to her friends, who were all looked exactly how she felt. Then, suddenly, something came to her that made her feel even worse.

Hogwarts was protected by the dementors. It was supposed to be the only safe place for Harry. If Black really had gotten into the castle, was there anywhere Harry would be safe from the man intent on killing him?


	12. Substitute

The Gryffindors were ushered back to the Great Hall, where the other three houses soon joined. All of them seemed thoroughly confused, muttering to people next to them as they noticed the other houses. Once everyone was inside, McGonagall and Flitwick began closing the doors.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Dumbledore said after gaining everyone's attention, "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," Dumbledore had looked towards Percy,"Send word with one of the ghosts."

"Ron, I'm gettin' seriously tempted to slug your brother," Bryt whispered, glaring at the Head Boy, who seemed almost pleased with what was going on. Of course, he was being put in charge of practically all the students in the school.

"Oh, yes, you'll be needing..." Dumbledore caught their attention before Ron could reply. Their headmaster waved his wand, causing the tables to move along the walls and hundreds of sleeping bags appear in their place.

"Sleep well," Dumbledore finished, leaving. Immediately the room went into a buzz of conversations as the Gryffindors began telling the other houses what had happened.

Ron and Bryt were just explaining everything to a group of Ravenclaw boys, who Bryt recognized as often seeing in the courtyards when she was with Hermione, when Percy began calling for everyone to get into their sleeping bags and that he would be turning out the lights soon.

"C'mon," Ron said as the quartet moved away from the Ravenclaw boys, dragging their sleeping bags to one corner.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered in a worried voice. Bryt shivered slightly, imaging the madman moving through the castle, through the same halls she and her friends walked every day for classes...It left her with an almost sickening feeling.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," Ron said simply.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," Hermione said as they got into the sleeping bags and Bryt wished she had a hairband to pull her hair away from her face, it often tangled around her head when she slept, "The one night we weren't in the tower..."

Bryt shivered, closing her eyes as the thought crossed her mind. It wasn't pleasant thinking about what would have happened if Black had tried, or succeeded at, getting into the Gryffindor common room while the room was full of students.

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," Ron whispered, "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."

Bryt and Hermione both gave a simultaneous shutter at the thought. Bryt squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to think about Black anymore. It was hard, though, with everyone else talking about it and asking how he managed to get into the castle.

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," a nearby Ravenclaw said, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised himself, probably," a Hufflepuff put in.

"He could have flown in," Dean added.

"Honestly, am I the _only_ one who's ever bothered to read _Hogwarts, A History_?" Hermione asked.

"You seriously askin' that?" Bryt relied, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Hermione glared in return.

"The castle's protected by more than _walls_, you know," Hermione said, "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in, too. And Filch knows all the secrets passages, they'll have them covered—"

"The lights are going out now!" Percy called, "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles were extinguished and Bryt huddled under her sleeping bag, staring up at the starry sky above. The low whispers echoing around her were soothing enough and could have easily lulled her to sleep, but she couldn't get what had happened out of her head. With Hermione's comments on all the protection around the castle, it scared Bryt even more thinking about how Black could have gotten passed all of it. She doubted any teacher would be able to find the madman if he could get into the school so easily. Bryt tilted her head sideways and noticed Harry was still awake as well and was staring at the sky above them. She wondered if he was worrying about the same thing she was. She couldn't imagine what he was going through, knowing a man intent on killing him was somewhere in the same building as him, possibly just outside the room at that moment...

Bryt lay awake for hours, staring at the sky above them, unable to forget what was going on. She tried to pretend to be asleep each time a teacher appeared to check on the students, as she did again when Dumbledore came in. He had stopped right near the quartet to talk with Percy.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" Percy whispered.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good. There's no point moving them now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

Someone else came in now. Bryt fought the urge to fidget even more as the person approached Dumbledore and Percy.

"Headmaster?" Snape's voice came and Bryt tensed a little, hoping she hadn't been noticed, "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched..."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" Snape asked.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before—ah—the start of term?" Snape was talking lowly and Bryt could barely make out what he was saying. She was fighting the urge to lift her head, trying to pretend she was still asleep.

"I do, Severus," Dumbledore said in a warning tone.

"It seems—almost impossible—that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed—"

"I do not believe a single person in this castle would have helped Black enter it," Dumbledore cut in, his tone ending the topic there, "I must go to the dementors. I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Did they want to help, sir?" Percy asked.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore replied, "But I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster."

One set of footsteps walked off, and after a moment, the other two left. Bryt finally opened her eyes and looked over at her friends. All three of them were awake and it was obvious they all had heard the entire conversation.

"What was all that about?" Ron mouthed and Bryt gave a weak shrug in response.

"Y'know, I think Halloween here is cursed," Bryt whispered after a few minutes, waiting for Percy to be on the other end of the Great Hall. She didn't get a response and glanced over, seeing all three of her friends were giving her blank looks.

"What? It's true," Bryt whispered.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked.

"Simple," Bryt replied, "Our first year, Quirrell lets a troll in as a distraction and Hermione and I get trapped in a bathroom—"

"Where Harry and I had to save you," Ron smirked.

"Second year," Bryt continued, glaring at Ron, "We had to go to that deathday party, which I still don't think I'm completely over, Harry, and the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Now tonight, Sirius Black gets into the castle and attacks the Fat Lady. Halloween is cursed here."

"Bryt, you're completely mental," Ron shook his head. Bryt glared at him again before turning her back to her friends, yanking up the sleeping bag to her chin and squeezing her eyes shut, trying to get to sleep.

The next few days went with the entire school talking about Sirius Black and one insane theory after another coming up about how he had managed to get into the castle. The Fat Lady's portrait had been removed, replaced by Sir Cadogan. Bryt had liked the knight before, but after constant challenges to duels and changing passwords to ridiculously long and complicated, Bryt was beginning to get annoyed with the man.

Harry seemed to have it worse, though. Teachers were following him from class to class and Percy was now making excuses to stay around. Bryt usually hated being around Percy enough as it was, but having the Head Boy following them around was becoming increasingly annoying. Bryt was making excuses to stay by herself in the library, claiming she was going through potions books to try and find what potion Snape was making for Lupin.

Weather was also becoming a problem, becoming worse and worse over the next few days. Harry had told Bryt, Ron, and Hermione that Slytherin was backing down from the match, claiming Malfoy's arm was still injured, so Gryffindor would be playing Hufflepuff instead. Bryt's response was to make various threats against Malfoy's health that gained her a long lecture from Hermione.

The day before the match was still dark and stormy as Bryt, Hermione, and Ron headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts while Harry talked with Oliver Wood about the match. It was a couple of minutes after the three sat down that Snape came into the room. Bryt blinked, looking sideways at Hermione and Ron on either side of her, both of them looking just as concerned as she did.

"Settle down, class," Snape ordered, "Now, Professor Lupin is feeling ill and has asked me to teach for the day—"

The class erupted into questions and it took several minutes before Snape could finally get everyone quiet, threatening to take house points and give detentions. Bryt was glaring at their teacher, thinking about the potion he had made for Lupin on Halloween and wondering if it had anything to do with Lupin suddenly 'feeling ill'.

"Now, Professor Lupin has not—"

The classroom door opened and Harry came rushing into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I—" Harry cut off as he noticed Snape.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter," Snape said, "So I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked instead.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," Snape replied, "I believe I told you to sit down."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing life-threatening," Snape said in an almost disappointed tone, "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry slowly moved over, sitting next to Ron. Bryt glared at their Potions professor, trying to keep her temper.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted," Snape said, "Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far—"

"Please, sir," Hermione said, raising her hand for a second, "We've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows. And we were just about to start—"

"Be quiet," Snape cut in, "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," Dean spoke up, agreements going through the class.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you—I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today, we shall discuss—" Snape paused to flip through the book toward the back of it, "—werewolves."

"But sir," Hermione raised her hand again and Bryt had the strong urge to reach over and cover her friend's mouth to keep her quiet, "We're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks—"

"Miss Granger," Snape cut in again, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394. _All_ of you! _Now_!"

Bryt slowly pulled out her textbook and flipped to the right page, keeping her gaze down to keep from glaring at their teacher.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and a true wolf?" Snape asked.

Bryt already knew, after all, she had read several books on creatures, but she also knew better to ever try and answer one of Snape's questions. Hermione, however, couldn't help herself and raised her hand into the air.

"Anyone?" Snape seemed to ignore Hermione, "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between—"

"We told you," Parvati said, "We haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on—"

"_Silence_!" Snape snapped, "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."

"Please, sir," Hermione said and Bryt had the urge to cover her friend's mouth again, "The werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf—"

"That's the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," Snape cut in, "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione dropped her head, looking like she might cry. Bryt glared at their teacher, clutching her hands into fits.

"She was answerin' your question!" she snapped.

"Yeah, why ask if you don't want to be told?" Ron jumped to Hermione's defense as well.

Snape turned, moving to Bryt and Ron and Bryt took a shaky breath to calm herself down and resist the urge to hit their teacher as he leaned closer to them.

"Detention, Weasley, Miss Watkins," Snape said, "And if I ever hear either of you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

The rest of the class was quiet, spending the time making notes about werewolves. Bryt occasionally glanced sideways at Hermione to make sure she was okay, still angry about what Snape had done. It didn't help cool her anger with Snape going through the classroom, commenting on assignments that Lupin had graded and how they were being taught poorly.

When the bell rang, Bryt jumped to her feet and began packing away her things.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand," Snape said, "Weasley, Miss Watkins, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

Bryt gripped the strap of her bag and waited with Ron as the rest of the class left and their teacher walked over to them.

"I think a night of scrubbing bedpans in the hospital wing will do both of you good," Snape informed them, "Report there at eight, and you will not be using magic."

Ron's face flushed with anger, but he managed a 'yes sir' as he and Bryt turned and left the classroom. Bryt was clutching her hands into fists hard enough for her fingernails to dig into the palms of her hands as Ron stomped next to her, calling Snape any rude name he could think of. Bryt let him vent, feeling the same as him and desperately wanting to hit something to get her anger out. Today was definitely not going very well so far.


	13. Realization

At eight o'clock, Bryt and Ron left the common room for their detention. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them with a large bowl of soapy water bewitched to stay warm since they were cleaning without magic, which also meant they weren't allowed to use magical cleaning products.

At least Madam Pomfrey was more lenient than Filch and allowed Bryt and Ron to talk while they scrubbed clean one bedpan after another. Though most of the time, Ron complained about their detention and asking why Lupin asked Snape of all people to substitute for him. Bryt only half-listened, keeping her attention on her work and fussing with her pulled-back hair when the short ponytail kept falling over her shoulder. After the tenth time, Bryt gave a grunt of frustration and pushed her ponytail back hard enough that it whipped around and fell over her other shoulder. As Bryt wrinkled her nose in annoyance, Ron had found the scene incredibly amusing and had started laughing until Bryt twisted her rag and snapped it against the boy's arm. Luckily, it went unnoticed by Madam Pomfrey.

As it grew later, it also started to grow quieter and it took Bryt a few minutes to realize that the rain had been letting up outside. As she glanced up at a nearby window, it seemed Ron noticed the quieting rain as well.

"Good, hopefully it'll stay clear for the match tomorrow," he said.

"Doubt it," Bryt replied, "We're probably just getting a break between storms or somethin'."

"A guy can hope, can't he?" Ron asked, grumbling a little.

Bryt laughed, then noticed it was unusually bright in the room. At first thought it was just because it had been storming for so long and she had gotten used to the darkness, but then she noticed the full moon glowing from behind thinning clouds.

_'That's ironic,'_ Bryt thought, wondering if Snape knew it was a full moon when he assigned the class the paper on werewolves. Bryt resoaped her rag and was about to mention this to Ron when she suddenly froze, hand still in the water and staring blankly in front of her, as a thought crossed her mind.

It seemed like too much of a coincidence that both Lupin being sick and Snape assigning them to study werewolves happened during a full moon. Bryt had a sickening feeling that Snape had another purpose behind their assignment, and she knew exactly what it was. Bryt didn't want to think about there being a chance that the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they've had in their little over two years of Hogwarts could be a werewolf.

Still, with all the clues, it was an obvious choice. One of the few potions Bryt had narrowed down to from Harry's description was a wolfsbane potion, which tamed a werewolf's aggressiveness during their transformation, and had to be taken for the entire week leading up to the full moon. Lupin had been 'sick' today, the day of the full moon. And, thinking back on it, Bryt realized Lupin's boggart hadn't been a crystal ball at all, it had been the moon...

Something wet and warm hit the side of Bryt's face, jerking her out of her thoughts. Bryt snapped her head up, glaring at Ron, who was staring at her with a worried expression. Bryt could also hear the rain pounding against the window again. The storm was back and stronger than ever.

"What was that for?" Bryt snapped.

"Had to get your attention some way," Ron said simply, "You've been sitting there, looking like you've been Petrified, for the past five minutes."

Bryt flushed as she glared again.

"I have not," she shot back.

"Then why haven't you taken your hand out of the water?"

Bryt looked down and noticed she was gripping her rag tightly in the bowl of soapy water. She sighed, pulling her hand out and wringing excess water from the rag.

"Happy?" she asked, pulling the next bedpan over and started scrubbing it.

"Well, you could explain why you suddenly went into some sort of daze."

Bryt opened her mouth to explain to Ron just what she had been thinking, but then closed it again. Her thinking Lupin was a werewolf was only a theory. True, she had a bit of evidence to support it, but it wasn't proof. Besides, Lupin was a great teacher and always so helpful. It shouldn't matter if he was a werewolf or not, so there was no point in telling Ron...Right?

"It's nothin'," Bryt said, shaking her head and looking up at Ron. She could tell by his expression that he didn't believe her. "Really, don't worry about it. I'm just a little tired."

Ron still didn't seem to believe Bryt, but he dropped the subject and went back to his work. Bryt followed suit, still thinking about what she had just realized. She decided she'd talk to Hermione about it first thing in the morning before they headed down to the Quidditch match. If there was anyone who could tell Bryt that her theory was insane, it'd be Hermione.

Bryt continued to think over her plan until she and Ron were released some time after midnight. Bryt opened and closed her hands several times to flex her fingers as she and Ron headed up towards the Gryffindor common room. Bryt knew she needed sleep, especially if she wanted to stay awake for the Quidditch match tomorrow, but she didn't feel the least bit tired. It was odd considering storms usually always made Bryt feel sleepy, and the more violent they were, the easier she could sleep, probably a side-effect of living for eleven years in a city where it tended to rain and storm a lot.

Once Bryt and Ron reached the common room, Bryt noticed Hermione seemed to be asleep by the fire, her stacks of books around her. Bryt gave a sigh and looked at Ron.

"I'll get her, you go to bed," she said. Ron gave a nod, disappearing up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Bryt turned and headed over to Hermione, suddenly realizing the girl wasn't asleep at all, but bent over a book, focusing intently over the passage she was reading.

"Hermione?" Bryt asked, sitting down. Hermione instantly jumped, looking up at Bryt in surprise.

"You and Ron are back already?" Hermione asked, looking around the common room.

"Ron went up to bed," Bryt replied, "As well as everyone else. Hermione, it's after midnight, what're you still doin' up?"

Hermione gave a sigh. "Homework, of course," she said, "I have more classes than you do, thus I have more homework."

"You were nearly finished when we left for detention. There's no way you spent over four hours writing one paragraph for the Potions homework. Even you ain't _that_ thorough."

Bryt looked down at what was in front of Hermione at the moment. Her friend's text book had been open to a passage about werewolves and Bryt noticed the parchment was most likely the essay Snape assigned. Bryt bit her lower lip, thinking about what she realized during her detention. She was about to bring up her theory, hoping Hermione would brush it aside, but Hermione spoke up first.

"You realized it too, didn't you?" Hermione asked in a voice barely above a whisper and Bryt looked up at her in surprise. Hermione sighed as she continued. "Why else would you look so worried when you saw my essay? After all, you still have the entire weekend to write it."

"Oh...yeah," Bryt said with a sigh, "The storm broke for a few minutes and I noticed it's a full moon tonight...I started thinkin' how it was was ironic that Snape assigned an essay on werewolves...And it just clicked after that."

"I think Professor Snape assigned the essay just for us to see what Professor Lupin is..."

"Well, he's a great teacher, who cares if he's a werewolf?" Bryt asked. She didn't want to think about Lupin being a werewolf. He hadn't hurt a student, and Dumbledore would have never appointed him as a teacher if he thought Lupin was dangerous. Bryt said as much to Hermione.

"Exactly what I'm thinking," Hermione said, "Which is why I think we should keep this just between us."

"Meaning me, you, Harry, and Ron, right?" Bryt asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I don't think we should tell them," she whispered.

"What? Why not?"

"Like you said, who cares if Professor Lupin is a werewolf? Harry and Ron will probably just make a big deal out of nothing. It's better if we don't tell them."

Bryt sighed, closing her eyes for a second. She didn't like the idea of keeping something like this from Harry and Ron. She was about to say so, but stopped herself when she remembered that _she_ had decided against telling Ron during their detention. Bryt tried to tell herself that she had only wanted to get proof first, but it didn't change the fact she still kept it from Ron.

Bryt slumped back in her chair, frowning. She thought if it had been the year before, she wouldn't have hesitated telling Ron about her theory during their detention. Though, then, she hadn't been keeping a large secret for Hermione. She was getting used to keeping important things from Harry and Ron and it was a feeling she didn't like at all.

"They don't need to know, Bryt," Hermione whispered.

"You're right," Bryt said with a nod, not looking up, "I won't say a word to 'em, promise."

"Thank you," Hermione said, "The less people who know, the better."

Bryt nodded again as Hermione gathered her things and stood up.

"Are you coming up to bed?" Hermione asked when Bryt hadn't moved.

"I'm not sleepy," Bryt said, "I'll come up later. 'Night."

"Good night," Hermione said, leaving.

Bryt sighed again before digging through her bag and pulling out her diary, quill and ink. After writing down the events of the day, including her theory about Lupin and her dislike for keeping it from Ron and Harry, Bryt put away her diary and crept up to her shared dormitory, seeing Hermione seemed to have fallen asleep already. Bryt changed into pajamas and tried to sleep herself, but she couldn't. She tossed and turned for a few hours before finally giving up. Bryt got out of bed and grabbed the book she was currently reading and headed down to the common room where the sound of the rain was even louder. Once Bryt reached the bottom of the stairs, she realized Harry was already sitting by the fire.

"Can't sleep either?" Bryt asked, sitting next to Harry and noticed he was polishing his Nimbus 2000.

"Peeves woke me up," Harry made a face and Bryt couldn't help but giggle.

"Nasty weather for a Quidditch match," Bryt commented.

"I know," Harry sighed, "It's going to be rough."

"We'll win, though. You've never lost us a match yet."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Bryt."

"That's what friends're for."

The two continued to talk about anything that came to mind for a few more hours until Harry said he was going to head down to breakfast and asked Bryt if she was coming. Bryt said she would wait on Hermione and Ron and would see him later. Bryt watched Harry leave, then pulled her knees up on the couch and opened her book, deciding to read for a little bit while she waited for the others to come down from the dormitories.

Bryt knew that she must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing she was aware of was something wet on her shoulder, shaking her.

"Bryt, wake up..." Hermione's worried voice pulled Bryt fully awake.

Bryt groaned, blinking a few times and looking up to see Hermione staring at her. Bryt blinked again as she noticed Hermione looked as if she had just taken a shower with her clothes on. Slowly, Bryt realized Hermione had been out in the rain...Which meant that Bryt had slept through the Quidditch match. Bryt was about to complain and ask why no one woke her up, but she stopped suddenly when she noticed the worried look on Hermione's face...And how red Hermione's eyes were.

"What happened?" Bryt asked instantly, sitting up more.

"The dementors showed up during the match..." Hermione whispered, "Harry fell off his broom—"

"_What_?" a wave of dread went through Bryt as she felt herself go cold, instantly expecting the worst.

"He's in the hospital wing," Hermione continued quickly, "But he hasn't woken up yet. Ron's still with him, I came up here to get you."

Bryt nodded, getting to her feet and starting for the door.

"Thanks, 'mione," Bryt said, already starting into the hallway and down to the hospital wing. Hermione was right behind.

The entire walk, Bryt kept thinking about what Hermione had said. The dementors heading to the Quidditch pitch...Harry falling off his broom...Bryt sighed, half-wishing she had been at the match. Of course, she hadn't wanted to see Harry falling off his broom, but at least she would already be in the hospital wing with him.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up for the match?" Bryt asked, trying to break the silence between her and Hermione.

"We tried," Hermione replied, "You were just in a really deep sleep...Ron didn't want to let you miss the match, but I finally made him just leave you alone."

Bryt sighed, running her hand though her hair falling loose of the ponytail she had pulled it in for the detention the night before. Again, silence fell between the two friends, leaving Bryt to wonder how badly Harry had gotten hurt.

When Bryt got to the hospital wing, the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team who had come to visit Harry were heading out the door, tracking mud with them. Bryt and Hermione side-stepped out of their way, then headed on into the room. Bryt grinned and felt a wave of relief as she noticed Harry sitting up, awake. Without thinking, Bryt rushed over, throwing her arms around Harry, hugging him.

"Oi! Bryt!"

Bryt grinned and leaned back as Harry shoved her away.

"Sorry," she said, "When Hermione told me what had happened, I was really worried...And when I saw you were okay..."

Bryt trailed off and looked around for something to say when she noticed Harry had an unrolled cloth with piles of twigs and splintered wood laying on it. Bryt swallowed, then looked back at Harry as she had a sinking feeling what the wood once was.

"Harry? Is that..."

"Yeah, Ron just told me that it hit the Whomping Willow."

Bryt winced, remembering Harry and Ron telling her the year before about the attacking tree. And now it seemed that Harry had just lost his broom to it.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Bryt said, sitting on the edge of the bed, though she found herself thinking that they were all lucky that Harry's broom was the only thing that didn't survive the match that Bryt had slept through.


	14. Christmas Shopping

The weather grew colder as the next month passed. Lupin returned to teaching and informed the class that they didn't have to do the essay Snape had assigned(much to Hermione's dismay as she had already written the essay). And Harry told the others that he would be taking classes with Lupin to help against dementors since they seemed to affect Harry so dangerously.

At the end of November, Ravenclaw practically destroyed Hufflepuff in their match, which meant Gryffindor was still in the run for the Quidditch Cup(Bryt had learned Hufflepuff had beaten Gryffindor during the match she slept through, damaging the chance Gryffindor had for the cup).

At the beginning of December, Bryt signed up to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas Holidays, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When Harry asked why the others were staying, Bryt said she didn't want to spend two weeks with Mike and Drew's constant questions(though it was mainly Drew asking now, Mike seemed to have lost most of his curiosity of the magical world). Ron said he didn't want to be around Percy, and Bryt didn't blame him, while Hermione insisted she had to use the library. Though Bryt felt their excuses were as half-truth as hers. None of them wanted to make Harry spend Christmas alone.

The end of the term brought with it another Hogsmeade trip. Bryt offered to stay with Harry, saying that she had her fill last time. Harry insisted that she go, however, so when the day came, Bryt bundled up and headed out into the the snow with Ron and Hermione.

"Where should we go first?" Ron asked as they reached the village. Bryt was already feeling cold as she looked around, spotting a small shop nearby with odds and ends set up in the window display.

"How 'bout in there?" Bryt nodded to the shop, "I need to do some Christmas shoppin' anyway."

"Sure," Hermione said, tightening her cloak around her.

Ron made a face as he looked at the candles and jewelry in the display and Bryt laughed.

"Tell yah what," Bryt said, "You can go wherever and Hermione and I will check out this shop. We'll meet up in Honeydukes in about an hour."

Ron seemed to think it over for a second, but finally nodded. With the plan made, Ron headed off down the street and Hermione and Bryt went into the small store. There were probably only five other people in the shop and only one of them was from Hogwarts. The shop itself was small and seemed to mostly sell jewelry, candles, and perfumes. Bryt and Hermione looked over at each other before moving over to a corner that held a line of thick chains with small, unpolished stones hanging from them.

"Think Harry and Ron might like on of these?" Bryt asked, looking at the prices and winced a little. Each necklace were about three galleons. It'd be a little bit of an expensive gamble if Harry and Ron didn't like the stones. After all, they were necklaces and there weren't many guys who liked wearing jewelry, no matter what type.

"I don't know," Hermione said, glancing at the price herself, "They might if they're from us. How about I pitch in and we make this from the both of us?"

Bryt gave a nod, liking the idea.

"Which ones should we get, though?" she asked, looking back over the line of rough stones, reading over the names tagged underneath them.

"How about their birthstones?" Hermione offered.

"Do you know what they are?" Bryt asked, "I mean, I don't even know what _my_ birthstone is."

"Diamond. And Harry's birthstone is a ruby, Ron's is an aquamarine."

Bryt nodded. It didn't surprise her that Hermione knew the right stones. The girl did seem to know everything, whether it was something important to know or not. Bryt turned and got the two necklaces before she and Hermione went back to looking around. They spent nearly the entire hour in the small shop and finally left with the combined presents for Harry and Ron, and Bryt also bought herself a candle that would give the scent of chocolate when lit and two small bottles of an interestingly scented perfume to send to her mother and Sofí for Christmas.

Once in the freezing streets again, the two girls stayed close together as they hurried down the street to Honeydukes. Just as they reached the door, Ron came up from the opposite end of the street.

"Great timin'," Bryt said with a grin as the three headed into the crowded store.

Once in the warmth, the three began looking around. As Bryt had mentioned on the last Hogsmeade trip, she got a couple of packs of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for her brothers. She also picked up a pack of Chocolate Frogs for Julio and some Cauldron Cakes for her father.

While there, the three decided to get some more sweets for Harry. Not sure what he would like, she started over at a small corner with a sign marking them as 'Unusual Tastes'. Bryt balanced her current haul and picked up a red lollipop that, according to the label, were blood-flavored.

"What about this?" she asked, turning the candy over in her hand.

"Ugh, no," Hermione replied, "Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect."

As Bryt replaced the lollipop, Ron shoved a jar of Cockroach Clusters in Hermione's face.

"How about these?" he asked.

"Definitely not."

Bryt nearly dropped all the sweets in her arms as she spun around to see Harry standing behind her. Bryt's mouth opened in shock, wondering how in the world Harry managed to get into Hogsmeade.

"_Harry_!" Hermione was just as shocked, "What are you doing here? How—how did you—?"

"Wow!" Ron said, "You've learned to Apparate!"

"'Course I haven't," Harry replied, then leaned forward as he continued in a whisper, "Fred and George helped me. They had this magical map of Hogwarts. All you have to do is tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and it shows a very detailed map of Hogwarts, as well as a labeled dot of every person there. And when you're done, you just have to tap it again and say 'mischief managed' and the map disappears again."

"How'd you use it to get here?" Bryt asked curiously. A map of Hogwarts could come in really handy, no matter what the situation.

"There's seven secret passages from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade and the map shows all of them," Harry replied.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to _me_?" Ron asked, obviously angry, "I'm their brother!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" Hermione said, "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"

"No, I'm not!"

"You're crazy, 'mione," Bryt said, "That map's a gold mine, why in the world would Harry turn it in?"

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it!" Harry said, "Filch'll know Fred and George had nicked it!"

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione asked, "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"

Bryt swallowed, biting her lower lip. Hermione was right. After all, Black was once a student at Hogwarts. There was a good chance he knew about at least some of the secret passageways.

"He can't be getting in through a passage," Harry replied, "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three—one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through—well—it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so unless he knew it was there..."

"But what if he _does_ know it's there?" Bryt asked, feeling sick at the thought of Black getting into the castle through a passage the teachers didn't know about.

Ron cleared his throat loudly and Bryt jumped, nearly dropping her armful of sweets again. Bryt, Hermione, and Harry looked over at Ron and noticed him pointing to a sign near the entrance to the sweets shop.

—**BY ORDER OF—  
THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**  
_Customers are reminded that until further notice, dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put into place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.  
Merry Christmas!_

"See?" Ron asked, "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

Bryt sighed, feeling relieved over Ron's statement. He was right, after all. There wouldn't be any way Black could get into Honeydukes to get to any passage with dementors on the streets and the owners living over the shop.

"Yes, but—but—" Hermione said, trying to find another excuse now, "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming onto Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet—what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"

"I doubt he could find Harry with so many people around," Bryt said simply, glancing at the window to see a small snowstorm had started, "Not to mention with all _that_."

"Besides, it's Christmas," Ron added, "Harry deserves a break."

"Are you going to report me?" there was a mischievous smirk on Harry's face that made Bryt fight back a laugh.

"Oh—of course not—but honestly, Harry—"

"C'mon, Hermione," Bryt cut in, "Loosen up."

Hermione sighed, obviously giving in. Bryt gave a grin, then she and Ron went right into pointing out all the different kinds of candy to Harry before they finally went to the counter to pay for their sweets. With the Christmas shopping Bryt had now finished, and getting extra sweets for herself, Bryt was now near-broke. She was going to have to remember to bring more money next year if she'd want it to last through the whole year with Hogsmeade trips.

Once the quartet were out in the cold, Bryt, Hermione, and Ron began pointing out all the different areas of Hogsmeade for Harry. They weren't out very long before the cold was already getting to them and Bryt couldn't imagine how cold Harry was without a thick cloak. Ron suggested that they go to Three Broomsticks and there were no objections.

The small pub was crowded and noisy, but most-of-all, it was warm. Ron offered to get the drinks, so Harry, Hermione, and Bryt made their way to a table and sat down. A few minutes later, Ron came back with the mugs and set them down before sitting next to Bryt.

"Happy Christmas!" Ron said with a grin, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"_Merry_ Christmas," Bryt laughed in response.

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but Harry had suddenly choked on his drink, looking past Bryt and Ron across from him. Hermione's eyes widened and she reached her hand up, shoving Harry out of his seat and under the table. Bryt and Ron exchanged a confused look, then looked over their shoulders and instantly knew what the panic was about.

McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid had just entered the pub, followed by none other than Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Bryt's heart started pounding as she watched the group move towards them, trying to find a table for themselves. That meant there was only a matter of seconds before the group could possibly see that Harry was definitely somewhere he shouldn't be.

**-----**

**A/N:** I'm starting to get ahead in the chapters again, so I'm changing the updates to Mondays and Fridays for now.


	15. Unnerving Revelations

"_Mobilarbus_!"

Bryt looked over to see Hermione aiming her wand at the nearby Christmas tree. Slowly, the tree lifted and moved between their table and the one next to them before landing with a soft thud. Bryt's heart was pounding even louder now as she heard the group sitting down. She looked over at her friends, clutching her mug so hard in her hands that her knuckles were turning white.

Bryt was in such a panic that she barely heard Rosmerta the barmaid handing out the drinks. She jumped slightly, nearly spilling her butterbeer, when she heard a chair scrape the floor as someone joined the table near them. Ron glared over at Bryt and she gave him an apologetic look.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Rosmerta asked and Bryt realized she was the one who had sat at the table.

"What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black?" the Minister of Magic replied in such a quiet voice that Bryt barely heard him, "I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

A shiver went through Bryt just thinking about that night and learning that Black had gotten into the castle.

"I did hear a rumor," Rosmerta replied.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" McGonagall asked in an annoyed tone.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" Rosmerta asked in a whisper.

"I'm sure of it."

"You know that the dementors have searched the whole village twice? Scared all my customers away...It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, m'dear, I don't like them any more than you do. Necessary precaution...unfortunate, but there you are...I've met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore—he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," McGonagall said, "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" Flitwick said in agreement.

"All the same," Fudge continued, "They are here to protect you all from something much worse...We all know what Black's capable of..."

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," Rosmerta said, "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought...I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

Bryt had trouble believing the madman she saw in the newspapers was ever once a normal boy. Of course, she still had trouble picturing Voldemort as the highly respected Hogwarts student that they learned about the year before.

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," Fudge said, "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst? Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do."

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," McGonagall said quietly and Bryt had to lean a little closer to the tree to hear. She also felt Ron leaning over next to her, "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," Rosmerta gave a laugh, "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in there—ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

There was a loud clunk under the table. Apparently, Harry had just dropped his mug. Bryt couldn't blame him. The idea of the man trying to kill Harry had once been Harry's father's best friend was horrifying. She couldn't imagine what Harry was thinking now.

"Precisely," McGonagall told Rosmerta, "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course—exceptionally bright, in fact—but I don't think we've ever had suck a pair of troublemakers—"

"I dunno," Hagrid cut in with a chuckle, "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" it was Flitwick this time, "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," Fudge said, "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather of Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

_'He knows now...'_ Bryt found herself thinking.

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" Rosmerta asked.

"Worse even than that, m'dear..." Fudge said, his voice lower than ever. Bryt, Ron, and Hermione leaned even closer to the tree to the point that Bryt felt the branches tickling her cheek, "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" Rosmerta asked.

"An immensely complex spell," Flitwick answered this time, "Involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find—unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" Rosmerta asked.

"Naturally," McGonagall answered, "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself...and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?"

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements. Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James insisted on using Black?"

"He did," it was Fudge this time, "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed—"

"Black betrayed them?" Rosmerta asked.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it—"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid yelled and Bryt jumped, sloshing her butterbeer all over herself and Ron, who had been leaning almost completely against her to hear better. Ron glared and Bryt gave him an apologetic look.

"Shh!" McGonagall hissed.

"I met him!" Hagrid continued, "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead...An' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily and James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!"

"Hagrid, please!" McGonagall said, "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him—' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end gave in. told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

"_But what if I'd given Harry to em, eh?_"

Bryt didn't really hear what Hagrid said after that. The one question was still echoing in her head...What if Hagrid had given Harry to Black on that night? She doubted Harry would still be alive now. Which meant that Bryt, Hermione, and Ron would have never met him...

Bryt shuddered at the thought, mostly thinking about their first year when Voldemort had tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. He would have succeeded then and Bryt, Hermione, and Ron would most likely have died. If, by some miracle, they had survived the first year and Voldemort hadn't gotten the Stone, they definitely would have died during their second year when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened.

"But he didn't manage to disappear, did he?" Rosmerta's voice pulled Bryt from her daze, "The Ministry of Magic caught up with him the next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," Fudge's voice was suddenly bitter, "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew—another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew...the fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?"

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," McGonagall said, "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I—how I regret that now..."

Bryt blinked. McGonagall sounded strange, as if she were stuffy with a cold. It was definitely something new from their Transfiguration teacher.

"There now, Minerva," Fudge said in a kind voice, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses—Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later—told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens..."

McGonagall blew her nose loudly. "Stupid boy...foolish boy...he was always hopeless at dueling...should have left it to the Ministry..."

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands—I'd've ripped him limb—from—limb," Hagrid said with a growl and Bryt winced at the mental image that went into her head.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," Fudge said sharply, "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I—I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him...A heap of bloodstained robes and a few—a few fragments—"

As Fudge cut himself off, Bryt shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut and hunching up her shoulders as she tried to ignore the image of Sirius Black in the middle of a street, laughing insanely as dead bodies were strewn around him. Bryt felt something grip her shoulder and she glanced up slightly to see Ron giving her a worried look.

"Well, there you are, Rosmerta," Fudge said on the other side of the tree before Bryt could say anything to Ron, "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?" Rosmerta asked.

"I wish I could say he was. I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man—cruel...pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them...But I was shocked at how _normal_ Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored—asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him—and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his room day and night."

Bryt shook her head at the thought. She couldn't see how anyone could spend a prolonged period of time around dementors and _not_ go insane. But even if Black hadn't lost his mind in Azkaban, there was still something _very_ wrong with the man.

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" Rosmerta asked, "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his—er—eventual plan," Fudge replied, "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing...but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again..."

Bryt gave a shudder herself at the thought.

"You know, Cornelius," McGonagall spoke up, "If you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle."

Bryt, Ron, and Hermione leaned away from the tree, looking at each other as the teachers left. Bryt could see the same frightened, pale expressions that she was sure was on her own face at the moment. Slowly, the three moved to look under the table where Harry was sitting, looking even more horrified than Bryt, Ron, and Hermione combined.


	16. Holidays Begin

Bryt woke up early the next morning to the sound of Parvati and Lavender talking as they got ready to leave for the holidays. Bryt sighed to herself and decided to get up, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now that she was awake. She quickly changed into warm clothes and grabbed her brush, spending the next few minutes trying to untangle her hair. Once ready for the day, Bryt glanced next to her trunk where a package sat that held the presents for her parents and brothers(she had sent Julio and Sofí's presents off by an owl at the Post Office in Hogsmeade the day before).

Bryt got up and grabbed her heavy cloak, starting to pull it around her shoulders.

"I thought you were staying here for the holidays, Bryt."

Bryt looked over at Parvati, who had stopped in the middle of wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"I am," Bryt said, grinning, "But I gotta take somethin' down to the Owlery. Christmas presents for my family."

Bryt grabbed her scarf, wrapping it around her neck before picking up the box near her trunk and balancing it carefully as she left the room. Bryt had made it all the way to the ground floor, about to head out into the courtyard to cut across to the Owlery, when she walked around a corner and right into another student, causing her to stumble backwards. Bryt yelped, panicking as she barely managed to keep hold of her box. Once she righted herself, she gave a sigh, hoping that the bottle of perfume for her mother didn't break.

"Sorry about that."

Bryt looked up at the voice and found herself staring at a Ravenclaw boy that she knew was in her year. More specifically, he was one of the three Bryt often saw in the courtyards during warmer weather. If she remembered correctly, the boy she just ran into was Terry Boot.

"No, it's my fault," Bryt said, "In a hurry to get to the Owlery, I wasn't payin' attention."

"I've done that before," Terry said with a grin that sent an odd sensation through Bryt's stomach, "Um, we don't have to head out for the train until after breakfast, mind if I walk you to the Owlery?" Terry's grin melted into a playful smirk. "I can check around corners for you to help make sure you don't walk into anyone else."

Bryt giggled as she felt herself blushing. Getting a better look at Terry, Bryt realized that he was actually very cute. He was about a head taller than Bryt (though that wasn't unusual considering Bryt's short stature) and had dark gray eyes and short brown hair (that had a few hints of red in it) that he kept neatly combed down, which was refreshing for Bryt considering how Harry and Ron often looked like they had no idea what a comb even looked like.

Bryt decided to accept Terry's offer. The two started through the entrance hall for the front door, which Terry held open for Bryt.

"What are you mailing off?" Terry asked as they walked through the snow, which clung to the ends of Bryt's robes and her thick pants, socks, and winter boots.

"Christmas presents for my parents and little brothers," Bryt replied, "I didn't want to send Joey off in the blizzard yesterday, so I waited 'til this mornin'."

"You're not going home for the holidays?"

Bryt shook her head. "See, I'm Muggleborn and my little brothers are a little obsessive with stories about Hogwarts. My dad's just as bad."

"Still, they're your family. Don't you miss them?"

The two had reached the Owlery and Bryt noticed it wasn't much warmer inside because the tall, open tower had no glass in the windows, allowing the owls to come and go as they please.

"Of course I miss 'em," Bryt said, heading over to her barn owl nestled beside Harry's snowy owl.

"Usually people go home for Christmas, no matter how annoying their families are."

"You never met my brothers," Bryt gave a laugh as she attached the package to Joey and let him fly off.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and they'll turn out to be wizards, too," Terry said as he and Bryt started out of the Owlery and back to the entrance hall, "Then you can stop answering their questions, they'll get to learn it all first-hand."

"And then have to deal with them all year 'round?" Bryt replied, laughing. Though now that the idea was in her head, she had to admit, she liked it. She would be thrilled if her younger brothers ended up accepted into Hogwarts. Not just for the fact that they could finally leave her alone with questions about Hogwarts, either.

"By the way, where's your friends?" Bryt asked, deciding to change the subject, "Whenever I saw you around school, you're always with two others."

"You mean Michael and Anthony?" Terry asked, "Probably wondering where I am. I was going down to meet them at breakfast when I ran into you. And on the subject of friends, where's the group you're always with?"

"Probably wonderin' where _I_ am," Bryt said with a laugh as they came back into the entrance hall, "They're probably waitin' for me up in the common room. Um...See you around?" Bryt added hopefully, biting her lower lip slightly as she looked up at Terry. Once again, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was.

"Sure," Terry said with a grin, once again sending an odd sensation through Bryt, "Happy Christmas."

"Same to you," Bryt said, watching Terry head into the Great Hall. She cursed under her breath a little as she mentally added another reason she didn't like robes. It made it impossible to check out a guy from behind.

**xxxxx**

"You seem cheerful," Hermione commented when Bryt rejoined her friend in the common room.

"I do?" Bryt asked, looking at Hermione in confusion.

Hermione nodded.

"You've got this weird grin," she said, "And you look like you're blushing."

"I'm not blushin', I was outside. It's cold," Bryt protested, but looked around to make sure it was just her and Hermione before she continued, "But I did run into a cute guy along the way."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, giving Bryt a curious look.

Bryt grinned, telling Hermione about her run-in with Terry. Hermione started grinning herself, putting down her quill.

"Maybe you should ask him out after the holidays," she said. Bryt felt her face grow hot.

"What? I only talked to him for ten minutes, if even that long!"

"Well, then, get to know him. If you still really like him, ask him out when the next Hogsmeade trip comes up."

"Let me get this straight..._You're_ givin' me datin' advice? The girl who can't get past just talkin' with Julio?"

It was Hermione's turn to go red in the face. Luckily, she was spared having to reply because Ron came into the common room, coming over to the girls and sitting down. Hermione instantly grabbed her quill, going back to her homework that was stacked around her. Bryt turned to look at Ron, who was looking between Hermione and Bryt with a confused expression.

"Harry still asleep?" Bryt asked before Ron could say anything.

"I say we should let him sleep," Hermione said, flipping through the pages of her Ancient Ruins book, not even waiting for Ron to answer Bryt.

"Yeah, he's probably goin' through a lot," Bryt sighed, sinking back in the chair, "I mean, look at what we found out yesterday."

Hermione looked up towards the boys' dormitories and then back to Ron and Bryt, a worried look crossing her face.

"You don't think he'll..." she started, "Try to _do_ anything, do you?"

Bryt looked over at Hermione and bit her lower lip, easily guessing what Hermione was thinking.

"You think he might try to go after Black?" clearly Ron was thinking the same thing, too.

"We have to make sure he won't," Bryt said, running a hand through her hair, "Talk to him when he wakes up."

"Do you think he'll listen?" Hermione asked quietly.

"He'd better," Ron said, "Because if he gets himself killed going after Black, I'll strangle him."

Bryt sighed, closing her eyes. The good mood she had a few minutes ago was gone now. Silence fell over the group, only broken by the sound of Hermione's quill scratching across her parchment.

The mood didn't change much over the next few hours as Hermione worked and Ron and Bryt ate on the Honeydukes candy they had gotten the day before. For once, Ron didn't say anything about Crookshanks as the cat stretched out in front of the fire. In fact, they barely talked at all for most of the morning. They were nearly through the candy when it started getting close to lunch and Harry still hadn't come down. Ron had just said he should go wake Harry up when they heard footsteps on the stairway. All three of them looked up as Harry came into the common room, looking like he had a very rough night.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Already left for the holidays," Bryt said.

"It's nearly lunch time," Ron added, "I was about to come wake you up."

Bryt watched Harry closely as her friend sat down near them. He looked almost sick, but she couldn't blame him after what they had learned the day before.

"You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, looking worried.

"I'm fine," Harry said shortly.

Bryt leaned forward a little, watching Harry's face in an attempt to try and figure out what he was thinking. Out of habit, she slipped off her lucky bracelet, playing with it between her hands.

"Harry?" Bryt started slowly, "After...After what we found out yesterday...About Black...You're not thinkin' about...well...You're not goin' to try and go after him, are you?"

Harry looked up, looking between Bryt, Ron, and Hermione.

"You won't, will you, Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Because Black's not worth dying for," Ron added.

Harry stared at them with a look as if they were crazy.

"D'you know what I see and hear every time a dementor gets too near me?" he asked. Bryt slowly shook her head, thinking about how she read that dementors make people relive their worst memories.

"I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort," Harry continued and Ron winced at the name, "And if you'd hear your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her—"

"There's nothing you can do!" Hermione cut in, her voice unnaturally high, "The dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and—and serve him right!"

"You heard what Fudge said," Harry said simply, "Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others."

Bryt bit her lower lip, still playing with her bracelet.

"But at least he'll be locked away," she said.

"He broke out once, he could do it again," Harry replied.

"So what are you saying?" Ron asked, tensing slightly, "You want to—to kill Black or something?"

Bryt winced at the thought, staring at Harry, hoping to find some evidence that Ron was wrong. It scared her when she noticed Harry wouldn't look directly at them. She didn't like the idea at all that Harry might want to go after a madman, no matter what the man had done to Harry's family. Black was still a psychotic killer while Harry was only thirteen years old.

"Malfoy knows," Harry said suddenly, "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself...I'd want revenge'."

"Well, Malfoy wants nothin' better than you to get yourself killed," Bryt said, gripping her bracelet tighter in her hands.

"Listen, Harry," Ron said, "You know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me—that Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous—"

"Malfoy's dad must have told him," Harry interrupted, "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle—"

"_Say You-Know-Who, will you_?" Ron snapped.

"—so, obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort—"

"Harry, please!" Bryt cut in, "I _told_ you! Malfoy just wants to see you get yourself killed! Besides, _Black_ wants you dead! If you go after him, you'll just be lettin' him get what he wants! He's a murderer, you're only thirteen, what could you do against him?"

Harry glared at Bryt and she sunk back. Before Harry could reply, though, Ron spoke up.

"Look, it's the holidays!" he said, "It's nearly Christmas! Let's—let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"

"No!" Hermione said, "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron—"

"Yeah, let's go," Harry cut in, "And I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me about my parents!"

Bryt sighed, When Ron had brought up Hagrid, she had hoped that it would distract Harry from Black. Obviously, Ron had been thinking the same because he began scrambling for something else to do.

"Or we cold have a game of chess," he said, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set—"

"No, let's visit Hagrid," Harry cut in.

Bryt sighed again and slipped her bracelet back over her wrist as she grabbed her cloak from the arm of the chair she had been sitting in. She waited as Harry, Ron, and Hermione got their cloaks before the quartet headed down to the entrance hall and out into the snow. Bryt noticed it wasn't much warmer than when she had headed out that morning. She glanced towards the Owlery as they headed across the lawn and Bryt found herself wishing to go back to how cheerful she had been that morning when she talked with Terry. It had been nice with him, even though it was only for a few short minutes. Still, it was better than heading down to Hagrid with Harry obsessing over a killer.

By the time they reached Hagrid's hut, Bryt was shivering, despite the layers of clothes she had wrapped up in. Even though it was her third year experiencing winter Britain, she still wasn't used to how cold it could get.

Ron knocked on Hagrid's door, but they didn't get an answer. Bryt pulled down on her hat, glancing around them.

"He's not out, is he?" Hermione asked and Bryt was a little relieved when she realized Hermione was shivering, too. At least she wasn't the only one freezing.

Ron pressed his ear against the door, holding up a finger for the others to be quiet.

"There's a weird noise," he said, "Listen—is that Fang?"

Bryt moved closer with Harry and Hermione, lifting her woolen hat off her ear as she pressed it against the cold, wooden door. Sure enough, they could hear low moans from inside.

"Think we'd better go and get someone?" Ron asked as Bryt pulled her hat back down over her now-cold ear.

"Hagrid!" Harry began pounding on the door and Bryt jumped back, staring at him in shock, "Hagrid, are you in there?"

The quartet heard footsteps, then the door opened a crack and Bryt could see part of Hagrid's face. She bit her lip, getting worried as she noticed he had been crying.

"Yeh've heard?" Hagrid asked weakly, then threw his arms around Harry, crying against him.

Bryt, Hermione, and Ron immediately rushed over and pulled Hagrid away, leading him back into his house. They led him over to a chair near the table and he sat down, crying hard.

"What happened?" Bryt asked, watching Hagrid with worry.

"What's this, Hagrid?" Harry asked nearby and Hagrid started crying harder. Bryt looked over and noticed the giant man shoving a letter towards Harry. Harry glanced at them, then picked up the letter. Bryt moved to his side, looking around Harry's arm and down at the letter as Harry began reading it aloud:

"_Dear Mr. Hagrid,_

"_Further to our inquiry into the attack by a hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident._"

"Of course Hagrid wasn't responsible!" Bryt snapped, "He _told_ us not to insult the hippogriffs, it's Malfoy's fault he can't pay attention."

Hagrid was still crying and waved his hand to Harry, who looked back down at the letter with Bryt as he read on.

"_However, we must register our concern about the hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the hippogriff should be tethered and isolated._

"_Yours in fellowship..._"

Harry trailed off, obviously deciding not to read the list of names. Bryt was staring at the letter, more specifically, the date of the hearing. It was the day before her birthday...Bryt hoped that it was a good sign and meant that Buckbeak would win.

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" Hagrid pulled Bryt from her thoughts and she looked up, guessing either Ron, Harry, or Hermione had said something, "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"

Bryt heard a noise and turned quickly with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to see Buckbeak in one corner of the cabin.

"I couldn' leave him tied up out in the snow!" Hagrid cried, "All on his own! At Christmas."

Bryt bit her lip, watching Buckbeak eat. She really liked the hippogriff. She looked over at her friends, already deciding that she had to help Hagrid any way she could with winning Hagrid's case.

"You'll have to put up a good strong defense, Hagrid," Hermione said, moving over to their friend, "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe."

"Won't make no difference! Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! An' if I lose the case, Buckbeak—" Hagrid cut off, drawing a finger across his neck. Bryt winced, making a face as she bit her lower lip, doing anything to avoid the mental image of Buckbeak being killed. It didn't help much.

"Can't Dumbledore help?" Bryt asked.

"He's done more'n enough fer me already. Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them dementors outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around—"

Bryt tensed, looking over at Harry, silently begging that he wouldn't start demanding to know why Hagrid never told him about Black. Not with Hagrid in the condition he was now.

"Listen, Hagrid, you can't give up," Harry said and Bryt gave a sigh of relief as she realized Harry wasn't going to bring up Black, "Hermione's right, you just need a good defense. You can call us as witnesses—"

"Exactly," Bryt added, "We all heard you say that you shouldn't insult hippogriffs, and we all know Malfoy did anyway."

"I'm sure I've read about a case of hippogriff-baiting," Hermione said, "Where the hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened."

Hagrid started crying harder and Bryt, Hermione, and Harry all looked to Ron, waiting for him to add his help.

"Er—shall I make a cup of tea?" Ron asked.

Bryt raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. They were offering to help Hagrid with his case and Ron was offering to make tea?

"It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset," Ron looked uncomfortable, giving a small shrug. Bryt shook her head, rolling her eyes at Ron as he began looking for one of Hagrid's oversized cups.

It took several more minutes of promises to help and a cup of tea, but Hagrid finally began to settle down, blowing his nose on a large handkerchief.

"Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together..."

Fang crept out from under the table and Bryt watched him, guessing the dog had been hiding under there since Hagrid had started crying. Fang moved over to Hagrid, resting his head on his master's lap.

"I've not bin meself lately," Hagrid continued, "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes—"

"We do like them!" Hermione piped up.

"Yeah, they're great!" Ron added. Bryt knew they were both lying. After all, Bryt loved studying about magical creatures and even _she_ hated Hagrid's classes.

"Er—how are the flobberworms?" Ron asked.

"Dead. Too much lettuce."

"Oh no!" Ron said and Bryt swore he was fighting back a grin.

"An' them dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," Hagrid shuddered slightly, "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban—"

Hagrid stopped there. Bryt watched him, pulling off her hat and playing with it in her hands. Hagrid never talked about his brief stay in Azkaban the year before and Bryt, for one, wasn't sure she wanted to hear about it. Not with her own imagination giving her plenty to think about on a prison with creatures like dementors as guards.

"Is it awful in there, Hagrid?" Hermione asked quietly and Bryt looked over at her. The place _had_ to be awful with dementors around.

"Yeh've no idea," Hagrid answered, "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind...the day I got expelled from Hogwarts...day me dad died...day I had ter let Norbert go...Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep...When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go."

"But you were innocent!" Bryt and Hermione chorused. Hagrid gave a short laugh.

"Think that matters to them?" he asked, "They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck in there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not." Hagrid fell silent, staring at his tea for a moment before he continued. "Thought o' jus' letting Buckbeak go...tryin' ter make him fly away...But how d'yeh explain ter a hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An'—an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law...I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban."

The quartet stayed with Hagrid for until it got close to dinner, then decided to head back to the castle. As they headed through the thick snow, Bryt glanced over at Harry. She found herself thinking that, as depressing as their trip to Hagrid's had been, it was a good thing. At least Harry seemed to be putting his thoughts of revenge on hold.

_'For now, anyway,'_ Bryt thought as they reached the castle. She shuddered, closing her eyes for a second, wondering how long it would last before Harry decided to actually go after the man who had killed his parents.


	17. Christmas at Hogwarts

The next morning, the group went to the library and got every book that could help before returning to the common room to work by the fire there. It wasn't long before Bryt's eyes began to hurt from the reading and she constantly had to blink to try and fix her blurring vision.

"Here's something..." Ron spoke up, "There was a case in 1722...But the hippogriff was convicted—ugh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting—"

"Get that out of my face, Ron," Bryt shoved the book away when Ron had pushed the picture in her face considering she was sitting next to him.

"This might help," Hermione spoke up, "Look—a manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the manticore off—oh—no, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it..."

They repeated this process every day up to Christmas. Bryt woke up that morning to presents piled at the foot of her bed and Hermione already awake and going through her presents.

"Merry Christmas," Bryt said with a grin as she sat up, looking at her pile.

"Happy Christmas," Hermione replied, "And thank you for the new school bag."

"Well, your old one was covered in holes," Bryt laughed, picking up a small present from Hermione. She opened it to find it was an apple-scented candle and Bryt guessed Hermione had slipped it into the purchases when they were at Hogsmeade. Bryt thanked Hermione for it before putting the candle next to her pictures on the nightstand.

Bryt went back to her pile and found that she had a new sweater from her parents and a box of candy canes and butterscotch from her brothers. Once again, she had an unwanted gift from her grandparents: matching necklaces with half-hearts that could be put together with 'best' on one and 'friends' on another. There was also a note from her grandparents, telling her to 'share it with her little friend at school'. For one thing, Bryt didn't like jewelry (besides her lucky bracelet) and for another, she thought the 'friendship jewelry' was idiotic. Bryt rolled her eyes at the necklaces and tossed them down into her trunk, deciding she'd hide them away in her stash under her bed at home over the summer.

Bryt went back to her pile and found she had a box of dung bombs from Ron. She rolled her eyes at the gift, though she wasn't surprised that Ron was sending her prank items for Christmas. Harry seemed to be a little smarter and had given Bryt a case of Cauldron Cakes, Bryt's favorite sweet from the wizarding world.

Bryt looked up just as Hermione was unwrapping a book.

"Julio send you another one?" Bryt asked, wondering if it was another American Wizarding History book.

"Actually, this one's more of a diary," Hermione said, "He sent a letter with it. Apparently, he has a matching one and we can write to each other instantly with it instead of waiting for letters."

"Now that's cool," Bryt said, interested, "You'll just have to work on the time difference thing."

"Apparently, if one of us writes to the other and the other can't get to it, our message will stay in the other book until we can read it," Hermione said, obviously impressed by the book.

"Julio's one smart guy," Bryt grinned.

"Actually, he got the idea from You-Know-Who's diary we found last year."

Bryt wrinkled her nose slightly as she remembered that particular part of their second year. Still, she liked the idea of matching books to keep in contact better with her friends in America. Apparently, she would have to share Hermione's because Julio's letter to Hermione stated that, because of how expensive Bryt's gift was, Julio could only get two books to cast the spells on.

Curious, Bryt looked back to her pile and realized she only had one gift left. A long, narrow box with a note saying it was a collective gift from the entire García family. Bryt had a feeling she knew what was in the box and was proved right when she opened it to find a racing broom inside. She pulled it out of the box and grinned, looking over the smooth twigs and polished, light mahogany handle. She noticed engraved at the end was _Nimbus 1700_.

Bryt knew the broom was probably used, and knew it probably cost the García family a bit of money, despite the fact that Mr. García ran a Quodpot and Quidditch Supply Store, but she was extremely grateful. She now had her own broom. Something she had been wanting for a while now.

"I so owe them hugs when I see them again," Bryt said, grinning as she looked over the broom again. _Her_ broom. She _actually_ had a broom of her own. Bryt was still grinning as she thought about getting to fly it and actually getting to learn to play Quidditch. After all, Bryt loved the sport, and Beater was her favorite position. Bryt was even thinking about eventually trying out for Beater on the Gryffindor team—once Fred and George left Hogwarts, anyway. She knew she'd be no match against them in tryouts. Bryt felt she might be good for the Beater position, either way. She had a strong hit (after all, she did bloody—and probably broke—Malfoy's nose on the Hogsmeade trip on Halloween) and lately she was beginning to lean a little more to having a slightly stocky build rather than the scrawny she had been the first twelve years of her life. Beaters were usually built a little heavier than most.

A thought suddenly crossed Bryt's mind that dampened her high spirits. She now had a broom—used or not—while Harry's was now destroyed. Bryt frowned, wondering what Harry might think when he found out.

"Maybe I can offer to let Harry borrow it?" Bryt asked, looking up at Hermione, "I mean, it's not a Nimbus Two-Thousand, but it _is_ a Nimbus..."

"I bet he'd appreciate that," Hermione said, "Want to see if they're awake yet?"

Bryt nodded, deciding to go ahead and get dressed and brushed through her hair. She hesitated, but finally decided to take her broom with her. She could show it to Harry when she offered to let him borrow it for Quidditch matches.

Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and the two girls headed down the stairs, then turning and heading up the stairs towards Harry and Ron's room.

"Another sweater from mum," Ron was saying as Bryt and Hermione approached the dormitory door, "Maroon _again_...See if you got one."

Bryt pushed open the door, keeping her broom behind her back as she came in.

"Mornin', boys," she said, finding herself grinning more as she noticed both boys were wearing the necklaces Hermione and Bryt pooled together to get them(though Ron's had his tucked under his shirt—Bryt had noticed the chain around his neck). At least the girls' expensive gamble had paid off.

Bryt went over and gave Harry and Ron both a kiss on the cheek, which they both replied to by rolling their eyes (and Ron groaning and rubbing his arm against his cheek) but neither actually said anything.

Hermione came in after Bryt, Crookshanks tight in her arms.

"Don't bring him in here!" Ron yelled, grabbing what Bryt assumed was Scabbers and pushing the rat into his pajama pocket.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes, letting Crookshanks jump down onto one of the empty beds. Before Ron could complain more, Bryt decided to divert the subject and turned to Harry as he unwrapped a red sweater.

"Oh, Harry," Bryt said, "I, um...The Garcías sent me a broom for Christmas. You're welcome to borrow it for Quidditch...If you want."

Harry and Ron both stared at Bryt as she showed them the broom, grinning a little. Harry moved over, taking the broom from Bryt to look it over.

"I know it's not a Nimbus Two-Thousand...Or a Firebolt..." Bryt said, knowing how Harry had been eying the latest racing broom practically since it's release, "But it _is_ a Nimbus."

"Thanks, Bryt," Harry looked up, grinning brightly as he handed Bryt her broom back, "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Bryt said, then smirking a little, "Just don't go flyin' it into the Whomping Willow, okay?"

Harry started laughing and Bryt grinned herself. It was good to know that Harry could still be in a good mood with everything that was going on.

"Harry, what's that?" Ron asked, and Bryt looked to where Ron was pointing at a long, narrow present still wrapped on the bed. Bryt noticed it looked similar to the way her Nimbus Seventeen-Hundred had been wrapped.

"If it's what I think it is," Bryt said with a grin, "You won't have to borrow my broom after all, Harry."

Harry immediately grabbed the package, ripping it open. Bryt's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she noticed the broom that fell onto Harry's bed.

"I don't believe it..." Ron gasped, moving closer.

Bryt couldn't, either. Laying there on Harry's bed was the best racing broom ever made: A Firebolt. Harry had actually gotten a _Firebolt_ for Christmas. Harry picked up the broom, then let it go and it hovered in the air.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione gasped, "Who sent you _that_?"

"Look and see if there's a card," Harry replied.

Bryt put down her broom and moved over with Ron, shifting through the wrappings for any sign of a card. Bryt bit her lip when she didn't notice one and she looked back at the Firebolt. Something this expensive _had_ to have a note. After all, the Firebolt was the most popular, most expensive broom out there. Anyone would want one.

"Blimey! Who would spend that much on you?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys," Harry replied.

Bryt grinned. Of course someone who hated Harry wouldn't spend so much on him.

_'Or maybe they will...'_ the thought hit Bryt hard and she felt sick over it, staring at the broom. She barely heard Harry and Ron's conversation as she thought over the facts again. Someone was anonymously sending Harry the best racing broom in the world. Obviously, Harry wouldn't hesitate to accept it. It could be a perfect chance to disguise an attempted attack as a gift—like the Trojan Horse.

"What's the matter with you two?" Ron snapped Bryt from her thoughts and she blinked, then realized that Hermione seemed as worried as she did. Bryt wondered if her friend was thinking the same thing has her.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "But it's odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"

"It's the best broom there is, Hermione," Ron was staring at Hermione as if she were insane.

"So it must've been really expensive..."

"Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together."

"Well...Who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?"

Obviously, Hermione _was_ thinking the same thing Bryt was. Bryt didn't know if that made her feel better or worse. For one, she knew she wasn't being overly paranoid, but at the same time, it meant that someone was stopping at nothing to kill Harry.

_'Oh God, Sirius Black...'_ Bryt swallowed hard, wondering why she hadn't thought of him before.

"Who cares?" Bryt barely heard Ron's impatient voice, "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" Hermione's shrill voice caused Bryt to jump and pulled her completely from her thoughts.

"What d'you think Harry's going to do with it—sweep the floor?" Ron snapped.

Bryt was just about to voice her own opinion when Crookshanks suddenly jumped towards Ron.

"GET—HIM—OUT—OF—HERE!" Ron yelled loudly and Bryt rushed over, pulling Crookshanks from Ron before Ron could do anything to the cat. Crookshanks was letting out low growls, his tail twitching wildly as he was staring intently at Ron, who was gripping at his pocket where Scabbers was hidden.

"You'd better get that cat out of here," Ron said, glaring at the girls.

Bryt glared back, handing Crookshanks over to Hermione before she grabbed her broom from the floor as Hermione left the room.

"You need to lay off Hermione," Bryt said to Ron, "I know you don't want to hear it, and I know you care a lot about Scabbers, but Crookshanks is a _cat_ and it's a cat's nature to go after rats."

Not waiting for Ron to reply, Bryt turned and headed out of the room herself. When she reached the common room, Hermione was coming down from the girls' staircase.

"I locked Crookshanks up in our dormitory," she said sourly.

"Might be for the best," Bryt said, glancing behind her up the stairs before looking back at Hermione, "But I think there's somethin' more important. I'm pretty sure you're thinkin' the same thing I am about Harry's broom. We have to tell them."

"You know they won't listen," Hermione said with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest, "All they care about is how great the broom is. They won't care that it could kill them if they try to ride it."

"C'mon, Hermione," Bryt said, rolling her own broom between her hands, "They _need_ to know."

"And what can we do when they choose to ignore us?" Hermione asked.

"We _have_ to try! And if they don't listen, we'll..." Bryt trailed off, trying to think of what to do, "We'll...Go to a teacher. Maybe Professor McGonagall."

Hermione stayed quiet, thinking over the plan.

"You're right," Hermione said, nodding, "It's for the best."

"What's for the best?"

Bryt and Hermione turned to see Harry and Ron had come into the common room, Harry holding his new Firebolt.

"Harry, you need to have the Firebolt checked," Bryt said quickly, deciding it best to get everything over with.

"Are you mental?" Ron snapped, "What for?"

"Because it could be jinxed!" Hermione spoke up now.

"Black could have sent it," Bryt added, "Haven't either of you heard of a Trojan Horse?"

"Trojan what?" Ron asked.

Hermione opened her mouth, obviously about to give a long story behind the Trojan Horse, but Bryt decided it better to speak up first and give a simple version.

"It's about sendin' an attack disguised as a gift," she said, "The Firebolt's the best broom in the world, obviously somethin' anyone would accept for a gift. It's the perfect thing to jinx to try and kill Harry."

Harry obviously was beginning to think it over, but Ron seemed completely unconvinced.

"How do you expect he bought the broom?" Ron asked, "Black's the most wanted criminal out there. He can't exactly walk into a store any buy anything, let alone a Firebolt."

Bryt bit her lip. Ron was right, and she wondered why she didn't think of it before.

"He could have used the Imperius Curse and forced someone else to do it for him," Hermione countered.

Bryt and Harry both looked at Hermione, confused, but Ron obviously knew what Hermione was talking about since he was watching her, obviously starting to think over the situation himself.

"Please, Harry," Bryt looked at her friend, "We can take the broom to Professor McGonagall. I'm sure she can figure out if the broom's safe or not. If it turns out to be okay, I'll gladly be wrong. But what if we aren't? What if Black _did_ send you that broom?"

Harry looked down at the Firebolt in his hands and was quiet for a long time. Bryt couldn't blame him. He was standing there in possession of the best broom in the world and was now being asked to give it up on the chance it might be jinxed to try and kill him when he rode it.

"Harry?" Bryt spoke up quietly and Harry looked up at her.

"You're right," he admitted in a hollow voice, "We should let Professor McGonagall take a look at it."

"We can ask her after lunch," Hermione spoke up, "It's nearly time for lunch, anyway."

"My offer still stands, too," Bryt offered, though she knew it wouldn't help much, "You can still borrow my broom for Quidditch."

Harry thanked Bryt, but he didn't seem too enthusiastic about it. Bryt sighed, thinking about how this Christmas wasn't exactly going well.

The mood didn't change much when they finally headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. Probably because they were all thinking about the conversation they needed to have with McGonagall when they got done eating.

When they walked into the Great Hall, Bryt immediately noticed that the four House tables had been pushed to the side, replaced by a single long table in the middle of the room. The heads-of-houses were sitting at the table with Dumbledore, and Filch was sitting at the table as well. Three students were had already arrived: Two first years who looked almost terrified and a Slytherin that was probably in a higher year than the quartet.

"Happy Christmas!" Dumbledore said happily, "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables...Sit down, sit down!"

Bryt slowly sunk into a seat between Ron and Hermione as Harry took the seat on the other side of Ron.

"Crackers!" Dumbledore said, holding out the end of a noisemaker to Snape. Their Potions teacher obviously didn't want anything to do with the object, but he finally grabbed the end offered to him and pulled. There was a loud bang and the cracker busted open, showing a witch's hat with a stuffed vulture attached to it.

Remembering their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the boggart, Bryt gave a quick snort of laughter, but immediately covered her mouth with her hands as Snape got a sour look on his face and shoved the hat towards Dumbledore. Their headmaster immediately took off his own hat and put on the vulture-topped one.

"Dig in!" Dumbledore said, waving his hand over the food on the table.

Bryt grinned, starting to pile as much food as possible onto her plate. The doors to the Great Hall opened and Bryt looked up. She let out a groan, rolling her eyes as she noticed Trelawney making her way over to the table.

"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledore greeted the Divination teacher, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," Trelawney said, "And to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you forgive my lateness..."

"Certainly, certainly," Dumbledore said, "Let me draw you up a chair..." Dumbledore waved his wand and a chair appeared in midair, turned, then placed itself between McGonagall and Snape. Trelawney scanned the table as she moved towards it.

"Ah, I see why I was called down now," Trelawney said in her misty-understanding voice that Bryt hated so much as she sat at the table, "You were dining with thirteen! The most unlucky circumstance imaginable."

Bryt rolled her eyes again, but kept her head down so no one would see.

"But where is dear Professor Lupin?" Trelawney asked, looking around the table.

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," Dumbledore answered, "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

Bryt glanced at Hermione next to her, mouthing 'Full moon?' and Hermione answered with a quick nod.

"But surely you already knew that, Sybill?" McGonagall asked, raising her eyebrow. Trelawney glared back at the Transfiguration teacher.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva," Trelawney said, "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

Bryt, once again, rolled her eyes, sticking a forkful of potatoes in her mouth.

"That explains a great deal," McGonagall said simply and Bryt fought a grin.

"If you must know, Minerva," Trelawney lost her misty voice and Bryt snapped her head up, surprised to hear that tone from their Divination teacher, "I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him—"

"Imagine that," McGonagall said in a dry tone at the same time Bryt thought _'Can't blame him.'_

"I doubt," Dumbledore cut in with a tone that immediately caught everyone's attention, "That Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Good. Then he should be up and about in no time...Derek, have you had any of the chipolatas? They're excellent."

One of the first years flushed brightly, but took the platter that Dumbledore had offered him as if afraid to turn the headmaster down.

Luckily, the rest of the meal passed fairly normally. Two hours later, with the four of them completely stuffed, they decided it was time to talk with McGonagall. Hermione was the one that approached their Head of House and asked if they could speak with her for a moment. McGonagall agreed, though looked confused, and stood, following the quartet into the hallway. Slowly, they told McGonagall about Harry receiving a Firebolt from an anonymous source, and their theory that it might be an attempted attack from Sirius Black.

"You're quite right," McGonagall said after they finished, "It was very smart of all of you to think this through and come to me."

Harry nodded, though the look on his face told Bryt that he was hoping that McGonagall would think they were being paranoid and would say the broom was perfectly safe. Though Bryt had known that the thought was wildly wishful thinking, she couldn't help but admit to herself that she had been thinking the same thing.

Harry retrieved the broom for McGonagall, who told them it might take a few weeks to test and make sure there were no jinxes on the broom, but she would keep Harry informed and would return the broom if it was proven to be safe.

As McGonagall left, Bryt sunk down into a chair near the fire and started staring at the flames. Her friends were equally quiet and Bryt couldn't help but think that this Christmas could have definitely gone better.

Bryt sighed, finding herself wishing that Harry had never gotten the Firebolt, or at least whoever sent it had left a note. She couldn't help but think that the day would have gone by great if it weren't for the fact all of them were reminded of Black trying to go after Harry because he received such an expensive anonymous gift.

**-----  
**

**A/N:** Decided to make up for Friday by updating again today. Enjoy!


	18. A Crumbling Friendship

For once, Bryt was grateful for the holidays ending and other students returning. After how Christmas had gone, Bryt was ready to get herself distracted with schoolwork again.

For the first time since the beginning of the school year, Care of Magical Creatures was enjoyable. Hagrid had decided to teach them about salamanders and had the class gathering wood to keep the fires going as the creatures scurried around in the flames.

Divination went very differently. They were beginning palmistry and Bryt really didn't like the idea of letting someone run their fingers along the palm of her hand. Not to mention she had a problem keeping her hand still because it tended to tickle and she kept wanting to pull away.

At least Lupin was back to teaching when the term started, though he looked tired. Ron seemed to notice it as well, as he commented on it as they were heading for dinner after class.

"What d'you reckon's the matter with him?" Ron asked.

Bryt bit her lower lip, knowing exactly what was wrong with their teacher. Bryt looked over at Hermione next to her. Hermione glanced at her and obviously guessed Bryt was wanting to tell the boys about Lupin because she started shaking her head. Bryt sighed, making a face as she tilted her head slightly. Hermione replied to the silent protest by crossing her arms over her chest and giving Bryt a stern look. Bryt returned the gesture.

"Oi! What's wrong with you two?"

Bryt and Hermione both turned to see Ron and Harry several feet ahead of them, staring at them. Bryt realized during her and Hermione's silent argument, they had stopped walking.

"Nothing's wrong," Hermione said, catching up to the boys. Bryt sighed, following behind. While Harry and Ron turned back, starting ahead, Hermione stated a few feet behind and grabbed onto Bryt's arm to have her hang back as well.

"They'll just over-react, Bryt," Hermione whispered, "They don't need to know."

"I just don't like keepin' things from 'em," Bryt whispered back with a sigh.

"They don't need to know," Hermione said again.

"Fine, you're right," Bryt replied, shoving her hands down into her pockets, looking back up at Harry and Ron walking ahead of them.

**xxxxx**

That Thursday, Bryt was sitting in the common room, working on an essay for Charms. Ron was working on his own essay next to her while Hermione was hidden behind her usual pile of books. The work seemed to be piling up for Hermione and Bryt had tried to talk her into dropping some classes, but always ended with Hermione telling her that she was handling everything perfectly fine. Bryt didn't believe Hermione, but after months of failed attempts, Bryt had just given up on arguing with her friend.

"How do you think Harry's doing on this anti-dementor lessons?" Ron asked as Bryt checked over the paragraph she just wrote.

"I hope he's doin' good," Bryt replied, "Those dementors really affect him badly...He needs somethin' to deal with it."

"Especially if he expects to win a Quidditch match if they come around again."

Bryt glared, hitting Ron upside the head. Ron glared back.

"I know it's hard for you to believe, but there _are_ some things more important than Quidditch," Bryt snapped.

"Of course I know that!" Ron shot back.

Bryt rolled her eyes, not really wanting to get into an argument, so she turned back to her essay. It wasn't until late, after Ron and Bryt had finished all of their current homework, that Harry came back form his lesson, looking tired and a little pale.

"You okay?" Bryt asked as Harry sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said in a distant voice, "The lesson was just a little rougher than I expected."

"How're you doin' the practice, anyway?" Bryt asked, "I mean, I'm sure Professor Lupin ain't about to bring a real dementor into the castle."

"He's using a boggart," Harry said. Bryt, Ron, and Hermione all gave him a weird look and Harry continued. "Well...The dementor is what a boggart turns into for me...Professor Lupin thought it'd be a good substitute."

"Probably still wouldn't be too pleasant," Hermione said.

"It's not," Harry said with a sigh.

By the look on Harry's face, Bryt guessed that he didn't want to talk about the lesson anymore. Bryt couldn't blame him. After all, Harry had said that he heard his mother screaming whenever the dementors were around. Bryt couldn't imagine listening to something like that over and over in an attempt to find a way to fight it off.

**xxxxx**

The next few weeks passed by normally, which Bryt was grateful for. Bryt found her time divided three ways, and with three different people, during the weeks.

She was spending a more time than usual alone with Ron as Harry was spending almost every evening at Quidditch practice or anti-dementor lessons and Hermione kept herself alienated behind piles of books, snapping at anyone who interrupted her homework. Bryt and Ron usually spent their time together helping each other with homework (as Bryt was better at Potions and Care of Magical Creatures while Ron was better in Astronomy and Transfiguration) or talking about their chances for the Quidditch Cup and how they were getting better since Slytherin beat Ravenclaw in the recent match.

The second part of her afternoons were spent in the library with Hermione. Though it was barely an hour a day, they spent the entire time looking for information for Buckbeak's hearing, which Hermione and Bryt had learned on one visit to Hagrid's had been moved up to mid-February. Bryt looked forward to those times because she often managed to run into Terry Boot in the library and she often stayed to talk with him after Hermione left to start on homework.

During the conversations as January wore on, Bryt learned a good bit about Terry. For instance, he was an only child and also had no cousins. He was a half-blood, his father being Muggleborn. He loved Quidditch, but had no balance on a broom so could never try out for his House team. He was fiercely loyal to the Appleby Arrows, which caused a Quidditch debate between him and Bryt (who supported one of the few American international Quidditch teams, the Fitchburg Finches) over which team was better. Their debate got so in-depth and had lasted long enough that Madam Pince eventually threw them out of the library because it would be closing soon.

Terry also really loved to correct Bryt with the 'proper' way to pronounce things(as Bryt learned one afternoon when Bryt said that her Divination homework was a pain in the ass and Terry immediately responded "The correct term is 'arse'"). Bryt learned that same afternoon Terry was very interested in magical creatures and was even hoping to get a job working with them after leaving Hogwarts. Bryt was very excited over this because it marked something they had in common other than a love for Quidditch, and she wanted more than just one common interest before risking asking the boy on a date—no matter how cute the guy was or how into a Quidditch conversation they could get.

Surprisingly, it wasn't until the last day of January when they first brought up the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match that would be coming up that Saturday. They were leaving the library after staying too late for the third day in a row when Terry brought it up first.

"Bit of a problem, don't you think?" Terry asked, "Here we are, on different sides of the match."

"Oh, you can root for Ravenclaw all you want," Bryt answered with a smirk, "We'll still beat your ass."

"Arse, Bryt," Terry corrected, "And you'll be the ones with your arses beaten."

"No way you'll beat Harry," Bryt said, shaking her head, "He's the best Seeker in the school."

"You really think so?" Terry suddenly stopped at the top of a flight of stairs.

"Positive," Bryt answered with a nod.

"Then how about a bet?" Terry asked, "To be fulfilled on the next Hogsmeade trip. If Ravenclaw wins, you buy us drinks at the Three Broomsticks. If Gryffindor wins, I buy."

Bryt felt her face grow hot as she stared at Terry. Sure, he was making this a bet, but at the same time she was sure she was just asked out on a date.

"Y'know, if you wanted to ask me out, you ain't gotta make it a bet," Bryt finally managed, staring to smirk a little.

Terry gave a shrug. "Wouldn't be as much fun, though," he said.

Bryt's smirk suddenly became a grin, feeling as if she had just drank an entire bottle of butterbeer in a single gulp. Terry really _was_ asking her on a date.

"Well, you got yourself a date, Terry," Bryt said, tucking her hair behind her ear, resisting the urge to start bouncing on the spot.

"What about the bet?" Terry asked, smirking as he held out his hand.

"Fine, got yourself a bet, too," Bryt said, taking Terry's hand and shaking it, "Be ready to buy drinks, 'cause you're definitely losin'."

"I don't think so," Terry shook his head with a laugh, "But we'll find out on Saturday. Good night, Bryt."

"G'night," Bryt replied, watching Terry turn and head down a corridor. Once again, she cursed over not getting to check Terry out from behind, but she finally turned and headed for the Gryffindor common room, fighting strongly not to start skipping. She couldn't wait to get back to the common room and tell Hermione that she _actually_ had a date with Terry Boot. For the first time that year, something was _really_ going right without a single hitch being thrown into the plan.

Bryt reached the common room and noticed Hermione hidden by a pile of books again. She knew better than to talk to her now so she looked around and noticed Harry and Ron sitting at another table, working on homework. Bryt went over to them, sitting at the other side of the table.

"Where do you keep going every afternoon?" Ron asked, looking up when Bryt greeted them.

Bryt looked between them and finally decided she might as well tell the truth. Especially since if her date went well on the next Hogsmeade trip, she would most likely end up leaving Hogsmeade with her first boyfriend and there was no way she'd be able to hide that from Harry and Ron for long. She would just have to endure teasing. After all, she'd do the same to them, so it would only be a fair turn.

"Been hangin' out with Terry Boot," Bryt said simply.

"Who?" Ron asked, giving Bryt a blank look. Bryt rolled her eyes.

"He's a Ravenclaw in our year," she answered, "We actually have a bet about the match Saturday. You'd better catch that Snitch, Harry, because I don't really got the money to pay for the drinks on my and Terry's date on the next Hogsmeade trip."

"_Date_?"

Bryt sighed, looking between them. Harry's response had been exactly as she expected. He was smirking at her, looking very much like he was thinking over the best way to tease her. Ron, however, had a completely different reaction. He was staring at Bryt with a shocked look, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"_You_ have a _date_?" Ron finally asked. Bryt rolled her eyes.

"_Yes_, Ron, I have a date," she said, wondering why Ron found it so surprising, "You think I was gonna grow old and die single?"

"Of course not!" Ron protested, "But..."

"But what?" Bryt raised an eyebrow.

"It's just...You're..._you_!" Ron said.

Bryt's gave narrowed into a glare and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Ron, I think you should keep your mouth shut," Harry spoke up.

"You stay out of this, Harry," Bryt turned her glare to Harry for a second before turning back to Ron, who was suddenly looking worried, "What is it about me bein' _me_ that makes it so unbelievable that someone would ask me out?"

"Well...It's just..." Ron stuttered, obviously scrambling for something to say. After another minute and he still hadn't answered, Bryt pushed herself to her feet, seeing Ron obviously couldn't come up with a reason that wouldn't end up getting him physically hurt.

"Next time, Ron," Bryt said, "Keep your damn mouth shut."

Bryt turned then, heading off for the girls' dormitories, cursing under her breath. The day had been going great and she had been excited about having a date and a potential boyfriend.

_'Why the hell did Ron have to ruin it?'_ Bryt thought as she reached her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

**xxxxx**

For the first time in Bryt's life, her anger didn't fade overnight. Bryt was going out of her way to avoid Ron now and Hermione began to as well after she heard what happened. In turn, Bryt avoided Harry since he was always with Ron, though Bryt held nothing against Harry. It was just an unfortunate side-effect over the situation.

Bryt couldn't help but find the situation ironic. Over the past two-and-a-half years, whenever Bryt had truly been at odds with Ron, it had been because Ron and Hermione had started arguing and Bryt had taken Hermione's side. Now, for the first time, an argument had come up that had nothing to do with Hermione's influence.

And Bryt had no plans to go to Ron, either. After all, he was the one who couldn't keep his mouth shut so he should be the one to come to her and apologize. Hermione, surprisingly, wasn't trying to make Bryt reconcile, either. Bryt guessed because Hermione was just as angry as Bryt over Ron's opinion that the idea of Bryt dating was just 'too much of a shock'.

So two days before the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match, Bryt and Hermione were sitting well away from Harry and Ron during breakfast. Bryt was going through her letters—which was a full-page-long list of questions from her brother Drew and the usual letter from her mother, telling her how things were going at home—when she looked over at her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and froze on the spot, staring at the headline that read _Dementors Given Permission to Use Dementor's Kiss on Mass Murderer Sirius Black_.

Bryt didn't even bother trying to read the article, she just kept staring at the headline. When she had gotten curious about dementors at the beginning of the year, she had read more about them and the Dementor's Kiss, but she had found out later that she really didn't want to know the information she now did. She now knew that the Dementor's Kiss was a devastating attack from the dementors. They lowered their hoods, clamped their jaws around a victim's mouth, and literally sucked out their soul—leaving the victim an empty shell. Someone technically living, but should be dead.

When she first read about it, Bryt found herself comparing the situation to someone being brain dead—much as her own grandmother had been several years ago after the car crash that eventually led to her death. Every time she thought about the Dementor's Kiss, she thought about her grandmother laying in that hospital bed, the beeping of a machine measuring her heart rate, and the fact that she should be dead, yet her body was still living. Imagining that, Bryt found herself unable to think that anyone deserved that fate—even someone as horrible as Sirius Black.

"Bryt?"

Bryt looked up at Hermione, who was giving her a worried look.

"Sorry, I got side-tracked," Bryt said, motioning to her copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Hermione looked at the headline and sighed.

"How can they agree to let those creatures so something so horrible?" she asked.

"Some people think there are people out there that deserve somethin' like that," Bryt said with a sigh, her appetite suddenly gone, "I don't think anyone should live like that."

"I can understand why," Hermione replied, but didn't say any more. Bryt was grateful for that. Out of her friends at Hogwarts, Hermione was the only one who knew what had happened to Bryt's grandparents from her father's side. That was a result of how close Hermione and Bryt had grown since they met.

Bryt tried to push the news on Black's fate out of her mind so she could concentrate on her schoolwork. She spent her entire afternoon in the common room with Hermione, so she didn't get a chance to talk with Terry as she usually did.

In fact, it was late that afternoon when Bryt was interrupted from her work by a buzz of conversations and she looked up to see Harry had come in, carrying his Firebolt. Bryt began grinning, realizing that the broom must be safe. As she had mentioned on Christmas, Bryt was very glad to be wrong about the broom. Bryt watched as Ron took the broom and disappeared up the stairs towards the boys' dormitories and Harry made is way over to Bryt and Hermione.

"The broom's safe," he said with a grin.

"Glad I was wrong," Bryt replied and Hermione gave an agreeing nod. Harry stood there for a second, then spoke up again.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

"Sure," Bryt said, grinning, "I ain't mad at you. You're not the one who thinks I can't date."

Harry got a look on his face, but sat down next to Bryt and looked at Hermione's pile of work. He raised his eyebrows and Bryt knew instantly what he was about to try and do.

"Don't bother, Harry," she said before Harry could speak up, "I've been arguin' with Hermione over this since day one. It's no use."

A yell suddenly came from the direction of the boys' dormitories and Bryt and Hermione both jumped in their chairs, looking up. The entire common room fell silent and everyone was looking towards the stairs. Seconds later, Ron came running into the room, dragging a sheet.

"LOOK!" Ron was screaming, marching straight for Harry, Bryt, and Hermione, and waving the sheet suddenly in Hermione's face, "LOOK!"

"Ron, what—?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

"Ron, stop screamin'!" Bryt said, leaning away to avoid being hit from the sheet. Something caught her eye and she glanced at the sheet, suddenly feeling sick as she noticed something red splotched over Ron's bedsheets.

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled, obviously not hearing Bryt, "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N-no," Hermione stuttered. Bryt swallowed hard, having a strong feeling she knew what Ron was about to show.

As Bryt thought, Ron suddenly threw several long, ginger cat hairs down onto the table. Ron was accusing Crookshanks of killing Scabbers.


	19. A Major Mistake

If Ron's friendship with Hermione and Bryt had been simply rocky before, it definitely was destroyed now. Ron refused to believe that any other cat besides Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers. Bryt had tried to reason with Ron, telling him that Crookshanks couldn't have been the only cat in the Gryffindor Tower, but Ron began yelling at her, accusing her of always taking Hermione's side and she was probably glad Scabbers was gone, that she never liked him anyway. Bryt chose after that outburst to ignore Ron completely. While it was true Bryt had never liked Scabbers(as she didn't like _any_ rats), she didn't exactly want anything bad to happen to him. After all, Scabbers was Ron's pet.

Bryt spent all of the next day with Hermione during classes, then in the common room to do homework. Of course, this meant she didn't get a chance to talk with Terry, but Bryt didn't want to talk with anyone that day anyway, which made Hermione perfect company since she kept herself pouring over her homework.

Friday morning came and Bryt woke up later than usual. She got dressed quickly, brushing through her hair before heading down for breakfast. Once she got into the Great Hall, Bryt noticed a group of people from different Houses gathering around one area of the Gryffindor table. Bryt knew Harry must have been there with his Firebolt, so Bryt avoided the group, heading towards Hermione, who was reading a book for her Muggle Studies class.

"You cheated."

Bryt stopped and turned around, seeing Terry standing behind her with his arms folded over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"What?" Bryt was confused, wondering what Terry was talking about.

"Our bet," Terry said, "You made it knowing that Harry has a Firebolt."

Bryt couldn't help herself. She laughed, running a hand through her hair as she looked up at Terry. Out of all the things to talk about, this one had caught her off-guard. Probably because she was currently on no-speaking-terms with Harry.

"Actually, _you_ made the bet," Bryt said, "I just agreed to it."

"You still knew Harry had a Firebolt."

"Not then. He was gonna borrow my Nimbus Seventeen-Hundred. He didn't get the Firebolt until a couple of days ago."

Terry looked over his shoulder to the group gathered around the Gryffindor Quidditch Team before looking back at Bryt, grinning a little more.

"Okay, you're off the hook," Terry said.

"Plannin' to call off the bet?" Bryt smirked at Terry.

"Of course not! It takes more than a fast broom to win."

"Good, 'cause I'm lookin' forward to you buyin' me a butterbeer," Bryt said.

"_You're_ the one who's going to be buying," Terry replied, smirking again.

"We'll see," Bryt said, glancing to the Ravenclaw table where she saw Terry's two friends watching them. When they noticed Bryt looking over, one of them elbowed the other and they both turned away, covering their mouths in an obviously failing attempt to stifle laughs.

"I guess I need to get back to my table," Terry said with a laugh and Bryt looked up to see he had looked towards his friends as well, "See you after the match."

"See yah," Bryt said, watching Terry head off before she turned and went towards Hermione, this time not being stopped.

As usual, Hermione didn't say anything as Bryt sat down, so the blonde ate in silence. When it came time for the match, however, Bryt insisted that Hermione come and watch, refusing to take no for an answer. Bryt had taken Hermione by the arm and almost dragged her out of the castle, Hermione constantly protesting that she needed to finish her book for class.

By the time Hermione gave up protesting and the two girls finally found a place to sit, the two teams were already out on the field.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor," Lee Jordan called and Bryt was giggling already. She really enjoyed Lee's commentaries during the Quidditch matches—and the scolding McGonagall often gave, "According to _Which Broomstick_, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship—"

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" McGonagall interrupted.

Bryt laughed as she watched Katie Bell, one of the Gryffindor Chasers, catch the Quaffle and start for the goals and Lee continued his commentary. Then, Bryt tried to follow Harry. She guessed Harry wasn't flying at full speed since the Ravenclaw Seeker, who was the only girl her team, was easily keeping up. After a moment, Harry began speeding up, starting to loose the Ravenclaw Seeker. Bryt stared in awe at just how fast the Firebolt could go. She was so distracted, she almost missed Katie scoring the first goal of the game.

Bryt cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors, then noticed Harry go into a dive.

"GO, GO, GO!" Bryt screamed, guessing Harry saw the Snitch.

_'He'd better catch it, I don't want to buy drinks!'_ Bryt thought, bouncing up and down on her feet. She was lucky she and Hermione got seats towards the front this time, Bryt didn't have to try and see over people for once.

One of the Ravenclaw Beaters knocked a Bludger straight for Harry and he had to swerve to miss it, which also meant he missed the Snitch. Bryt gave a groan with the rest of the Gryffindors while the Ravenclaw side burst into cheers. Bryt scanned the area, finding herself wondering where Terry was sitting amongst the crowd.

The game continued on. Bludgers knocked back and forth and the Quaffle being passed around to the point that the score was eighty-thirty with Gryffindor in the lead. Bryt was nearly hoarse from screaming and cheering, not to mention her legs were beginning to hurt from all the jumping around she had been doing.

Harry seemed to see the Snitch again because he took off towards one of the goals. Bryt started screaming louder, jumping up and down, begging Harry to catch the Snitch. Unfortunately, Cho Chang blocked him and Harry swerved to the side.

"HARRY, THIS IS NOT TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OFF YOUR BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

Bryt couldn't help but laugh as she heard Wood screaming across the field. As the game continued, Bryt noticed that Cho was staying relatively close to Harry, obviously waiting for him to see the Snitch.

"Won't even look for the Snitch herself," Bryt commented to Hermione next to her, "Some Seeker _she_ is."

Harry suddenly went into another dive. Bryt started cheering for him again, hoping—for the third time—that Harry would catch the Snitch. Harry suddenly pulled out of the dive and Bryt realized he had been faking it. Cho kept going downward, pulling up a good distance further than Harry had.

It seemed Harry saw the Snitch for real seconds later because he shot towards the Ravenclaw end of the field. Bryt, once again, started jumping up and down, screaming as loud as she could.

Cho suddenly let out a startled cry and Bryt glanced over to see her staring towards the ground. Bryt looked down as well and froze. Three tall, hooded figures were on the field, staring upward. Bryt's first thought was dementors, but then she realized she wasn't feeling cold or depressed as she did when she passed them on the way to Hogsmeade. Nor was she hearing the low, machine-like wailing like she had on the train their first day. Something was off about them...

Harry shot downward, pulling out his wand and shouting something. Something large and white shot towards the three figures and then they suddenly crumpled to the ground. Bryt noticed that they were actually a group of people. Noticing a flash of light-blonde, Bryt started laughing, having a good feeling that she knew exactly who the group was—Malfoy and his lackeys.

A whistle sounded and Bryt jerked her head up, noticing Harry was holding the Snitch over his head.

"YES! YES! YES!" Bryt started jumping up and down once again, screaming as she turned and threw her arms around Hermione's neck, still bouncing, "WE WON!"

"Yes, we did, let go!" Hermione cried, trying to pull away. Bryt laughed as she let go.

"I gotta find Terry," Bryt said with a grin, "See yah in the common room!"

Bryt didn't wait for her friend to reply as she turned and started with the crowd towards the field. As she started for the Ravenclaws, she noticed Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team trying to get to their feet and McGonagall scolding them loudly. Bryt grinned to herself and went past them, looking for Terry in the crowd. She finally found him heading towards the castle with Michael and Anthony.

"'Guess you're buyin'," Bryt said the second she came up to the Ravenclaw Trio.

Terry laughed, then glanced over at his friends. Both of them got grins on their faces, but didn't say anything as they turned and headed off without Terry.

"Looks like I am," Terry said, "You won fairly. Even though you cheated."

"For the last time, I didn't know Harry would have his Firebolt!" Bryt said, crossing her hands over her chest. Terry laughed. Bryt rolled her eyes, thinking that Terry just enjoyed annoying her like this.

"Mind if I walk you to the Gryffindor tower?" he asked, "I'm sure your House will have a party going soon enough."

"Knowin' Fred and George, yeah," Bryt said, "Let's go."

The two started along the crowd, but once they were in the castle, Bryt led Terry through lesser-used, longer paths. It would prolong her time with Terry, and it was also more private.

"How come Harry didn't tell you he was getting a Firebolt, anyway?" Terry asked as they started up a stairway, "I thought you were friends with him."

"I am," Bryt said, "Harry actually got the Firebolt for Christmas—"

"So you _did_ cheat!" Terry cut in.

"No," Bryt rolled her eyes, "If you wouldn't interrupt me, you'd hear the whole story."

"Sorry, continue," Terry said with a laugh.

"Anyway, there wasn't a card with the Firebolt—"

"He didn't know who sent it?" Terry cut in again, "That—"

"_Terry_," Bryt said sternly, glancing at the boy. He gave an apologetic grin, "Hermione and I thought that the broom could have seen sent by Black—"

"But—"

Bryt held up her hand, cutting Terry off there. He gave another apologetic grin and motioned for Bryt to continue.

"We figured he could have forced someone else to get the broom for him," Bryt stated, "And then he jinxed it and sent it to Harry to try and kill him."

"Thus killing the Boy-Who-Lived," Terry theorized, "Probably thinking it could bring back You-Know-Who."

Bryt nodded, deciding it better not to tell Terry the whole truth about Black's history with Harry's family.

"So McGonagall had Harry's Firebolt," Bryt went on, "Testin' it and all. Harry didn't get it back 'til day-before-yesterday. Which was after we made our bet, so I didn't cheat."

"No, you still cheated," Terry stated.

"And how d'you figure that?" Bryt raised an eyebrow, stopping along the corridor they were on.

"You knew there was a chance Harry would be using a Firebolt," Terry stated, "Thus you cheated."

"I didn't cheat," Bryt said, "You're just tryin' to back out of payin' up."

"And blow off a date with you?" Terry gave a sly grin and Bryt couldn't help but grin back as they started walking again.

"So you'll still pay up?"

"Of course, cheating or not, a bet's a bet."

"Then why—"

"Wanted you to know you were cheating."

Bryt couldn't help but laugh. Terry could be such a pain, but she actually really liked that about him. In fact, Bryt probably would have lost interest in Terry quickly if he wasn't the pain he acted like. It was natural, not at all like the 'forced personality' that Sofí often complained about in letters about her short-lived boyfriends at Salem. She often said that boys faked everything, just trying to 'stay on the good side of a girl to hook up with them'. Bryt could tell Terry wasn't like that.

The two continued their conversation, though it strayed from Bryt's 'cheating' to comparing their Care of Magical Creatures classes and when the next Hogsmeade trip would be. Both agreed that they hoped it would be soon, they were both eager to go on their planned date.

"Though I guess it's more of our first official one," Terry commented as they finally reached the portrait of Sir Cadogan that stood in front of the Gryffindor common room.

"What?" Bryt asked, looking at Terry in confusion, feeling heat rise to her face.

Terry looked a little uncomfortable as he looked at Bryt.

"I mean...After the second week, I sort-of considered us hanging out as dates..." he said slowly.

Bryt started grinning again. She really liked that idea.

"I guess they were, in a way," she said, "Even though we never officially called 'em that."

"So Hogsmeade will be the first official date," Terry stated again. Bryt nodded in agreement.

"Can't wait for it."

Terry gave a grin, then leaned closer towards Bryt. Bryt suddenly sucked in her breath, feeling herself go tense and her stomach tighten. She couldn't stop staring at Terry, who seemed to hesitate, then tilted his head and kissed Bryt on the cheek. Bryt suddenly felt disappointed. She had hoped for something a little more than a peck on the cheek...

"Hope the trip comes up soon," Terry said awkwardly and Bryt wondered if he could see the disappointment on her face. Bryt made herself grin, trying to hide it.

"Yeah, me too," she said, "Um...I should get to the party..."

Terry nodded, looking past Bryt, then turned and gave her quick good-bye before heading off down the stairs. Bryt watched until he was out of sight, then turned and gave the password, heading inside.

Her disappointment over her parting with Terry ruined her mood for a party. For a split second, Bryt had thought—hoped—that Terry was about to kiss her. _Really_ kiss her. Not the quick peck on the cheek she had gotten.

Bryt barely even looked around, starting through the crowd to where she knew Hermione was. She didn't get far, however, when she heard Ron calling across the room.

"If Scabbers hadn't just been _eaten_," Ron said loudly, "He could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them—"

"RON, SHUT UP ABOUT THAT DAMN RAT!"

The words flew out of Bryt's mouth before she had even thought them. She also regretted them the instant she had screamed. She felt herself go red and wished she could just disappear as the entire common room fell silent, everyone looking towards her. Bryt ignored them, hunching her shoulders and biting her lower lip as she stared at the horrified expression Ron was giving her from across the room.

Slowly, Ron's expression went from horror to rage, his ears going as red as his hair. Bryt knew she should have stayed, to let Ron start screaming at her. She deserved it after what she had just yelled at him.

Instead, Bryt spun around and took off up the stairway to the girls' dormitories.


	20. Reconciling

Bryt's entire body was shaking slightly and her arm was beginning to feel sore, but she continued to punch her pillow. She felt like crying, but she didn't want to. She hadn't cried since she was nine, she hated it. It made her feel weak, so when she got as upset as she was now and the tears threatened to come, Bryt forced herself to get frustrated or angry. Usually it helped, but tonight, the tears were still threatening to spill.

As Bryt punched her pillow again and took another shaky breath, glaring in front of her, she tried to figure out why this was bothering her so much. She hadn't even gotten this upset the year before when she found out Hermione had been Petrified. Of course, then she had been numb for quite a while, so it never registered in her mind to be upset.

_'Also you never yelled at Hermione about her dead pet,'_ Bryt reminded herself.

That had definitely been the stupidest thing Bryt had ever done. She doubted Ron would ever forgive her for what happened, and she felt she didn't deserve it.

The door opened, but Bryt ignored it. She punched her pillow again, ignoring how heavy her arm was feeling.

The edge of Bryt's bed sunk slightly and Bryt turned quickly to see that Hermione sitting near her.

"Don't start scoldin' me, I feel bad enough already," Bryt said, unable to keep her voice from breaking slightly.

"Actually, I was coming to check on you," Hermione said slowly, looking to the deep dent in Bryt's pillow, "You seem really upset."

"Yeah, well, I just screamed at Ron about his dead pet, why wouldn't I be upset?" Bryt shot back, glaring down at the bed, unable to look at her friend.

"Bryt—"

"Don't try and make me feel better about this," Bryt cut in, "What I said was uncalled for and completely out of line."

"Yes, but Ron knows you hate rats," Hermione said.

"Scabbers was Ron's _pet_!"

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes. Bryt was grateful that Hermione wasn't trying to push the issue more. She looked over on her nightstand that was lined with four pictures—one of her family, one of Julio, the picture of Bryt and Sofí together that they took before the school year started, and one of Bryt with Ron, Harry, and Hermione that they took earlier that year.

Bryt wished she could just go back to when the picture was taken. Before all the stress started pulling them all apart. She loved Harry and Ron much the same as she loved her brothers. In fact, she considered Harry and Ron to _be_ two extra brothers, just like she considered Hermione a sister. She hated not getting to hang around them anymore.

Bryt glanced at Hermione, who was looking at Bryt's pictures now. Bryt noticed the chain for Hermione's time turner around her friend's neck and, for a split second, thought about using it to take back what she had said to Ron.

Then, Bryt remembered Hermione telling her the basics of the time turner and knew the idea was impossible. If Bryt went back in time, there'd to two of her then. She couldn't go running into the common room to stop herself from yelling at Ron. She also couldn't go back to get herself alone at any point during the day. She hadn't been alone that day.

_'Besides, I never saw 'myself' today, so I know I never went back now,'_ Bryt thought, then sighed and shook her head. Time travel was apparently very confusing.

"Thanks for tryin'," Bryt spoke up finally, "You did help a bit."

Which was true. Bryt didn't feel like crying anymore, which she was grateful for.

"That's what a friend is for," Hermione said with a weak grin.

Bryt gave a small nod, reaching over and grabbing a hairband from her bed, beginning to braid her hair.

"I think I'll try to go to sleep," she said, "'Night, 'mione."

"Good night," Hermione stood up and left.

Once her friend was gone, Bryt finished braiding her hair and changed into a pair of pajamas before getting into her bed, trying to fluff back out her pillow. She pulled all her curtains closed, not wanting to see how Lavender or Parvati would react to her about what she had yelled at Ron.

Bryt got under the covers and laid down, trying to will herself to go to sleep. She didn't have much luck, however. She was still awake well after midnight when she heard the voices on the stairs and in the hallway as students were finally going to bed.

Bryt lay still, hoping they would think she was asleep. Apparently, they did because Lavender and Parvati kept their voices down, talking in excited whispers over the Quidditch match as they went to their beds. Bryt kept still until the room was quiet again, then she sighed and rolled over again, trying to get to sleep.

Nearly an hour later, Bryt was still unable to get to sleep and was just about to get up and go to the common room to read when she heard a scream that caused her to sit up in her bed, startled. Bryt scrambled to the edge of her bed, pushing back the curtains just as Lavender, Hermione, and Parvati turned on their lights.

"What's going on?" Parvati asked, "Who screamed?"

"Dunno," Bryt said, grabbing her fiery-orange bathrobe and pulling it on as she got out of bed, glad for her socks helping against the cold, stone floor.

The girls left their room just as the other doors were opening and girls were coming out. They headed down into the common room where Bryt noticed Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were in the middle of the common room, all of them had frightened expressions and their faces were pale.

"I'm telling you, I saw him!" Ron was saying.

"What's all the noise?" Lavender asked.

"Professor McGonagall told us all to go to bed!" A sixth-year said behind them.

Students were beginning to appear from the boys' staircase as well.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" Fred asked, obviously liking the idea.

"Everyone back upstairs!" Percy had shown up now, pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas. Bryt was actually surprised that Percy didn't sleep while wearing the badge.

"Perce—Sirius Black!" Ron said in an almost panicked voice, "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

Bryt went cold and grabbed onto Hermione's arm next to her to help steady herself. Sirius Black was in the Gryffindor tower? In her friends' _room_? Bryt closed her eyes, shuddering as she thought about what would have happened if Ron hadn't have woken up. Harry would probably be dead now...Maybe even Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus. Black had proved before that he had no problems killing innocent people.

"Nonsense!" Percy finally broke the silence that had fallen over the room, though he looked pale now, "You had too much to eat, Ron—had a nightmare—"

"I'm telling you—"

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

McGonagall had returned, slamming the portrait closed behind her and looking around.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

Percy straightened himself, obviously offended by the accusation. Any other time, Bryt would had gotten angry over that. Now, though, she was still numb over the idea that Black had been in the same room as her friends while they were sleeping.

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" Percy said loudly, "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare—"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron screamed, "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

"Oh God..." Bryt whispered, tightening her grip on Hermione's arm. If Ron hadn't woken up and screamed...

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley," McGonagall said slowly, "How could he possibly have gotten though the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" Ron pointed towards the entrance to the common room, "Ask him if he saw—"

Ron cut off as McGonagall glared at him, but she turned and went back into the hallway. Bryt held her breath, afraid of what McGonagall was about to find out, but she strained her ears to hear.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter the Gryffindor Tower?" their Head-of-House asked.

"Certainly, good lady!" Sir Cadogan replied.

No one made a noise and Bryt exchanged a frightened look with Hermione.

"You—you _did_?" McGonagall asked, "But—but the password!"

"He had 'em! Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

McGonagall came back, her face very white. Bryt swallowed, staring at their teacher. She couldn't remember ever seeing McGonagall looking so frightened.

"Which person," McGonagall started weakly, "Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was a small squeak nearby and Bryt looked over to see Neville raise his hand into the air, his entire body shaking.

The night didn't get any better after that. McGonagall was obviously furious with Neville, though she at least led Neville away from the common room before she scolded him. Bryt didn't think Neville would have been able to handle being scolded in front of his entire House.

Ron and Harry were sitting in one corner with Dean and Seamus, several students surrounding them and asking Ron what had happened. Bryt was nearby, twisting her bracelet between her hands as she watched them. She thought about what had happened—and how she had yelled at him just hours before. Bryt gripped her bracelet tighter in her hands as she thought about what could have happened. How it could have been that the last thing she had ever said to Ron was screaming at him about his pet...

_'I know I won't be able to handle that...' _Bryt thought, then turned to Hermione next to her.

"We should go apologize," she said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"C'mon, 'mione," Bryt said slowly, "After what nearly happened tonight, you still want to hold a grudge against Ron? What if somethin' worse had happened? I ain't about to take that risk."

Hermione bit her lower lip and looked over towards Ron and Harry. Finally, she gave a small nod.

"You're right," she said, "Friends should be more important. Let's go."

Bryt and Hermione headed over, moving through the crowd to their friends. Bryt kept gripping her bracelet between her hands as they stopped when Harry and Ron looked up. Both of them looked surprised to see the girls and Bryt took a deep breath.

"Ron? I...I'm sorry," Bryt said weakly, looking down at her bracelet, unable to look Ron in the face, "What...What I said earlier...I didn't mean it...I was just...I'm sorry. And I'm really sorry about what happened to Scabbers..."

"We both are," Hermione added, rubbing her hands together.

The girls were met with silence and Bryt bit her lip, playing with her bracelet, unable to look at Ron. She couldn't take him glaring at her while she was trying to apologize. She also wished Ron would say something, even if he was just telling the girls to get lost. Actually, she expected that reaction. She could at least say then that she had tried to make amends.

"Well, Scabbers was old..." Ron said finally, and Bryt jerked her head up in shock, "A bit useless, too. You never know, Mum and Dad might let me get an owl now."

Bryt grinned, relief going through her as she slipped her bracelet back on. Ron was forgiving them. That was a lot better than she had expected. Bryt sat down in an empty chair and Hermione sat next to her, obviously just as relieved as Bryt that they were putting the argument behind them.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Ron," Bryt said, "I have no idea what I'd do if I woke up to a mass murderer holdin' a knife over me."

"I don't understand something, though," Hermione said before Ron could reply to Bryt, "Why did Black run away?"

"What?" Bryt, Harry, and Ron all looked over at Hermione.

"Well, Black obviously ran off. After all, no one saw him after he woke Ron up. Why did Black run? He's had no problem killing people before..."

Bryt swallowed, realizing Hermione had a point, and wondering why she didn't think about it before. Why would a mass-murderer, who killed a street-full of innocent people, then _laughed_ about it, run away just because Ron woke up and saw him? Why didn't he just kill Ron, then turn to Harry? Bryt squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push back that image coming into her mind.

"Maybe...Maybe he knew he'd have trouble gettin' out once Ron screamed..." Bryt said quietly, "Ron woke everyone up...Black would have to get through most of the House, then he might run into teachers..."

"I'm just glad he _did_ run," Ron said, and Bryt could tell by the look on her friend's face that he wasn't going to forget this night very easily. Bryt doubted she would forget it, either, and she hadn't been the one with a mass-murderer standing over her with a knife.


	21. A Hogsmeade Date

When morning came, bad news came with it. Black had, once again, managed to get away. The security around the castle was being tightened greatly, from the teachers teaching the front doors to recognize Black to Filch boarding up every hole and crack he could find. Sir Cadogan had been removed and the Fat Lady was back, now with security trolls positioned around her.

Bryt didn't like having to walk past them every day, remembering her first year when she and Hermione had been trapped in a bathroom by a mountain troll. Thus, when she learned Neville was forbidden to have the password and would have to wait in the hall for another student to let him in the common room, Bryt told Neville that he could come to her and she would go with him to let him in, no matter what she was doing at the time.

Though with all the extra security, the quartet noticed that the statue of the one-eyed witch (which Harry had told them was the entrance to the passage to Hogsmeade) was unguarded.

"D'you reckon we should tell someone?" Harry asked in a whisper while walking to class one morning.

"We know he's not coming in through Honeyduke's," Ron answered, "We'd've heard if the shop had been broken into."

"I hope you're right, Ron," Bryt said as they entered their History of Magic class and found seats.

"I know I am," Ron said, "Besides, if that passageway gets closed, Harry won't be able to come to Hogsmeade anymore."

"I'm not sure Harry should go anyway," Hermione commented.

"What? Why not?" Bryt asked, giving her friend a strange look.

"After what Black nearly did, I don't think Harry should take the risk anymore," Hermione answered matter-of-factly, a worried look on her face.

"C'mon, Hermione!" Ron complained, "Harry didn't even get to see half of Hogsmeade last time!"

"What if he uses his cloak?" Bryt asked and all three of her friends looked at her, "What? It's perfect. No one will know he's there, especially not Black."

Hermione seemed to be thinking it over, but she finally gave a reluctant nod. At that moment, Binns drifted through the wall at the front of the classroom, signaling the beginning of the most boring class of the day.

**xxxxx**

Two days after Black's second break-in to the castle, the morning mail came as usual and brought Neville the worst letter a young witch or wizard could receive—a Howler. Bryt winced, remembering how she had to listen to Mrs. Weasley's amplified voice the year before when Ron received a Howler after crashing his father's flying car into the Whomping Willow.

Neville had ran from the Great Hall, but it did little good. Bryt could still hear Neville's grandmother's screaming from where she sat. Trying to distract herself, she turned to her barn owl sitting in front of her. Only one letter today, from Sofí. She was probably wanting to know if Bryt had an official date for her Hogsmeade date with Terry. Bryt wished that Sofí would actually use the linked diaries that Hermione and Julio shared, but Sofí said she found it annoying trying to keep a 'scheduled time to talk' and preferred waiting for letters.

"Ouch! Oh—thanks, Hedwig."

Bryt looked up to see Harry taking a letter from his owl and she was immediately curious. Harry practically never got mail—except for an occasional note from Hagrid inviting the quartet to tea.

In fact, that's what this letter was. Hagrid said he would meet them in the entrance hall at six, that they weren't allowed outside on their own.

"He probably wants to hear all about Black!" Ron said excitedly. Bryt resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Ever since the word got around about Black's recent attack, Ron was becoming increasingly popular—and the boy was enjoying every second of it. Of course, Bryt had to remind herself that Ron was the second-youngest of seven children—and the youngest son. Not to mention he was friends with 'the famous Harry Potter'. Ron was probably just glad to have attention for once—and not for being around others.

At six, the quartet headed to the entrance hall where Hagrid was already waiting.

"All right, Hagrid!" Ron greeted, "S'pose you want to hear about Saturday night, do you?"

"I've already heard abou' it," Hagrid answered, starting to lead them outside. Ron suddenly looked disappointed and Bryt had to fight back a laugh.

Once inside Hagrid's home, Bryt immediately noticed Buckbeak on Hagrid's bed, eating a plate of ferrets.

Bryt turned away, not wanting to watch the hippogriff eat, and made a face as she noticed a horrible-looking hairy suit and ugly yellow-and-orange tie hung up next to Hagrid's wardrobe.

"What're they for, Hagrid?" Harry asked. Obviously he noticed it, too.

"Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures," Hagrid answered, "This Friday. Him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus..."

Bryt bit her lip, running her hand through her hair. She knew that the hearing had been moved up to mid-February, but Bryt was hoping it was still in April. It meant they would have more time to build a case.

_'Probably why it got moved up,'_ Bryt thought sourly, _'To cut time.'_

"Bryt and I got you a lot of good information, Hagrid," Hermione said gently, "I'm sure you'll win."

As Bryt gave an agreeing nod, she noticed Harry and Ron exchanging awkward looks.

"Hagrid, we should've helped as well," Harry said, "Sorry..."

"I'm not blamin' yeh two," Hagrid said with a wave, "Gawd knows yeh've had enough ter be gettin' on with. I've seen yeh practicin' Quidditch ev'ry hour o' the day an' night."

Harry, again, got an awkward look on his face.

"I didn't have that excuse," Ron said, looking uncomfortable, "I really should have helped..."

Hagrid told Ron not to worry about it and the subject was changed to their chances at the Quidditch Cup. They stayed on the subject until nine when Hagrid walked them back up to the castle and they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"What's goin' on?" Bryt asked as she noticed a group of people crowded around the bulletin board.

Ron, being the tallest among them, went to check while Harry, Bryt, and Hermione found a table, Hermione immediately immersing herself in her homework.

"Hogsmeade, next weekend!" Ron said happily as he sat down with his friends.

"Man, I can't wait!" Bryt said, immediately thinking of Terry, "I'm _so_ ready to make Terry pay up for drinks on our date."

Ron suddenly got a strange look on his face, but turned to pull out one of his books before Bryt could really tell what it was. Bryt heard Hermione sigh and looked at her just in time to see the bushy-haired girl shake her head slightly as she had glanced at Ron.

_'What's up with them?'_ Bryt thought, but then pushed it out of her mind, preferring to fantasize about her upcoming date. She grinned as she leaned back, finding herself hoping that she could get more than a peck on the cheek from Terry this time.

_'I know I will,'_ Bryt thought after a few minutes, _'Even if I'm the one who has to do it.'_

Bryt's excitement carried through the next few days, leaving her in an almost hyperactive mood. This led to a very annoyed Ron, which Bryt couldn't understand. Hermione seemed to know, but any time Bryt tried to pester her friend about it, Hermione insisted she didn't have a clue. When Bryt reminded her once and Hermione was a horrible liar, Hermione replied sharply "It isn't for me to say" and Bryt chose not to bring up the subject again.

Saturday came and Bryt got dressed as quickly as she could, pulling on her favorite fiery orange turtleneck sweater and her usual cargo pants and sneakers. She brushed through her hair as quickly as possible, making sure she could get out every tangle.

"Bryt, don't you want to dress up a little?" Lavender asked as Bryt finally put away her brush. Bryt turned to her roommate, a little surprised. Then she remembered Lavender being overly interested in Bryt's upcoming date the night before.

"Why?" Bryt asked, "I think I look just fine how I am."

"But you're going on a _date_. You should look your best...Maybe wear a nice skirt."

"There's no way in hell you're ever gettin' me in a skirt," Bryt replied, crossing her arms over her chest and making a face, "Besides, I'm pretty sure Terry don't care how I'll look when we're just gonna walk around Hogsmeade."

Lavender made a face, obviously taking offense to Bryt's insistence on not dressing up. Lavender seemed to take it on herself that Bryt was going to at least 'do something with her hair', saying leaving it down all the time without any accessories was 'dreadfully dull'. Bryt decided to let Lavender have her way on the one area and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Just don't go overboard," Bryt said simply, already dreading what Lavender was planning.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect hairstyle for you," Lavender said confidently, grabbing Bryt's brush, "By the way, I've been thinking about what you said last night. The Three Broomsticks doesn't sound like a very romantic place for a date. Everyone goes there, after all."

"It's what we agreed on," Bryt said, feeling awkward as Lavender began gathering her hair together. Sure, Bryt had often let Sofí play with her hair when they were younger, but Lavender was a girl that Bryt didn't talk with very often, despite sharing a room with the girl for nine months of the year.

"You should try Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Several older students say that's the most romantic place for couples."

Bryt blushed, getting the image in her head of her and Terry in a candle-lit restaurant like from the 'romantic date' scenes in the romance movies she hated so much, yet Sofí or her mother would insist they watch together. She wasn't too sure she liked the idea of a date like that, it just didn't seem to sit well with her.

"I'll ask Terry when we get to Hogsmeade," Bryt said finally.

Surprisingly, it didn't take Lavender too long to fix Bryt's hair. When Bryt looked in the mirror Lavender handed her, she actually very much liked the hairstyle. Her hair was still left down, as Bryt had preferred for the past year, yet a scarf-like cloth(that surprisingly matched Bryt's sweater) had been tied in it like a headband with the knot behind Bryt's left ear so the strands fell over her shoulder.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Lavender," Bryt said, grinning. She had expected Lavender to do some over-the-top, lavish hairstyle, not something so simple and a style that Bryt was becoming increasingly tempted to keep using for now on.

"I told you I knew the perfect style for you," Lavender said, obviously pleased by Bryt's reaction.

Bryt grinned, standing up and turning to Lavender. She thanked Lavender again, and, again, said she would consider Lavender's suggestion of going to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, then turned and headed downstairs to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione for breakfast. Bryt wasn't surprised that Harry and Ron didn't seem to notice Bryt's change in hairstyle, but Hermione complimented the look. Bryt told her that Lavender had been responsible, and she personally liked it. After that short conversation, the quartet headed down to eat.

After breakfast, the quartet headed into the entrance hall where Bryt noticed Terry waiting near the front doors. Bryt gave a quick goodbye to her friends before hurrying over to Terry, grinning brightly.

"Mornin'!" Bryt said happily, "I've really been lookin' forward to this."

"Same here," Terry replied with a grin and looked Bryt up and down, "You look good in orange."

Bryt felt herself blushing as she thanked Terry. The two headed out of the castle and Bryt grinned brightly when Terry offered out his hand and she grasped it in her own. They ended up talking about magical creatures and Bryt told Terry about Buckbeak's trial being the day before. Bryt mentioned that she and Hermione should receive a letter sometime that day telling them how it turned out and Terry made her promise to tell him afterward.

They were still discussing Buckbeak's case when they reached Hogsmeade and stopped on the side of the street, looking around.

"Where should we go first?" Terry asked, "Maybe Three Broomsticks?"

"Want to get through the bet quick, huh?" Bryt asked with a laugh.

Terry just gave a shrug and Bryt looked off down the street, trying to see if she could spot the tea shop that Lavender had suggested.

"A friend told me about a nice place, y'know," Bryt said, "How 'bout we check it out first?"

"Do you know where it is?" Terry asked and Bryt shook her head.

"But that's the fun of an adventure, right?" she smirked up at Terry, "Findin' the places."

"You have an interesting view, don't you?" Terry asked as they started back down the street.

"I blame it on Sofí. She's practically insane and I grew up around that."

"Any girl who doesn't like Quidditch has to be insane," Terry said with a smirk.

Bryt laughed at that. They soon found a steamy-windowed shop with 'Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop' written in a loopy-lettered script on the window. Bryt wrinkled her nose slightly, not sure if this was a good or bad first impression.

"Well, should we go in?" Terry offered, opening the door for Bryt.

Bryt grinned at him and walked into the shop, but didn't make it far past the door as she looked around. She found the place looking very much like it was decorated by someone's deranged grandmother, the tables having frilly and lacy tablecloths. Almost every table was occupied by a couple who were either staring at each other or leaning over the table, kissing. Bryt made a face and looked up at Terry, who seemed uncomfortable.

"Um...I vote for turnin' around and pretended I never even mentioned comin' here," Bryt said and Terry immediately looked relieved, leading Bryt back outside.

"I say I pick the next place to visit," Terry said once they were back outside, "Your taste sucks."

"Hey, this was suggested by a friend," Bryt defended herself.

"I'm still picking the next place."

Bryt shook her head, though she grinned, as she let Terry take her hand again and lead her back to the main street. They spent most of the morning going from shop to shop, deciding they'd visit Three Broomsticks later in the day, and Bryt was enjoying herself more and more. Terry was being insistent on paying for Bryt when they visited Honeydukes, and Bryt let him, but said that this didn't mean he was getting out of paying for the butterbeers. Terry had only laughed in response as they left the shop and started along the street.

"Can I ask you something?" Terry asked suddenly, stopping and pulling Bryt away from the flow of students through the streets.

"Sure, what's up?" Bryt asked, cocking her head slightly.

Terry looked uncomfortable, shifting his weight from foot-to-foot and looking sideways at the crowd of people walking past them, paying no mind.

"Terry, what's wrong?" Bryt asked, starting to feel uncomfortable. She had thought the day was going great. After all, she really enjoyed being with Terry. It was just as easy as when they joked and talked in the library, the days that Terry admitted he had considered 'sort-of dates'. Now Bryt was worried that Terry was about to tell her that he didn't want to continue the relationship that they were beginning to build up.

"Well, I know this is only our first 'official' date..." Terry started, seeming to have trouble looking Bryt in the face, but he was gripping both of Bryt's hands in his, "But, I was hoping...Maybe making..._us_...official? You know..."

Bryt blinked, though the worry left her instantly as she began grinning. Terry seemed to be happy with Bryt's reaction because he started to grin himself and then moved a little closer to her. Bryt's breath caught slightly, much as it had the night outside of the Gryffindor common room after the last Quidditch match. This time, though, she was sure she would get more than a kiss on the cheek. Bryt closed her eyes in anticipation and pushed herself up onto her toes, leaning up against Terry slightly...

"Oi! Bryt!"

Bryt and Terry jerked away from each other, both turning to glare at the intruder. Bryt growled slightly under her breath, already planning to punch the boy who just interrupted what was about to be her first kiss.

Ron ran up to Bryt and Terry, sweating and out of breath slightly. He looked at Bryt, not even glancing at Terry, a worried look on his face. Bryt's anger vanished instantly, already knowing something was wrong. Only one thing came to mind.

_'Harry...'_ Bryt thought.

Bryt turned to Terry before Ron could confirm or deny why he was there.

"Sorry, somethin's wrong, I gotta go with Ron..." she said slowly.

Terry glanced at Ron, then back at Bryt, giving a short nod.

"I understand. Maybe it's news about Buckbeak," he said, "See you around?"

Bryt nodded, letting go of Terry's hands and turning back to Ron. As she reached her friend, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder at Terry, biting her lip. Suddenly, without thinking, Bryt ran back over to Terry. She gripped the front of his robes and shoved herself up onto her toes, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her mouth as hard as she could against Terry's.

Bryt relaxed slightly, grinning into the kiss. For a second, she thought about just throwing her arms around Terry's neck and letting the kiss deepen, not caring who would see...

_'Harry!'_ Bryt reminded herself, pulling away, unable to hold back the laugh at Terry's face. He looked shocked, but at the same time, he had an odd grin on his face. He looked very much like he was in some sort of daze, as if he was experiencing a very enjoyable daydream.

"You still owe me the butterbeer," Bryt said, turning and heading back to Ron again. She blinked as she noticed him standing in the same spot, glaring slightly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" Bryt asked.

"Nothing," Ron replied sourly, "We need to get back to the castle."

Ron turned, breaking into a fast run up the street. Bryt sighed, going to follow. It wasn't long at all before she was having trouble keeping up with Ron. After all, her friend was a good bit taller, so he had longer legs and a much longer stride than her.

"What happened?" Bryt asked, trying to get Ron to slow down slightly by talking with her.

"Malfoy saw Harry," Ron replied shortly.

Ron didn't need to say anything else. Bryt swallowed hard, trying not to think about what would happen if a teacher found out Harry had been in Hogsmeade.

Bryt was out of breath by the time they reached the castle and she bent over, her hands on her knees, taking deep breaths as she and Ron stumbled to a stop.

"Where...where d'you think they are?" Bryt asked, panting.

"Maybe...Snape's office?" Ron suggested.

Bryt agreed it was the best bet, so the two turned and headed down into the dungeons. Ron reached the doors a good bit before Bryt, barging into the office and saying something, but Bryt couldn't really hear. The long run had her sweating and hot, her heart pounding hard enough that it was pounding in her ears.

Bryt bent over as she reached the door, panting hard. Now that she came to a sudden stop, her legs were feeling strange...As if they were made of some sort of lead jelly.

"Well!" Lupin's voice surprised Bryt and she looked up instantly, "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?"

Bryt swallowed, realizing the parchment Lupin was folding up and pocketing the Marauder's Map. At least, she was very sure that's what the parchment was. After all, what else could it be?

"Harry, Ron, Bryt, come with me," Lupin said as he started for the door, "I need a word about my vampire essay—excuse us, Severus—"

Bryt, still trying to catch her breath slightly, turned and followed her teacher and friends from the room. They were back in the entrance hall before any of the three friends spoke up—Harry.

"Professor, I—" Harry started, but Lupin cut him off.

"I don't want to hear explanations," their teacher said, looking around before continuing in a lower voice, "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago."

Bryt's mouth fell open in shock. Lupin knew about the map? Apparently, Harry and Ron seemed just as surprised due to how Lupin continued.

"Yes, I know it's a map," he said, "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, _astounded_ that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry."

Harry got a look on his face that showed he had expected as much.

"Why did Snape think I'd got it form the manufacturers?" Harry asked.

"Because...Because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of the school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."

Bryt cocked her head to the side, staring at their teacher. She had a feeling he knew more than he was letting on.

"Do you _know_ them?" Harry asked.

"We've met," Lupin said, then continued before any of the three could press the subject, "Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them—gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."

Bryt swallowed hard as Lupin walked away.

"Hermione was right, we shouldn't've let you keep goin' to Hogwarts," Bryt said slowly as they finally got themselves to move, heading up the stairs to the common room. Bryt was feeling miserable now. Her day had been going so great...She was having a wonderful date with Terry, and even had her first kiss. Now...Bryt felt like that had happened months ago, not only an hour...

The three remained quiet until they passed the statue of the one-eyed witch. Bryt glanced at it, thinking of the passageway. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind.

"This just proves the passageway is safe, though," Bryt said, looking at her friends.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Well, Professor Lupin knows about the map," Bryt said, "Which means he most likely knows about the passageways. Considerin' he never told the other teachers about the one behind the one-eyed witch, he must feel there's no way Black can get through it. At least we were right in thinkin' that it was safe."

Even with it said, it didn't make the three feel much better and they fell into silence again as they continued on to the common room. They had just reached the corridor with the trolls when Hermione hurried over to them, gripping something in her hands.

"I just got Hagrid's letter about the trial," Hermione said, holding it out, "I haven't opened it yet—I was waiting for you."

Bryt nodded, anxiety starting to build in her stomach as she took the envelope addressed to her and Hermione. Slowly, Bryt flipped the envelope over and tore open the back flap...


	22. Hermione Surprises

Bryt knew the hearing had gone badly the second she pulled out the slightly damp parchment and unfolded it to see tear stains blurring some of the words. She gripped the parchment in her hands, not daring to look up at her friends. Instead, she took a deep breath and began to read.

"_Dear Bryt and Hermione,_" she began, "_We lost. I'm allowed to bring_…" Bryt trailed off, squinting at the letter to try and make out the next word, "…_Bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed._"

Bryt swallowed hard and stared at the last sentence she read. _Execution date to be fixed_. Buckbeak was really going to be executed because Malfoy couldn't follow instructions...Bryt could already feel the tears starting to build behind her eyes, but she wasn't going to let herself cry. She heard a sniffle and glanced up at Hermione, who was looking pale and her eyes were watery. Bryt turned back to the letter.

"_Beaky has enjoyed London. I won't forget all the_...um..." Bryt held the letter a little loser, trying to make out the word, "Oh..._all the help you two gave us. Hagrid._"

Hermione was fully crying now. Bryt moved over, putting an arm around her friend and twisting up her own face to fight off the tears. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to give Malfoy the pleasure of working her up over this. Instead, she reminded herself that this was all Malfoy's fault to begin with, anything to get herself angry.

'_I'll punch that git right in the face next time I see him,'_ Bryt thought, gripping her free hand around the letter from Hagrid.

"They can't do this," Harry said and Bryt looked over at him, "They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous."

"Bet Malfoy's dad had somethin' to do with it," Bryt said sourly.

"He probably frightened the Committee into it," Hermione said, pulling away from Bryt and wiping the tears from her face, "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared."

"There's always the appeal," Bryt pointed out.

"I don't see how it'll do any good," Hermione said, shaking her head, "Nothing will have changed."

"Yeah, it will," Ron said, an odd tone of determination in his voice, "You two won't have to do all the work by yourselves this time. I'll help."

Bryt grinned and threw her arms around her friend, hugging him tight. Hermione soon joined in the hug as well. When they pulled away, Bryt almost laughed at Ron's near-horrified expression.

"I'll help, too," Harry spoke up, "But, er...You don't have to hug me. A simple thank you will do."

That time, Bryt did laugh. Then she went over and hugged Harry anyway.

**-----**

Tightening security on the castle made it harder for Bryt to get around, so I wasn't until late the next day after lessons when Bryt could finally get to Terry about the news on Buckbeak's trial. Bryt told Terry about Ron offering to help with the appeal and Terry offered his help as well. Bryt thanked him for it and told him she'd let Hagrid know the next time she saw him.

Unfortunately, it wasn't until their next class in Care of Magical Creatures class when the quartet could get a chance to talk with Hagrid. Even then, they had to wait for the end of the class.

That turned out difficult for Bryt. From the second she spotted Malfoy, she had wanted to go straight to the Slytherin and punch him. Harry and Ron seemed to sense Bryt's intentions and didn't want her getting into trouble because the two spent the entire class constantly positioning themselves between Bryt and Malfoy to block her in case she tried anything.

Once class finally ended, the quartet headed over to Hagrid as he led them to the castle, though Bryt kept glaring a Malfoy ahead of them. It got to the point that Hermione had to take hold of Bryt's arm to keep her from heading off.

"S'all my fault," Hagrid said slowly, "Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh two looked up fer me." Hagrid looked at Bryt and Hermione with that comment. "An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em..."

Once again, Bryt glared at Malfoy up ahead of them and felt the urge to hit him rising more as she noticed he was laughing.

"There's still the appeal!" Ron said, "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

"S'no good, Ron," Hagrid said as they got to the castle doors, "The Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that..."

Hagrid headed back off for his hut and Bryt sighed, watching him go.

"Look at him blubber!"

Bryt spun around, glaring, and Hermione had to grab onto her arm again.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" Malfoy asked with a laugh and Bryt jerked her arm, trying to pull loose from her friend, "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Bryt jerked again, then suddenly stumbled forward as Hermione let go of her. Bryt had started forward, but stumbled to a stop again as Hermione beat her to Malfoy and slapped the boy right across the face. Hermione raised her hand again and Bryt knew she should have tried to stop her, but, in truth, she didn't want to. And it had nothing to do with thinking Hermione might turn her anger on her.

"Don't you _dar_e call Hagrid pathetic, you foul—you evil—"

Hermione started to bring down her hand again, but Ron caught her arm.

"Get _off_, Ron!" Hermione snapped, yanking her wand from her pocket and aiming it at Malfoy. All Bryt could do was grin and stare in shock.

"C'mon," Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle after a second and the three headed off down the passageway to the dungeons.

"Hermione, you're awesome," Bryt said, looking at her friend, who had yanked free of Ron's grasp and was still gripping her wand.

"Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said in a high voice, "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

"We're due in Charms," Ron said, obviously as taken aback by Hermione's outburst as Bryt was, "We'd better go."

Bryt turned, still grinning as she pictured Malfoy's horrified expression after Hermione had slapped him. Bryt was determined that she wasn't going to forget that look.

"You're late!" Flitwick said as they entered the room, "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today, we've already divided into pairs—you three will have to work together."

Bryt blinked as she sat down between Harry and Ron. She looked around, surprised to see that Hermione wasn't with them.

"Where is she?" Bryt asked in a whisper, leaning forward in her chair to look around Ron towards the classroom door.

'_I swear she was with us when we got to class...'_ Bryt thought, wondering where Hermione could have suddenly ran off to.

"That's weird," Harry whispered, "Maybe—maybe she went to the bathroom or something?"

"Maybe," Bryt whispered back, hoping that was what was wrong.

Hermione, however, didn't show up for the entire lesson. Bryt wasn't too worried because the Cheering Charms they had practiced had left her in an extremely happy mood. The charm's effect started to wear off by the end of lunch, however, and Bryt's worry began to grow when Hermione still hadn't shown up.

"You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron asked as they started for the Gryffindor Tower.

"If he did, I swear I'll kill him," Bryt said as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Flibbertigibbet."

The three went into the common room and Bryt grinned in relief as she noticed Hermione in one corner of the room, her books around her. As Bryt, Ron and Harry got closer they realized that Hermione was actually asleep.

"Hermione," Bryt said, reaching over and gently shaking her friend's shoulder.

Hermione jerked her head up, fully awake as she started to look around quickly.

"W—which lesson have we got now?" she asked and Bryt sighed. Of course that'd be the first thing on Hermione's mind.

"Divination," Harry said, "But it's not for another twenty minutes. Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?"

"What? Oh no!" Hermione's voice rose and she looked horrified, "I forgot to go to Charms!"

"But how could you forget?" Harry asked, "You were with us right until we were right outside the classroom!"

Bryt bit her lip as she looked at Hermione. She had a strong suspicion that this had to do with the time turner, but she wasn't about to bring it up in front of Harry and Ron.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione cried, "Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!"

"Hermione..." Bryt started, glancing at her friends. She really felt she needed to talk to Hermione, and she was ready to break her promise to bring up the time turner if it came to it. Hermione was under a lot of stress right now, and it was worrying Bryt even more.

"I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry...I'll see you in Divination!"

Hermione stood up and started from the room. Without saying anything to Harry or Ron, Bryt stood up and followed.

"Hermione!" Bryt called, catching up quickly to her friend, "We need to talk."

"Not now, Bryt," Hermione said, not even bothering to stop, "I really must talk with Professor Flitwick."

"This is important," Bryt insisted, "Hermione, you're workin' yourself too hard. Missin' class just proved it. Just drop some classes and stop usin' that time turner before it drives you insane."

Hermione turned quickly, staring at Bryt as if _she_ were the insane one. "I've told you before, I'm doing fine," she said, "I don't need to drop classes."

"Hermione, you just _slept through Charms class_!"

"That was because of Malfoy!" Hermione said, "I just got so worked up over what he said about Hagrid...I forgot. I'm fine, Bryt."

Bryt sighed. She knew this argument was going to end up going nowhere, and the last thing she wanted was to be at odds with a friend again. Especially Hermione. After all, the only time she had ended up being on no-speaking-terms with Hermione had been in their first year, and Bryt hoped that would be their only time.

"Can we at least tell the guys, please?" Bryt asked, "They're gettin' worried and it's gettin' hard comin' up with cover stories. I don't think they're buyin' it anymore."

"Bryt, I wasn't even supposed to tell _you_," Hermione said, "You _can't_ tell Harry and Ron, _please_."

Bryt made a face, watching Hermione. Finally, she just gave a sigh, knowing there was no way she'd convince her friend of anything.

"Fine," she said, "I won't say anythin'."

Hermione looked relieved and the two fell silent for the rest of the walk to the Charms classroom. Bryt decided to wait outside while Hermione talked with Flitwick.

"I missed Cheering Charms!" Hermione said the second she came out of the room, "Why didn't you tell me? Professor Flitwick hinted they'll be on the exams..."

"Hermione, calm down," Bryt said, starting down the hallway after her friend, "You're the smartest witch here, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Hermione, however, continued to ramble about her missed class. Bryt chose to tune her out, knowing she'd probably just try and start arguing with Hermione over her work load if she didn't.

Bryt still wished Hermione would agree to tell Harry and Ron about the time turner. She was sure things could be easier on Hermione if the boys knew about it. Not to mention Bryt just hated having to keep secrets from them.

'_Like Professor Lupin being a werewolf,' _Bryt thought. Not that there was any _reason_ for the boys to know, it wouldn't change anything. Lupin was the best teacher they've ever had at Hogwarts. It shouldn't matter at all that he was a werewolf. Bryt knew, however, things were much different in practice. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if parents found out a werewolf was teaching their children.

'_Why does life have to be so damn complicated?'_ Bryt thought, gripping her hands in her pockets.

"Why did _you_ run off, Bryt?" Ron's voice jerked Bryt from her thoughts and she realized she and Hermione had reached the Divination Tower.

"Just wanted to...er..." Bryt trailed off. What was she going to say? After all, she wasn't exactly thinking when she took off after Hermione.

The rope ladder fell from the trap door and Bryt chose to avoid answering Ron, heading up the ladder with the class. Bryt noticed crystal balls on every table, wispy mist swirling in each. The quartet made their way to their usual seats and Bryt reached up, fiddling with the strand of her headband scarf as she stared at the large orb in front of her.

"Thank God we're done with palmistry," she said, "I always hated that."

"Because you could never sit still," Hermione pointed out.

"Hey, it _tickles_!"

"Good day to you!" Trelawney spoke up, attracting everyone's attention, "I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned. The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."

Hermione gave a snort and Harry, Ron, and Bryt all looked over at her.

"Well, honestly..." Hermione said, not even bothering to keep her voice down, "'The fates informed her'...who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!"

Bryt giggled, but tried to cover it with a cough.

"Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," Trelawney continued as if she hadn't heard Hermione, "I do not expect any of you to See when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes—" Ron had to shove his hand in his mouth to keep from laughing at this and Bryt gave him a weird look, which only seemed to amuse him more. "—so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconsious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will See before the end of the class."

Bryt propped her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand as she stared at the crystal ball in front of her. She didn't even bother trying to keep her mind clear. Instead, she tried to ignore Hermione's tutting and Ron's snickering as she tried to figure out why Sofí enjoyed Divination so much. It seemed to be something that had only recently developed over the past year, but somehow, Sofí really believed in being able to predict the future. In fact, it was apparently the only class Sofí was actually doing remarkably well in. Another thing that surprised Bryt about it. Divination seemed to be a subject that required a lot of focus and concentration and Sofí García was not known for being a girl who would stay focused on one thing for more than a few minutes.

"See anything yet?" Harry asked after a bit.

"That every time I don't think Sofí can get any more mental, she does somethin' to prove me wrong," Bryt answered, gaining confused looks from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "She thinks Divination's the best thing in the world, even thinks she can be a Seer eventually. She'd absolutely love Treloony."

"You always attract the weird ones, Bryt," Ron said in an amused tone, a strange grin on his face.

"Yup, how I got to be friends with you," Bryt shot back, smirking.

"Well, _I_ think this is a waste of time," Hermione cut in, "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms—"

Hermione was cut off as Trelawney came over to their table.

"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" Trelawney asked in her usual quiet voice.

"I don't need help," Ron whispered, "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight,"

Bryt, Harry, and Hermione all began laughing, attracting the attention of their classmates.

"Now, really! You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" Trelawney leaned forward, studying their crystal ball. Bryt groaned, knowing where this was leading.

"There's something here!" Trelawney said, "Something moving...but what is it?"

'_Knowing her, the Grim,' _Bryt thought, rolling her eyes.

"My dear...It is here, plainer than ever before...My dear, stalking toward you, growling ever closer...the Gr—"

"Oh for _goodness_ sake!" Hermione cut in so loudly it made Bryt jump, "Not that ridiculous Grim _again_!"

Trelawney turned to Hermione, looking furious. Bryt glanced at Hermione, who was looking very annoyed.

"I'm sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class, my _dear_, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."

Bryt gripped her hands under the table, glaring at their teacher. She had to bite her tongue to keep quiet. However, the silence didn't last long as Hermione shot to her feet and Bryt stared at her friend in shock.

"Fine!" Hermione snapped, yanking up her book and shoving it into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, throwing the strap of her bag over her shoulder so quickly that Bryt had to duck to avoid being hit, "I give up! I'm leaving!"

Bryt's mouth fell open as she watched as Hermione stomped towards the trap door and left the room. Bryt couldn't believe what Hermione had just done. Once the shock went away, however, Bryt found herself fighting against everything in her that was screaming for her to get up and follow. She hated Divination as much as Hermione, but unlike Hermione, she didn't have extra classes to fall back on.

"Ooooo!" Lavender suddenly cried out, "Ooooo, Professor Trelawney! I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? _'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever'_! You said that _ages_ ago, Professor!"

'_What is with that girl's memory?'_ Bryt thought, staring at Lavender. Bryt could barely remember what she had said that morning. How in the world could Lavender remember something that was said probably months ago? Did she somehow remember everything everyone happened to say? It was like her mind was some type of tape recorder. Truthfully, it was a creepy thought.

"Yes, my dear," Trelawney said suddenly, "I did indeed see that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs...The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know..."

Lavender and Parvati looked extremely impressed and Bryt rolled her eyes.

"If she really 'Saw' Hermione leavin'," Bryt whispered to Harry and Ron, "I'll jump out that window right now."

Harry and Ron gave nods of agreement and Bryt slumped back in her chair and looked back towards the trap door. Again, she felt the urge to get up and leave, just as Hermione had.

'_Well, at least she dropped one class,'_ Bryt thought, _'Lucky girl, she gets out. Wish I never signed up for this pathetic class.'_

**-----  
**

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay. Computer problems led to losing the original copy of this chapter, then I was waiting for my friend to bring by the laptop I'm now using. Sadly, I really liked the original copy of this chapter and I don't think the rewrite came out as good (then again, when is the unintentianal rewrite ever as good as the original?) But I'm back in buisiness now and should get back to my regular scheduel. Again, sorry about the long wait.


	23. A Nasty Match

Bryt had been looking forward to the Easter holidays for a break from work and getting to spend more time with Terry, but apparently the teachers had other plans. Every class had so much homework that there wasn't much time for anything else, especially for Hermione who, even without Divination, was spending nearly every waking minute on schoolwork. Bryt had to fight with herself nearly every day to keep from getting into another argument about Hermione's class load. She just kept reminding herself that Hermione had dropped Divination, so maybe she would get lucky and Hermione would drop another class by the end of the year.

Besides, Bryt had working on Buckbeak's appeal to distract her. That just led to problems with Ron, however. The two were working in the library so Terry could join them, but the first time the three of them were together led to hostility from Ron towards Terry.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ron?" Bryt hissed after the third time Ron just flat-out ignored a suggestion Terry had made, "Terry's helpin', you should appreciate it!"

"We all know he doesn't actually care about Buckbeak's appeal," Ron shot back, acting as if Terry wasn't there, "He's just doing this to stay on your good side."

Terry's face went red with anger and Bryt pushed herself to her feet, snatching her book up. For a split second, Bryt had the urge to take the book and hit Ron over the head with it and start yelling. But then she remembered she was in the library, that they were doing this work for Hagrid, and that she couldn't risk being thrown out of the library. So instead, she took a slow, deep breath, still clutching her book.

"C'mon, Ter," Bryt said in a low voice, snatching up another book as she glared at Ron, "We'll go work on this somewhere else, away from jerks who don't appreciate help."

Bryt spun around, not waiting for Ron's response, and headed across the library. She sat down at the first empty table and Terry sat down next to her.

"Damn git," Bryt growled, glaring off towards Ron, "What the hell is up with him? He should appreciate all the help we can get."

"I get the feeling he just doesn't like me for some reason," Terry said.

"He'll just have to get over it. _I_ happen to really like you, and I ain't runnin' off just 'cause one of my friends seems to have some weird hate thing against you."

Bryt thought about talking to Hermione about Ron's problem, but the last time she had tried, their conversation about Ron's behavior had gone nowhere, not to mention Hermione was often easily angered when interrupted from her schoolwork. And talking to Sofí was definitely out of the question. The girl never took anything seriously and there was no telling what wild, made-up explanation she'd give Bryt.

Bryt learned, however, that as long as she didn't bring up Terry, everything could stay fine between her and Ron. And the odd tension that sometimes came up between them was nothing compared to what was building through the whole school for the upcoming Quidditch match. Fights were breaking out between Gryffindor and Slytherin students and Harry was now being constantly surrounded by groups of Gryffindors to keep Slytherins from trying anything to injure Harry so he couldn't fly in the upcoming match.

The tension seemed to hit its peak on the night before the match. Even Hermione abandoned her studies, saying she couldn't concentrate.

"It's probably around four in Salem," Bryt commented, looking down at her watch, "Maybe you can catch Julio if he's done with classes."

"Good idea, I haven't gotten to write with him much lately," Hermione said, digging through her bag for the small book and grabbed her quill, opening the book to the first page to write.

Bryt looked over at Harry and noticed he looked a little pale. Bryt couldn't blame him. After all, the match coming up the next day was the most important of the year. It was going to decide who was going to win the Quidditch Cup. Bryt was hoping and praying that Gryffindor won. She wasn't sure how things would go if Slytherin managed to win the Quidditch Cup.

"You'll be fine, Harry," Bryt said, "You have a Firebolt, after all. You'll fly circles around Malfoy."

Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. It wasn't much longer before Wood called for the team members to head to bed. Bryt sunk back, looking over to Hermione writing with Julio in the two-way diaries. Bryt thought for a moment about going and getting her diary to write in, but then remembered Ron sitting next to her. So far, Hermione was the only one among her close friends who knew Bryt kept a diary, and that's how she hoped to keep it.

Instead, Bryt turned to Ron to talk with him while Hermione continued writing with Julio. When it began growing even later, the common room began thinning, Bryt, Ron, and Hermione decided to go to bed, Hermione saying that Julio had to leave for dinner in Salem anyway.

"Have a good conversation?" Bryt asked with a smirk as she and Hermione started up the stairway.

"Oh, yes," Hermione said, her cheeks going a little pink, "He's really looking forward to us spending the summer with him and Sofí."

"Sofí's supposed to be havin' her friend from Salem come over sometime late in he summer," Bryt said.

"Astrid Knull," Hermione said, "Julio isn't that excited about that. He said Astrid isn't really as bad as Sofí, but she's close."

"Hopefully Astrid doesn't come until after we've left, then," Bryt said as they reached their room, "I can't imagine bein' around _two_ Sofís. In fact, I'm surprised Salem's still standin' with somethin' like that there."

The two girls ended their conversation there and changed into their pajamas, crawling into their beds to sleep. Despite anxiety over the match, Bryt was asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Bryt and Hermione headed down for breakfast with Ron, though they didn't get to talk with Harry since he team was heading down to the pitch by the time Bryt, Hermione, and Ron had reached the Great Hall. The three ate their breakfast quickly before heading off down to the pitch along with the rest of the crowd. Bryt noticed that both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sides were obviously supporting Gryffindor in this match. As Bryt sat down towards the front in the Gryffindor section, she once again began praying that Gryffindor would win.

"Mind if I join?"

Bryt, Hermione, and Ron looked up to see Terry standing next to the empty seat beside Bryt. Bryt smirked up at him.

"Problem with the Ravenclaw side?" she teased.

"Oh, I'm not falling for that," Terry said, sitting down in the empty seat.

"Fallin' for what?" Bryt cocked her head slightly.

"Saying some over-the-top cheesy and gag-worthy romance slop just so you can hit me," Terry replied with a smirk.

Bryt was about to reply but she suddenly heard Ron make a weird noise. Bryt and Terry both looked over to see Ron rubbing his side and Hermione glaring at him.

"What's with you two?" Bryt asked.

"Nothing," Ron said lowly, glaring in front of him. Hermione shook her head, agreed that there was nothing wrong, then turned away from Ron.

Bryt looked at Terry, who seemed just as confused as Bryt over what was going on.

"Anyway," Terry said, "I'm always sitting with the Ravenclaws, I was just curious about the Gryffindor side of the Quidditch pitch."

"Nice way to avoid sayin' you just wanted to sit with your girlfriend," Bryt said, smirking playfully.

Terry shrugged. "Well, that is a good bonus..."

Bryt laughed and lightly hit Terry upside the head.

"Ron, stop it."

Bryt looked over to see Hermione with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at Ron, who was slumped back in his seat, arms crossed over it own chest. He had been glaring over at Bryt and Terry, but the second he noticed Bryt looking at him, Ron turned his glare in front of him. Bryt was about to start demanding to know what was wrong, but Lee Jordan's voice caught her attention.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" he said and Bryt leaned over the railing to see the Gryffindor team coming onto the pitch, "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as being the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years—"

The Gryffindors cheered while the Slytherins let out hisses and boos.

"And here comes the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill—"

Boos echoed through the Slytherin side again and Bryt thought Lee was right. Malfoy looked oddly mismatched in the line of bulky, tall Quidditch players in green robes.

Not long after, the two teams were in the air. Bryt was already on her feet, as was most of the crowd.

Gryffindor Chaser Alicia quickly got the Quaffle and Bryt was jumping up and down, shouting "Go, go, go!" Terry was nearly as loud next to her, and even Ron seemed to be over whatever has bothering him earlier, caught up in the game now.

"Argh, no—Quaffle intercepted by Warrington," Lee said as it happened and Bryt groaned, slumping her shoulders slightly.

A well-aimed Bludger from George caused Warrington to drop the Quaffle, however, and it was soon caught by Angelina.

"GO, ANGELINA, GO!" Bryt screamed, watching anxiously as Angelina swerved around a Slytherin player and head for the goals. Bryt kept screaming as Angelina swerved to miss another Bludger, then head for the Slytherin Keeper, aiming her throw...

"SHE SCORES!" Lee screamed, "TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES!" Bryt screamed, punching the air triumphantly as she jumped up and down, "YES! YES!"

"And I thought _I_ got into a game!" Terry called over the cheering. Bryt just grinned brightly up at her boyfriend.

Bryt looked back just in time to see the Slytherin captain nearly knock Angelina off her broom, then Fred retaliate by hitting Flint with his Beater's bat.

"That will do!" Madam Hooch called, "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to _their_ Chaser!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty shot.

"This game is getting nasty fast," Hermione said.

"That means it'll be good!" Ron said and Bryt and Terry laughed while Hermione looked annoyed.

As Alicia got to the goal posts, however, the crowd went very quiet as she went to take the shot, and scored. Bryt began jumping up and down, cheering as she clapped.

"YES!" Lee called, "SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The crowd went quiet again as Flint got the Quaffle and started for the Gryffindor goal posts for the Slytherin penalty.

"C'mon...Block it..." Bryt begged, bouncing as she watched Wood hovered in front of the goals.

"'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee said, "Superb! Very difficult to pass—very difficult indeed—YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

Bryt began cheering and jumping up and down again. Soon, the game was back in action, the Quaffle going back and forth between the players, but never getting close enough for anyone to score.

Katie was currently in possession of the Quaffle and was racing for the Slytherin goal posts.

"GO! GO! GO!" Bryt screamed, then winced as a Slytherin player swerved in front of Katie and grabbed her around the head, causing her to drop the Quaffle.

"FOUL!" Bryt, Terry, and Ron all screamed in unison. Madam Hooch agreed as she blew her whistle, giving a penalty to Gryffindor. Katie made the shot easily.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, YOU CHEATING—"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way—"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

Bryt laughed and cheered as the match picked up again. It wasn't long before Slytherin managed to score, which resulted in the booing from three-quarters of the crowd drowned out the Slytherins' cheering.

Two more penalties were soon given out, one to Gryffindor and Slytherin both. Alicia scored and Wood blocked the Slytherin shot, making the score forty-ten.

"This game is getting way too dangerous!" Hermione called over the cheering.

"Blame it on the Slytherins, they play dirty!" Terry called back.

"Yeah, we're just fightin' fire with fire!" Bryt added.

Soon, Katie had scored again, bringing the score to fifty-ten. Since Fred and George were guarding Katie, both Beaters took revenge by aiming Bludgers at Wood. Amazingly, even though he had been hit in the gut, Wood managed to stay in the air.

"FOUL!" Bryt screamed, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" Madam Hooch screamed, "Gryffindor penalty!"

Bryt screamed and cheered with the rest of the crowd as Angelina scored, making the overall score sixty-ten. It wasn't long before Alicia had made another score. Seventy-ten.

"SIXTY POINTS UP!" Bryt screamed, jumping up and down again, "GET THE SNITCH, HARRY! WE'LL WIN!"

It seemed Harry _had_ seen the Snitch. He had shot upward and Bryt began screaming even louder. Malfoy, however, sabotaged Harry's chance of catching the Snitch by grabbing hold of Harry's broom, holding him back.

"DAMN CHEAT!" Bryt screamed, pushing herself against the railing in front of her, "FILTHY LITTLE RAT! I SWEAR I'LL BREAK YOUR NOSE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!"

"Bryt, calm down!" Hermione screamed over the crowd as Madam Hooch called a penalty for Gryffindor. Terry and Ron, however, seemed in agreement with Bryt as they were screaming their own curses at Malfoy, as was Lee over the megaphone.

Shaking with anger, Alicia missed the shot and the game continued. Bryt was still fuming over Malfoy's foul, but she tried to focus on the game. Slytherin managed to score, but soon after, Angelina scored as well. Now the score was eighty-twenty.

Bryt saw Harry go into a dive and she looked down, her eyes widening as she saw Malfoy several feet ahead, racing for the Snitch.

"DAMN IT, HARRY, BEAT HIM!" Bryt screamed, jumping up and down again. By now, her throat was hurting and she knew she was going to be hoarse the next day, but she didn't care. "GET THE SNITCH, HARRY! C'MON!"

Harry had caught up to Malfoy now and Bryt was leaning over the railing, screaming louder than ever. She started gripping the railing hard as Harry reached out, pushed Malfoy to the side and then suddenly pulled up, his hand held up triumphantly, the Snitch held firm.

"YES!" Bryt screamed, jumping up and down, "YES! YES! YES!"

Bryt spun to Terry, who was screaming and cheering next to her. Bryt jumped up, throwing her arms around Terry, laughing and grinning wildly as Terry grabbed onto her, spinning around.

"WE WON!" Bryt screamed, laughing more, "WE WON THE CUP! WE WON THE CUP!"

The crowd of Gryffindor supporters started to flood the pitch as the Gryffindor team landed. Bryt, Hermione, Ron, and Terry all ran with the crowd, screaming and cheering. Bryt couldn't remember ever feeling happier or more energized as she was now. Nothing was going to ruin the moment for her.


	24. Exams and Appeal

The next few weeks were the best Bryt had so far that year. Most of the school seemed in a good mood due to Gryffindor's win and even the weather was staying bright and sunny. As the weeks wore on, Bryt wanted nothing more than to stay outside, maybe sit in the shade with her friends or spend more time with Terry. Instead, Bryt was spending her time inside, studying for the upcoming exams. At least she did get to spend time with Terry then, as she often took her studying in the library to work with him. Plus, being in the library helped her avoid Percy, who was studying for his NEWTs (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) and giving one punishment after another for anyone who so much as sneezed too loudly in the common room.

Even Fred and George were putting aside their usual pranks to study for their Ordinary Wizarding Level exams that were coming up for them. And Bryt received a letter from Sofí that Julio was keeping himself locked in his room, studying for the American equivalents to the OWLs—KAEs, or Knowledge Application Examinations. Sofí had also said she was glad that Julio was done with his Apparition tests and passed his test easily. She said it was bad enough with Julio panicking over his KAEs, she didn't want to listen to his complaining if he had failed his Apparition test.

One afternoon after Bryt and Terry had to leave the library, Bryt came into the common room, going over to Hermione, Harry, and Ron while Hermione seemed to be searching for something among her pile of books and parchments.

"What's up?" Bryt asked, sitting in the only empty seat, which was next to Ron.

"I can't find my copy of _Numerology and Gramatica_," Hermione said.

Bryt rolled her eyes, slipping the strap of her bag off of her shoulder as Hedwig came in through the window and dropped a note in front of Harry.

"It's from Hagrid," Harry said, though Bryt already knew that was who it'd be from, "Buckbeak's appeal—it's set for the sixth."

"That's the day we finish our exams," Hermione said, not looking up from her search. Bryt decided to pull out her Transfiguration notes to work on studying up on her worst subject.

"And they're coming here to do it," Harry said, "Someone from the Ministry of Magic and—and an executioner."

Bryt dropped her notes as Hermione looked up, startled.

"That ain't right!" Bryt said, "Bringin' an executioner? It's like it don't matter how much work Ron, Terry, and I put into the appeal! They're gonna kill Buckbeak anyway!"

"I bet Malfoy's dad had something to do with this," Ron said, gripping his quill tightly in his hand.

"Oh, I'm sure he did," Bryt said, slumping back in her chair, no longer in the mood to study.

**xxxxx**

Bryt was glad that the Transfiguration exam was the first they had to take. It was her worst class, after all, and she was glad to get it out of the way quickly. Though Bryt wasn't sure how she had done on the exam considering the tortoise she was supposed to transfigure from a teapot still had the white color from the teapot for its shell.

After lunch, they were in Charms, where they had the Cheering Charm to practice. Bryt was lucky enough to be paired with Hermione and both of them did reasonably well, though Bryt almost messed up when Ron broke out into hysterical laughter when Harry had overdone his spell.

Care of Magical Creatures had been remarkably easy, if not extremely boring. Hagrid was so preoccupied with the upcoming appeal, that he was simply given each student a flobberworm and told them if the worm was still alive at the end of class, they passed. Bryt felt increasingly sorry for Hagrid. He seemed almost lost as to what to do with what was happening. Not to mention that Bryt really liked Buckbeak and didn't want anything to happen to him.

The Potions exam was that afternoon, and Bryt felt she did extremely well with her Confusing Concoction. Of course, Potions was Bryt's strongest class, so she always felt confident when it came to her potion-making.

Though when the Astronomy exam came that night, Bryt had trouble concentrating. She had been up late the night before, unable to sleep, she so had trouble staying awake through her exam. Luckily, she managed through it and hoped she didn't do anything to mess up her exam too badly.

Bryt actually did fall asleep during the History of Magic exam, though she had been nearly through the exam at the time, so she hoped she still had enough to pass. That afternoon had been Herbology, which was miserable for Bryt in the heat baring down through the greenhouse glass and having to wear the black robes. It was times like these that Bryt wished the Hogwarts robes were a lighter color, like the sunny-yellow robes Sofí and Julio wore at Salem.

Bryt was ready for the last day of exams, which included Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning, and Divination for Harry, Ron, and Bryt after lunch, but Muggle Studies for Hermione. Lupin had set up an obstacle course for the students and, since each leg of the course involved magical creatures, Bryt enjoyed herself greatly and was able to work through it with relative ease, only freezing slightly when she came to the boggart at the end, but she made it through by the end. Harry seemed to do just as well as Bryt, if not, better. Ron, however, did okay until he ran into the hinkypunk, and Hermione made it to the end before she ran crying from the boggart, claiming McGonagall told her she had failed all her classes.

Ron had looked like he had some comment he wanted to make about that, but Bryt glared at him and Ron, luckily, kept his mouth shut.

When it came time for lunch, the quartet headed for the castle, where Bryt was surprised to see the Minister of Magic standing at the steps.

"Hello there, Harry!" Fudge said and Bryt stayed back with Hermione and Ron, "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"

"Yes," Harry answered simply.

"Lovely day," Fudge commented, looking around, "Pity...Pity..." Fudge gave a sigh before turning back to Harry. "I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad hippogriff—"

"Buckbeak ain't dangerous!" Bryt spoke up before she even thought about it. She hunched up slightly, remembering who she was talking with, and added a quick "sir".

"Miss, I think I know a fair bit more about this situation than you do," Fudge said and Bryt glared, about to make a comment, but Hermione elbowed her in the side. So Bryt gave a huff as Fudge continued. "I was coming to visit Hogsmeade to check on the Black situation, so I was asked to step in here."

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron asked anxiously. Bryt kept her hands gripped in her pockets, biting down on her tongue to keep herself from saying anything she might regret.

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," Fudge said, watching Ron closely.

"Then Buckbeak might get off," Bryt couldn't help herself this time and she had to fight to keep the hostility from her voice. After all, she was talking to the man who ran the Ministry of Magic. No matter how much she might not like the guy, being rude with him was most likely not a good idea.

Fudge didn't get a chance to reply as two men had walked up. One was so old that Bryt was surprised he was even still breathing. The second was tall with a thin mustache.

"Dear, dear," the older wizard said, "I'm getting to old for this...Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?"

Bryt's attention was caught by the younger of Fudge's companions running his finger along something on his belt. Bryt went pale and felt nauseated at the sight of an axe hanging from his belt. Bryt turned quickly from it, trying to keep the image from her mind as she and her friends went into the Great Hall, though Bryt had lost her appetite, unable to keep from thinking about what that man intended to do with his axe. Bryt didn't pay much attention to what her friends said, though she made herself eat so they wouldn't think anything was wrong.

Bryt's thoughts were finally replaced by the Divination exam coming up as she, Harry, and Ron said goodbye to Hermione before heading up to the Divination tower.

"She's seeing us separately," Neville said when Bryt, Harry, and Ron approached the students around the rope ladder, "Have either of you seen _anything_ in the crystal ball?"

"I'm very happily sayin' no," Bryt said, looking towards the window and the thought of Buckbeak's trial came back.

'_Maybe we'll get through fast enough that we can do down to visit Hagrid,_' Bryt thought, looking down at her watch.

The wait for her turn was agonizingly slow. No one would say what they saw in the crystal ball, either, and Parvati claimed that Trelawney noted that she could become a true Seer one day.

"Bryttanie Watkins," Trelawney's voice came from above.

"About time," Bryt grumbled under her breath, climbing up the ladder, immediately wishing she could take off her hot robes as she looked around at the drawn curtains and the blazing fire. Bryt had long-since stopped wondering why Trelawney lit fires in the warm summer days.

"Good day," Trelawney said, "Please, take a seat and gaze into the Orb. Take your time, then tell me what you see."

Bryt fought the urge to roll her eyes as she sat across from Trelawney and leaned forward, staring at the swirling mist inside the crystal ball.

'_This is so stupid,'_ Bryt thought after several minutes of just staring in front of her. Finally, she got fed up and just made up some tragic prediction that she forgot the second she said it. After all, Trelawney seemed to like predictions more the worst they got.

It seemed to work since Trelawney seemed pleased with Bryt and sent her off. Bryt left as quickly as possible, feeling much better when she reached the slightly cooler hallway below.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked.

"Made up a bunch of tragic stuff," Bryt said, "She seemed pleased with it."

"Ronald Weasley," Trelawney called.

"Remember, tragic," Bryt said, sitting next to Harry against the wall.

Bryt and Harry spent the next twenty minutes trying to plan out what Harry should 'see' for his exam. Bryt was just laughing over a combined 'prediction' they had just made of a dog breaking Harry's leg before the end of the school year when Ron came back down the ladder.

"Your idea worked," Ron said as Bryt and Harry stood up, "Professor Trelawney seems to really like misfortune."

"Harry Potter," Trelawney called.

"Meet you in the common room," Harry said.

"You sure?" Bryt asked, "We can wait."

"I'm sure, go on. Besides, there's no telling how long I'll be in there and you might get the result of the appeal."

Bryt nodded as Harry started up the ladder and she and Ron turned, heading off for the Gryffindor common room. When Ron and Bryt reached the common room, they realized Hermione was still in her Muggle Studies exam. In fact, there were only a few people there. Bryt guessed most people were in their exams right now or outside enjoying their time away from classes.

"I hope the appeal's goin' okay," Bryt said as she sat down, looking towards the window.

"It has to with all the information we got," Ron insisted, though he didn't sound like he believed what he was saying.

Bryt just nodded, not looking away from the window. She kept racking her brain for something to talk about, but without the distraction of her exams, all she could think of was Hagrid and Buckbeak. She kept running different scenarios through her mind, thinking about what would happen depending on how the appeal went.

Bryt had been so into her thoughts, she jumped when Hermione sat down next to her on the couch and asked how their exams had gone. Bryt didn't get a chance to reply because Hedwig had flown into the room then. Bryt knew instantly it was going to be the result of the appeal.

"Harry ain't here," Bryt said, leaning forward, "I can take the note."

Hedwig didn't seem that willing to give the note to anyone but Harry, but she finally dropped it and flew back out the window. Bryt picked up the note, her heart pounding in worry. She slowly opened the note, holding it out so Ron and Hermione could read over her shoulder. Bryt's heart sank when she noticed how shaky Hagrid's hand must have been when he wrote the letter. It was barely even readable.

_ Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it._

_Hagrid_

Hermione sniffed, already fighting back tears, and Ron looked ill. Bryt clutched the letter in her hand, twisting her face to fight the tears building.

"We have to go," Bryt said, instantly thinking of Hagrid waiting for sunset all by himself in his hut. She couldn't stand that, Hagrid was their friend after all.

Neither Ron nor Hermione had a chance to reply because Harry suddenly came running into the common room and straight for them.

"Professor Trelawney just told me—" Harry suddenly cut off, looking between the other three and Bryt could tell he knew something was wrong. Bryt clutched the letter tighter in her hands.

"Buckbeak lost," Ron said in a weak voice.

"He's going to..." Bryt started, but a lump formed in her throat and she couldn't get herself to say out loud that Buckbeak was going to be executed. She could barely even admit it to herself. Instead, Bryt took a deep breath, fighting back tears again and hoping her voice wouldn't break. She didn't even manage a single word before she had to twist up her face and had the urge to hit something to make herself angry.

'_Malfoy's fault,'_ Bryt told herself, _'This is all Malfoy's fault.'_

"We've got to go," Harry said instantly, "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"

"It's at sunset, though," Ron said, "We'd never be allowed...'specially you, Harry..."

"Too bad we don't have your Invisibility Cloak anymore," Bryt said, her voice strained from fighting her tears.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked suddenly and Bryt looked over at her.

"I left it in the passage behind the statue of he one-eyed witch," Harry said, "But if Snape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble."

"That's true," Hermione said, then suddenly got to her feet, "If he sees _you_...How do you open the witch's hump again?"

"You—you tap it and say '_Dissendium_'," Harry said, "But—"

Hermione took off from the room and Bryt stared at her in shock. Hermione returned soon after with Harry's Invisibility Cloak in her arms.

"Hermione, whatever it is that's gotten into you," Bryt said, "Keep it up."

**xxxxx**

Bryt was anxious all through dinner. She wanted to head straight down to Hagrid, but she knew they needed to eat. After dinner, Bryt started to follow Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but Terry had caught Bryt's arm once she was near the marble stairway.

"How'd the appeal go?" Terry asked when Bryt looked up at him. She didn't even have to answer. Terry seemed to read it on Bryt's face. "They ignored all the work we did?"

"They're corrupt," Bryt said, "There's no changin' that."

"How're you holding up?" Terry asked, reaching out and gripping Bryt's hand. Bryt gave him a weak grin in return.

"I'm okay," she said, "I was just headin' back to the Gryffindor common room...I don't feel much like talkin'."

"Can I at least walk you up?" Terry asked.

'_Crap...They're waitin'...'_ Bryt thought, _'I have to say somethin'...Crap...'_

"I'm fine, Ter," Bryt said, giving Terry a grin, giving the first excuse that came to mind, "I...I need to go to the bathroom, anyway. You ain't gotta wait for me."

Terry seemed to accept the excuse and bent down, kissing Bryt lightly before letting go of her hand.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. After all, it's a Hogsmeade trip and I still owe you that butterbeer," he said with a grin, turning and heading up the stairs. Bryt waited until he was out of sight before heading off to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were, feeling horrible about having to lie to Terry. She thought she didn't have much choice, though. Not if she wanted to go down and visit Hagrid.

"What took you?" Ron snapped when Bryt finally found her friends.

"Terry," Bryt said and Ron started glaring so Bryt continued, glaring back, "He wanted to know how Buckbeak's appeal went."

Ron made a noise and looked away. Bryt just rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall while they waited. It wasn't too much longer before Hermione gave the all clear and the quartet huddled under the cloak, moving slowly so there was no chance of one of their feet suddenly being seen.

It wasn't long, though, before they reached Hagrid's cabin and Harry knocked on the door. A minute later, Hagrid answered, shaking slightly and his face pale.

"It's us," Harry said as Hagrid looked around, "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid said, letting them in anyway. Harry bundled the cloak under his arm as Bryt looked up at their friend.

Hagrid wasn't crying, though Bryt oddly wished he was. She would have preferred it over the helpless man Hagrid seemed to be now. Bryt sat down, trying to look at anything but Hagrid.

"Wan' some tea?" Hagrid asked.

"Where's Buckbeak?" Bryt asked, suddenly noticing the hippogriff wasn't in the cabin. For a second, worry rushed through her as she thought Hagrid had freed Buckbeak. Though it would have meant Buckbeak would escape being killed, there's no telling what the Ministry would do about the situation.

"I—I took him outside," Hagrid said and Bryt felt slightly relieved, but disappointed at the same time. Bryt heard a noise and looked over to see Hagrid had spilled milk all over his table. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an'—an' smell fresh air—before—"

Hagrid began shaking harder and he ended up dropping the milk jug, causing it to shatter.

"Lemme help," Bryt stood up, wanting something to do to distract herself so she wouldn't end up crying watching Hagrid.

"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down.

Bryt went over to the cupboard, starting to look around for the extra milk jug. She kept having to repeat to herself 'Malfoy's fault' and kept her face twisted into an annoyed expression to keep herself from crying.

"Is there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked, "Dumbledore—"

"He's tried," Hagrid cut in, "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared...Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like...threatened 'em, I expect...an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal of Malfoy's...but it'll be quick an' clean...an' I'll be beside him..."

Bryt froze at Hagrid's words, her body going tense as she had to fight back the fresh wave of tears that were threatening to come.

'_No, not in front of Hagrid,'_ Bryt begged, squinting to glare harder at the cupboard, _'Please, he's in a bad enough state...I can't cry in front of him...'_

Bryt took a shaky breath, going back to looking through the cupboard, trying to fight back her tears and push away the images going through her mind over Buckbeak's execution.

"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it—while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter—ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore..."

Bryt swallowed hard, finally managing to hold back her tears. She found he milk bottle, turning and realizing Hermione had come over to help, tears running down her cheeks. Bryt couldn't look at her and instead, looked down at the jug in her hand and suddenly screamed, dropping the jug. Everyone spun to look at her as the jug hit the table with a thud and an all too familiar rat fell out, then turned to try and run back in.

"SCABBERS!" Ron cried, rushing forward and managing to grab the rat before it could hide away.

Bryt stared wide-eyed at the rat, her hand over her chest as her heart was pounding hard. Bryt tried to get herself to settle down, still staring at the rat that Ron was now trying to keep his grip on.

'_What was it doin' hidin' out here?'_ Bryt thought once she had settled down.

"It's okay, Scabbers!" Ron said, obviously overjoyed to have his pet back, "No cats! there's nothing here to hurt you!"

Hagrid seemed to notice something outside as he suddenly jumped up from his seat.

"They're comin'..." Hagrid said, the last remaining color draining from his face.

Bryt swallowed hard, looking towards the window with her friends. Bryt could easily see Dumbledore coming towards the hut with Fudge, the ancient wizard, and Macnair.

"Yeh gotta go," Hagrid said, shaking harder, "They mustin' find yeh here...Go now..."

The four hurried out the back door as Ron shoved Scabbers into his pocket. Bryt tried to avoid looking at Buckbeak nearby as the quartet huddled under the cloak, Bryt, without even thinking about it, keeping from Ron with his rat. They started across the ground and Bryt was begging for them to hurry, panic rushing through her and her entire body beginning to tremble. All she wanted was to get into the castle, as far away from Hagrid's hut as possible.

"Please, let's hurry..." Hermione was obviously in agreement with Bryt, "I can't stand it...I can't bare it..."

Though they hadn't gotten far when Ron suddenly stopped.

"Ron, please!" Bryt begged, her voice weak and cracking slightly. She had slipped off her bracelet by now and was gripping it so tightly in her hands she was sure indents would be staying there for a while.

"It's Scabbers—he won't—stay put—"

"RON!" Bryt snapped, wanting to get moving. She was doing all she could to keep from looking back at Hagrid's hut.

"Scabbers, it's me, you idiot," Ron hissed, fighting with the rat, "It's Ron."

Voices were beginning to drift from Hagrid's cabin.

"Let's just go!" Bryt begged, shaking harder now, starting to feel sick.

"Okay—Scabbers, stay _put_—"

They were starting forward again, though Bryt had to use one hand to grip onto Hermione to steady her, her other hand still clutching her bracelet. Ron was still fighting with Scabbers and the rat was letting out squeals that Bryt was begging would go away.

Another sound broke over Scabbers' cries: the swishing of an axe, followed by a thud. Bryt's eyes widened as she felt a sickening cold wash over her and her knees nearly give out under her. She leaned against Hermione, putting her hand over her mouth as she gagged from an urge to suddenly throw up.

"They did it," Hermione whispered, and even though Bryt was right next to her, Hermione's voice sounded like it was coming from far away, "I d-don't believe it—they did it!"


	25. Dangerous Encounter

Bryt thought she couldn't feel any more horrible than she already did. Then, she heard Hagrid's howling cries and Bryt had to fight harder to stop her shaking. She wanted to turn and go running back, to help comfort Hagrid, but she couldn't get her legs to move. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were saying something, but Bryt couldn't make it out. All she could do was stare in front of her and try to wrap her mind around what she had just heard.

Bryt felt a light tug on her arm and she looked to see Ron looking at her, his own face pale. Bryt looked away quickly, rubbing her arm and starting along back to the castle with her friends.

Bryt was relieved when they finally reached the castle doors. It meant that it wouldn't be too much longer before she could curl up in her bed and try and forget everything she had heard that afternoon.

"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed next to Bryt, fighting with his pocket where his rat was, "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still—OUCH! He bit me!"

Bryt blinked, watching Ron. Despite her distaste for Scabbers, she couldn't help but wonder why the rat seemed so jittery.

'_Maybe it was gone so long it forgot who Ron is,'_ Bryt thought.

"Ron, be quiet," Hermione whispered, "Fudge'll be out here in a minute—"

"He won't—stay—put—"

Bryt avoided looking at Ron by looking off to Hagrid's hut for any sign of Fudge and the others. She wanted to fuss at Ron to get his rat to settle down, but she still hadn't been able to find her voice. Instead, she ran her fingers along her bracelet now back around her wrist. Something suddenly caught her attention in the distance and she looked over to see Crookshanks moving towards them.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione noticed her cat as well, "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

Crookshanks didn't listen, moving closer to the hidden group, most likely attracted to Scabbers' squealing.

Ron let out a cry and Bryt turned the best she could to see Scabbers slip from his hands. Bryt nearly screamed as Scabbers landed near her foot before running off across the grounds. Not surprising, Ron took off from under the cloak, chasing after his rat.

"Damn it, Ron!" Bryt hissed, ducking out from under the cloak to catch her friend, who was currently yelling at Crookshanks as he tried to get his rat back. Bryt cursed her short stature that left her strides short. She still hadn't managed to catch up to Ron by the time he had jumped on Scabbers, pinning the rat down. She finally managed to catch up to him at the same time as Harry and Hermione, who still had the Invisibility Cloak around their shoulders.

Bryt knelt down, grabbing onto Crookshanks to pull him off Ron as Hermione started begging them to get back under the cloak. Bryt heard something and, with her arms still around Crookshanks (who was struggling to get loose), jerked her head up to see a massive black dog slowly moving towards them.

Bryt couldn't move. She swallowed, gripping Crookshanks tighter as the dog moved ever-closer. When Harry started to go for his wand, the dog suddenly jumped at him. Bryt screamed, dropping Crookshanks as she jumped to her feet. She started forward, wanting to get the dog off Harry, but it had already rolled away. Bryt helped Harry to his feet as he tried to catch his breath.

The dog charged again and Bryt and Harry were shoved aside, landing on top of each other. Both hurried to their feet and turned to see Ron had been the one to push them away and, in the process, had been grabbed by the dog and was now being dragged across the ground.

"Ron!" Bryt called as she, Harry, and Hermione all tried to grab at the dog to stop it. They didn't get a chance to, however, when something hard rammed Bryt across the side of her head, sending her to the ground.

Bryt groaned, pushing herself to her knees, pain surging through the side of her face. She got her wand out, muttered '_lumos_', then pressed her hand to the side of her face. Bryt winced, then lowered her hand and saw she was bleeding. She was relieved that she at least wasn't tasting blood in her mouth—that meant none of her teeth had been knocked out.

Bryt looked up, then felt cold as she realized they were under the Whomping Willow, that one of its many branches had been what had attacked them. Ron was at the base of the tree, disappearing into a gap in the roots as he was fighting against the dog dragging him.

"Ron!" Bryt screamed, ignoring the pain in her face as she pushed herself to her feet, swaying slightly before trying to run forward. The Whomping Willow swung a branch at her and Bryt ducked, barely avoiding being hit.

There was a sickening crack and Bryt winced as Ron disappeared completely from view under the tree. Bryt tried to run forward again, but someone grabbed onto her arm and she turned to see Hermione next to her.

"No—you'll just get hurt more," Hermione said, "We should go for help—"

"Are you crazy?" Bryt asked, pain surging through the side of her face. She winced, then cursed under her breath. It even hurt to talk.

"That thing's big enough to eat him!" Harry seemed to be thinking the same as Bryt, "We haven't got time—"

"Harry, Bryt—we're never going to get through without help—"

"The dog got through," Bryt pointed out, fighting not to wince again. She knew if she showed too much pain, Hermione would become increasingly stubborn and insist on going to the hospital wing.

Harry started towards the tree, but couldn't get close enough without having to dodge the tree's branches. Bryt darted forward herself, trying to run at the tree, hoping that since she was smaller, she'd be able to dodge more. Unfortunately, she had to back off quickly.

"Oh, help, help," Hermione muttered near Bryt, "Please..."

Bryt saw something move and looked over to see Crookshanks moving towards the tree, easily dodging the branches and reaching the trunk. He pushed his paw against a spot on the tree and the branches suddenly froze.

"How..." Bryt started, but cut herself off with the sharp pain in her face.

"He's friends with that dog," Harry said, "I've seen them together. Come on—and keep your wands out."

Bryt swallowed, following Harry and trying to think about what he had said about Crookshanks. For one, she liked the cat. She was attached to him, but she liked cats in general. Still, Harry had seen Crookshanks with this dog before, and he had known how to stop the tree from attacking them...

Bryt pushed the thoughts from her mind, reminding herself they were going after Ron. She followed Harry, Hermione, and Crookshanks down through the gap and into a low-ceiling tunnel.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

"This way," Harry said, starting off. Hermione and Bryt followed, Bryt not having to bend over nearly as much as her friends.

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked the question that Bryt was wanting to, but couldn't because she didn't want her face to hurt again.

"I don't know," Harry answered, It's marked on the Marauder's Map, but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it...It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade..."

They continued through the tunnel, moving as quickly as they could while bent over. Bryt's face was hurting more and more as she began breathing harder from the run, though she tried to ignore it by concentrating on her friends ahead of her and reminding herself they were going after Ron. As long as she could focus on Ron, the pain in her face was more bearable. It had to be less than what Ron was going through with a broken leg, after all.

Bryt was relieved when the path started up towards a dim light. Once out of the tunnel, the three stretched up, Bryt's back hurting slightly, and raised their wands to look around. They had come out into a building, most likely an abandoned house due to the half-destroyed, dust-covered furniture around the room.

Bryt swallowed as she glanced at her friends. They quickly exchanged a nod before moving forward towards an open door nearby that went into a long hallway.

Hermione suddenly stopped and Bryt nearly walked into her.

"What's wrong?" Bryt asked, sounding mumbled because she was trying to whisper and keep from moving her mouth much.

"I think we're in the Shrieking Shack," Hermione answered in a whisper.

Bryt's heart started pounding at the thought as she looked around. The Shrieking Shack was supposed to haunted. That meant ghosts, and Bryt hated ghosts.

"Ghosts didn't do that," Harry said and Bryt followed his gaze to a chair that was missing a leg, as well as several more chunks throughout it.

Something creaked above them. Bryt jumped, looking up. The three glanced at each other before starting for the stairs, moving slowly so they wouldn't be heard and could keep their footing on the stairs that Bryt was afraid was going to fall out from under them. Bryt didn't have a good feeling about the trail in the dust that looked very much like something had been dragged through the hall.

'_Ron...'_ Bryt thought.

The three unlit their wands and Bryt slipped hers into her pocket. She doubted she'd be able to do much spell casting in a fight anyway with her face surging with pain any time she opened her mouth. Besides, if she needed to fight, she was good at throwing punches.

They made their way towards the only door that was open. There was a moan from the other side of the door, as well as purring. Bryt took a deep breath and nodded when Harry looked towards her and Hermione. Harry gripped his wand tighter, bursting into the room. Hermione and Bryt were right behind, Hermione gripping her own wand and Bryt gripping her hands into fists.

Crookshanks was lying on a large bed, still purring. Sitting on the floor against the bed, clutching his leg(which was at an awkward angle that made Bryt feel nauseous) was Ron. Relieved to see Ron okay, Bryt rushed forward, dropping to her knees, and throwing her arms around her friend. Ron gave a yelp and Bryt jerked away, noticing his face twisted in pain.

"Sorry," she muttered, "You okay?"

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked.

"Not a dog," Ron managed, "Harry, it's a trap—"

"What—"

"_He's the dog...He's an Animagus..._"

Bryt noticed Ron was looking past them. Quickly, she spun around, then felt herself go cold as fear froze her to the point that she could barely breathe.

Standing at the now closed door was a ragged man with extremely long, tangled black hair and tattered clothes. He was grinning in a way that chilled Bryt even more than the fact the man was the mass-murderer Sirius Black. Bryt instinctively clutched onto Ron's arm, her heart pounding wildly and her mind going numb, unable to think.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Black aimed Ron's wand at them, causing Harry and Hermione's wands to go flying from their hands. Black caught them easily and moved closer to the group. Bryt tightened her grip on Ron's arm.

"I thought you'd come to help your friend," Black's voice sounded strange, as if someone who was getting used to talking for the first time. Bryt swallowed, the voice only making the situation worse for her, "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not running for a teacher. I'm grateful...it will make everything much easier..."

Harry had started forward, but Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him. Ron started to push himself to his feet and Bryt yelped, but stood with him, watching him closely and gripping an arm around his side while pulling one of his arms over her shoulders to help support him. Ron didn't acknowledge this, but he didn't pull away either, so Bryt chose to take that as him accepting Bryt's help.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us, too!" Ron said, his face ghostly white from pain. Bryt gripped onto Ron's hand that was resting off her shoulder to help steady him more if he started to fall.

"Lie down," Black said, an odd tone to his voice, "You'll damage that leg more."

'_Why would you care?'_ Bryt thought sourly, but the second she thought it, the question rang through her head and made her think twice. Why _would_ Black care whether Ron's leg was hurt more or not?

"Did you hear me?" Ron asked, gripping tightly to Bryt's hand, "You'll have to kill all four of us!"

That thought frightened Bryt even more, but she gave an agreeing nod. She wasn't going to let this man kill Harry without a fight.

"There will only be one murder here tonight," Black said, grinning more and Bryt shivered involuntarily.

"Why's that?" Harry snapped, yanking his arm away from Hermione, "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew...What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry, don't—" Bryt didn't get any further before clenching her mouth shut against the pain in the side of her face. She wasn't going to be surprised at all if this pain was due something broken.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry screamed, charging forward.

Bryt stared in shock at Harry tackled Black, managing to get the wand away from him and shoving the man into the back wall.

"HARRY!" Bryt screamed, wanting desperately to rush forward, but Ron was putting nearly all his weight against her to keep steady.

Black finally managed to raise his hand, clasping it at Harry's neck.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Bryt shouted, pain shooting through her face and down her body, nearly making her knees buckle, but she tried to ignore it.

"No, I've waited too long—" Black said, tightening his grip as Harry struggled.

Ron had moved from Bryt, stumbling forward. Hermione was right behind and Bryt froze for a split second, terrified of what would happen to Harry, before forcing herself to move forward. As Hermione kicked Black, Ron grabbed Black's wand hand. Bryt threw her arms around Black's other arm, trying to pull him down and force him to let go of Harry. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, finding not actually seeing what she was doing helped her push back her fears that usually kept her rooted to one spot.

"Get out of my way!" Black screamed and Ron and Hermione backed off, Hermione grabbing her and Ron's wands. Bryt was more reluctant, but she finally did, moving back to crouching next to Ron, who was now looking on the verge of passing out.

Harry had his wand back now, aiming it at Black, who was leaning against a wall, panting.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Black asked in a low voice.

Bryt paled at the thought. Harry becoming a murderer...He'd be no better than Black...

'_No, Harry...Don't...'_ Bryt thought, wanting desperately to call it out, but she couldn't find her voice.

"You killed my parents," Harry's voice was shaking, though his wand wasn't. Bryt swallowed, watching with wide eyes, begging her mind to let her open her mouth and call for Harry to stop.

"I don't deny it," Black said, his voice so quiet that Bryt barely heard him, "But if you knew the whole story."

"The whole story?" Harry echoed, "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

"You've got to listen to me," Black said, his voice rushed, as if he was on a deadline and was on the verge if missing it, "You'll regret it if you don't...You don't understand..."

"I understand a lot better than you think. You never heard her, did you? My mum...trying to stop Voldemort killing me...and you did that...you did it..."

Bryt swallowed, watching the two in front of her. She was shaking slightly now, terrified that Harry might try and curse Black. Before anything could happen, though, Crookshanks ran forward, jumping onto Black's chest, right into the aim of Harry's wand. Bryt's eyes widened as Black tried to push the cat off, but couldn't. Hermione sounded as if she might cry and Bryt was shaking harder.

"Harry, don't, please," Bryt finally found her voice, though it came out shaky and quiet and her face began hurting more.

It seemed Harry did manage to hear her because he actually looked over his shoulder, though it was in a way he could still see Black out of the corner of his eye. Bryt swallowed, shaking her head at him.

The sound of footsteps echoed from the floor below and Bryt tensed. Someone was coming.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione began screaming, "WE'RE UP HERE—SIRIUS BLACK—_QUICK_!"

Black tried to get Crookshanks off of him as the footsteps quickened. Seconds later, Bryt felt a wave of relief as Lupin came through the door, wand raised. He looked around the room quickly, before suddenly turning his wand to Harry, quickly disarming him.

"Where is he, Sirius?" Lupin asked.

Bryt went tense when Black suddenly raised a hand and pointed right at her and Ron. Bryt gripped onto Ron's arm tighter, struggling to calm her breath as panic rose again.

"But then..." Lupin said, watching Black closely, "...Why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless...Unless _he_ was the one...unless you switched...without telling me?"

After a second, Black gave a nod. Bryt stared between the mass-murderer and her teacher, wondering what was going on. Harry started to say something, but Lupin had suddenly made his way across the room and pulled Black to his feet (causing Crookshanks to jump away) before hugging him.

Bryt's eyes widened as her heart pounded with fear again. She felt a wave of betrayal as well. She had trusted Lupin a lot, had kept his secret for most of the school year...No matter how many times she had wanted to tell Ron and Harry, she never did because she and Hermione felt it wasn't important, because it shouldn't matter if Lupin was a werewolf...And now, Lupin is standing there, hugging a mass murderer as if he were an old friend that he hadn't seen in some time.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione spoke the words rushing through Bryt's mind.

Bryt tensed more as Lupin and Black turned to them. Hermione was pointing at Lupin, her face set in shock.

"We...We trusted you," Bryt managed, wincing against the pain, "And..."

"And you're his friend!" Hermione finished.

"You're wrong," Lupin said, "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now—Let me explain..."

"No!" Bryt snapped, taking a sharp breath as she tried to ignore her throbbing face.

"Harry, don't trust him!" Hermione said, "He's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too—_he's a werewolf_!"

Ron was the one to tense this time, his mouth falling open as he stared at Lupin. Harry had turned to Lupin in shock as well, though Bryt simple straightened herself up, glaring at Lupin. Their teacher didn't show any reaction physical reaction, though he did go a little pale.

"Not up to your usual standard, Hermione," Lupin said, "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead...But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Ron started to get up, but Bryt pulled him back down, giving him a worried look as he made an odd sound, a pained expression crossing his face. Lupin took a step forward, but Ron suddenly looked terrified and Bryt gripped his shoulder.

"_Get away from us, werewolf_!" Ron snapped.

Lupin froze, making eye contact with Bryt, who glared back, moving slightly so she was more-so between Lupin and Ron.

"I assume you knew as well," Lupin said weakly, "Considering you didn't appear to be shocked by this as Harry and Ron did...How long have you two known?" Lupin had turned back to Hermione now.

"Ages," Hermione answered, "Since I did Professor Snape's essay..."

"Before," Bryt added with difficulty, "I already knew...a bit about werewolves...And I noticed the day Snape...substituted was a full moon...And the potion...Snape was making for you...was the wolfsbane potion..."

Bryt was feeling sick from the pain in her face now, as well as a headache was starting to build, but she was trying to ignore it as she kept her gaze on Lupin.

"You two are clever girls, aren't you?"

"No, we're not," Hermione said, "If we'd been cleverer, we'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already do. At least, the staff do."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron sat up some behind Bryt, gripping her shoulder for support, "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so," Lupin answered, "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy—"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry screamed, "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" Harry pointed towards Black with that. Black moved across the room and sat on the bed, Crookshanks jumping into his lap. Bryt and Ron both moved away as quickly as they could, Bryt glaring at the man.

'_Now we know why Lupin never mentioned the Honeydukes passage to the other teachers,'_ Bryt thought.

"I have _not_ been helping Sirius," Lupin insisted, "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look—" Lupin tossed Harry, Ron, and Hermione's wands back to them. It was just then Bryt remembered her wand was still in her pocket...She could have tried to attack at any time, but never did...

'_I can barely talk, I wouldn't have been able to do anythin','_ Bryt thought, _'Besides, they would have just easily disarmed me, too.'_

"There. You're armed, we're no. Now will you listen?"

Harry, looking confused, gripped his wand tightly.

"If you haven't been helping him," he said, glaring at Black before turning back to Lupin, "How did you know he was here?"

"The map. The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it—"

"You know how to work it?"

'_Of course he would,'_ Bryt thought, though she was watching Lupin cautiously, _'He did know it was a map, after all.'_

"Of course I know how to work it," Lupin answered Harry, "I helped write it. I'm Moony—that was what my friends' nickname for me at school."

"You _wrote_—?"

"The important thing is," Lupin cut in, "I was watching carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, Hermione, and Bryt might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"

Bryt swallowed, thinking of Hagrid and Buckbeak again. If they managed to survive through this, she was going to have to go down and visit him tomorrow, probably spend all day with him. Lupin pacing brought Bryt out of her thoughts.

"You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry—"

"How d'you know about the cloak?"

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it..." Lupin said, waving his hand slightly, "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."

Bryt blinked, wondering what Lupin was talking about. They didn't leave with anyone extra...Well, except for Scabbers, but it was a rat, not a person.

"I couldn't believe my eyes," Lupin continued, "I thought the map must have been malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" Harry said.

"And then I saw another dot," Lupin acted as if Harry hadn't said anything, "Moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black...I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow—"

"One of us!" Ron cut in.

"No, Ron. Two of you."

Lupin had stopped, looking at Ron now. Bryt glared, keeping herself between Ron and Lupin.

"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" Lupin asked.

"What?" Ron asked, his voice giving away he was caught as off-guard by the question as Bryt was, "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything. Could I see him, please?"

Ron hesitated, gripping a hand in his pocket. Bryt looked at him, forcing herself not to move as Ron pulled Scabbers from his pocket. The rat was squirming and squealing, trying to get loose. Bryt glared at the rat, wanting desperately to move away from Ron.

Lupin moved over to Bryt and Ron, leaning forward to study Scabbers. Bryt watched Lupin closely, trying to read his expression.

"What?" Ron asked, "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," Black spoke up.

Bryt gave a grunt in disbelief. She was terrified of rats, and after nearly three years with Scabbers around, she was very sure that the creature was definitely a rat.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked, "Of course he's a rat—"

"No, he's not," Lupin said, "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," Black added, "By the name of Peter Pettigrew."


	26. School Days Story

Bryt was completely dumbfounded by the claim. She just couldn't believe it. Lupin and Black were actually suggesting that Scabbers, the rat who had been in the Weasley family for years, was actually a wizard who had died twelve years ago?

"You're both mental," Ron was the first to speak, and Bryt couldn't agree more.

"Ridiculous!" Hermione added.

"Peter Pettigrew's _dead_!" Harry said, before pointing at Black, "_He_ killed him twelve years ago!"

"I meant to," Black said lowly, "But little Peter got the better of me...not this time, though!"

Black lunged for Scabbers in Ron's hands, but Bryt threw her arms out, blocking him. Bryt barely managed to stay upright as she glared at Black while Lupin rushed forward, yanking the man back.

"Sirius, NO!" Lupin said, gripping onto Black's arm to hold him back, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that—they need to understand—we've got to explain—"

"We can explain afterwards!" Black snapped, trying to pull away and reach out towards Bryt and Ron at the same time. Bryt was keeping herself firmly perched in front of her friend. No matter how much she hated Scabbers, the rat was still Ron's pet and she wasn't about to let Black do anything to it. Not when Ron was so attached to the thing.

"They've—got—a—right—to—know—everything!" Lupin managed between short breaths as he struggled to hold Black back, "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand! And Harry—you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"

Black stopped struggling, though Bryt still didn't move from in front of Ron, especially when she noticed Black was still staring at them as if waiting for a chance to try and make a grab for Scabbers again.

"All right, then," Black said, "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for..."

"You're nutters, both of you," Ron said and Bryt finally looked away from Black, looking back at her friend, "I've had enough of this. I'm off."

Ron started to get up and Bryt moved quickly to help him to his feet. They both froze, however, when Lupin raised his wand, pointing it at the squirming rat in Ron's hands.

"You're going to hear me out, Ron," Lupin said in a calm voice, as if they were back in the classroom and he had caught Ron not paying attention to his lecture, "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron screamed, already pushing his rat into his pocket. It didn't seem to want in the pocket though, and Ron lost his balance in the struggle. Bryt quickly caught hold of her friend and, with Harry's help, got Ron to sit down on the bed. Bryt sat next to him, half to keep an eye on him to pull him down if he tried to stand up again and half in hopes to settle down the pounding headache forming that was making her nauseous.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," Harry said and Bryt looked up to see him staring at Lupin, "A whole street full of them..."

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" Black said and Bryt gave him a confused look.

"There was a...a whole street full," Bryt said weakly though her deep breaths, trying not to move her jaw too much, "How...can they all...all be wrong?"

"I believed Sirius killed Peter myself," Lupin said, "Until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's Map never lies...Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."

"You're crazy," Bryt said, watching the two closely. She could understand Black being insane. After all, he spent twelve years around dementors. She never considered Lupin to have a few loose screws, though. Of course, she also never expected him to be friendly towards a mass murderer.

"But Professor Lupin..." Hermione spoke up, her voice shaking even though she was obviously trying to sound calm, "Scabbers can't be Pettigrew...It just can't be true, you know it can't..."

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin asked in the same classroom-clam voice. With Lupin talking like that, Bryt was beginning to believe that Lupin really was insane after all.

"Because..." Hermione started, straightening herself slightly, "Because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework—the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things...and I went and looked up Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have only been seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list—"

'_You go way too overboard with homework, Hermione,'_ Bryt thought, staring at her friend as Lupin gave a laugh.

"Right again, Hermione!" Lupin said, "But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're gong to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," Black said, staring at Scabbers. Bryt glared at him, gripping the legs of her pants tightly in her hands, "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right...but you'll need to help me, Sirius. I only know how it began..."

The door suddenly opened with a loud creak that made Bryt jump. Bryt's heart started pounding as she stared at the door, gripping her hands tighter, and thinking about all the stories on how the Shrieking Shack was the most haunted building around.

"No one there..." Lupin said after looking out into the hall before closing the door.

"This place is haunted!" Ron voiced what was going through Bryt's mind.

"It's not," Lupin replied, "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted...The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."

Bryt blinked, staring at their teacher. She was just about to ask what he was talking about when he continued.

"That's where all this starts," he said, "With my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten...and if I hadn't been so foolhardy..."

Ron opened his mouth, but Bryt elbowed him in the side, staring at Lupin. Despite losing her trust in him, she was curious to hear what he had to say.

"I was a very small boy when I received my bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days, there was no cure. You were correct earlier, Bryt. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is indeed the Wolfsbane Potion. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform...I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again."

Bryt gave a small nod as she watched Lupin. She already knew what the potion did, after all. Still, she thought about how Lupin's life must have been as a child...losing control of himself every month because of something that hadn't been his fault at all. Bryt couldn't imagine what that had to be like.

"Before the potion was discovered, however," Lupin continued, "I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me."

Again, Bryt felt a jolt of pity for Lupin. She couldn't imagine what it would have been like if she were told, after learning she was a witch and finding out so much about the magical world, that she wouldn't be able to be a part of it.

"But then Dumbledore became headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school..." Lupin paused with a sigh, looking over at Harry, "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted _because_ I came to Hogwarts. This house...the tunnel that leads to it—they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was planted at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."

'_Dumbledore definitely goes through a lot for the students,'_ Bryt thought, not taking her eyes off her teacher.

"My transformations in those days were—were terrible," Lupin went on, "It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. the villagers heard the noise and screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor...Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it..."

'_Of course not,'_ Bryt thought, _'No sane person would want to go into a house that's supposed to be full of violent ghosts.'_

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black...Peter Pettigrew...and, of course, your father, Harry—James Potter.

"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her...I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But, of course, they, like you two—" Lupin looked from Hermione to Bryt at this, "—worked out the truth...

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

Bryt glanced at Black nearby at that. She was finding it hard to believe that he had once cared about someone enough to go through so much trouble to help them. Still, Black _was_ an Animagus, so there had to be some truth to the story.

"My dad too?" Harry asked.

"Yes, indeed," Lupin answered, "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong—one reason the Ministry keeps close watch on those attempting to do it. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."

"But how did that help you?" Hermione asked, and Bryt was wondering the same thing. How could being able to turn into animal make Lupin's time as a werewolf bearable?

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," Lupin said, "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed...Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus," Black cut in. Bryt glared at the man, gripping her hands tighter again.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there..." Lupin said, "Well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon, we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the village at night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were table to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did...And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

Bryt's eyes widened as she started at Lupin.

"You went out?" she asked, wondering how anyone could think letting a transformed werewolf wander the streets could be safe, no matter how many precautions they took.

"What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?" Hermione asked, obviously thinking on the same lines as Bryt.

"A thought that still haunts me," Lupin said quietly, "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless—carried away with our own cleverness.

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course...he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed..."

"You knew Black was...was an Animagus," Bryt said slowly, watching Lupin, "And never...told anyone."

'_And you claim you believed he was guilty before now,'_ Bryt thought, but didn't say it out loud. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to. There was something about the distraught look on Lupin's face that made her hold back.

Lupin nodded, looking at Bryt as his expression hardened slightly.

"All this year, I've been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius is an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me...and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it...so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

Bryt swallowed, watching Lupin. She could tell by the look on his face that he was regretting his choices. She couldn't imagine how he had been dealing with himself all year, trying to convince himself that ignoring something so vital for catching Black was acceptable...

"Snape?" Black asked so harshly that Bryt jumped, "What's Snape got to do with it?"

Bryt blinked at him, confused. After all, Lupin had brought up Snape earlier. Why was he just now asking about him, as if this was the first time Snape's name had been mentioned?

"He's here, Sirius," Lupin said, "He's teaching here as well."

Lupin paused, looking around between Bryt and Ron on the bed, to Harry and Hermione nearby.

"Professor Snape was at school with us," Lupin said, "He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons...you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me—"

"It served him right," Black cut in, "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to...hoping he could get us expelled..."

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month," Lupin said, looking between Bryt, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, "We were in the same year, you know, and we—er—didn't like each other very much."

'_Who _does_ like Snape?'_ Bryt thought sourly.

"He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field...Anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be—er—amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it—if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf—but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was..."

Bryt glared at Black as Lupin trailed off. Of course, she hated Snape as much as any other student at school, but even she didn't think he deserved having to face a transformed werewolf, especially not as a schoolboy prank.

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," Harry said and Bryt looked over at him, "Because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," came a cold, familiar voice that made Bryt jump again as she looked up to the door just in time to see none other than Snape standing there, Harry's Invisibility Cloak gripped in one hand and his wand in the other, aimed at Lupin.

**-----**

**A/N:** After today, I'm changing updates to Fridays only. I tend to get too distracted over the weekends to get chapters ready to go up on Mondays. Still, there might be times where I get several chapters ahead and I'll post an extra chapter randomly on some weeks, but I should always have at least one update a week on Fridays.


	27. A Rat Revealed

Bryt couldn't move. She had gone tense, gripping onto Ron's arm as she stared at Snape in the doorway.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," Snape said, lifting the cloak slightly, but keeping his wand aimed at Lupin. He had an odd look on his face, like he was fighting the suppress a grin, "Very useful, Potter. I thank you...You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?"

Bryt took a shaky breath, watching their Potions teacher, who seemed very pleased with himself and determined to gloat.

"I've been in your office, Lupin," Snape continued, "You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did...lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus—"

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof," Snape said, cutting Lupin off, "Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout—"

"Severus, you're making a mistake," Lupin said, "You haven't heard everything—I can explain—Sirius is not here to kill Harry—"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight. I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this...He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know...A _tame_ werewolf—"

"You fool. Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

Bryt jumped as Snape's wand gave a bang and thin cords shot from it, binding themselves around Lupin. Bryt gripped onto Ron's arm so tightly in anger that Ron flinched, then tried to pry Bryt's hands loose while still clinging to the struggling Scabbers, but Bryt couldn't seem to let go. Her gripping onto Ron was all that was keeping her from rushing over to punch Snape for what he just did to Lupin.

Black, however, had started forward, but Snape suddenly aimed his wand at him, threatening to curse him if he didn't stop. Bryt, still gripping onto Ron, looked around the room. Harry suddenly met her eye and she noticed he looked completely confused over the whole situation. Bryt couldn't blame him, not with all that was going on.

"Professor Snape," Hermione said suddenly, taking a small step forward, "It wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, would it?"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school. You, Potter, Weasley, and Miss Watkins are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, _hold your tongue_."

"But if—f there was a mistake—"

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL! DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Bryt glared, her grip on Ron tightening again and she was struggling hard not to start screaming at Snape. He had no reason to scream like that at Hermione, no matter what the situation. And definitely not when she had every right to ask that question.

"The joke's on you, Severus," Black's voice brought Bryt out of her fuming rage and she looked over at the man, "As long as this boy—" Black motioned to where Bryt and Ron were, "—brings his rat to the castle, I'll come quietly..."

"Up to the castle? I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black...Pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay..."

Bryt felt sick as her hands dropped from Ron's arm and she put them over her mouth. She had forgotten about the Ministry permitting the dementors to perform a Dementor's Kiss on Black...Bryt had never thought anyone deserved that fate, no matter the circumstances, but now that there was a chance that Black was innocent, it just made the situation worse.

"You—you've got to hear me out," Black managed, his face ghostly pale, "The rat—look at the rat—"

"Come on, all of you," Snape cut in, "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the dementors will have a kiss for him, too—"

Bryt glared, about to go for her wand, but Harry had ran for the door, blocking Snape's path.

Ron suddenly nudged Bryt in the side and she looked over to see him hold up his wand, then nod towards Snape. Bryt glanced over at Snape, who seemed to be in an argument with Harry, but Bryt didn't pay attention to what was being said. Instead she nodded, slowly reaching her hand into her pocket, pulling out her wand. She looked over and noticed Hermione had caught on to Bryt and Ron's exchange and had pulled out her own wand as well.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"

Snape seemed about to move forward, but Hermione, Ron, and Bryt all gave a shout of '[i]expelliarmus[/i]' at the same time as Harry had, which caused a blast that sent Snape into a wall, knocking him out as his wand flew across the room and landed near Bryt and Ron. Bryt had her hand gently over her cheek, her face hurting even more after the shout. She shouldn't have tried anything, but she couldn't let Snape do anything to Harry, or let someone who might be innocent be given to the dementors.

"You shouldn't have done that," Black said, "You should have let him to me..."

"We attacked a teacher...We attacked a teacher..."

"Too late to...worry on that, 'mione," Bryt said, pocketing her wand again as Black knelt down to free Lupin from the ropes still binding him.

"I'm still not saying I believe you," Harry said when Lupin thanked them.

"Then it's time we offered proof. You boy—give me Peter, please. Now."

Bryt looked at Ron, who was gripping Scabbers tight to his chest and looking horrified.

"Come off it," Ron said, "Are you trying to say he—" Ron nodded to Black at this, "—broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on _Scabbers_? I mean..." Ron started looking around at Bryt, Harry, and Hermione.

"How..." Bryt started, looking between Lupin and Black, "There...there are tons of rats...What makes you...think that Ron's rat...that it's really..."

Bryt trailed off, taking a slow, shaky breath. She really needed to stop talking...

"Right!" Ron spoke up, "How would Black know what rat to go after when he's been locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," Lupin said, "How _did_ you find out where he was?"

Slowly, Black pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. He smoothed it out, then held it out for the others to see. Bryt recognized the picture instantly. It was the same one she had hanging above her desk at home. The newspaper clipping of the Weasley family in Egypt over the summer.

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked and Bryt glanced up at the two men.

"Fudge," Black answered, "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page...on this boy's shoulder...I knew him at once...how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts...to where Harry was..."

Bryt was still confused. Black had seen a picture of Ron with his rat. So what? That didn't mean that Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew. Bryt was just about to say something about that when Lupin spoke up.

"My God...His front paw..."

"What about it?" Ron asked defensively, gripping his rat tighter.

"He's got a missing toe," Black said.

"Of course," Lupin said quietly, "So simple...so _brilliant_...he cut it off himself?"

Bryt tensed, suddenly remembering what Ron had told them over the Christmas holidays. The biggest part they could find of Pettigrew was a finger...And Scabbers was missing one of its front toes...Bryt looked back at Ron, who was looking frightened and was staring at Black and Lupin in disbelief.

"Just before he transformed," Black was saying, "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself—and sped down into the sewer with the other rats..."

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" Lupin asked, turning towards them now, "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something!" Ron protested, "He's been in my family for ages, right—"

"Twelve years, in fact," Lupin cut in, "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We—we've been taking good care of him!"

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" Lupin asked, "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again..."

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" Ron said, nodding to Scabbers.

Bryt shook her head slightly. She remembered when she met up with Ron, Harry, and Hermione in Diagon Alley before starting school. Ron had said that Scabbers was ill since they had come back from Egypt...Before Hermione had bought Crookshanks...Bryt stared at the squirming rat and couldn't keep the thought from her mind.

'_What if it really is Pettigrew?'_ Bryt thought, _'What if Ron's been keeping a murderer and traitor as a pet?'_

The thought made Bryt sick and she suddenly had the urge to reach over and snatch the rat away from Ron. If it really was an Animagus, a man who led to the death of a dozen people, she didn't want the thing anywhere near her friend.

"This cat isn't mad," Black said, catching Bryt's attention, distracting her from her intentions, "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me...Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after and he's been helping me..."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't...so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me...As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table..."

'_Neville's list,'_ Bryt thought. So it was Crookshanks that had taken Neville's list of passwords...To help Black get to Scabbers...

"But Peter got wind of what was gong and ran for it..." Black said, "This cat—Crookshanks did you call him?—told me Peter had left blood on the sheets...I suppose he bit himself...Well, faking his own death had worked once..."

"And why did he fake his death?" Harry asked so angrily that Bryt jumped, "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"

"No," Lupin said, "Harry—"

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes, I have," Black said, looking towards Scabbers in Ron's hands.

Bryt didn't know what to think. She didn't like the look on Black's face. Not to mention he was a convicted killer. But still, there was the chance he was innocent...That the rat Ron had been keeping as a pet was the real murderer...Bryt didn't know who she was supposed to believe or what she was supposed to do...

"Harry, don't you see?" again, Bryt was pulled from her thoughts by the others talking. This time, it was Lupin. "Don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down—but it was the other way around. _Peter_ betrayed you mother and father—Sirius tracked _Peter_ down—"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP! HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"

"Harry...I as good as killed them," Black said slowly, "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me...I'm to blame, I know it...The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies...I realized what Peter must've done...what I'd done..."

Bryt swallowed, her mind racing. Black's story made sense when she thought about it. It matched the stories she heard of what happened...But at the same time, the stories of Black being the murderer also fit. Bryt wasn't sure what she was supposed to believe.

"Enough of this," Lupin said, "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, _give me that rat_."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked, watching Lupin cautiously.

"Force him to show himself. If he's really a rat, it won't hurt him."

Ron clutched Scabbers tighter, looking down at his rat, obviously trying to think it over. Bryt reached over, gripping onto Ron's arm and Ron looked up at her.

"Gotta know," Bryt said quietly. She couldn't imagine how hard this had to be for Ron, to wonder if his pet was really an Animagus running from an old friend he had framed for murder.

Ron gave a slow nod, then handed Scabbers over to Lupin and the rat started squealing louder than before. Lupin kept a tight grip on him, turning to look at Black, who had leaned over to pick up Snape's wand.

"Ready, Sirius?"

"Together?" Black asked, pointing Snape's wand at the rat.

"I think so. On the count of three. One—two—THREE!"

Bryt closed her eyes against the bright light that flashed from both wands pointed at the rat. Despite how she hated the creature, she found herself hoping it was simply a rat. For Ron's sake. Ron gave a yell and there was the sound of something hitting the floor, but Bryt couldn't make herself look, afraid of what she'd see. After a moment, Crookshanks began hissing loudly.

Bryt finally opened her eyes and looked over. Instead of the rat she had known for nearly three years, a man was crouched on the floor. He was short, though still noticeably taller than Bryt, and had pale, stringy hair that was thinning out. He looked as if he might have once been noticeably overweight, but had lost most of that weight very quickly. Bryt didn't know if it was just her, but she thought she could see the rat the man had been for twelve years still lingered in his face.

"Well, hello, Peter," Lupin said calmly, "Long time, no see."


	28. The Betrayer's Pleas

Bryt stared in shock at the man who had been a rat moments before. Her mind had gone numb, she couldn't think. She didn't know how to react. She turned a little to look at Ron, then reached and gripped his arm when she noticed his mixed look if disgust and betrayal. Ron didn't seem to notice Bryt's gesture at all.

"S-Sirius...R-Remus..."

Bryt turned at the high, squeaky voice to see Pettigrew looked frightened and was looking around the room, as if trying to find an escape route.

"My friends..." Pettigrew continued, "My old friends..."

Bryt glared at the little man as Black raised his wand, but Lupin held up his hand to stop him.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died," Lupin said, "You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed—"

"Remus, you don't believe him, do you?" Pettigrew cut in, sounding much like a child who had been caught misbehaving and was trying to sweet-talk his way out of it, "He tried to kill me, Remus..."

"So we heard," Lupin said coldly, "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'd be so—"

"He's come to kill me again!" Pettigrew, once again, interrupted Lupin, as if he wanted to avoid any questions Lupin would have for him. Bryt glared at the man, starting to believe Black's version of what had happened more and more. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too...You've got to help me, Remus..."

"No one's going to kill you until we've sorted a few things out," Lupin said as Black glared at Pettigrew.

"Sort things out?" Pettigrew asked, once again looking around the room, "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" Lupin asked, "When nobody has ever done it before?"

Bryt looked over at Pettigrew, wondering the same thing. Why would Pettigrew hide for twelve years instead of, when learning that Black was in Azkaban, return his family and surviving friends?

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew's voice was getting higher now, sounding much like the squeals and squeaks he gave off as a rat, "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

Black let out a laugh that sent a chill down Bryt's spine and she hunched up her shoulders slightly, looking over at the man.

"Voldemort, teach me tricks?"

Ron flinched next to Bryt, but it wasn't nearly as much at Pettigrew, who reacted as if he had received an electric shock.

"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" Black asked, "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius," Pettigrew rushed, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"You haven't been hiding from _me_ for twelve years. You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter...They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them...I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information...and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways...If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter—"

"Don't know...what you're talking about..." Peter cut in, "You don't believe this—this madness, Remus—"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat."

Bryt looked back at Pettigrew, watching as he fidgeted and looked around the room, avoiding looking at anyone directly.

"Innocent but scared!" Pettigrew cried, "If You-Know-Who's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban—the spy, Sirius Black!"

"How dare you," Black snapped, anger flashing across his sunken face, "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter—I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us...me and Remus...and James..."

Bryt was starting to feel anxious and fidgety while watching Pettigrew, who was still looking around as if trying to find an escape route. Bryt was finding his fidgeting making it hard to believe his version of what had happened.

"Me, a spy...must be out of your mind..." Pettigrew muttered, his gaze darting all over the room, "Never...Don't know how you can say such a—"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black cut in, "I thought it was the perfect plan...a bluff...Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you...It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Pettigrew started rambling, but too low to hear what he was saying. Bryt glared at him, gripping her wand tighter as she noticed his eyes were lingering on the door longer with each time he looked towards it.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione spoke up, startling Bryt, "Can—can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione."

"Well—Scabbers—I mean, this—this man—he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"

Bryt looked at Hermione, suddenly wondering the same thing. She also had to wonder why she didn't think if it before.

"There!" Pettigrew said, pointing towards Ron and Bryt, far too eager to jump on Hermione's question, "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why," Black said, "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength and it was safe to rejoin them..."

Pettigrew didn't respond, which made Bryt believe him even less. If he was truly innocent, he should have still been protesting, not crouched there with that frightened expression he had.

"Er—Mr. Black—Sirius?" Hermione spoke up again and Black spun around, startled at being addressed in such a way by Hermione, "If you don't mind me asking, how—how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you!" Pettigrew jumped on Hermione's question just as over-eagerly as he had with her other one, "Exactly! Precisely what I—"

Pettigrew cut himself on with the look Lupin gave him. Bryt looked over at Black, who was staring at Hermione with a strange expression.

"I don't know how I did it," Black said after a few minutes, "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck I out of me...but it kept me sane and knowing who I am...I could transform in my cell...become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know...They feel their way towards people by feeding off their emotions...They could tell that my feelings were less—less human, less complex when I was a dog...but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand..."

Bryt shivered, hunching up and squeezing her eyes shut, trying not to imagine what Black had gone through. She didn't want to think about what it must have been like, curling up as a dog in a corner of a cell, clinging to a single thought of being innocent to keep form going mad like the others around him.

"But then I saw Peter in that picture," Black said, pulling Bryt form her thoughts, "I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry...perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again...ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies...and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors..."

Bryt glared over at Pettigrew, who was shaking his head, opening and closing his mouth, as if trying to think of something to say to defend himself.

"So, you see, I had to do something," Black said, "I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive...It was as if someone lit a fire in my head, and the dementors couldn't destroy it...It wasn't a happy feeling...it was an obsession...but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night, when they opened my door to bring in food, I slipped past them as a dog...It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused...I was thin, thin enough to slip through the bars...I swam as a dog back to the mainland...I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch matches, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry..."

Bryt rolled her wand in her hand as Black looked at Harry, who, surprisingly, no longer had a look of hatred. In fact, he looked confused, much as Bryt felt over who she really believed. Though, Bryt believed Black far more than Pettigrew right now.

"Believe me," Black said in an almost begging tone, "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

Bryt looked back over at Harry, biting her lip as he looked as if he were thinking it over. After several minutes, though, he gave a nod. Pettigrew cried out, dropping to his knees, acting as if he were being sentenced to death. Turning, Pettigrew crawled towards Black, gripping onto his robes. Bryt couldn't remember ever seeing a more pathetic sight.

"Sirius—it's me...it's Peter...your friend...you wouldn't..."

Black kicked out and Pettigrew jerked back.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them."

"Remus!" Pettigrew turned towards Lupin now, "You don't believe this...wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd change the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," Lupin answered automatically before looking at Black, "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?"

"Forgive me, Remus."

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," Lupin said, pushing up his sleeves as he held up his wand, "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing _you_ were the spy?"

"Of course," Black said, raising his own wand, "Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You wouldn't...you won't..." Pettigrew was panicking now, looking around the room until he spotted Ron and Bryt next to each other on the bed and hurrying over, "Ron...haven't I been a good friend...a good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you...you're on my side, aren't you?"

"I let you sleep in my _bed_!" Ron snapped, looking at Pettigrew in more hatred than Bryt had ever seen on his face before.

"Kind boy...Kind master..." Pettigrew reached over and Bryt suddenly kicked at him.

"Don't touch him," she hissed, then tensed when Pettigrew turned to her and started to open his mouth, so she cut him off, "Don't even think about it! I _never_ liked you!"

Pettigrew sunk back, then turned towards Hermione as Bryt gripped her hands. The only reason she didn't kick Pettigrew again as he started towards her friend was because her face was hurting too much for her to think.

"Sweet girl...clever girl..." Pettigrew said, "You—you won't let them...Help me..."

Hermione jerked away from Pettigrew, backing up and looking both revolted and terrified. Pettigrew looked around again, then started for Harry. Bryt clutched her hands into fits, resisting the urge to head over and punch the man.

"Harry...Harry...you look just like your father...just like him..."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" Black yelled, pushing forward, "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"Harry..." Pettigrew continued, reaching for Harry, and Bryt had a strong urge to go over and kick him again, "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed...James would have understood, Harry...He would have shown me mercy..."

Black was yelling again, but Bryt tuned him out as she looked over at Harry, who was staring at Pettigrew in disgust. She was shaking her head, but she doubted Harry could see her. She wanted to call out, to voice her opinion, but she couldn't even get herself to open her mouth. Despite how she had reacted when Pettigrew tried to beg her for his life, and everything he had done, Bryt didn't exactly think he should be killed. It was the same as when she thought Black didn't deserve it when she though _he_ had been the guilty one.

"You should have realized," Lupin's voice pulled Bryt from her thoughts, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Goodbye, Peter."

Bryt squeezed her eyes shut, turning and gripping Ron's arm as she hid her face against it, not wanting to think about what was about to happen.

"NO! You can't kill him. You can't."

Bryt looked up in shock to see Harry between Pettigrew and Black and Lupin. Though she was relieved Harry was trying to keep Pettigrew alive, she had expected Harry to let Black and Lupin kill the man.

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Black said, "This cringing but of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin means more to him than your whole family."

"I know," Harry said, "We'll take him to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors...He can go to Azkaban...But don't kill him."

"Harry! You—thank you—it's more than I deserve—thank you—"

"Get off me," Harry snapped, shoving Pettigrew away from him, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because—I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to be killers—just for you."

Bryt gripped Ron's arm tighter as she looked around the room, then finally to Black and Lupin, who were staring at each other, as if trying to decide what to do.

'_Please,'_ Bryt silently begged, _'Just send Pettigrew to Azkaban. No one deserves it more than him.'_

"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry," Black finally said as he and Lupin lowered their wands, "But think...think about what he did..."

"He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated, "If anyone deserves that place, he does..."

"Very well. Stand aside, Harry," Lupin said, then continued when Harry didn't move, "I'm going to tie him up. That's all, I swear."

Harry moved away and Lupin cast a spell similar to the one Snape had used against him earlier.

"But if you transform, Peter," Black said, "We _will_ kill you. You agree, Harry?"

Bryt swallowed as Harry gave a nod, looking at Pettigrew.

"Right," Lupin said, "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing. And Bryt, I don't think there's anything that can be done for your face at the moment. It will have to wait until we get to the hospital wing."

Bryt simply nodded as Lupin cast a spell that secured Ron's injured leg in a tight splint. Bryt got up and helped Lupin get Ron to his feet. Ron slowly tested his weight on the splint and, to Bryt's relief, didn't wince.

"That's better, thanks," he said.

"What about Professor Snape?" Hermione asked and Bryt looked over at their Potions teacher. She had completely forgotten about him being there...

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," Lupin said, checking over Snape, "You were just a little—overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er—perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safely back in the castle. We can take him like this..."

Lupin waved his wand and muttered something that Bryt couldn't hear. Snape was lifted up and began hanging in the air like a marionette. Lupin, then, picked up the Invisibility Cloak, tucking it into his pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to this," Black pushed Pettigrew with his foot, "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," Lupin said.

"And me," Ron spoke up, moving forward.

Bryt was about to ask Ron if he was sure, but then she noticed the look on his face. She was sure that Ron was doing this because he felt disgusted and insulted over his pet being a murdering Animagus. Bryt couldn't blame him for wanting to make sure Pettigrew didn't try to escape.

Once Lupin and Ron were attached to Pettigrew by invisible chains, Black took to leading the unconscious Snape along. With Crookshanks taking lead, the group started out of the room and back down through the house.


	29. Everything Going Wrong

Bryt and Hermione were at the end of the group heading through the tunnel, Sirius Black and Harry right in front of them, Black leading the drifting Snape. Leading the group was Crookshanks, with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron behind him. Bryt was grinning, despite how I hurt her face. Even though they had had a long afternoon and would most likely get in trouble once back at school, maybe even suspended or expelled, Bryt felt strangely proud of what they were doing. They were about to prove Black was innocent and that Pettigrew was the true guilty wizard. They were going to free a man who had been in Azkaban for twelve years, serving a sentence for a crime he didn't commit.

'_I can't wait to tell Terry about all this,'_ Bryt thought, hoping telling him about this little adventure would make up for having to lie to him earlier after dinner.

"You know what this means?" Black suddenly spoke up in front of them, though Bryt knew he was speaking directly to Harry.

Bryt instinctively slowed her pace a little, feeling like she was intruding on a very private conversation. Still, with how cramped and low the tunnels were, Bryt could hear everything, no matter how much she tried not to.

"You're free," Harry said ahead of them.

"Yes...But I'm also—I don't know if anyone ever told you—I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Well...your parents appointed me your guardian. If anything happened to them..." Black trialed off for a moment, staying silent for several minutes before continuing, "I'll understand of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle. But...well...think about it. Once my name's cleared...if you wanted a...a different home..."

Bryt looked over at Hermione, who was grinning herself. They both knew how much Harry disliked his aunt, uncle and cousin, and once Black's name was cleared, Harry would have the chance to have a real home.

"What—live with you?" Harry asked and Bryt winced a little as Harry hit his head on the low ceiling as he had been looking at Black (though he seemed not to pay any attention to it), "Leave the Dursleys?"

Sirius seemed to take Harry's reaction the wrong way.

"Of course," he said, "I thought you wouldn't want to. I understand, I just thought I'd—"

"Are you insane? Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

"You want to? You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it!"

Black gave an odd grin, as if he wasn't used to the gesture. Bryt grinned herself, her face hurting more as she looked at Hermione again. They both knew that Harry deserved a good home. Something that the Dursleys didn't give him. Harry would be able to have that good home with Black. He'd be able to spend his summers the way he wished, maybe even be able to exchange letters more. Bryt, Hermione, and Ron would also be able to visit Harry, or invite him to stay with them sometime.

Things were going right. Harry would be able to have a normal life with a godfather who cared about him. Bryt couldn't imagine anyone who deserved something like that more than Harry did.

They soon reached the end of the tunnel, Crookshanks dashing out first to hit the knot to freeze the Whomping Willow. Once back on the grounds, Bryt noticed the sun had long-since set. It was also quite cloudy, leaving the grounds very dark.

"One wrong move, Peter," Lupin warned as the group started for the pale glow of the castle's lights.

They barely made it halfway across the grounds, though, when it suddenly started to grow lighter. Bryt looked up and noticed the moon was starting to come out from behind one of the thick clouds.

'_Full moon,'_ Bryt thought, then froze in fear as she remembered something Snape had mentioned earlier. Lupin hadn't taken his potion...

Bryt forced herself to look over and noticed Lupin, still chained to Pettigrew, and, in turn, Ron, had gone rigid, his body trembling.

"Run," Black whispered, "Run. Now."

"But Ron," Bryt managed, her voice weak. She couldn't look away from her friend, who was now unable to get away from a transforming werewolf. What if Lupin actually bit Ron, or worse...killed him? Bryt felt sick over the thought, her body shaking due to the sickeningly cold wave that washed over her.

"Leave it to me—RUN!"

Bryt still couldn't move. She couldn't tear her gaze away from Lupin, who was giving a bone-chilling growl. He was beginning to hunch over, his hands becoming claws and his body growing hairy.

Black had transformed as well, jumping towards the now-werewolf Lupin, tearing him away from Pettigrew and Ron. If Bryt wasn't so terrified, she would have been relieved that Lupin was now away from her friend.

Hermione gave a scream and Bryt turned away from Black and Lupin to see that Pettigrew had grabbed Lupin's wand. Ron fell, thrown off balance, and there was a blinding flash of light. Bryt screamed herself as Ron fell to the ground. Without thinking, Bryt rushed towards her friend as she heard Harry yell '_expelliarmus_'.

Bryt bent down next to Ron, her heart pounding as she noticed him staring blankly up at the sky as if Petrified. Bryt clutched her hands into fists, turning quickly towards Pettigrew just in time to see him transform.

'_Grab him!'_ Bryt shouted at herself as Pettigrew ran towards her and Ron.

Though despite knowing the truth, despite knowing that the rat was really a murdering wizard, all Bryt could see was the rat that had terrified her for nearly three years. No matter how much she screamed at herself to grab Pettigrew, to stop him from escaping, she couldn't move. All she did was sit and watch as Pettigrew ran within inches of her and Ron, then disappear from sight in the grass. Several seconds passed before it slowly dawned on Bryt what had just happened.

'_Oh God, I just let him escape...'_ Bryt thought, feeling sick again. Her mind was screaming at her to chase after Pettigrew, to find him, but she couldn't move. She sat there, staring off into the darkness where Pettigrew had run off. She could hear the commotion of what was happening around her, but she couldn't concentrate enough to know what was going on.

"Bryt, are you okay?"

Bryt jerked from her daze instantly and turned to see Hermione and Harry had run over, both knelling down next to her and Ron.

"Fine," Bryt muttered, avoiding looking at either of them. She wasn't about to say out loud that she could have stopped Pettigrew, that she let their only chance of proving Black's innocence escape. Instead, she looked down at Ron, relieved when she noticed he was still breathing, "Will he...be okay?"

Neither Hermione nor Harry could answer. Bryt swallowed, gripping her hands into fists, regretting more that she hadn't grabbed onto Pettigrew. She wanted to find him and strangle him. To punch him in the face and break his bones for what he did to Ron.

'_Damn it,'_ Bryt thought, her anger rising more, _'I should have grabbed that little coward.'_

"We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," Harry said and Bryt looked over to notice he had glanced over to Snape. Once again, Bryt had forgotten he was there. Harry started to continue, but cut off as they heard a loud yelp.

"Sirius," Harry said suddenly, staring off across the dark grounds. A second later, Harry had jumped to his feet and took off for the noise. Hermione ran off right behind him.

Bryt hesitated for a second, looking down at Ron. She couldn't abandon him, but she didn't know what to do...Harry and Hermione could get into more trouble running off towards where a werewolf might be.

Finally deciding that Ron would be safe where he was, Bryt pushed herself to her feet and chased after Harry and Hermione. She could barely see them up ahead, their black Hogwarts robes making it even harder to see them ahead on the dark grounds. Again, Bryt was cursing her short stature. It always made it harder for her to keep up with others.

It was growing colder as they reached the lake, though Bryt put it off as the night air combined with sweat from running and the sickening feeling going through her body due to the pain in her face. It wasn't until they reached the lake and noticed Black was human again that she realized what was really causing the chill.

Dementors. Not just a small group, either. Nearly a hundred of the terrifying creatures were moving towards them. Bryt's heart began pounding harder as she started to shake.

"Quick, think of something happy!" Harry's voice seemed distant and Bryt, out of the corner of her eye, saw Harry pull out his wand, "_Expecto patronum_! _Expecto patronum_!"

Shaking, Bryt pulled out her own wand as she heard Hermione try to cast a patronus next to her. She was obviously having trouble. Top-of-the-class Hermione couldn't manage to cast the spell...What would be the use of Bryt trying to cast one herself if Hermione couldn't even do it? Not to mention Bryt could barely open her mouth without pain rushing through her body.

'_No, I have to,'_ Bryt thought, gripping her wand, though she still couldn't move, _'Think of something happy...'_

It wouldn't help. They were going to die by the lake. Or worse...the dementors would suck out their souls. Bryt wasn't going to see her family again. Her parents would be daughterless...Her brothers would lose their big sister...Julio and Sofí would lose a life-long friend...

And Terry...Bryt wasn't going to see her boyfriend again. The first boy she cared so deeply about, who she really enjoyed being with...And the last thing she had done was lie to him...He would know that in the morning and Bryt wouldn't be able to apologize.

'_No. We'll get out of this alive. We'll all survive.'_

Even if they did somehow live, Black would still receive a fate worse than death. He was still an escaped convict. He was scheduled to receive the dementor's kiss if caught.

'_We'll tell them the truth. Black is innocent.'_

No one was going to believe a group of underage wizards and witches.

_'We'll prove it, then. We'll tell them about Pettigrew. About him cutting off his own finger and framing Black.'_

They didn't have any evidence. Dozens of Muggles had 'seen' Black kill everyone on that street years ago. What good would the word of four underage wizards, an escaped convict who would be desperate to save his own soul, and a werewolf be without proof?

'_If only I had grabbed Pettigrew...'_

Bryt sunk to her knees, her fingers starting to loosen their grip on her wand. There was the chance they would survive, but Black wouldn't. He was going to be gone—nothing more than a shell of a human—because of Bryt. Because she couldn't get over a fear of rats and let Pettigrew escape, even though she _knew_ who he really was. She had been a coward. Unable to stop a murderer because he turned himself into a rat. She was the reason an innocent man would never be free again.

'_It's my fault...I'm so sorry...It's all my fault...'_

With that last thought, Bryt collapsed, everything going black around her before she even hit the ground.

**-----  
**

**A/N:** Sorry I missed last week's update. I got busy with other things that distracted me greatly and I just completely forgot about working on this. I'm back to keeping my focus on the chapters, though.


	30. Impossible Task

The first thing Bryt was aware of was that she was on her back. The second thing she noticed was that she was somewhere soft with something warm draped over her. Bryt shifted slightly, rolling over onto her side, her mind still in a slight haze.

Something was wrong...Bryt tried to wrap her mind around what had happened, what was different. Slowly, Bryt remembered the lake, the dementors coming towards them...And the fact her face had been throbbing with pain. They were supposed to be dead...or soulless husks. Not warm and safe back in the castle. Something must have happened.

Bryt slowly opened her eyes and realized she was in a bed, now staring over at Hermione in a second bed next to her. Hermione was awake and once she noticed Bryt was awake as well, she lifted a finger to her mouth. Bryt blinked in confusion, then realized voices were talking nearby.

Bryt glanced over Hermione the best she could without lifting her head and realized where she was. They were in the hospital wing, a group of people outside the open door. Bryt closed her eyes again, hoping to listen in on the conversation while pretending to still be asleep.

"Shocking business..." the first voice came, which Bryt realized belonged to the Minister of Magic, "Shocking...Miracle none of them died...never heard the like...by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape..."

Bryt gripped the sheets tightly in her hand from anger. She didn't like the idea of having to owe her life to Snape.

"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say," Fudge continued, "First Class, if I can wangle it!"

"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."

"Nasty cut you've got there...Black's work, I suppose?"

'_Sirius!'_ Bryt thought, opening her eyes again and trying to look towards the door without moving her head, her heart pounding. All she could think of now was what happened at the lake, wondering how they had gotten away from the dementors (because she refused to admit that Snape had saved their lives) and if Sirius was still alive. Bryt didn't even want to think about the possibility that Sirius was gone.

"As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley, Watkins, and Granger, Minister..."

"_No!_"

'_You deserved it, slimy git,'_ Bryt thought, glaring in front of her.

"Black had bewitched them," Snape said, "I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behavior. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent."

'_He_ is _innocent,'_ Bryt thought angrily.

"They weren't responsible for their actions," Snape continued, "On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape...They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. They've gotten away with a great deal before now...I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves...and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster—"

'_If he wasn't a teacher, I'd punch him senseless...'_ Bryt thought, gripping the sheets so tightly that her hand was hurting.

"Ah, well, Snape...Harry Potter you know...we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned."

"And yet—is it good to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try and treat him like any other student."

Bryt fought back an annoyed snort. She found it ironic that Snape was talking against showing favoritism towards students when he treated Slytherins like God's gifts to humanity and treated any other House, especially Gryffindor—and more specifically, Harry—like garbage.

"And any other student would be suspended—at the very least—for leading his friends into danger," Snape was saying, "Consider, Minister—against all school rules—after all the precautions put in place for his protection—out-of-bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and murderer—and I have reason to believe he has been visiting Hogsmeade illegally too—"

"Well, well...we shall see, Snape," Fudge said, cutting the Potions teacher off, "We shall see...The boy has been undoubtedly foolish..."

_'It's not like we go _lookin'_ for trouble,'_ Bryt thought.

"What amazes me most is the behavior of the dementors," Fudge said, "You've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?"

"No, Minister...by the time I had come 'round, they were heading back to their positions at the entrances..."

Bryt was relieved and curious at the same time. She was relieved that she didn't owe her life to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts, but also curious as to who really did save them from the dementors. It had to take someone very powerful to chase off a hundred of the nasty creatures.

"Extraordinary. And yet Black, and Harry, and the girls—"

"All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally, conjured stretchers, and brought them all straight back to the castle."

The two fell silent and Bryt looked back at Hermione, actually focusing on her now. The girl looked paler now, or maybe it was Bryt just hadn't noticed before. Hearing a noise, Bryt shifted slightly in her bed and looked over her shoulder, noticing Harry had woken up. Harry looked at her, confused, and Bryt 'shh'ed him as quietly as she could. Before she could turn back to the door, however, Madam Pomfrey had come over and noticed them.

"Ah, you're awake!" she said, breaking apart a very large slab of chocolate and handing out the pieces as Bryt, Hermione, and Harry sat up. Bryt looked over past Harry and noticed Ron still unconscious on his bed. Bryt swallowed, staring at her friend, wishing he were awake so she would at least know he was okay.

"How's Ron?" Hermione and Harry had asked in unison and Bryt looked to the school nurse.

"He'll live," Madam Pomfrey replied, though Bryt wasn't very reassured by her tone, "As for you three...You'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're—Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

Bryt looked over to see Harry, who had already put back on his glasses, was swinging his legs off his bed, grabbing his wand off the nightstand. Bryt leaned over, grabbing her own wand as well as she started to push the covers off of her.

"I need to see the headmaster," Harry said.

"Potter, it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now—"

"WHAT?" Bryt hollered at the same time as Harry, now jumping completely out of bed and gripping her wand tight. She felt sick. She didn't want to think about Sirius having to undergo the dementor's kiss.

'_Damn it, I should have grabbed that murdering coward,'_ Bryt thought, remembering, once again, that she had let Pettigrew run within inches of her and she did nothing to stop him.

Fudge and Snape had come into the room now, attracted by the yelling.

"Harry, Harry, what's this?" Fudge asked, "You should be in bed—has he had any chocolate?"

If Bryt wasn't so worried about Sirius, she would have been angry over the fact that Fudge seemed to only care about Harry's safety, not seeming to care about anyone else who had been injured over the past few hours' events.

"Minister, listen!" Harry said frantically, "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the dementors do anything to Sirius, he's—"

"Harry, Harry," Fudge cut in, "You're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control..."

"YOU HAVEN'T! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

"Sirius is innocent!" Bryt spoke up, rushing forward with Hermione, "We all saw Pettigrew! He was Ron's rat!"

"He's an Animagus," Hermione added.

"You see, Minister?" Snape said in a smug tone, "Confounded, all of them...Black's done a very good job on them..."

"WE'RE NOT CONFOUNDED!" Bryt and Harry screamed together.

"Minister! Professor!" Madam Pomfrey said, "I must insist that you leave. These students are my patients and should not be distressed!"

"We ain't distressed!" Bryt said, "We just wanna tell them what really happened!"

"If they'd just listen—"

Madam Pomfrey cut Harry off by shoving a large piece of chocolate in his mouth, then shoving him down onto his bed. To avoid the same fate, Bryt took several steps back, hiding behind Hermione.

"Now, please, Minister," Madam Pomfrey turned towards Fudge and Snape, "These children need care. Please leave—"

At that moment, the door opened again and Dumbledore came in. Harry got to his feet, stepping forward again.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry started, "Sirius Black—"

"For heaven's sake! Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist—"

"My apologies, Poppy," Dumbledore said calmly, cutting off Madam Pomfrey, "But I need a word with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Miss Watkins. I have just been talking to Sirius Black—"

"I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" Snape asked harshly, "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive—"

"That, indeed, is Black's story," he said, watching Snape closely.

"And does my evidence count for nothing? Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds."

"That's because you were knocked out, Professor!" Hermione said, "You didn't arrive in time to hear—"

"Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

Bryt glared at Snape, wishing that he had still been unconscious so they didn't have to deal with him. She had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from saying as much out loud.

"Now, Snape," Fudge said, "The young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances—"

Bryt gripped her hands tighter, glaring at Fudge. Fortunately, before she could say anything against Fudge calling Hermione crazy, Dumbledore had spoken up again.

"I would like to speak to Harry, Hermione, and Bryt alone," he said, "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy—please leave us."

"Headmaster! They need treatment, they need rest—"

"This cannot wait, I must insist."

Madam Pomfrey looked very annoyed, but turned without a word and went into her office, slamming the door shut behind her. Fudge pulled out a golden pocket watch, checking the time.

"The dementors should have arrived by now," he said, "I'll go meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."

'_God, they're really goin' through with it...'_ Bryt thought, watching Fudge head across the room and hold the door open for Snape.

"You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape asked Dumbledore, not moving.

"I wish to speak to Harry, Hermione, and Bryt alone," Dumbledore repeated, as if that were an acceptable answer.

"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen. You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill _me_?"

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus."

Snape, reluctantly, turned away with that, heading out of the hospital wing. Once the door was closed, Dumbledore turned towards Bryt, Harry, and Hermione. He had barely looked at them when all three began talking at once.

"Professor, Black's telling the truth—we _saw_ Pettigrew—"

"—He's an Animagus, a rat, Ron's rat—"

"—Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off—"

"—Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius—"

Dumbledore held up his hand and all three of them fell silent.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," Dumbledore said, "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word—and the word of three thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody."

'_There _would_ be evidence if I had grabbed Pettigrew,'_ Bryt thought sourly, looking down to avoid eye contact with Dumbledore, as if she were afraid Dumbledore would be able to tell her mistake just by looking at her face.

"A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew," Dumbledore continued, "I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."

"Professor Lupin can tell you—" Harry started, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius would be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little—and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends—"

"But—"

"_Listen to me, Harry._ It's too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."

"He hates Sirius," Hermione said, "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him—"

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man," Dumbledore said, cutting Hermione off, "The attack on the Fat Lady—entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife—without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence."

Bryt tensed, keeping her gaze down. She hoped that none of the others would notice, but she saw Hermione staring at her from the corner of her eye. Luckily, Hermione was smart enough not to say anything in front of everyone else.

"_But you believe us_," Harry said, obviously not noticing Bryt's reaction.

"Yes, I do," Dumbledore replied, "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic..."

Bryt swallowed, glancing at their headmaster. If Dumbledore couldn't do anything to help, there was no chance of coming through this, was there?

"What we need," Dumbledore had turned to Hermione now, "Is more _time_."

'_More time?'_ Bryt thought, confused, but Hermione gave an understanding gasp.

"Now pay attention," Dumbledore went on, "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, all three of you: _you must not be seen_. Miss Granger, you know the law—you know what is at stake..._You—must—not—be—seen_."

'_What the hell...We can't be seen?'_ Bryt thought, then her eyes widened as she realized what Dumbledore was telling them to do.

Bryt didn't know what to think of Dumbledore wanting them to break who knows how many laws against time turner use, but at least it was going for something just. He wanted them to help Sirius. Maybe Bryt could even do something to fix her gigantic mistake.

"I am going to lock you in," Dumbledore said from the doorway, "It is...Five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

Dumbledore left and as Bryt heard the lock turn, she turned to Hermione to see her pulling the time turner out from under her robes.

"Good luck?" Harry asked, confused, "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"

Bryt had moved closer to Hermione, knowing what to expect, even though she had never used the time turner herself. Hermione threw part of the chain around Bryt's neck, then ordered Harry to come over. Bryt was curious as to how the chain would go around all three of them, but it had managed. Bryt guessed there might have been come charm that allowed it to grow when needed.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, holding the small hourglass between her fingers. Bryt nodded.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked, still confused. Bryt couldn't blame him, but they didn't have the time to explain right now.

Hermione took the time turner and turned it three times. Bryt sucked in her breath, not knowing what to expect. It seemed to be a good instinct for her as she suddenly felt as if someone had grabbed onto the back of her robes and started yanking her backwards at breakneck speed. Bryt closed her eyes, getting motion sickness from the blurs of colors swirling around her, which was an odd sensation because she had never gotten motion sickness before.

Everything came to a sudden stop and Bryt opened her eyes, realizing she was now standing in the entrance hall, the castle much lighter than it had been seconds ago in the hospital wing. Hermione was pulling back the chain, tucking the time turner back under her robes.

'_Man, this is weird,'_ Bryt thought, looking around her, _'I wonder how long it took Hermione to get used to this.'_

"In here!" Hermione said, jerking Bryt from her daze as she grabbed onto Harry and Bryt, pulling them towards a nearby closet. After shoving the two in, Hermione followed and closed the door behind her.

"What—how—Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked.

"We've gone back in time," Hermione answered, "Three hours back..."

Bryt suddenly felt a sharp pinch on her arm and gave a slight yelp.

"Sorry," Harry whispered, "It's too cramped in here. I thought I was pinching myself."

Despite everything, Bryt gave a snort and had to cover her mouth to fight back the fit of giggles threatening to come. Hermione gave an annoyed sigh and Bryt could just imagine her rolling her eyes, which only caused Bryt to have even more trouble holding back her fit.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed, "Listen! Someone's coming! I think—I think it might be us!"

Bryt finally managed to settle down as she heard a noise next to her, realizing Hermione had to be leaning closer to the door to listen into the entrance hall.

"Footsteps across the hall...yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"

"Are you telling me that we're in this cupboard and we're out there, too?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Yep," Bryt answered, about to explain about the time turner, but Hermione spoke up again.

"I'm sure it's us," Hermione said quietly, "It doesn't sound like more than four people...And we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak...We've gone down the front steps..."

Bryt's eyes were adjusting to the dark now and she could make out Hermione's silhouette sink down onto something in one corner of the cramped closet.

"Where did you _get_ that hourglass thing?" Harry asked.

"Time Turner, Harry," Bryt corrected.

"You knew about this?"

"Er...yeah..."

"I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back," Hermione said, "I've been using it all year to get to my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear not to tell anyone—"

"Yet Bryt knew," Harry cut in.

"I forced her," Bryt said in defense, "I cornered her one day and wouldn't leave her alone until she told me. She begged me not to say anythin' to you and Ron. I made her a promise that I wouldn't."

"I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do," Hermione said with a sigh, "Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"

"Maybe it has somethin' to do with what Dumbledore said?" Bryt asked, "About savin' two innocent lives?"

"He wants us to save Buckbeak!"

Bryt and Hermione both turned to Harry at his outburst.

"Harry, I'd love to save Buckbeak as much as you..." Bryt said slowly, "But...But how will it help free Sirius?"

"Dumbledore said—he just told us where the window is—the window of Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak—they can escape together!"

Bryt liked the idea. Saving both Buckbeak and Sirius was the best thing they could manage. But there was something wrong with the plan. Something Hermione suddenly pointed out and Bryt couldn't agree more on..

"If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!"

**-----  
**

**A/N:** Once again, sorry about missed updates. Lots of things happening at once here. I've gotten a nasty stomach virus that I'm just starting to get over, plus I recently learned the hard way that I'm mildly allergic to something in those store-bought frozen pizzas (not enough to have a life-threatening reaction, but enough to have me waking up extremely sick in the middle of the night), and then there's the chaos that is my family's Thanksgiving gathering. With all of that, I've either not had the time to work on the story, or when I did have time, I had no want, nor focus, to work on it. I really hope to finally get back on schedule, as I am now back in the groove of writing and hope to have the next chapter ready to go up on Wednesday, then the final chapter of Year Three done and up on Friday. Of course, things might not go as I plan, if the past month is anything to go by...

On a side note, I hope all my American readers had a safe and happy Thanksgiving!


	31. Saving Two Innocents

"Is the coast clear now?" Bryt asked, wondering how long they had been sitting in the closet, waiting for the entrance hall to be completely empty.

Harry moved to the door, putting his ear against it for a second.

"Sounds like it...Come on, let's go..."

The three slowly went into the now-deserted entrance hall. They made their way towards the door as quietly as they could and slipped outside, heading down the stairs and onto the already-darkening grounds.

"If anyone's looking out a window..." Hermione started, looking over her shoulder.

"Then we'd be done for," Bryt whispered back, swallowing hard.

"We'll run for it," Harry said, "Straight into the forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout—"

"Someone will definitely see us runnin' across the grounds," Bryt cut in, "Especially since we'd run right past Hagrid's house."

"We'll go around the greenhouses," Hermione suggested, "That way we'll avoid having us see us. Let's go."

Hermione started off and Bryt went right behind with Harry. They only paused for a moment behind the greenhouses before setting off across the grounds again into the edge of the forest. Coming to a stop, Bryt rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Right," Hermione said, just as out of breath as Bryt, "We need to sneak over to Hagrid's...And keep out of sight."

Staying to the edge of the forest, they soon found themselves in sight of Hagrid's hut. Hiding behind a group of trees, they peered out in time to see their past-selves appear from under the Invisibility Cloak to visit Hagrid.

'_Damn, I didn't realize how short I really am...'_ Bryt thought, watching herself head inside with her friends. Seeing herself from another view, Bryt realized she barely even came up to the shoulder of her friends.

"Let's move along a bit," Hermione whispered next to Bryt, causing her to jump. She had forgotten what they were doing, caught up in the weirdness of seeing herself from across the grounds, "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak."

Bryt nodded, heading with Harry and Hermione around the edge of the forest, staying out of sight as they made their way to the pumpkin patch. Bryt noticed Buckbeak tied to a fence post, pawing at the ground nervously, as if he were aware of what Bryt, Harry, and Hermione were planning and was just as anxious as them for this to work.

Bryt took a step forward, but Hermione grabbed onto her arm.

"No! If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen him tied outside!"

"That's going to give us about sixty seconds!" Harry said.

"How the hell are we gonna do this?" Bryt asked, frustrated.

Hermione didn't get a chance to answer as they heard a crash from inside Hagrid's cabin.

"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Hermione whispered.

"Which means," Bryt added, "I'll be finding that damn traitor soon."

As Bryt said, a few minutes later, she heard herself scream and Ron call out "Scabbers!" Bryt gripped her hands over her pants, rocking slightly and fighting the urge to run towards the hut.

"Hermione," Harry spoke up, "What if we—we just run in there and grab Pettigrew—"

"No!" Hermione cut in, though Bryt was relieved Harry was thinking the same thing as her, "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen—"

"We'll only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!" Harry insisted.

"And then we'd think we've gone insane," Bryt said, even though she longed to side with Harry on this argument, "Besides, we never did see ourselves run in, so we know we never did this now."

Harry looked confused over Bryt's comment, and, in truth, Bryt confused herself.

"See?" Hermione added, "Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time...Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"

"Okay!" Harry said, raising his hands in defense, "It was just an idea, I just thought—"

"Shh! We're comin'!" Bryt said, noticing the back door opening. She looked towards the castle and noticed Fudge, Dumbledore, Macnair, and the ancient Committee member were coming across the grounds.

It was such a strange sight watching herself with Ron and a second Harry and Hermione in the pumpkin patch, pleading with Hagrid, only to disappear under the Invisibility Cloak to leave.

Hagrid headed back inside to answer the knock on the front door, leaving his back door open, which meant Bryt, Harry, and Hermione could hear what was going on inside.

"Where is the beast?" Macnair asked and Bryt gave a slight shiver at the cold tone of his voice.

"Out—Outside," Hagrid said weakly.

Bryt ducked out of sight just as she noticed someone coming to the window to look out at Buckbeak. After a second, she heard Fudge from inside.

"We—er—have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, you're supposed to listen, too, that's procedure—"

Macnair disappeared from view and Bryt hesitated for a second, then darted out from behind the tree, moving towards Buckbeak, who lifted his head and stared at her. Fudge started speaking in the hut, but Bryt tried to tune him out. Bryt reached Buckbeak, bowing while not breaking eye contact with Buckbeak. After he returned her bow, Bryt rushed over to undo the knot. After a second, Harry came up next to her to help her. They got the knot loose, then tried to get Buckbeak to follow them, though the creature moved slowly.

"Come on, Buckbeak," Harry said, "Come on, we're going to help you. Quietly...quietly..."

"Well, let's get this over with," the old Committee member's voice caught Bryt's attention and her heart started pounding, "Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside—"

"No, I—I wan' ter be with him...I don' wan' him ter be alone—"

"C'mon, Buckbeak!" Bryt whispered urgently, pulling harder on the rope.

"One moment please, Macnair," Dumbledore said, "You need to sign, too."

"C'mon, please," Bryt muttered as she and Harry finally managed to get Buckbeak towards the trees. Hermione rushed out then to help get Buckbeak the last few feet they needed to get Buckbeak completely out of sight.

"Stop!" Harry whispered suddenly, "They might hear us."

Bryt, still gripping onto Buckbeak's rope, stroked the hippogriff's beak, trying to calm down her racing heart as they stood in silence.

"Where is it?" the old Committee member demanded, "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here!" Macnair said, "I saw it! Just here!"

"How extraordinary," Dumbledore said, seeming extremely amused.

Bryt heard a swishing noise, followed by a sharp thud, causing her to wince, remembering what she had thought that thud was the first time. Hagrid started crying loudly, though this time, Bryt could hear what he was saying and she realized they had been howls of relief.

"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's _gone_! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

Bryt and Harry had to dig their heels into the ground, gripping harder on the rope as Buckbeak started to move forward to get to Hagrid.

"Someone untied him!" Macnair said angrily, "We should search the grounds, the forest—"

Bryt's breath caught, but she relaxed as Dumbledore interrupted the man, still sounding extremely amused by the situation.

"Macnair, if Buckbeak had indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot? Search the skies if you will...Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."

"O'—o' course, Professor," Hagrid said, his voice strained from the relieved crying, "Come in, come in..."

Bryt kept as still as she could, listening carefully until she was sure that the coast was clear.

"Now what?" Harry whispered.

"We'll have to hide in here," Hermione replied, obviously nervous about the whole situation, "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours...Oh, this is going to be difficult..."

"Tell me 'bout it," Bryt said with a sigh, looking around. She wasn't looking forward to sitting around, just waiting for the next few hours to pass.

"We're going to have to move," Harry said, "We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."

"Just so long as we stay out of sight," Bryt said.

The three moved along the edge of the forest, Bryt leading Buckbeak, to get in sight of the Whomping Willow as the grounds gained eerie lighting from the setting sun. They finally found a spot where they were still hidden, but could also make out the Whomping Willow in the distance.

"There's Ron!" Harry said, pointing towards the grounds.

Bryt watched as she saw a dark figure running across the grounds, quickly followed by a much smaller figure she knew was herself. As Ron and the Bryt on the grounds struggled to keep Crookshanks from Pettigrew, two more figures appeared, running towards them.

Bryt clutched her hands tighter around Buckbeak's ropes, getting more and more anxious as she watched everything happen again.

"Looks worse from here, doesn't it?" Harry asked, "Ouch—look, I just got walloped by the tree—and so did you two—this is so weird."

"Harry, it's bad enough without you pointin' everythin' out," Bryt said, though she had winced as she saw herself be knocked several feet across the ground when a Whomping Willow branch had hit her full in the face. She could hear her own voice screaming out Ron's name, and Bryt wondered how no one could have heard them out on the grounds, or noticed the Whomping Willow being very active.

"And now we wait," Bryt said with a sigh after several moments when the tree had frozen and the last of the dark figures disappeared through the opening.

Seconds later, Fudge, Dumbledore, Macnair, and the old Committee member appeared on the grounds, starting for the castle.

"Damn it, if only we waited a little longer!" Bryt said.

"We could have asked Dumbledore to come with us..." Hermione added.

"Macnair and Fudge would've come too," Harry said in a sour tone, "I bet you anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot..."

"I didn't need that thought, Harry..." Bryt said weakly, shuddering slightly.

Bryt stroked Buckbeak's head as she watched the group head into the castle, leaving them in silence for only a few minutes before someone came rushing down the castle steps towards the Whomping Willow.

"There's Lupin!" Harry said as they watched their teacher disappear through the gap under the Whomping Willow, "If he'd only grabbed the cloak...It's just lying there..."

"Don't even think about it, Harry," Bryt said, clenching her teeth together and gripping her hands so tightly around Buckbeak's rope that her hands were hurting, "I wanna do the same thing you do, but we can't change what happens to us out there."

Harry looked like he was about to argue, but Hagrid was starting towards the castle now, singing horribly off-tune and stumbling as he walked.

"And that's why!" Hermione said, "If you went to get your cloak, you would have been seen!"

"Help here!" Bryt said, pulling harder on Buckbeak's rope as the hippogriff was trying to get out to Hagrid. Harry and Hermione dropped their argument and grabbed onto the rope to help hold Buckbeak back. Once Hagrid was out of sight, Buckbeak stopped struggling and dropped his head. Bryt relaxed and stroked the hippogriff's beak.

They had barely settled back down when Snape came into sight, heading for the Whomping Willow himself, quickly finding Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Get your filthy hands off it," Harry hissed, glaring at Snape as he used a branch to freeze the tree and disappear through the entrance.

"So that's it," Hermione said, "We're all down there...and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again..."

Bryt nodded, then looked around for a place to tie Buckbeak's rope to. After securing the rope around a tree, Bryt sat down on the ground between her friends. She pulled her knees up, folded her arms over them, and then rested her chin on her arms as she stared out at the Whomping Willow.

"Y'know, I wonder what chased off the dementors..." Bryt said.

"I've been thinking about the same thing," Hermione said, "I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out...there were so many of them..."

"I passed out, too," Bryt said with a sigh, closing her eyes, not really wanting to think about the thoughts that had gone through her mind when the dementors had gotten near her, "I was positive we were gonna die..."

"I think I know what happened," Harry said, staring off in the distance, "One of the dementors had come right up to me...Then there was something large and silver, I couldn't really make out what it was. It came from the other side of the lake and made the dementors retreat."

Bryt stared at Harry, trying to figure out what he was saying. Something large and silver chased away the dementors?

"D'you know what it was?" Bryt asked.

"There's only one thing it could have been, to make the dementors go," Hermione said and Bryt tilted her head to look at her, "A real Patronus. A powerful one."

"Who could've conjured it?" Bryt asked, looking back to Harry, "Did you get a look at the person? I wanna thank whoever it was that saved our asses back there."

"Was it one of the teachers?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head, "He wasn't a teacher."

"But it must have been a really powerful wizard," Hermione said, "To drive all those dementors away...If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Could you see—"

"Yeah, I saw him," Harry said, cutting Hermione off.

"Then who was it?" Bryt asked, eager to know who she had to thank for her life.

"Maybe I imagined it...I wasn't thinking straight...I passed out right afterward..."

"Harry, just tell us!"

Harry stared at Bryt with a look that showed he was thinking over his answer. Finally, he gave a sigh, swallowing hard.

"I think...I think it was my dad."

Bryt straightened up, staring at Harry. She bit her lower lip, feeling an overwhelming flow of pity towards her friend. She understood what he was going through, thinking he had seen his father. After Bryt's grandparents had died, Bryt would often go into a room, expecting to see them. There were also some times where she thought she actually _had_ seen them, if only for a few seconds.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly, "Your dad's—well—_dead_."

'_Very tactful, Hermione,'_ Bryt thought with a slight snort.

"I know that," Harry said.

"You think you saw his ghost?"

"I don't know...no...He looked solid..."

"But then—"

"I often thought I saw my grandparents for months after they died," Bryt said, looking at Hermione.

"That's different," Hermione said, "You practically lived with your grandparents for years."

"Are you sayin' that Harry can't think he saw his father 'cause he never knew him?" Bryt snapped, her gaze narrowing slightly.

"No! Of course not!" Hermione said, her voice rising slightly as she straightened up, "But he's never thought he's seen his father before—"

"And that means he couldn't have now?" Bryt cut Hermione off, raising her own voice.

"No! But Harry's father is _dead_! It couldn't have been him—"

"Harry didn't say it _was_ his father who cast the Patronus, just that he _thought_ he saw his father!"

"Oi!"

Hermione and Bryt both jumped, turning to Harry. Embarrassed, Bryt expected to see Harry annoyed at the fact that they were arguing about him with him right there, but he was actually looking between Hermione and Bryt with a strange expression.

"What?" Bryt and Hermione asked in unison.

"You two were yelling," Harry said in a shocked tone, "I never thought I'd ever see you two get into a row."

Bryt felt heat rise in her face and looked over at Hermione, who looked equally embarrassed.

"Sorry, 'mione," Bryt said weakly.

"I'm sorry, too," Hermione replied, looking away quickly, probably to avoid the awkwardness.

Bryt looked off towards the Whomping Willow herself, resting her head back on her arms.

'_I can't believe I just got into a fight with Hermione...'_ Bryt thought. Over the past three years, Bryt had never got into an argument with her closest friend. Sure, Bryt poked fun at Hermione's habits, and sometimes disagreed with something Hermione said, but it had never been serious. It had always been just joking around, or just a small disagreement that was soon settled. They had never gotten into an argument serious enough that they were yelling at each other...

'_It's the stress, a lot of stuff has happened this year that never happened before,_' Bryt thought, _'I can't wait to go back home, then back to Charleston...A summer with Sofí and Julio is just what I need...'_

The three were now sitting in awkward silence, staring at the Whomping Willow for over an hour, waiting for any sign of movement. Bryt had actually fallen asleep, jerked awake when Hermione announced that they were coming back. Bryt got to her feet, stretching. She had to shake her arm, realizing it had gone numb during the past hour. Bryt looked out at the odd group moving along the grounds towards the castle.

Bryt clutched her hands into fists, her heart pounding loudly. She scanned the grounds, trying to guess where they had stopped, where Pettigrew would soon be running off to...

"We've got to stay put," Hermione said and Bryt jumped, wondering if Hermione knew what Bryt was thinking. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed Hermione was looking at Harry, not her, "We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do..."

Bryt noticed the expression on Harry's face and knew he wanted to hunt down Pettigrew just as much as she did.

"We can't just let Pettigrew escape," Bryt said, "We can look for him, hunt the grounds—"

"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" Hermione cut in, "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!"

"But catching Pettigrew _will_ be helping Sirius," Bryt pointed out.

"Again, how do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" Hermione asked again, "Not to mention there could be countless rats around. We'll never be able to find him."

Bryt hung her head, knowing Hermione was right. She gave a sigh, rubbing her arm as she looked towards the group as the grounds grew lighter and Lupin began to shake.

"There goes Lupin," Hermione said, "He's transforming—"

"We've got to move!"

Bryt turned and saw Harry looked frightened.

"We mustn't, I keep telling you—"

"Not to interfere! Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!"

Bryt gasped, then ran for the rope tying Buckbeak to the tree, working to get the knot loose.

"Where are we going to go?" Hermione asked in a panicked voice, "Where are we going to hide? The dementors will be coming at any moment—"

"Back to Hagrid's!" Harry said, "It's empty now—come on!"

Bryt ran behind her friends, leading Buckbeak along as they darted across the grounds towards Hagrid's home. Harry reached the door first, pulling it open. Hermione dashed inside, followed by Bryt and Buckbeak. Barely a second later, Harry came in, slamming the door and locking it as Fang began barking loudly at them. Hermione quickly went over to pet him to calm the dog down.

"Close one," Bryt said, sighing as she leaned against the door.

Harry agreed, looking out the window. Bryt moved over to look out the window herself, though she couldn't see much.

"I think I'd better go outside again, you know," Harry said, "I can't see what's going on—we won't know when it's time—"

"Harry..." Bryt started, watching him. She wanted to go out and help, but she had to admit Hermione was right. They had no chance of finding Pettigrew in the dark.

"I'm not going to interfere," Harry said, "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"

"Well...okay, then..." Hermione said slowly, still watching Harry cautiously, "But, Harry, be careful—there's a werewolf out there—and the dementors—"

"Please be careful, Harry," Bryt added as Harry slipped outside. She watched the door close, then moved over to a chair and sat down, looking over at Hermione, who was watching the window. For some reason, she thought back to Hermione watching her in the hospital wing after Bryt had looked away from Dumbledore...Hermione knew something was up with Bryt, but she hadn't said anything...

'_I should tell her anyway,'_ Bryt thought, _'She'll understand.'_

"Er, Hermione?"

Hermione turned to Bryt, though in a way where she could still see the window out of the corner of her eye.

"I...I wanna talk to you about somethin', but you have to swear not to say anythin' to Harry or Ron...Especially Harry. He can't know..."

Hermione moved away from the window, crouching down in front of Bryt, staring at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Swear you won't say anythin' to the boys?"

"If you really think they shouldn't know, then yes."

Bryt sighed, gripping her hands together and looking down.

"I could have stopped Pettigrew..."

"Bryt, you don't know that. A lot of things happened at once—"

"He ran right by me!" Bryt looked up at Hermione, "Inches away from me! All I had to do was reach out and grab him, but all I saw was that damn rat that's frightened me for three years, and I let him escape! _I could have stopped him!_"

Hermione stared at Bryt in silence, obviously trying to take in what Bryt had said. Bryt swallowed, looking away, wishing she hadn't said anything at all. She wished Hermione would at least say something, even if it was to blame Bryt for what had happened. To tell her how much of a coward she had been...

Something bright suddenly shown through the window, catching both girls' attention.

"We need to go," Hermione said, obviously seeing the light too, "That was the Patronus, we should get to Harry."

Bryt nodded, going over and grabbing Buckbeak's rope, pulling him to his feet and leading him to the door.

"It wasn't your fault, Bryt."

Bryt turned to Hermione as they got outside, staring for the lake as they kept out of sight.

"Not stopping Pettigrew. It's not your fault."

Bryt looked away. She was relieved that Hermione didn't hate her. That she seemed to be understanding of the situation, but she didn't believe what Hermione had said. Not stopping Pettigrew was her fault, and she was determined that she would make it up to Harry, and Sirius, one day.

"What was he thinking?" Hermione's voice snapped Bryt from her thoughts and she noticed what her friend was talking about.

Up ahead, Harry was standing in clear view of everyone, his hand held out as a silvery stag slowly faded from view.

"Damn it, Harry!" Bryt snapped, running forward with Hermione right beside.

"_What did you do?_" Hermione hissed as they reached their friend, "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"

"I just saved all of our lives," Harry replied, "Get behind here—behind this bush—I'll explain."

Bryt and Hermione ducked out of sight, managing to get Buckbeak to lay back down, and Harry sat in front of them.

"I was the one who created the Patronus I saw last time," Harry said, "I had to cast it to save all of us."

Bryt's mouth fell open as she stared at Harry. He had cast a full Patronus?

"Did anyone see you?" Hermione asked.

"Haven't you been listening?" Harry replied, "I saw me, but I thought I was seeing my dad! It's okay!"

"Harry, I can't believe it...You conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those dementors! That's very, _very_ advanced magic..."

"I knew I could do it this time because I'd already done it...does that make sense?"

"Not really," Bryt said.

"Look at Snape!" Hermione said, pointing towards the other end of lake.

Bryt looked through the bushes to see Snape had arrived where she, Harry, Hermione, and Sirius lay unconscious from the dementor attack. Snape was lifting their limp forms onto conjured stretchers before heading back for the castle.

"Right, it's nearly time," Hermione said, "We've got bout forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing..."

"Should be easy enough," Bryt said sarcastically, looking up and counting the windows to figure out which one was Flitwick's office. They sat in silence for several minutes before Harry asked if Sirius would be in the room yet.

Hermione called out that someone was coming from the castle and Bryt looked down to see a figure heading across the grounds, something shining on his belt.

"Macnair!" Harry said, "The executioner! He's gone to get the dementors!"

"We gotta go now, then," Bryt said, standing up and moving towards Buckbeak. She struggled to get on his back, but finally managed, and Hermione got on behind her, then Harry behind Hermione. Bryt managed to loop the rope into a makeshift rein before asking if Hermione and Harry had a tight enough grip.

Once sure they were all ready, Bryt urged Buckbeak forward, then up into the air. Bryt grinned a little, enjoying the feeling of the night air whipping through her hair.

"Oh no," Hermione muttered into Bryt's back, "I don't like this—oh, I _really_ don't like this..."

Bryt fought back her giggling as she urged Buckbeak higher, leading him off towards the window Dumbledore had given them before pulling hard on the rope to stop Buckbeak in midair—though the rose up and down with Buckbeak's flapping to stay airborne.

"He's there!" Harry called, then tapped on the glass.

Bryt noticed Sirius appear at the window, looking shocked. He tried to get the window open, but found it locked. Hermione pulled out her wand, calling out '_alohomora_', and the window came open with ease.

"Get on—there's not much time," Harry said, "You've got to get out of here—the dementors are coming—Macnair's gone to get them."

Sirius didn't ask any more questions. Instead, he climbed from the window, swinging himself onto Buckbeak behind Harry, leaving practically no room left on the hippogriff. Bryt realized just how powerful the beast was to be able to fly with four people on his back.

"Let's go," Bryt said, "Up to the tower, Buckbeak!"

Seconds later, Buckbeak landed in their intended spot and Bryt, Harry, and Hermione got off quickly, turning back to Buckbeak and Sirius.

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry said, "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."

"What happened to the boy? Ron?" Sirius asked.

"Madam Pomfrey said he'll be fine," Bryt said, "But you gotta get goin'. Now."

But Sirius still didn't leave.

"How can I ever thank—"

"GO!" Harry, Hermione, and Bryt shouted.

Sirius turned Buckbeak away from them, but looked back over his shoulder.

"We'll see each other again. You are—truly your father's son, Harry..."

Sirius turned away with that and Harry, Bryt, and Hermione jumped away as Buckbeak flapped his wings, rose into the air, and flew off. Bryt watched as Sirius disappeared, grinning to herself. They had managed the impossible—saved both Buckbeak and Sirius. Despite how much had gone wrong, they had managed to do something good.


	32. Summer Comes Again

Bryt turned towards her friends and noticed Hermione was staring anxiously at her watch. Bryt was just about to ask how much time they had when Hermione answered the unspoken question.

"We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us—before Dumbledore locks the door—"

"Okay," Harry said with a nod, "Let's go."

Bryt, Harry, and Hermione slipped inside and started down the narrow, spiraling stairs. They were near the bottom when they heard voices and stopped suddenly, trying to hide out of view on the staircase.

"...only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties," Snape was saying, "The Kiss will be performed immediately?"

Bryt smirked a little, wishing she could see the look on Snape's face once he realized Sirius had, once again, managed to escape capture.

"As soon as Macnair returns with the dementors," Fudge said, "This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the _Daily Prophet _that we've got him at last...I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape...and once young Harry's back in his right mind, I expect he'll want to tell the _Prophet_exactly how you saved him..."

Bryt rolled her eyes, knowing that situation would never happen. Even if in some bizarre universe that Snape had saved their lives, she knew none of them, especially Harry, would ever give their praises about it.

Snape and Fudge's footsteps faded away on the other end of the hall and Bryt, Harry, and Hermione slipped from their hiding place, heading off in the opposite direction. They had barely made it a few floors before they heard a familiar laugh up ahead of them.

"_Peeves_!" Harry said, grabbing onto Hermione and Bryt's arms, pulling them into a nearby classroom. Harry closed the door and the three held their breaths, listening to Peeves' laughing.

'_I hate that ghost,'_ Bryt thought sourly, glaring at the door.

"Oh, he's horrible," Hermione whispered, "I bet he's all excited because he thinks the dementors are going to finish off Sirius..."

"Wish I could see his reaction when he realizes he's wrong," Bryt said, looking at her watch, "Damn, three minutes..."

As soon as they could no longer hear Peeves, the three slipped out of the room and hurried down the hallway, running as fast as they could in an attempt to reach the hospital wing in time.

"What'll happen—if we don't get back inside—before Dumbledore locks the door?" Harry asked between pants.

"I don't want to think about it!" Hermione replied, looking at her watch as she ran, "One minute!"

Bryt was struggling to breathe as they reached the corridor that the hospital wing sat on. Bryt could hear Dumbledore up ahead, they were almost there...

Dumbledore came into sight up ahead, informing the Hermione currently in the hospital wing of the time and how many turns to use on the time turner. He had closed the door and pulled out his wand just as Hermione, Bryt, and Harry stumbled to a stop next to him, all nearly out of breath.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked, grinning as he noticed them.

"We did it!" Hermione said, "Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak..."

"Well done. I think—" Dumbledore turned to the hospital wing door for a second, "Yes, I think you've gone too—get inside—I'll lock you in."

The three friends slipped into the room as quietly as they could, noticing the only person there was Ron, who was unconscious. Bryt, Harry, and Hermione went to their beds, all very glad to get back on the welcoming, soft beds and pull the blankets over their laps.

Just as they got settled, Madam Pomfrey came back into the room, looking extremely annoyed.

"Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"

Bryt knew better than to argue with anything Madam Pomfrey said now, so she accepted the chocolate Madam Pomfrey gave without any fuss. She was halfway through the fourth piece of chocolate when she suddenly heard yelling from a room several floors up.

"What was all that?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking up, then started towards the door as the voices grew louder and closer, "Really—they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"

Bryt stared at the door, her head tilted slightly as she tried to hear what was being said.

"He must have Disapparated, Severus," Fudge's voice drifted into the room from the hall, "We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out—"

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE! YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS—HAS—SOMETHING—TO—DO—WITH—POTTER!"

"Severus—be reasonable—Harry has been locked up—"

The door flew open and Snape came in with Fudge and Dumbledore. Their headmaster looked quite amused while Fudge was angry, though he looked completely calm compared to Snape, who was looking angrier than Bryt thought was possible for any living creature. It was almost to the point that Snape looked completely insane.

"OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" Snape screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Professor Snape!" Madam Pomfrey yelled, "Control yourself!"

"See here, Snape, be reasonable," Fudge said, "This door's been locked, we just saw—"

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!"

As Snape pointed towards Bryt, Hermione, and Harry, Bryt managed to keep her expression confused and innocent, acting as if she had no clue why her teacher was screaming at them. Though it was increasingly hard to keep herself from giggling over how insane Snape was acting.

"Calm down, man!" Fudge said, "You're talking nonsense!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER! HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT—"

"That will do, Severus," Dumbledore said, and Bryt was surprised that Snape cut himself off, especially with how quiet Dumbledore had spoken up, "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not! I would have heard them!"

"Well, there you have it, Severus," Dumbledore said, turning back to Snape, "Unless you are suggesting Harry, Hermione, and Bryt are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Snape looked, if possible, even angrier. He looked between Fudge and Dumbledore before turning, and stomping out of the room.

"Fellow seems quite unbalanced," Fudge said and Bryt gave a snort that she managed to turn into a cough, then had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting into laughter over the statement. Snape going mental was definitely an understatement on his reaction to Sirius escaping again.

"Oh, he's not unbalanced," Dumbledore said in a very amused tone, "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."

"He's not the only one! The _Daily Prophet_'s going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughingstock! Well...I'd better go and notify the Ministry..."

"And the dementors? They will be removed from the school, I trust?"

"Oh yes, they'll have to go. Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent boy...Completely out of control...no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight...Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance..."

"Hagrid would like that," Dumbledore said, turning slightly to grin at Harry, Bryt, and Hermione.

Bryt leaned back into her pillow, grinning herself. Even though she knew dragons would never be stationed at Hogwarts, it was still fun imagining what it would be like with two of the creatures guarding the gates.

'_And all the wizards it would take to handle them,'_ Bryt thought.

Madam Pomfrey was muttering angrily under her breath, too low for Bryt to understand what she was saying, as she locked the door after Fudge and Dumbledore left. She continued mumbling as she disappeared back into her office, slamming the door behind her.

A groan came from Bryt's right and she turned to see Ron was coming to. He started to sit up, rubbing his head.

"Welcome back to the world of the livin', Ron," Bryt said, laughing at the confused look her friend gave her in return.

"What—what happened?" Ron asked, looking around, as if just realizing where they were, "Why're we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"

Bryt, Harry, and Hermione all looked at each other for a brief moment before Harry told them to explain it as he grabbed another piece of chocolate. Bryt rolled her eyes, but moved over and sat on the edge of Ron's bed as she and Hermione began telling Ron what had happened after Ron had been attacked.

**xxxxx**

The next morning, Bryt was eager to get out of the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey was reluctant to let them go. It wasn't until after lunch that they were finally released and, heading through the stiffly warm castle, they realized most everyone was enjoying the pleasant weather, with third years and up at Hogsmeade for the last visit of the year.

Bryt had just entered the entrance hall with her friends when Terry came running up to her and Bryt grinned, glad to see him.

"Are you okay?" Terry asked, "You never showed up for heading to Hogsmeade, so I asked around and found out you never went to the Gryffindor common room last night. I checked at the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me in."

"I'm fine, Ter," Bryt said, grinning more, then using the excuse Hermione had helped her come up with the night before, "I tripped on a stairway on the way to the common room and fell. Madam Pomfrey wanted me to stay overnight to make sure I didn't get a concussion or anythin'."

Terry looked relieved, running his hand through his hair and glancing towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Bryt looked over her shoulder to see Harry was looking extremely amused, Hermione was grinning while making a point not to look at them, and Ron had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at a spot on the ground.

"Er, I'm guessing you won't want to go to Hogsmeade, but do you want to take a walk?" Terry asked and Bryt turned to Terry, nodded, then looked back at her friends.

"I'll catch up with you three later, okay?"

"Sure, have fun snogging," Harry said and Bryt went red.

"Don't make me hurt you," Bryt said with a glare before she took Terry by the hand, heading outside with him, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry," Terry said with a laugh, "Michael and Anthony are a lot worse, trust me."

"Oh, I believe it," Bryt said.

"By the way, did you hear about Professor Lupin?" Terry asked.

Bryt looked up in surprise and worry, wondering if something had happened the night before, if Lupin had accidentally bitten someone, or worse...

"What happened?" Bryt finally asked as they stopped in the shade of a tree.

"He's a werewolf!" Terry said, "It's all over the school, can you believe it?"

Bryt swallowed, staring at Terry. It didn't take long for her to realize that Snape must have 'accidentally' let it slip about what Lupin was. It must have been his way of revenge for what happened the night before.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it, either," Terry said, obviously taking Bryt's surprised silence as a reaction to his news and not what was going though her mind, "Professor Lupin is a great teacher, but parents aren't going to want him to stay once this gets out."

"What, they're firing him?" Bryt asked, though she really shouldn't be surprised considering most wizards' hatred towards werewolves.

"No, apparently he resigned," Terry said with a sigh, "Shame, best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've had. Wonder who they'll give us next..."

"Whoever it is, I doubt they'll make it through the year," Bryt said, her good mood gone.

"That does seem to be the pattern, doesn't it? Maybe the job's cursed."

"Maybe," Bryt said, looking across the grounds, her conversation with Terry falling silent.

**xxxxx**

The next day, Bryt learned that Lupin had given Harry back both his Invisibility Cloak, as well as the Marauder's Map, which Bryt knew would definitely come in handy in the next few years.

And with the next edition of the _Daily Prophet_, the school knew about Sirius and Buckbeak's escapes. Theories began coming up, each more unbelievable than the last. Bryt had listened to Terry's constantly changing theories one afternoon, managing to get herself to agree with him and come up with her own 'wild theory'. She hated having to lie to Terry about what really happened that night, but with Sirius still being a convicted murderer, Hermione had convinced Bryt it was for the best that they didn't tell Terry the truth.

The last day of the term, they finally received their exam results. Bryt was relieved that she managed to pass every class. Though, like every year, Bryt's grades in History of Magic and Transfiguration were just barely passing, while her Potions grade rivaled Hermione's, who, once again, was the top of the class.

The exam results already had Bryt in a good enough mood, but it was made even better with the end-of-year feast. Due to the amazing Quidditch wins, Gryffindor had won the House Cup, so the Great Hall was decorated in the gold and red Gryffindor banners. Bryt spent most of the dinner talking with Hermione about their upcoming summer in the States and how they were both looking forward to it.

With the summer overseas ahead, Bryt was ready to get home. She said goodbye to Terry before boarding the Hogwarts Express, giving him a kiss and promising to write to him when she could, though explained the letters would be rare. After one last kiss, Bryt turned to find her friends, ignoring Ron's annoyed looks when she finally came back and she sat down next to him.

"I went to Professor McGonagall this morning," Hermione said once the train started moving, "Just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

"About time," Bryt said, "There ain't any point to a Muggleborn takin' that class."

"Except that it's a really easy pass," Ron pointed out.

"And it'd be massively borin'," Bryt countered.

"Anyway," Hermione cut in, giving Ron and Bryt a stern look, "I've handed in the Time Turner, it was driving me mad. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule next year."

"I still can't _believe_ you told Bryt about that thing, but not _us_," Ron motioned between him and Harry, "We're _all_ your friends."

"Hermione wasn't _supposed_ to tell me," Bryt said in defense, "I didn't give her a choice, though."

"Oh, cheer up, Harry!"

Bryt looked over to see Hermione was watching Harry, who was staring out the window.

"I'm okay," Harry said quickly, turning to them, "I'm just thinking about the holidays."

Bryt frowned, suddenly feeling guilty about how she and Hermione would be leaving in two weeks to spend the rest of their summer break with Sofí and Julio. And even more guilt as she thought about the fact that Harry would be going to the Dursleys when he could have had a real home, spending his summer with a godfather who would actually care about him.

'_If I ever see Pettigrew again...'_ Bryt thought, catching Hermione looking at her from the corner of her eye. Bryt looked away, turning to Ron as he spoke up.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," Ron said, "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use the fellytone now—"

"A _telephone_, Ron," Hermione corrected with a sigh as Bryt giggled, "Honestly, _you_ should take Muggle Studies next year..."

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer!" Ron went on, obviously ignoring Hermione, "How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."

"We can all go," Bryt spoke up, grinning, "Mr. García is a big Quidditch fan, and runs a supply store. I'm sure he'd have some connections to get tickets as well."

Harry agreed that the idea sounded great and seemed a lot more cheerful after that as they talked and played Exploding Snap.

Sometime after lunch, Hermione suddenly pointed to the window, wondering out loud what it was. Bryt looked up to see something small and gray kept bobbing in and out of sight like a very large dust ball that somehow learned to fly and was trying to keep up with the train. Harry got up, opening the window, and grabbed the creature, and pulled him in. It was then that Bryt realized it was a miniature owl, carrying an envelope much bigger than it in its beak. The owl suddenly dropped the letter before flying round the room, as if celebrating the successful delivery. Joey began hooting in annoyance and Hedwig clicked her beak, obviously not agreeing with the small owl, either. Crookshanks began watching the small creature as well, so Ron stood up and grabbed the owl, holding it between his hands.

"It's from Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, opening the letter.

"What? Read it out loud!" Ron said excitedly.

"'_Dear Harry,_

"'_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post._

"'_Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this own falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job.'_"

"No kiddin'," Bryt said, looking at the owl hooting happily in Ron's hangs.

"'_I believe the dementors are still searching for me'_," Harry read on, "_'but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted._

"'_There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt—'_"

"We were right!" Bryt said.

"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" Ron asked smugly, "Ouch!"

Bryt looked to see the owl had bit Ron's finger, apparently in what was supposed to be an affectionate way. Bryt started giggling.

"'_Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me,'_" Harry read, "_'I used your name, but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather._

"'_I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I have you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._

"'_I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

"'_If you ever need me, send word. Your owl will find me._

"'_I'll write again. Sirius'_."

Harry eagerly looked in the envelope and pulled out a second piece of paper, reading over it, and grinning brighter than Bryt had seen him do in a long time. He held out the paper and Bryt leaned forward with Ron and Hermione to read the parchment:

_I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends._

"That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" Harry said as Bryt leaned back, grinning. Harry would be able to visit Hogsmeade without having to sneak around.

"Wait, there's a PS..." Harry said after looking back at the letter, "_'I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat.'_"

Ron's eyes went wide as he looked down to the small, fluffy owl in his hands.

"Keep him?" Ron asked, studying the creature. Then, taking Bryt by surprise, he held the owl out to Crookshanks, "What do you reckon? Definitely an owl?"

Crookshanks started purring, as if answering Ron's question.

"That's good enough for me," Ron said happily as he leaned back, "He's mine."

Bryt grinned at Ron, glad he had his own owl now. Though Joey and Hedwig obviously didn't approve of him. While Harry preoccupied himself with reading Sirius's letter, Bryt talked with Ron and Hermione about the Quidditch World Cup and what Hermione and Bryt would be doing in Charleston over the summer. They were still talking excitedly about their plans when the train pulled to a stop at platform nine and three-quarters and they made their way through the barrier to head their separate ways.

Bryt noticed her mother waiting with her brothers and gave Hermione, Harry, and Ron hugs, promising to write when she could to Harry and squeeze in a phone call to Ron, then promised to see Hermione in a couple of weeks for their flight to Charleston. Turning, Bryt pushed her trolley towards her family, minus her father, who was apparently working late that day.

'_Damn, my brothers are gettin' taller,'_ Bryt thought as she ended up in a double-hug from them. She was, luckily, still taller than them, though only by about half a foot and she doubted that she'd still be taller than them by the time they hit their mid-teens.

"Did you do anythin' excitin' this year?" Drew asked immediately, "Like goin' after that stone or savin' your friend's sister from the basilisk?"

"Now, Drew, those are just stories," Mrs. Watkins said sternly as Bryt laughed, ruffling her brother's hair.

"Not every year can be excitin', Drew," Bryt said.

"Maybe next year!" Mike said.

"And maybe we'll get letters and go to Hogwarts ourselves!" Drew said, "We did turn eleven this year!"

Bryt grinned at her brothers as she followed them and her mother to the family van, finding herself actually hoping that her brothers would be accepted to Hogwarts. She couldn't imagine anything better than getting to share the magical world with them.


End file.
